


Mudbloods and Cumbloods

by EvilFuzzy9, kellym01



Series: Erotica [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal, Ass Inflation, Ass Inflation Helium, Ass Play, Blood, Breast Inflation, Breast Inflation Helium, Cameltoe, Clothes Ripping, Cum Inflation, Cum drinking, Deflowering, Edging, Engorgio, Extreme Femdom, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femsub, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Foot licking, Footjob, Garbage Fetish, Hidden Desires, Hufflepuff!Harry, Humiliation, Impregnating, Incest, Lesbian, Lolita, M/M, Magical Bestiality, Magical Karma Sutra, Maledom, Malesub, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Pet Play, Piss, Pissing Herself, Popping, Public Orgasm, Rape, Sex Toys, Shoe Sniffing, Shower Sex, Showers, Spanking, Stockings, Stripping, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student, Teasing, Trashcan Fetish, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, Wand Theft, ass licking, blowjob, collared, collaring, cumdrinking, dubcon, face fucking, female cum, foot rub, foot sucking, foot worship, forced blowjob, handjob, human toilet, insertion, magical massage, malecum, panty theft, pussy licking, shared bath, shared shower, shower scene, strapon, virgin, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 173,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: An Anthology of Harry Potter based smut, I take requests, Rated MA, no flames will be tolerated given the manner of the material.





	1. Rules

Okay I am changing this fic to solely be Harry Potter smut because that's the majority so far so I'm separating them, I'll post Movie Sluts again with the list of films at the start to receive requests.

 

Same as my other anthologies I accept requests and contributions.

The minimum I need to know is the characters involved, the fetishes and the catalyst that causes the sexual encounter to happen, below is the source material I have seen.

**Movies**  
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets  
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince  
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1  
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
Voldemort: Origins of the Heir

**Books**  
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets   
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince  
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Re-Reading)  
Prejudice in Harry Potter's World

**Read Counts**  
Harry Potter and the Phlosopher's Stone: 2  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: 2  
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban: 2  
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: 2  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: 2  
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince: 2  
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: 1  
Prejudice in Harry Potter's World: 1

Also I am currently running polls on default fetishes for characters for when requests don't specify or for fun cameos – which can also inspire later chapters – you can volunteer characters to be put in line for the poll, each one gets a week to be voted on, this week is Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?


	2. A Freak's Purpose

Characters: Harry Potter, Petunia Dursley  
Categories: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone  
Contains: Incest, Femdom, Foot Worship, Shoe Sniffing, Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Underage,  **Extreme Femdom**

A small frail, ten year old boy crouched by the fireplace, desperately dusting the sooty surface, praying that no grains of soot fell onto the carpet, he really didn't need another reason for his uncle to punish him, the very thought terrified him enough to cause him to flinch, that round, fat, purple walrus like face was the star of his nightmares. He possessed untidy jet-black hair, startlingly green eyes with a pair of round frame black wiry glasses sat upon his nose, thin pieces of tape holding the frame together. He was small, closer to the size of a six year old than his actual age, if one lifted the very 'loose fitting' grey shirt, covered in dirt, dust and dark yellow and red stains, you would be able to count each of his rips beneath his unhealthily pale skin.

The sound of the front door unlocking caused the boy to flinch, he swallowed, focusing on his work as the door opened and footsteps echoed throughout the hall and drifted into the living room.

"Still not done yet freak." Sneered the familiar tone of his aunt's shrill voice.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia." Harry droned, he heard his aunt step into the living and make her way to a large arm chair, groaning as she felt the weight lift off her feet, he cast a sparing glance backwards, feeling his heart drop as he noticed the faint foot prints from his aunt's shoes, he stood to go fetch the dustpan and brush, if his uncle saw the carpet like this…it wouldn't be pretty.

Petunia hated her nephew and often found herself looking for new ways to torment the youth, as if trying to stomp out the constant reminder of her sister and her inadequacies in comparison to her all so perfect sister. When she came in she made sure to keep her flats on to ensure that she left an additional mess for the boy to clean. She saw the boy slowly lift himself from the carpet, apparently finished in cleaning the fireplace, obviously planning to get the dustpan to clean up the mess she had made for him since he wasn't allowed to use the vacuum. She smirked as a small thought occurred to her.

"Boy." She loved how he jolted when she called him, he fell still and slowly turned to look at her feet, he hadn't dared to look her in the eye since he was six when he did and found himself on the receiving end of Vernon's belt for 'giving her attitude' and was locked in his cupboard for three days without dinner, only allowed some stale bread and water.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked timidly, Petunia smirked at the shaking boy.

"Take off my shoes and put them away." She fought the desire to laugh as the boy shakily approached her and dropped to his knees and carefully took her left foot, cradling her ankle before proceeding to slide off the old black flat, his face twisting into a grimace as he caught a whiff of the vinegary stench from it, burning his nostrils, shuddering in disgust.

"What is with that face boy!" She spat, her hand lashing out, gripping the boy's shoulder and pulling him close, not caring the slightest as his pained cries sounded. "Shut up." The boy grit her teeth, desperate to silence his cries.

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, it was…erm…" He fell silent, what could he say? If he lied he'd be beating within an inch of his life, but he couldn't insult his aunt by admitting that her flats had a terrible stench to them.

"Spit it out boy!"

"N-Nothing…I-I…hurt myself earlier…" He cried in desperation.

Petunia smirked at the child. She had been teased when she was younger about how her feet had smelled, the irony of her name had not been lost on the children, neither was the fact that her feet smelt more akin to rancid vinegar than a flower, she'd felt so self-conscious about them she didn't take her shoes off outside of her room until she was in her late teens. But now she was grateful for her stinky feet.

"You're lying to me." Harry froze. "I know why you grimaced like that, you don't like your Aunt's feet."

"N-No…" Harry began.

"Don't lie to me." Harry felt his heart pounding within his chest, he gulped. "Hmm well if I am wrong then go ahead and prove it, smell my shoe and tell me how much you love it."

Harry paled at the command; he knew his situation would get even worse if he didn't obey. His Aunt released him, causing the small boy to fall on his tiny butt, wincing in pain but holding back his grunt.

"Sniff it." Petunia pressed.

Harry shakily picked up the worn flat; sections of the sole had been worn away by his aunt's foot sweat, worn away. He slowly rotated it in his hand, the shoe itself at least three times the size of his tiny hands, he slowly moved the opening of the shoe close to his face.

He took a light sniff, his breath catching in his throat, his eyes watering as the rancid stench infiltrated his tiny nose, his hands becoming tiny fists as he tried to stop himself from bursting into a fit of coughs. It was like mouldy cheese dipped in vinegar.

"Do you like it boy? DO you like it you little freak? Hmm are you a little foot freak?" Petunia sneered, a tight scowl upon her face, her eyes narrowed, Harry flinched, wishing to be in his cupboard so he could curl into a tight ball in his cot and hide.

"N-No m-ma'am…please I-I-I'll be good…I'm sor-sorry I-I ins-insulted you." Harry cried, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Like you'll ever be good you disgusting freak! Go on keep sniffing, sniff louder and harder!"

Harry wished he could run away but where could he go? And even if he tried his aunt would catch him before he reached the door and got into the hallway. And he knew if he tried things would get even worse for him, the beating he would receive if he tried to run away, followed by the…he shuddered…the starvation he doubted he would survive. He flinched at the thought of starving to death in the cupboard under the stairs he quickly obeyed his Aunt Petunia.

Squeezing his eyes shut he pressed the opening of the flat against his face. He sniffed loudly, the horrid stench filling his nose, his head, his lungs, he gasped and began to cough violently, his vision blurring as his eyes filled with water, her stomach churning as it tried to throw up none existent food, double over he began choking, holding the shoe against his stomach, rocking in place.

His cruel aunt laughed at the pathetic site of her malnourished nephew coughed violently after smelling her stinky shoes, she actually felt a swell of pride at the display.

"Keep sniffing freak!" Petunia laughed.

Harry pressed the shoe back against his face and resumed forcefully sniffing the rancid shoe, his chest starting to ache as he was forced to inhale the semi-toxic fumes of the worn, still warm flat. His aunt continuing to laugh until he started to sway, still paling, threatening to faint.

"Enough put my shoes down boy." For once Harry felt relieved to hear his aunt's shrill voice, he pulled the shoe away from his face, leaving a faint outline of the shoe opening forged by the grime that decorated the opening.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry answered as he lightly swayed, hoping his aunt would let him resume his chores.

"So you think my feet are stinky? Well little freak I guess you'll have to fix that and clean the smell off them with that freakish tongue of yours, it's about the only use for it anyway." Petunia extended her mature sweaty sole towards her nephew.

Harry inched back, feeling truly sick as he eyed the sweat coated red sole.

"P-P-Please Aunt Petunia…please…I-I'll b-be good…"

"Shut up freak, you should be thanking me I'm allowing you to do this; you should kiss my big toe as thank you! You're worth less than the grime between my sweaty, stinky toes." Petunia scolded.

Harry flinched and found himself inching closer to the mature foot, the horrid stench growing stronger the closer he got.

"That's right, kneel down, freaks like you should bow down before their superiors." Harry fully kneeled before her, the sweaty sole inches from his face. "You thought my shoes smelt strong, wait until you get a taste of my bare feet." Petunia gloated.

"Stick out your tongue." She instructed with a smug expression, why hadn't she thought of this before?

Whimpering Harry reluctantly obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut again.

"Opening your eyes boy! And lick my foot!" Petunia spat. Harry flinched, shakily opening his eyes and moving his face forward until the tip of his small tongue touched down against the middle of the putrid sole, his taste buds violated by the salty 'flavour'. It was far worse than the horrid stench, acidic, vinegary tastes assaulting his developing tongue. His eyes fought to close tightly his hands balled into fists on his knees at the repulsive taste. His expression enticing another burst of laughter from his aunt, encouraging her to push her foot forward, until it was firmly pressed against his face, hiding it almost completely beneath her sweaty sole, her toes casually spreading over his face and wiggling against his messy hair.

"What's wrong boy, my foot not as delicious as you hoped? Where's my thank you for this honour boy?" Petunia pushed smugly, her eyes dancing with excitement, pulling her foot back to reveal her nephew's now foot sweat covered face, his black hair clinging to his forehead by through her foot sweat.

"Th-Thank you." Harry stammered, pushing himself closer and bestowing a kiss upon his aunt's big toe, shivering in disgust as he felt the toe sweat coat his lips, her toenail pressing into the ridge of his upper lip.

Petunia pushed her foot forward, her big popping into her nephew's mouth, the boy's face once again scrunching in disgust, she wiggled her big toe in his mouth, poking his tongue with it, it felt exhilarating to do this to her freakish nephew.

"Looks like we've finally found something you're truly good for, cleaning my sweaty feet." Petunia laughed, Harry paled at the thought, she removed her toe from his mouth. "Remove my other shoe boy, kiss it and thank me for this honour."

Harry timidly moved his sweat covered face towards the shoed foot, pursing his lips he kissed the tip before sliding the second shoe off her bare foot, Petunia wiggled her toes, wafting her cheesy, vinegary stench towards her nephew, loving how he shivered in disgust.

"You better find a way to love the smell of my stinky feet boy, because this is going to be your newest chore, pampering them." She laughed, pressing now bare foot against his face before swiftly pulling it back. "Lie down foot boy." She smirked, Harry gulped as he laid down at the foot of her chair, his aunt then proceeded to place her right foot atop his small face, covering his mouth and chin while the side of her foot pressed against his nose, forcing him to inhale her foot stink before placing the her left atop the top of his legs. She proceeded to lightly grind her foot against his face, wiping her foot sweat off on him.

"You make a good footstool." She chuckled. "Now you're going to stay here and lick my feet, when Vernon and Dudley get home I might let you up so Vernon can punish you for not completing your chores or I may share with them my latest use for freaks like you." She smirked as felt the boy start to shake under her sweaty feet.

"Now start licking boy, you're not on a break." Petunia scolded, applying additional pressure to the boy's head beneath her hot sole until she felt his tiny tongue start lashing at her salty sole, licking it, she felt pleasurable shivers, made all the more pleasurable at the knowledge it was her perfect sister's son beneath her feet, licking them.

Harry's heart filled with dread as he thought of what the future held for him.

"And from now on boy you are to lick my shoes clean, inside and out, if you're good I might even let you clean a couple pairs while you're in that cupboard of yours, actually do something with all that time you waste in there, you pathetic free loader." Petunia continued as she laid back, her eyes closing as she began to relax as her nephew continued to act as her footstool, smelling and licking her feet as she began thinking up of new ways to torture him with this new development.

A/N This was uploaded with the permission of the original writer Carl from from the interactive story Harry Potter Femdom, I seriously recommend you checking more by this author if you liked this oneshot.


	3. Announcement

Happy New Year

I don't know if I'll get chance to write a special this time and since no submissions were made there is no material to post.

However, I have decided to launch polls for each Disney character to determine a 'default fetish' to use for the character whenever the request or chapter doesn't assign that character a fetish. Each poll will be up for one week before the next girl gets posted, I'll record results on my profile as they appear - I will also eventually branch out to other characters.

I am going to leave this author note on this site so any readers who are unable to vote in the poll on fanfiction can vote on here instead - not when each poll ends I stop taking votes for that count - the first girl end 05/01/2018 - every one will get one week, this time I will paste in the options to select from but with every other girl you'll have to check out the selection provided to see what I put or just write what you want on here and hope it wins.

Once again Happy New Year.

 

Also you are allowed 3 choices each due to the number of options.

 

Tiana

 

Suck Cock  
  
---  
  
Queening  
  
Domination (Giver)  
  
Vore Others (Shrunk)  
  
Psychrophilia (Being cold and watching others who are cold)  
  
Giantess Others  
  
Vore Others (Normal)  
  
Collaring  
  
Fire Play  
  
Scat Play  
  
Garbage (Bagging)  
  
Golden Shower (Receiver)  
  
Wax Play  
  
Switch  
  
Bondage (Receiver)  
  
Harem  
  
Vored (Normal) - to be eaten  
  
Necrophilia  
  
Furry  
  
Babygirl  
  
Futanari (Other)  
  
Humiliation (Giver)  
  
Pygophilia (Arousel to buttocks)  
  
Vored (Shrunk) - to be eaten  
  
Drinking Cum  
  
Sadism (Causing pain)  
  
Garbage (Bagged)  
  
Trample  
  
Masochism (Experiencing pain)  
  
Ice Play  
  
Voyeurism  
  
Shrunk Self  
  
Enema  
  
Foot Fetish  
  
Spanking (Giver)  
  
Vanilla  
  
Slave/Master  
  
Food Play  
  
Humiliation (Receiver)  
  
Incest  
  
Sensory Deprivation  
  
Master/slave  
  
Lick Pussy  
  
Collared  
  
Swinging  
  
Spitting  
  
Shrinking Others  
  
Anal (Giver)  
  
Frotteurism (Touching a stranger surreptitiously in a crowded place)  
  
Exhibitionism  
  
Breath Play  
  
Pteronphilia (Being tickled by feathers)  
  
Golden Shower (Giver)  
  
Pet Play  
  
Age Play  
  
Mommy  
  
Futanari (Her)  
  
Sensation Play  
  
Titillagnia (Tickling other people)  
  
Blood Choking  
  
Rough Sex  
  
Anal (Receiver)  
  
Rape Play (Raped)  
  
Knismolagnia (Been tickled)  
  
TPE (Total Power Exchange) receiver  
  
Domination (Receiver)  
  
CBT (Cock and Ball Torture)  
  
Spanking (Receiver)  
  
TPE (Total Power Exchange) Giver  
  
Bondage (Giver)  
  
Giantess Self


	4. Spank the Mudblood

Title: Spank the Mudblood  
Categories: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Characters: Umbridge, Hermione  
Contains: De-aging, Lolita, Spanking, Femdom, Teacher/Student  
Co-Authored By: Darkness Rissing  
Started: 24/01/2018  
Finished: 24/01/2018

Hermione looked around the office, the walls decorated with plates with moving images of cats, balling and releasing her fists nervously. Her bushy brown hair reaching down to her upper back matching her brown eyes, a red and yellow tie around her neck over her white blouse that rested beneath her grey v-collar long sleeved jumper with red, yellow, red colour bands on the collar and jumper bottom, a sewn twenty four pleats grey skirt stopping at her knees and black socks reaching up to just below her knees, her feet clad in black rounded toes Mary Janes shoes.

"One or two dear?" Asked a fake sickly sweet voice.

She turned to face the woman who sat in front of her, a short squat woman resembling a large pale toad with a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth and a little neck, her eyes bulging and pouchy, filled with her retched smugness, her mouse hair wearing a black velvet bow like a small fly perched atop the toad. She wore a pink fuzzy cardigan top over her pink dress.

Hermione said nothing and simply glared at the toad-like woman.

Umbridge continued to send to send her that sickly sweet smile, Hermione wished she could slap that horrid smile off her face.

"Now dear there is no reason to act so childish, we can both be civilized...one or two?"

Hermione felt her cheeks burn with anger and with a small huff she answered. "One I suppose."

"See that wasn't so difficult now was it?" smiled the toad as she dropped a single sugar cube into a cup of tea and carefully passed it to the girl. "I find tea can be very calming…it really helps me when I have to deal with unruly students like you and your friends, especially that Mr Potter." She continued as she added a cube to her own cup and lightly stirred it in with a small spoon before taking a sip. "Now don't let it get cold dearie, I do so dislike waste." She insisted, sipping her own again.

Hermione grit her teeth, biting back her retort. She was just trying to goad her, anything she says will only make the situation even worse. She slowly lifted the dainty cup to her lips and took a mouthful of it. When was she going to get to the point?

"Now." Umbridge continued, "down to business." She put the cup down on her desk. "I'm sad to say this, but I'm disappointed in you Miss Granger."

Hermione clenched her jaw again, briefly thinking back to their 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' class, she'd spoken up in support of Harry, that he wouldn't lie about something so important and terrible like Voldemort's return was given detention to serve that night at 7'o clock.

"I thought I was clear that any form of insubordination would not be tolerated anymore...yet you insist of raising your voice supporting the dangerous illusions and lies of your friend Mr Potter."

"Harry was telling the truth, he wouldn't lie about this!" Hermione interrupted, standing up from her seat and slamming her cup on the desk.

"There! You demonstrate my point exactly." Said Umbridge calmly. "You call yourself a model student." She carefully stood from her own chair, looking oddly taller than she had before to Hermione. "Yet you act like any other petulant brat." She walked round her desk and approached the girl. Hermione was now certain she looked taller, before she had been a bit taller than the 'professor' but now she barely reached the woman's chest, and when she thought about it for a moment she noticed that even the room was looking bigger...and her clothes were suddenly feeling loose and baggier.

"So I have decided that if you are going to act like a brat, I will have to discipline you like one."

It finally dawned on Hermione; it wasn't that the pink toad was growing taller…but that she was getting smaller.

She looked down, her shirt and jumper were now really baggy, her chest was almost flat again, she could feel her bra dropping. her skirt fell down her legs before she could grab it, pooling round her now oversized shoes, her pink panties sliding down to join them as she tried in vain to grab them through her jumper which was now looking more like a dress on her petite form. She looked back to Umbridge, now eye level with the woman's thighs, looking up she saw that horrid, cruel smile that would star in her nightmares after today. She could feel her front teeth lengthening again, regaining her buckteeth status.

The girl paled considerably as she realised with horror as her body returned to be the one ofa child, she wasn't sure whether she was eleven or twelve.

"What-what did you do to me?!" Hermione asked in horror, even her voice sounded childish.

"Like I said, if you insist on acting like a brat," Umbridge began calmly as she stepped closer to the now much smaller girl, "then I will treat you like one and if you enjoy acting like one so much then you should look the part." There was that smile again, even bigger than before as Hermione pushed her jumper down to conceal her modesty, even her sock had fallen now. "I was able to get a vial of de-aging potion from Professor Snape's stores while I was assessing his work space." Her hand suddenly lashed out and roughly took hold of Hermione's arm, smirking at her sudden scream. "And now I can punish you accordingly."

"What are you doing? Let me go! You can't do this!" Hermione screamed, trying to force the toad to release her hold in vain, the toad's hold much too strong for her. Umbridge was now more than happy about the silencing charm she'd placed on her office, she could make the mudblood scream all she wanted and no one would hear her. She began to drag her, her smirk growing as the girl stumbled out of the pile of clothes, nearly falling over until Umbridge roughly pulled her back to her feet, Hermione felt like her arm was about to be yanked from her socket, she glanced down at her naked feet, if it wasn't for her jumper and shirt reaching down to just above her ankles she would be completely naked, and it was rather hard to walk.

Umbridge dragged the little girl back to the other side of her desk, smirking as she tried pathetically to pull away. She sat in her desk chair and with a sharp yank pulled the girl over her lap, forcing her to lie on her stomach as she pinned her down.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, her fear more than evident in her voice, she could feel her body trembling in Umbridge's lap, her cheeks burning with embarrassment and terror.

"Punish you like the troublesome brat you are." Umbridge said calmly as her other hand grasped the hem Hermione's jumper and shirt and proceeded to hike it up, pulling it back until her small, naked butt was revealed. "And when it comes troublesome children only one thing can set them straight." She lifted her hand into the air.

"Wait you are not going to...?

SLAP

"Ahhhhh"

A large pink handprint formed across her butt cheeks.

SLAP

"Noooo!"

She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

SLAP

"That hurts!"

She could feel her voice approaching its breaking point as tears trailed down her cheeks, she began to kick her legs, trying to escape, Umbridge held her firmly in place.

SLAP

"Stop!"

That one had been even harder, she stopped her kicking, her butt was now covered in red handprints.

Hermione continued to cry, the humiliation of Umbridge continuing to spank her like a child combined with the pain was unbearable, each hit stinging more than the last, bringing new jolts of pain as her tears flowed freely.

SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP

Umbridge didn't have any mercy as she focused all her attention on spanking the soft flesh as hard as she could, determined to ensure that every time the girl sat down she would be reminded of this punishment, the filthy mudblood didn't even deserve to be in this school.

SLAP

"That's it, you know you deserve this. Deep down you know that you deserve to be punished." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice, even patting Hermione's red rear before going in for another slap, happy she was no longer screaming.

Hermione felt a familiar 'tingling' feeling between her thighs, she grit her teeth as the hand came down again.

SLAP

She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, a familiar feeling of disgust and an unease settling in at the thought that she might be enjoying the old toad spanking her.

SLAP

More tears slid down her cheeks, her ass cheeks stinging, screaming out in pain. Why did the pain also feel good?

SLAP

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat, her hands balling into fists, filled with the pink of fabric of her 'professor's' clothing.

SLAP

Despite herself she felt her cheeks turn redder though more from embarrassment than anger.

SLAP

Her whole body jerked that time, her hairless crotch briefly grinding against the toad's lap, she squeaked, pressing her lips together and squeezing her eyes shut to prevent her moan from escaping.

SLAP

She jolted again, another squeak escaping her as she pressed her lips together even tighter. Unable to stop herself she lightly began to squirm in the giant pink lap, her ass screaming with pain while her prepubescent pussy burned with desire, no doubt in Hermione's mind it was already wet like it had been the first time she found a…mature book hidden away in the Hogwarts Library in the Restricted Section, she didn't know how much longer she could hold back.

SLAP

Umbridge's smug eyes narrowed, her sickly sweet smile dipping into a frown, glaring at the squirming girl in her lap, mocking her by wiggling her glowing ass. She grit her teeth, she would teach this mudblood a lesson no matter what. She lifted her hand again and brought it down hard.

SLAP!

Her palm stung with the contact, her wrist cracking as she grit her teeth through the pain before giving into her frustration, a red mist descending into her mind.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

"Aiiieeee!" Hermione screamed as her entire body started to convulse, her virgin, tight pussy contracting in on itself, before finally erupting , creaming the pink fabric beneath it . She froze her, her cheeks burning red, her hear skipping a beat as she waited Umbridge's reaction.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Finally Umbridge stopped spanking her, breathing heavily, after several deep breaths she regained her composure, the red mist faded and she lowered her hand, now burning with pain, though not nearly as much as Hermione's ass that was now a mixture of red and purple hand prints covering it up.

Hermione was trembling in Umbridge's lap, her pussy still oozing its cum into her lap, blushing from head to toe, her shirt beneath her jumper lightly dampened with her sweat.

SLAP

Hermione jerked again, rubbing her wet pussy against the fabric. Umbridge went rigid, her jaw clenched again, she lifted both hands and suddenly violently pushed the girl from her lap, barley noticing how her head caught the desk on the way down.

Umbridge stood up abruptly, looking down at her pink skirt, her face turning completely red as she stared at the wet stain left by her pupil's sex.

Hermione looked up, her face deathly pale, the fury in Umbridge's eyes was terrifying to her child form; slowly turning on the floor until she was no longer sprawled on the floor only to wince and hiss in pain as her abused ass touched the floor. Umbridge's gaze shot to her.

"Get out!" Umbridge growled, drawing her wand.

Hermione squealed, stumbling to her feet and making a runner for the door, barley pausing her stride to grab her clothes, hugging them against her chest as she ran to the door, unwittingly holding her jumper and shirt in its hiked position and she flung the door open and leapt out, barley dodging a cutting hex from the 'professor' as she ran through the mostly deserted halls, her half naked child body on full display as she took her tiny strides, ignoring the strange looks the portraits sent her.

Umbridge glared after her from her office, making a mental note to give the girl detention for the rest of the month and this time have her use the blood quill on her ass.

"Filthy mudblood." She muttered under her breath, her jaw still clenched; though if it hadn't been for the stain and the insult of it all she would find it amusing for a mudblood to truly accept its place beneath a pureblood.

A/N Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, something me and Darkness Rissing discussed before the new year and wanted to try. Don't forget to cast your vote, Elsa's fetish will be decided in two days on the 26th and feel free to request another character to go into the poll, and check out the poll fic for full options and requesting any future polls.


	5. Know Your Place 1-7

 

Contribution

Title: Know Your Place

Author: Oraldeviant

Categories: Harry Potter

Characters: Harry Potter, Petunia Dursley, Marjorie "Marge" Dursley, Andromeda Tonks

Contains: Multiple Partners, Masturbation, Incest, Rape, Cum Drinking, Water Sports, Piss, Human Toilet, Underage, Teacher/Student, Stripping

Summary Harry learns how to serve women from a young age; Petunia's training will have far reaching consequences.

**Chapter 1**

Petunia Dursley was frustrated. Beyond frustrated in fact. Ever since Dudley was born Vernon had been ignoring her in bed and to make matters worse she was fairly sure he was fucking that hussy secretary of his.

This is how we find her one Tuesday night, sipping tea in the living room flipping through TV channels, trying to find something to help her get off. Finding an adult film going she sees a young bespectacled man eating out a housewife, which instantly gets her mind churning. Thoughts of the five year old freak in the cupboard starts flitting through her head as her hand reaches into her panties. After all, she was clothing, feeding and providing a roof for the freak, why would it be wrong if she started demanding some rent in return.

Her fingers were pumping into her pussy as the image of the freak running his tongue up and down her slit made her wet beyond belief and it didn't take long until she exploded around her fingers, shuddering and shaking on the living room sofa, experiencing one of the best orgasms of her life. Surprised at her reaction but delighted at the mellow afterglow she was experiencing, Petunia starts planning for the next day.

Waking up the next morning Petunia starts her usual routine of walking past the freaks cupboard and banging on the door.

"Wake up freak; it's time to get breakfast ready!"

Making sure breakfast is being prepared she heads for the shower. This time however she takes out her old shaving kit and carefully shaves her pussy bare, as she wants nothing to come in the way of her plans for later. Not having bothered with shaving in several years she runs a hand down her smooth lips, quivering in excitement of what's to come.

After a quick breakfast and seeing Vernon off to work she set Harry to do the chores as usual. Once it was time for Dudley's nap however, Petunia quickly grabbed the freak cleaning the dishes and dragged him into their bedroom.

"W-what's going on Aunt Petunia?" Harry wondered, he never got out of his chores early and was worried he was getting punished.

"It's time for you to learn your place freak!" she hissed at him as he pushed him down on the bed. "Now shut up and listen, if you say a word or raise your voice I'll tell Vernon to take out the belt on you!"

Harry quickly lied down on the bed and clamped his jaw shut, he had only experienced the belt once but that was enough for him to know that he never wanted to feel it again. As he laid down he briefly wondered about the towel laid out under his head.

Petunia quickly discarded her dress, pulled down her panties and climbed up on top of Harry, already feeling her pussy starting to get wet.

"Now see here freak, I will only explain this once so pay attention!" she hissed as she brought her pussy in front of Harry's face.

"You have grown old enough to start repaying all the kindness we have shown you so far and you will do it by helping me relieve some stress."  
"All women have needs so pay close attention so you know how to do it."

Slowly running her hands down her body, she brought her fingers to her pussy and spread it in front of Harry's eyes.

"This is a woman's pussy, touching it brings a woman great pleasure and from now on you will be performing oral sex for me, which means that you will use your mouth to pleasure me."  
"Now that little button at the top is my clitoris, touching it feels amazing for a woman but you must never do it when her pussy is dry."  
"Always use your tongue and lips and plenty of spit to provide lubrication when you lick a woman's pussy."

Petunia was dripping by now and Harry couldn't help but try to edge away from the foreign smell that was invading his nostrils. Petunia quickly grabbed his ear and twisted hard, causing Harry to cringe and stop his struggles.

"Good, any time you show any hesitation I will be forced to punish you, do you understand me freak?"

Harry quietly nodded bringing a small malicious smile to Petunias face.

"Now when you lick me you will swallow anything and everything that leaks out of my pussy, do you understand me?"

After another hard twist of the ear she got a nod out of the little freak.

"Good, it's time to get to work then" Petunia said as she lowered her dripping pussy onto Harry's face. At first he kept his lips tightly shut but after Petunia moved her hand towards his ear he quickly got to work, tentatively running his tongue over her slit. The feel of his tongue worming up and down her pussy felt heavenly and she could feel herself dripping all over his face. One stern look later and she was pleased to see the freak swallowing frequently.

"Ahh, that's good freak, know your place. Now use your fingers to spread my pussy…ahhhh that's it freak!"

Harry was desperately trying to breathe, swallow and lick while enduring the musky scent and sour taste that was flooding his mouth. As he spread her pussy he started probing his tongue into her hole as she commanded, feeling her wetness running down his throat and chin. He soon saw the button, the clitoris she called it, protrude slightly and wrapped his lips around it, sucking and licking as he was told. This seem to drive Aunt Petunia wild as she bucked her hips on his face and moaned loudly, alternating between a drawn out "Yeeeesssss" and moans about a "good freak". Now Harry had never been called a good anything, and suddenly hearing that from his Aunt's mouth made him redouble his efforts, lapping and sucking at the musky hole being grinded into his mouth. This all turned out to be too much for Petunia, having been without any real physical contact for years, she quickly came like a freight-train, quivering and shaking while flooding Harry's mouth and the towel beneath his head.

Letting the dog-like lapping and swallowing of the freak under her bring her down from her orgasm, Petunia slowly climbed off Harry with shaky legs.

"Good, it seems we have found something you are capable of doing freak, this will be a daily occurrence from now on, now go back to your chores."

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said while shuffling out to finish the dishes.

**Chapter 2**

The day started as usual, with Harry being woken by Petunia hammering on his cupboard door. He quickly got to work on breakfast and when the coffee was done Vernon lumbered down to have his fill.

This day was going to be different however, as when Petunia sat at the table she started bringing up the need to give Dudley's second room to the freak. Vernon was initially against the idea of anything of Dudley's ending up in the freak's hands, but her argument of what might happen in a year when the freak started school and people asked him about his room made him change his mind. Not to mention she really didn't want anyone investigating what else might be going on in the house; Vernon didn't need to know that though.

Dudley thought about complaining but seeing Petunia's face he realized it was one of those rare times where it simply wasn't worth it.

When Vernon had left for work and it was time for Dudley's nap, Petunia went over to Harry.

"As it seems like you have learned your proper place I have decided it is time for you to receive your own room."

Now the reason for Harry getting the room had little to do with his oral talents and everything to do with keeping them a secret, however Petunia thought a bit of manipulation would make her life easier and controlling the freak easier. Seeing Harry's face light up in wonder she realized it was one of her better ideas.

"Move all of your own things into the room and once Dudley's nap is over, move his things into his own room, and be quick about it!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry practically ran into his cupboard to move his things, being ecstatic at the idea of finally having his own room. As he moved his new things into place Harry was certain the only reason he was given the room was because of his new role, so he decided to be careful to not displease his Aunt in case he lost the privileges he had just gained.

Once done he walked back into the kitchen, whereas he wouldn't have minded lazing in the bed, there would be hell to pay if he was caught. His Aunt was sitting at the table sipping tea looking outwardly calm, yet when her eyes landed on the freak a small smirk grew on her lips.

"Done then? Good, it is time for your new additional chore then."  
"Crawl under the table freak."

Harry quickly crawled under the table and looked up into the lust clouded eyes of his Aunt as she spread her legs.

"Take off my panties and get to work freak!" Harry hesitated having never been allowed to touch his Aunt, let alone her clothing, however when his Aunt asked if perhaps he hadn't earned his new room after all, he quickly reached up and pulled down her plain white cotton panties. Now that he knew that sleeping somewhere else besides his dank dark cupboard was an option, he'd do anything to not have to return there.

Petunia took her cup of tea in hand, leaned back and spread her legs wider to give the freak better access. As she felt his tongue start sliding up her slit she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't done this sooner.

"Uhhhh, that's good freak! Make sure you lick and swallow everything, I want no stains on the ahhhhhhh chair."

Harry reached up with both his hands to spread to her pussy, shoving his tongue deep into her wet hole, hoping to get her off fast to avoid having to taste her for long. Petunia realized the reason behind the freaks enthusiasm and smiled widely.

"Ahh freak you'll get used to taste soon enough, you'll be uhhhhh tasting it for a long time."

Harry licked and swallowed dutifully until Petunia felt herself getting close and snaked her fingers into his hair, grinding his face into her clit. Understanding what his Aunt wanted Harry wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked and licked as she exploded into his mouth. Her thighs quivered as she wrapped them around his head as she rode out her orgasm.

"Mmmm make sure you clean up everything freak!" She smiled as she guided his tongue around with her iron grip of his hair, making sure her thighs, the chair, her anus and pussy were sparkling clean. Feeling herself start to get excited again she decided it was time to end it, the freak had a lot of chores to get done today.

"Good job freak, it seems you have found your place in this household. Now go finish the rest of your chores and remember to move Dudley's toys!"

Being told he did a good job made Harry feel better, yet when he walked away he was still wishing for a glass of water to get the bitter taste out of his mouth.

The same pattern continued for the next couple of months, with Harry helping Petunia relieve her stress whenever Dudley and Vernon were not around. Petunia started to revel in the sense of power she had over the freak not to mention the sexual release she was finally getting on a daily basis.

Petunia turned much stricter and was quick to react if there was any form of hesitation from Harry when she wanted release, twisting his ears and occasionally slapping him around if he didn't respond quickly enough. The strict discipline combined with the praise she always gave afterwards made Harry start to anticipate pleasing his Aunt whenever they were alone. At the slightest hint of her wanting to use his mouth he would dive in, which pleased his Aunt greatly, as she finally had the sort of service she wanted. The taste and smell no longer bothered him as much, having licked and swallowed so many times that he could now mostly ignore the taste of her pussy.

Little did he know this was just the start of things to come.

**Chapter 3**

Petunia smiled a mischievous smile as she calmly sipped her tea while surveying the freak preparing breakfast, her anticipation for the coming weeks leaving her almost giddy with excitement. Vernon had left for a two week business trip earlier in the morning, giving Petunia free reign to have fun with the freak when Dudley wasn't around. As soon as Vernon was out the door she had had the freak eat her out under the kitchen table, leaving her with a mellow afterglow and a great start to the day.

The time she had spent cultivating her relationship with the freak was greatly paying off, he lapped up compliments with the same fervour that he lapped her pussy and responded to all her demands without hesitation.

Getting through the day until she could put Dudley in bed was almost torturous as she felt wetness between her legs whenever she laid eyes on the freak. Her eyes lit up as she saw Dudley yawn widely, signalling it was time for him to get some sleep and for her to start her additional activities.

After tucking in Dudley she headed for her evening shower, changing into her terry cloth bathrobe before walking to Harry's room. She opened the door without bothering to knock, it was not like the freak could or even would consider demanding otherwise.

"Freak, follow me."

Recognizing his Aunt's tone of voice Harry quickly followed her into the bathroom, five months of instantaneous pain whenever he was slow to obey had made him very quick to react to his Aunt's demands. He knew she disliked when he spoke and generally preferred silent obedience.

The Dursley's bathroom was a simple white tiled small room, with a bathtub combined with a shower on one side and a small toilet with a sink and cupboard next to it on the other side of the room.

Petunia disrobed and stepped into the tub, turning on a warm spray of water as she sat down leaning against one side. Picking a bottle of shampoo off the shelf she handed it to Harry.

"Take off your clothes and massage that into my hair, if you tear at it you will be in a world of pain."

Enjoying the soothing hot water she leaned her head back, enjoying the feel of the freaks hands pampering her hair as he tried to work the shampoo in. The total power she had over him only added to the feeling and she soon felt familiar tingles in her groin.

"That's enough, now get into the tub and put your mouth to use."

Watching him obediently climb in and kneel in front of her, she felt the usual warm feeling flush through her body and quickly brought his face to her shaved pussy. The freak instantly started enthusiastically licking and sucking, bringing a content smile to her face as she enjoyed the fruits of his training. Harry's pussy eating has improved greatly over the months, which was not overly surprising, as it was the only action that gained him what he desperately craved, approval and praise from his Aunt. Harry could attribute all his improved living conditions, from his new room to his larger meals to the day when he started servicing his Aunt and was terrified of things ever returning to the way they were. He had no wish to sit hungry in his dark cupboard ever again.

His tongue was dipping into every nook and cranny, scooping up her wetness wherever he found it and he soon brought his lips to circle her protruding clit while softly lapping and sucking at it. He could feel his Aunt's legs quiver and her breathing speed up as he put more effort into dragging his tongue across her nub.

Petunia felt her orgasm wash over her as the freaks skilled tongue brought her to completion, watching him swallow and continue licking as he was trained, making her press her head against the porcelain in bliss. The added element of the shower however made Petunias urge to pee almost overwhelming and a twisted smirk grew on her face.

"Freak, it is time for the next step in your training, open your mouth wide and wrap your lips around my pussy and get ready to swallow."

Harry wondering what was going on did as he was told, clamping his lips around her pussy with his mouth spread as wide as he could. Feeling a steady stream of warm bitter fluids start to tinkle into his mouth he quickly realized what was going on, his Aunt was pissing into him! Flinching he tried to move away, only to feel his Aunt's hand roughly grab his hair and pull him back to her pussy.

"Now there will be none of that freak, you will learn your place and do as you are told! You should be happy I have found another use for you! Keep swallowing and do not spill a drop!"

Cringing Harry did as he was told, trying desperately to ignore the taste and overwhelming warmth of his Aunt's pee running down his throat.

Petunia was delighted, she had expected more resistance but the look of the little teary eyed freak swallowing her piss made her feel heady with power. Feeling the last of her bladder emptying into his swallowing mouth she smiled widely.

"Mmm that's good, now make sure you clean me up with tongue of yours. This will be a new part of our routine. That is unless you feel like you're too good for this and would rather return to your cupboard?"

The brief flash of terror that passed through Harry's eyes was all the confirmation Petunia needed and she soon felt his tongue cleaning her all over. Leaning her head back she relaxed her grip on his hair and simply enjoyed the feeling of her pussy being lavished with licks and sucking. After a few minutes she decided it was time to give the freak his next orders for Vernon's business trip. First however, she had to give him the usual positive reinforcement as she had quickly realized that a kind word mixed in every now and then worked far better than continually using the stick.

"Good, that's enough freak, very well done, you have been improving greatly."

Harry couldn't help the tentative smile that spread on his face as he heard the words pass from his Aunt's smiling lips, compliments were a rarity for him and Aunt Petunia would only give him one if she was very pleased. Even the taste of what he had just swallowed didn't seem as bad now.

"Now pay attention, Vernon will be gone for two weeks, during these weeks you will wake me up each and every morning by servicing me. I need to be up by eight, so ten minutes to eight you will sneak into my bedroom and fulfil your usual task, understood?"

Harry nodded, not at all bothered as it meant he got to sleep later than usual, not having to prepare the usual massive breakfast for Vernon.

"I assume I don't need to tell you what will happen should you be late or wake Dudley?" She added as she levelled a stern glare on him.

Harry paled and quickly nodded again. Petunia smiled as she stepped out of the bathtub, wrapping herself in her bathrobe again. As she walked out the door she added her last order,

"Very good, now wipe down the floor and go to sleep."

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry replied as he picked up the mop from the corner, missing Petunia's wide smile at his continued obedience, as well as her joy of gaining both a new 'toilet' and 'alarm clock'.

**Chapter 4**

Petunia felt herself being slowly woken up from a pleasant dream, feeling a shimmering wet heat in her groin. As she came to she recognized it as the same feeling she had experienced every morning for the last two weeks, a small warm tongue lapping gently at her folds. She smiled contently as she stretched her arms behind her head, spreading her legs wider to give her little toy better access. The freak had been an absolutely fantastic little alarm clock during the time Vernon was out of the house and she was definitively going to miss these divine mornings.

When Harry saw his Aunt's legs move around his head he realized she had woken up and started using his hands to spread her pussy as his tongue delved deeper into her musky hole. He used deep long licks, making sure to swallow in between. He had left a stain on her sheets the first morning, which had greatly angered his Aunt. After being asked if he considered himself too good to swallow what she was offering she had twisted his ear and forced his head down to the sheet, having him lick the fabric for the next fifteen minutes while painfully twisting his hand behind his back. There had been no more stains after that.

Hearing her quickening breathing and feeling a hand on the back of his head Harry redoubled his efforts, focusing his mouth on her clit. This made her moan loudly and he soon felt her hump his face in obvious pleasure before she suddenly wrapped her thighs around his head, shaking like a leaf and flooding his mouth with her juices. Recognizing her orgasm for what it was, Harry dutifully swallowed everything and made long gentle licks as he had been taught, cleaning her slit.

"Toilet."

He heard the now familiar command and quickly complied, wrapping his lips around her piss hole and soon felt her sour tasting warmth flooding his mouth, forcing him to gulp it down as quickly as possible to avoid leaks. Swallowing her piss had left his stomach feeling queasy for the first week but it did not seem to bother him to the same extent anymore. Feeling the steady stream abate he sucked out the last few drops then rolled his tongue around the hole to make sure it was clean, followed by a few wide licks all over her slit to make sure nothing had leaked out.

Feeling refreshed Petunia sat up and removed the sheet hiding the freak from view, seeing a spotless sheet she allowed a wide smile to grace her face,

"Mmmm very good my little alarm clock, not a single drop spilled, I will miss these mornings."

Harry blushed lightly under the rare praise which only made her smile wider.

"Don't let it get to your head freak, that's when you start being sloppy, forcing me to discipline you!"

Making it sound like it was Harry's fault that she had to punish him was obviously intentional on Petunia's part and it had greatly helped in his obedience. After all, the freak didn't really need to know that she quite enjoyed watching him squirm.

After sending a now humbled Harry to prepare breakfast the Dursley household continued their day as normal, or as normal as the Dursley household ever was.

It was during dinner that Vernon arrived, obviously slightly tipsy but in a very good mood.

"Great news pet! I have been sent to represent Grunning's drills for the Expo in London next weekend!"  
"You will be joining me as my wife to help entertain the possible clients, this is a great opportunity to show those idiots at Grunning's just what kind of a salesman I am!"

Petunia was less than pleased; the weekend was two days from now, leaving her little time to prepare.

"What about Dudley?"

"Oh no worries pet, I already spoke to Marge and she's happy to take care of him over the weekend. Not to mention she'll keep the other one busy as well."

The distaste in his voice was obvious when he mentioned 'the other one'.

Further annoyed at him going behind her back Petunia had little choice but to comply, Vernon seemed immune to any complaints about his 'beloved sister Marjorie'. At least she would keep the freak busy, her dislike of him was well known in the Dursley household.

Sighing Petunia complied and started mentally cataloguing everything she might need to look presentable at the Expo.

Friday soon arrived, as did the imposing figure that was one Marjorie "Marge" Dursley, bustling through the front door and instantly engulfing Dudley in a huge hug. Ripper followed soon after, already growling and homing in on Harry. Petunia insisted they leave quickly as she had little interest in listening to Marge complain about her 'deadbeat sister' again.

After showering Dudley with the usual bag of gifts, Marge turned her attention to the little freak, standing near the stairs staring at the floor.

"Boy! Move my things into the guestroom and unpack them, then unpack Ripper's things in the kitchen! Move!"

The boy moved quickly to fulfil her orders, surprising Marge as she was used to receiving a defiant glower or some muttering under his breath. Pleased that it seemed that Petunia had stepped up her discipline regarding the whelp she turned back to spoiling Dudley.

Once her things were unpacked she had the freak prepare dinner, once again pleased at the lack of hesitation he showed when obeying orders. Even Ripper seemed to be less hostile towards him and the first word that came to her mind when observing the boy was... 'submissive'.

After dinner she laid Dudley down for his nap and had Harry perform various chores of her choosing, much to her surprise he still showed no defiance whatsoever. She was certain he would snap at her when she ordered him to clean the toilet bowl with a small hand brush yet he once again quietly went about his work. Little did she know Harry was intimately acquainted with the bowl, having been forced to lick the seat by Petunia when he let some of her fluids dribble on the couch earlier in the week, thus having to use a brush was really nothing special.

Marge was puzzled, she was a dog breeder herself and if she didn't know better someone had extensively 'trained' this boy, as his attitude seemed to have greatly changed since she last saw him. Ordering him to prepare some tea for her she sat down at the table,

"So boy, it would seem Petunia has finally decided to teach you your place."

She thought she saw a brief flash of surprise flit through his eyes before he quickly nodded. Intrigued she decided to explore a bit deeper,

"What all is it that you do around the house, it seems you are finally being useful seeing as they decided to let you have your own room?"

Harry was very unsure of what to tell her as Petunia had specifically said that things that happen within the Dursley household should stay inside the Dursley household. Marge was a Dursley however so he was afraid of lying to her. Tentatively he started describing his chores, starting with the basic work he did around the house.

Marge hummed as she sipped her tea, listening to the boy describe his work until he mentioned 'helping his Aunt relax'.

"What was that boy? Helping Petunia relax?"

"I, err, please her as I have been taught. Aunt Petunia says all women have a great deal of stress and my job is to help alleviate her burden" Harry hesitantly replied.

Marge was very intrigued now, what all could Petunia have had that little freak do. Vernon was no doubt in the dark about this.

Her curiosity over what Petunia had been teaching him helped her make up her mind, putting her cup of tea down she simply said,

"Show me."

Harry froze for a split second before crawling under the table; almost six months of instant punishment whenever he hesitated to please his Aunt had made him quick to obey all order regarding his special chore. Moving his hands under her long skirt he quickly reached past her plump thighs and grabbed her panties.

Marge was so surprised by his sudden actions that she acted almost on autopilot, lifting her hips and letting the boy pull down her panties.

Harry gave her a brief glance of hesitation before doing as he was told, moving his head under her thick skirt. Marge unlike Petunia was not shaved; however she had fairly sparse hair around her much plumper pussy. He used his small hands to help spread her and started making long gentle licks up her slit.

Marge snapped out of her shock as she felt a hot tongue move up her nether lips, which much to her surprise felt very good. Not having had physical contact in decades, not to mention considering herself far too proper to ever ask anyone to perform oral sex on her she was floored by the sudden sensations spreading through her body. Without even thinking about it a small moan slipped past her lips as she spread her legs wider and moved her hips closer to the edge of the chair, giving Harry better access to her pussy.

Harry used to seeing this reaction started flicking his tongue deep into her pussy, lapping at every nook and cranny and dutifully swallowing. Marge had a sourer taste than Petunia but he didn't let it affect him, as he had been punished enough times to not show any hesitation when pleasing her. Soon he moved over to her clit, encircling it alternatively with his lips and tongue, giving gentle sucks and kisses all over her sensitive nub.

Marge couldn't believe the pleasure she was experiencing, Petunia had clearly been training the boy for a long time. When she felt his lips around her clit again while his tongue lapped at it, her orgasm hit like freight-train and she shuddered all around the boys head, roughly pulling him into her pussy. He showed no signs of being affected by her roughness and continued lapping at her sensitive flesh. Gasping for air and shuddering with aftershocks she pushed his head away, yet when he pulled back she was very surprised to see both the chair and skirt being dry, the boy had swallowed everything!

The boy stayed on his knees in front of her clearly awaiting further orders. Gulping in deep heaving breaths Marge tried to compose herself, that had felt incredible.

"Is.. is that all you do for your Aunt?" She asked breathlessly.

Seeing the boy hesitate briefly she snapped at him,

"Well! Out with it, if you lie to me I'll take the cane to your buttocks boy!"

Clearly intimidated by the sudden threat Harry responded,

"No, uh, she also likes to use me as a, uh, toilet after pleasing her."

Shocked at Petunia's perversion Marge felt her jaw drop as she stared at the little boy. She did however have an overwhelming urge to pee herself after the treatment her pussy has just gotten, so she couldn't help the smirk that now replaced the gaping expression.

"Well then, get to it!"

Pleased to see the boy crawl back under her skirt she soon felt lips clamp around her pussy and slowly started to let loose into his willing mouth. When her bladder emptied she was delighted to feel his tongue cleaning up her pussy again, while he sucked out any fluids that were left behind.

"Boy, I think this weekend will be most interesting."

Had Harry seen her expression he would have shivered.

**Chapter 5**

Harry was tired, bone tired in fact. This weekend had been incredible demanding ever since Marge found about his extra chore. She soon supervised him every minute of the day, nit-picking at all his work and demanding he'd pleasure her several times per day. His jaw was sore and his muscles ached, yet she was even sterner than Petunia when it came to discipline. If he stepped a toe out of line she'd instantly bring a cane to his shins, thighs or buttocks.

She had said she didn't want him to be spoiled with Petunia gone, as Petunia wouldn't appreciate him slacking on his special training. Harry however suspected she was merely enjoying bossing him around, as the fact that she enjoyed his oral talents was obvious from the start. Unlike Aunt Petunia she however gave no positive encouragement and instead spent most of her time complaining about 'Harry's no good lazy parents'. This all led to Harry being very happy to hear the clock chime nine, indicating that Vernon and Petunia were about to arrive.

It was only a few minutes later that they stepped through the door, happily shaking off their outer clothes. Harry had tea ready for them as ordered and moved to take their luggage almost as soon as Petunia opened her mouth.

Petunia was surprised at the eagerness being displayed; she was also fairly sure she saw the freak smiling when she walked in the door. Casting a quick glance at Marge lazing in the sofa she wasn't sure she could blame him and felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of spending a whole weekend with the intimidating woman.

Marge drank a cup of tea with them before leaving and much to both Vernon's and Petunia's shock she actually complimented Petunia on her work of raising the freak. She seemed to be in a very good mood overall.

"About time you took a page out of my book when it comes to disciplining unruly children" She had happily added before leaving the house. Was she whistling as she walked to her car?

Vernon looked incredulously at Petunia who could only answer with a shrug as she went to unpack her things. Vernon soon joined her and slumped down in the bed, snoring the minute his head hit the pillow.

Petunia found sleep tempting but first she wanted a shower and above all, some sweet release. After growing used to receiving pleasure on a daily basis, often several times, the lack of it had left her feeling needy. Stepping into the freaks room she saw him bolt up from the bed and stand at attention. Pointing her finger at the bed he almost jumped in, laying on his back and awaiting her approach. She found his eagerness surprising not to mention a large turn on, as she had barely climbed on top of him and lowered her pussy to his lips when she felt him practically feast on her shaved lips.

"Mmm that's very good freak, have you missed me?"

He nodded while continuing to lick deep into her hole, sending small shudders through her hips.

"It would seem having Marge around has given you some perspective on things and has taught you to appreciate what I do for you, isn't that right?"

She saw him nod vigorously again, not stopping his work at any point. Petunia quickly decided she had gained another stick to threaten him with and added,

"That's good, I was worried that your behaviour might be slipping and I would be forced to send you to Marge's for the summer for some additional disciplining."

Now there was no chance she would do that, as missing out on this pleasure would be torture but the freak didn't need to know that. The threat worked much better than she expected though, as Harry went as pale as a ghost while stuttering out promises that he would do everything he was told.

"Good good, calm down, do as you're told and there will be no need for that. Now get back to work."

Harry dived back in with even more vigour, the thought of spending the entire summer with Marge terrified him to no end. Lapping at Aunt Petunia's pussy he was surprised she even tasted better than he remembered, probably because of all the service he had to give Aunt Marge. His increased efforts combined with Petunia's increased need made her come quickly, flooding his mouth. He drank her usual follow up with practiced ease and gladly licked her clean.

In a rare show of physical contact, Petunia ruffled his hair as she stood up, whatever Marge had done she had just made the freak far more compliant. After that the following year passed with quiet routine, Harry making sure to be on his best behaviour and Petunia delighting in his perfect obedience. September soon arrived however and it was time for Harry to start St. Gregory's Primary School with his cousin Dudley.

Elsewhere in the country a witch was preparing for Harry's first day of school as well, Andromeda Tonks carefully adjusted her skirt suit while checking her muggle appearance in the mirror. She had the haughty regal look typical of a Black woman, often told she resembled her sister Bellatrix in many ways, except for having brown hair and softer eyes. A comparison she could personally do without knowing, considering her sisters mental state. Still she was confident in her looks, being a witch she looked like she was still in her thirties.

Dumbledore had approached her two months ago, worried about Harry Potter spending so much time away from the protection of his home, or more specifically, the wards covering his home. She was an obvious pick for an undercover bodyguard, her marriage to a muggleborn made her comfortable in the muggle world and her upbringing in the Black family made her a formidable dueller. It was also an assignment lasting several years which meant he couldn't simply ask an auror to do it.

Thus he placed his trust in the woman exiled from the infamous Black family, hoping her open views about muggleborns would help influence Harry as well.

She would indeed influence Harry, just not in the way Dumbledore had envisioned.

**Chapter 6**

Harry Potter sat in his new classroom waiting for his first day to start, feeling excited and worried simultaneously. His Aunt Petunia had warned him to not cause any trouble and to show exemplary behaviour, she had even gotten him some new clothes! She had handed them to him yesterday, after mentioning that his behaviour ever since Marge's visit had been what she 'expected of someone like him'. Harry had happily donned the plain but fitting new clothes and vowed he would bring home no trouble.

The real reason for the clothes was a bit more obvious, Petunia did not wish for anyone at the school to snoop around about Harry's life at home. Running around in Dudley's oversized clothes would've instantly pulled attention but the freak really had no need of knowing such things.

The class suddenly quieted down as a tall woman in a skirt suit stepped into the room. She had an impressive presence, reminding Harry about those 'nobles' his Aunt would gush about on the TV. She wore shoes with a bit of heel, combining comfort and class and further accentuating her long stocking clad legs that disappeared under her tight light grey business skirt. This was followed by a classical hourglass figure, highlighted by the tight-fitting suit which was open at her neck, framing a regal looking face with long brown curls and dark eyes that seemed to ooze self-confidence.

"Good morning class, my name is Jennifer Brown and I will be your teacher for the foreseeable future."

Andromeda Tonks' dark eyes surveyed the class as they responded to her greeting. The cover name was an obvious necessity, having a former Black sister teaching at a muggle school would send signals to anyone who was smart enough to look for it and Dumbledore was adamant that she not call attention to herself, and by proxy, Harry.

Finding the Potter child in the classroom was easy; she was surprised how much he looked like a little James. The only exception was the eyes, he had inherited Lily's emeralds and they were focused solely on her. She let a small chuckle escape, he had no idea just how much attention he would be getting from girls later, James had been very popular during his Hogwarts years and she was not the only one who had nursed a crush on him.

Turning her attention back to the class she started her speech about what they were to expect for the following school year, while writing down highlights on the blackboard.

Harry turned out to be an extremely courteous boy, obedient and polite at all times, if a little quiet. Deciding to take heed of Dumbledore's advice of trying to make contact with him she spoke up as the bell rang after the final class,

"Mister Potter, please stay in class."

"Am I in trouble Miss Brown?"

She was surprised hear his voice shake slightly and he seemed genuinely worried.

"No no, no such thing, I merely wish to speak to you" She added with a warm smile.

Clearly relieved the boy nodded and waited until the rest of the class had filed out. She told him she was merely interested in talking to all the students individually, a white lie of course, she had little interest in the rest of the children, but it seemed to placate the boy.

They spoke about nonsensical things, like if Harry enjoyed her teachings and the school in general, what his plans for the future were and such. She told him to call her Jennifer and called him Harry in return and the boy soon relaxed in her company, her plan to keep it informal and light-hearted working well.

"Well Harry, I really enjoyed talking to you and hope we can do this in the future."

Seeing him nod she continued,

"You should probably get going now, I still have paperwork to do and it seems this teaching job will be more stressful than I expected."

Something in his posture shifted as she said that and he turned his eyes towards to floor,

"Are you, err, stressed, Miss Brown?"

There was something strange about his tone of voice and posture, he looked like a dog told to sit yet his voice sounded…expectant. Dismissing the thought from her mind she merely sent him off, watching him scurry out the door as soon as words left her lips. Yet she didn't think it was because he wanted to leave the room, merely that he obeyed her words instantly.

Andromeda sighed and was about sit down when she noticed he had forgotten his bag in his hurry to leave. Deciding she could use a breath of fresh air after spending the entire day in the stuffy building she grabbed the bag and headed towards Privet Drive, planning to enjoy the walk instead of simply apparating.

As she walked past a construction site her toned calves and the tight skirt hugging her shapely butt drew a fair amount of whistles. Andromeda didn't usually mind the attention, she was proud of her looks yet she didn't feel like dealing with bothersome muggles right now. When she turned the corner she applied a quick powerful notice me not charm on herself, enjoying the way the muggles eyes slid right over her form without showing any sign of seeing her.

A short walk later she reached the Dursley household, admiring the absolutely spotless garden that framed the house, someone had obviously put a lot of time into maintaining it. Just as her hand was about to ring the bell she caught something in one of the windows, the curtains had not been closed properly and she had a perfect view of the living room. What a view it was, sitting on the sofa was obviously Mrs Dursley and kneeling in front of her was none other than Harry Potter. Mrs Dursley's skirt was hiked up, her panties were lying on the floor and her legs were spread wide, while she had her hand tousled in Potters hair, clearly encouraging his work. Was he actually using his mouth?

Andromeda stood absolutely spellbound watching the spectacle; the thought of oral sex had never even crossed her mind. She was raised as a future Black bride in a strict household, sex before marriage simply didn't exist and any talk about sex was prohibited. She briefly panicked thinking the Dursley woman had to have spotted her, until she remembered the notice me not charm was still active. She found herself unable to tear her eyes from scene, watching the woman moan and writhe on the sofa while grinding her hips against the young boy; he was clearly very good at pleasing her. Andromeda found herself unable to resist thinking what it might feel like when she saw the woman shake in an obviously strong orgasm; Ted had never given her anything like that. Hell, she didn't even know such a thing existed.

Using a quick silencing and unlocking charm she slipped the school bag into the house, letting the boy think he had left it at the door. As she tried to compose her thoughts she was surprised to find her lace panties damp, the scene had affected her more than she thought. Fumbling out a hasty cleaning charm she tried to ignore the heat in her groin and the pretty blush covering her cheeks, quickly turning away from the house.

Andromeda walked slowly back towards the school, weighing her options. Speaking to Dumbledore would most likely achieve very little, he seemed adamant to keep the boy at the Dursleys' at any cost, even going as far as stopping Molly Weasley from adopting him when she offered. The Weasleys had Dumbledore's' full confidence so he clearly had ulterior motives for keeping him there. In fact the most probably result of her tattling would be a string of obliviates and possibly a few charms, as unlike the rest of the wizarding world Andromeda was under no illusions, one does not survive as the leader of the wizengamot, the most corrupt and dangerous political ground, for several decades, by being a benign, kind old grandfather. Now she didn't consider him evil, she simply didn't buy into the whole harmless-old-man facade.

Contacting the police or social services would no doubt lead to the same results, and if she personally approached Mrs Dursley that would reveal her real identity as a witch. Dumbledore had promised Mrs Dursley to leave her in peace until Harry turned eleven and using any spells inside the Dursley property was out of the question because of the wards. Dumbledore was no doubt monitoring those closely.

Left in a quandary Andromeda started considering other options, like the fact that she knew that the young Potter was also the future Lord Black. Sirius Black had used her husband's firm to form the will and it was recorded in Gringotts only days before his incarceration, making Harry Potter the successor to the house of Black. She had always found that a bit strange, but attributed it to either Sirius paying penance for his sins or attempting to establish an alibi by naming the son of the family he betrayed as the heir. It's not like he would have been thrown in Azkaban if he wasn't guilty.

While she didn't usually let it show, losing her position as a member of the Black family had stung her sense of pride severely. When she entered any shop in Diagon Alley under the name of Black she was pampered and treated with utmost respect, yet when only days later she entered under the name Tonks she had been sneered at and placed last in the line behind various purebloods. Complaining only brought a scoff from the shop keepers, leaving her extremely annoyed.

Dining with Narcissa a few years back had only rankled her more; the waitress had practically kneeled in front of the Malfoy matriarch while treating her as pond scum. The small smirk on Narcissa's lips, signalling that she knew it bothered her, only made it so much worse. Even her crazy older sister Bellatrix got more respect than her, simply because of her last name.

Pushing away her annoyance for now she started planning. Mrs Dursley was clearly raising the child as extremely obedient, something she was very familiar with after her childhood. Slowly the thought of having an obedient Lord Black at her beck and call became more and more enticing.

She could have him reinstate her in the family and being the personal friend of not only the Boy-Who-Lived but the Lord Potter and Black would skyrocket her social standing back to where it was, muggleborn husband or no. Should he find politics bothersome she could even offer to 'shoulder his burden' in the form of voting for him by proxy. She also considered her daughter, Nymphadora, who was already fascinated with the Aurors. A career in the Ministry under the name of Black would be far different from a career under the name of Tonks.

She didn't even notice her sensual smile forming as her plans came together, Andromeda Tonks, no, Andromeda Black was going to return to the wizarding world as a queen.

**Chapter 7**

Andromeda rubbed her thighs together, enjoying the feel of her thigh high stockings rubbing against her flesh as she observed Harry Potter. She had tried to push the image of what he had done to Mrs Dursley from her mind but involuntarily found her eyes drifting to his lips again. She felt another wave of heat flush through her groin and shifted her attention to the rest of her class, this was getting ridiculous!

She hadn't really considered herself sexually repressed until now, but once she got to counting she realized it had been over ten years since Ted had last touched her, more fascinated with his accounting numbers than her body. Now she didn't want to feel bitter at Ted, but the simple matter of the fact was that she had married him almost straight out of Hogwarts, still being a virgin to boot. Their sex life had been very basic and simple, something that hadn't really bothered her before. Seeing Mrs Dursley in the throes of passion had shattered her world view, could a woman really feel like that?

Feeling her nipples sticking out like pencil erasers, easily visible through her thin shirt she realized her thoughts had been drifting again. Cursing mentally she started correcting assignments while the children read, she needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

At least her plans to get to know Harry had gone well, their meetings had become an almost daily thing. She assumed he hadn't had much home schooling as he was behind on most school subjects. This gave her a great excuse to keep him around after classes to work on subjects he was weak in. He really did make an excellent student, he paid absolute attention when she explained something, did everything as ordered and seemed to respond exceedingly well to praise.

His absolute obedience kept giving her flashbacks to last week when he had asked if she was 'stressed'. She had ignored his strange tone of voice then, but after getting an eyeful at their home she couldn't help thinking about what would happen if she should say otherwise now. Harry clearly already saw her as an authority figure and obeyed her without question, leaving her slightly unsure on how to further cement her position of being in control of the future Lord Black. The fantasies she kept having when she glanced at his mouth made it abundantly clear what her libido wanted her to do.

Suddenly hearing the bell ring she actually sighed in relief, her daydreams had left pussy wet again and she smiled happily as the kids bid her goodbye. As soon as the last one was out of the classroom she hit the room with a silencing charm and placed a muggle-repelling charm on the door.

Andromeda had been feeling horny all day and could no longer contain herself, she couldn't even remember the last time she had masturbated but she simply had to get some release now.

After removing her jacket she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a generous D cup bust that was covered in a beige lace trimmed bra, which did nothing to hide her rock hard nipples. She slid her hands up her taut stomach and lightly cupped her tits, beginning to gently roll her nipples in between her nimble fingers. Feeling her pulse speed up, she unzipped her skirt, removing the restricting fabric and displaying a matching pair of silky beige panties and white thigh high stockings. Her excitement was showing as a large damp spot covering the entire front of her panties. She slowly slid a perfectly manicured hand down over her smooth mound; hair removal spells had been popular among witches for hundreds of years before the muggles caught up.

Her breath sped up as her hand slipped over the soft folds, gently circling the moist lips and probing for entrance. Dipping her long fingers into her pussy she brought some moisture to her clit and started to circle it with increasing pressure, causing a long breathy moan to escape her lips. Her fingers were slick with her wetness as they sped up, causing her breath to hitch as she inched ever closer to sweet completion.

It was to that scene one wide-eyed Harry Potter stepped into. The muggle-repelling wards had done nothing to slow him down and his knocking had gone unheard because of the silencing charm. In his hurry to return to Aunt Petunia he had forgotten his bag again and was hoping to pick it up before Miss Brown locked the classroom for the day. His gasp of surprise was inside the silencing barrier, shocking Andromeda out of her fingering as her head snapped to him.

Having been raised to always be in control of her outward appearance, a necessity for a pureblooded woman growing up in Slytherin, her only obvious reaction was a deep flush that covered her cheeks. Andromeda lifted an elegant eyebrow in obvious question to his barging in, not doing much to hide her irritation at having her orgasm ruined. She had been so close!

"And what exactly, do you think you're doing barging into my classroom Mister Potter?" Harry blushed as he realized he had in fact entered without permission, obviously interrupting his teacher. The hard nipples, the musky smell and wetness that covered the front of Miss Brown's panties were obvious signs of what she was doing. He had seen, smelled and tasted the same signs for well over a year and realized that Miss Brown had been trying to relieve some stress as well. Aunt Petunia had told him that all women please themselves to relieve stress and the two he had met so far, Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge had both been the same, so why not Miss Brown? Although he had to admit that Miss Brown was much prettier than both his Aunts'.

"I err, I forgot my bag and wanted to come and get it before you closed for the day." He stuttered out.

"And this gave you permission to enter my classroom at a whim?" She asked, her voice sounding like a whip.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but I can make it up to you Miss Brown!" She seemed very angry and Harry was terrified of what punishment he would get if he brought home a complaint, Aunt Petunia had told him she expected perfect behaviour in school. He had also always been told his place was to help Petunia manage her stress so why couldn't he simply do the same to Miss Brown?

Andromeda felt a strong twitch in her pussy at those words, she was still incredibly horny and the ruined orgasm had only heightened her lust. She was also very annoyed at the Potter child for interrupting her, further encouraging her to use him.

Flinging a locking charm at the door under the table she turned to him and said,

"Oh and how would you do that?"

Her breath hitched as he quickly dropped down to his knees and crawled under the desk, coming up to her soaked panties. Feeling practiced hands grab onto her panties she automatically lifted her hips, watching the boy slide them down her long legs.

Harry showed no hesitation as he moved in, softly moving his tongue over her soaked folds. He found she had a familiar musky taste, with surprisingly sweet overtones and quickly started lapping up the mess she had left, licking the soft flesh while moving his hands up to help spread her puffy lips. As she opened up he dove in, burying his nose in her clit and swirling his tongue around her hot wet hole. Using the flat of his tongue he would run it up and down the walls of her pussy, probing into every crevice his mouth could reach, occasionally taking her puffy lips into his mouth to suck on. He was surprised at how wet she was, he had to constantly swallow and slurp as she flooded his chin, a rosy glow spreading over her skin as she spread her legs even wider. Every lick and suck seemed to cause a small spasm in the soft flesh, her heat and heartbeat increasing the more he feasted on her pussy. Her fluids were running down to her anus, forcing his tongue to dive in after them, licking the pliant flesh between the pussy and butt while occasionally delving into her musky hole.

Andromeda was in heaven, she had to be. Never in her life did she think anything could feel this good. The boys' hot tongue seemed to dance over her folds, teasing and enticing nerve endings, massaging the flesh and heating her core with every lick. Nothing her hands had ever done came close, hell nothing Ted had ever done came close to the absolute bliss she was experiencing. She fumbled with her bra, freeing her breasts and lightly pinching the nipples as she massaged her silky skin. Any guilt she had been carrying around evaporated as she felt his lips circle her clit, sucking gently while teasing it with his tongue.

It was simply too much and she saw stars flash through her eyes as she roughly grabbed his hair, grinding his face into her pussy. He was clearly familiar with the reaction as this only lead to him speeding up further, dragging his hot tongue over her wet nub, making her legs quiver and breathy shouts escape Andromeda's lips.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, eat it all you dirty boy! Ahhhhhhhhh that's it, that's iiiiiit!"

After spending over a decade in forced celibacy her orgasm almost knocked her out and caused Harry to swallow desperately lest he be drowned under her juices. Her stocking clad legs wrapped around his head, framing it in white lingerie as she tried to control her flailing limbs. Harry was surprised at the vice-like grip her shapely legs held him in, crushing his face to her soft sopping mound and making it hard for him to breathe as he felt her drag her pussy up and down his face, wringing the last bit of pleasure out of his mouth. Finally feeling the pleasure abate Andromeda relaxed her grip on Harrys' hair, enjoying the soft kisses and lapping he was giving her oversensitive pussy, sending out small shock waves through her body. The feel of his soft tongue running up and down her thighs, cleaning up her mess, was absolutely divine.

Harry hoped he had sufficiently placated Miss Brown as he did not want to bring home a complaint to Aunt Petunia under any circumstances. Just to make sure he also added,

"If you need a toilet I am also available Miss Brown." Andromeda was still trying to regain her breath when she heard his words, causing her brain to short out. When she pieced together what he meant she almost swallowed her tongue, she had never even considered using someone like that. The thought was definitively delightfully dirty and the power over him such a position offered was very enticing.

Looking into the expectant eyes of the future Lord Black she, however, decided this was enough for today, anymore and she wouldn't be able to walk straight.

"No thank you Harry, not today."

Pleased she wasn't calling him 'Mister Potter' anymore he still had to make sure,

"Will you be sending a complaint home Miss Brown?"

Seeing the worried eyes of the boy in front of her she understood he was worried about how Mrs Dursley would react to a complaint. Smirking she realized this actually gave her a great opportunity to get some lasting power over the boy.

"No, I will however place you on probation. You will be spending time with me after the classes are over and you will be helping around in my classroom during recess. Now get going before your Aunt gets worried."

Relieved he quickly nodded, grabbed his bag and almost flew out the door with a "Thank you Miss Brown!"

Andromeda slumped in her chair, feeling better than she had in years as she realized this assignment of hers was actually turning out to be a lot of fun.

A/N Got sent this a while ago and I am preserving it as it was deleted from its original website, has a total of 43 chapters so am uploading in segments though was never fully completed.

Chapter 1: 1106 Words  
Chapter 2: 1013 Words  
Chapter 3: 1287 Words  
Chapter 4: 1959 Words  
Chapter 5: 1048 Words  
Chapter 6: 1873 Words  
Chapter 7: 2032 Words  
Segment Total: 10,589


	6. Know Your Place 8-14

 

 

 

Contribution

Title: Know Your Place

Author: Oraldeviant

Categories: Harry Potter

Characters: Harry Potter, Petunia Dursley, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks

Contains: Multiple Partners, Masturbation, Cum Drinking, Water Sports, Piss, Human Toilet, Underage, Teacher/Student, Stripping, Spanking, Foot Fetish, Foot Licking, Foot Sucking Handjob, Cum Drinking, Ass Licking, Fingering, Anal, Strapon, Oral Sex, Edging, Orgasm Denial

Summary Harry learns how to serve women from a young age; Petunia's training will have far reaching consequences.

**Chapter 8**

One month had passed since Andromeda had first felt the magical, in more than one sense, tongue of Harry Potter on her folds and she had been avidly cultivating their relationship since then. Having the boy service her had become an almost daily thing for her, yet much to her surprise she realized this wasn't nearly enough for her. Her sexual drive had been repressed for much of her life and kinks and fantasies had always been stopped in their tracks, yet now she suddenly had a willing outlet for all her frustrations, one that she also needed to bring under her control.

Simply threatening to go to Mrs Dursley was a weak threat, where as it might have scared the Potter child, it was respect given to the Dursley woman, not her. That had changed a week ago as the Potter child had called her 'Miss Brown' instead of the new moniker she insisted he used whenever they were in private, Mistress. The use of the new title was calculated, it was to separate her from other women and make the boy treat her as a seat of power unique to him.

Harry had realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth, it was only the two of them in the classroom, he should have called her Mistress, she had been very clear about the use of the new title. He saw her eyes flash to him and to his surprise he thought he saw…glee?

He was about to open his mouth to apologize when she held her hand in a universal sign for silence. Harry watched as she calmly sat down in her chair and carefully pulled up her skirt to her waist. He thought she expected service again yet she said it was to 'avoid wrinkles'.

"Take off your clothes now." She snapped out.

Harry obeyed immediately, this was not the first time he had heard the command, simply the first time Miss Br…no, Mistress Brown had used it.

"Lay down in my lap." She added as soon as he was done, indicating her smooth thighs, enclosed in the usual white thigh high stockings she seemed to love.

Harry did as he was told, actually quite liking the feel of the silky stockings rubbing against his skin as he leaned over her long legs. He felt a firm smooth hand rest on his back as another one started rubbing his buttocks.

He soon heard her breathy voice, she surprisingly sounded as she did when he pleased her, even though he hadn't done anything to her yet!

"Well now Mister Potter, it would seem you don't feel it necessary to obey my orders."

Harry tried to speak; to convince her that this wasn't the case when he was cut off by the sound of a loud slap and a fierce stinging pain in one of his cheeks. He moaned in pain and soon felt the same smooth hand rubbing the red cheek.

"You will not interrupt your Mistress at any time Mister Potter, should you forget this you will quickly be reminded." Her voice sounded even huskier than before.

Harry quickly nodded, not daring to open his mouth again.

"As I was saying, you seem to feel free to ignore my commands, barge into my room uninvited and in general behave as you please, with no heed to your superiors."

Andromeda paused briefly to see if the boy would open his mouth to object but he seemed to have learnt his lesson and stayed quiet this time. She tried to ignore the way her pussy was moistening at her actions; she never knew dominating someone like this could feel so…good.

She smirked; it was not like she wouldn't be able to have her pussy dealt with later, thanks to boy in her lap. She made a sound of agreement at his silence and continued,

"As such I have decided it is time for me to teach you your place in this classroom, these spankings will become a common thing any time you step out of line."

She felt the boy tense in her lap; yes these lessons would go a long way to her getting the respect she wanted.

"You will count the blows and thank me for teaching you this valuable lesson after every blow."

She followed up her statement with a strong slap to his other butt-cheek and waited. Her smile grew wide and her pussy started dripping when she heard him reply with;

"T-two, thank you, Mistress."

The total dominance she had over the boy felt intoxicating as she started raining down blows on his cheeks, alternating between left and right, waiting patiently for him to catch his breath to thank her after every single one.

Harry couldn't believe the pain he was in, his entire rear end felt like it was on fire; Mistress Brown's hands were clearly far stronger than they looked as they easily held his flailing body down while smacking his rump. He barely even realized he had even started thinking of her as 'Mistress' Brown now, not wishing to do anything to ever receive this punishment again. He desperately hugged her silky stocking clad legs as he stuttered out the numbers she demanded.

Andromeda drew a shuddering breath as he heard him thank her for the twentieth blow, her nipples were hard as glass, poking through her blouse and she was certain the chair underneath her had a wet spot where she sat. Her entire right hand tingled from the smacks yet the sensation was not unpleasant at all.

"Serve me, now!" She bit out through clenched teeth, pleased to hear a muffled "Yes Mistress" before he pulled off her soaked panties and buried his face in her crotch. Not bothering with any finesse she placed her thighs on his shoulders and buried both her hands in his hair; pulling him close as she grinded her wet needy pussy into his face.

Harry gasped desperate breaths as he tried to lick and swallow everything being forced into his mouth, his Mistress was clearly extremely excited as she paid no heed to his need to breathe, flooding his mouth and demanding he use his tongue more. Harry did as ordered; the unexpected spanking had made him realize that regardless of the vastly different looks, his Mistress was no more forgiving of rule breaking than his Aunt.

Feeling Mistress Browns' legs quiver and lock behind his back he took a big preparatory gulp of breath as his nose was once again ground into her clit, he desperately locked his lips around it, sucking and licking as he heard her moan loudly.

Andromeda moaned loudly as the best orgasm she had ever experienced hit her hard, loving the look of subservience in the eyes of the boy as his wet tongue danced all over her hairless slit. She shuddered as he felt him obediently scoop up her fluids with his tongue, swallowing everything without hesitance.

The pressure on her bladder was going to force her to move soon, yet her legs felt like jelly and she didn't feel like moving away from the lovely mouth sucking her pussy lips into his mouth, cleaning her with practiced moves. That was when she remembered his offer from a few weeks back, 'If you need a toilet I am also available Miss Brown.' Feeling an undeniable spark of excitement she looked down at the lapping boy, sensually whispering out the words,

"I need to pee."

His eyes briefly snapped to hers before she saw him spread her pussy with his fingers, moving closer and tightly wrapping his lips around her urethra. She saw his cheeks become hollow as he started applying light suction, making an airtight seal around her opening.

She flushed in pleasure and slowly let her pee trickle into his willing mouth, watching intently as he gulped down her piss like it was a precious gift. The act of subservience and the sense of power she got from the simple action was incredible, especially as she saw that he had not spilled a single drop, even going as far as cleaning her again with his tongue when she was done. Harry gulped deeply, swallowing down the warm fluid his Mistress had given him, feeling it flow down to his stomach, heating up his belly. He looked into her eyes as he started cleaning her, like he usually cleaned his Aunt, and saw a relieved smile grace her lips while a strange fervour burned in her eyes.

That had been a week ago, yet Andromeda had made sure to spank Harry two more times during the last week. 'To make sure the lesson stuck' she had claimed, making no mention of how incredibly turned on she was afterwards. Andromeda had been starting to realize she was a good bit kinkier than she expected, starting to let all her fantasies roam free. This was proving to be a very informational school year for both the former Black sister and the future Lord Black.

**Chapter 9**

The class quieted down as Miss Brown stepped into the room after the short recess, it had been four months since the school had started and it was common knowledge that causing trouble in her class lead to big problems. The students couldn't quite understand why, but their parents, or more accurately, their fathers, seemed to consider Miss Brown an excellent instructor. The school had in fact seen the so far largest participation of fathers in school history in the student / teacher conferences pertaining to Miss Browns' class. In later years quite a few would connect the dots between the busty hourglass bodied teacher and her penchant for wearing tight fitting clothing to male participation in school related issues.

This in turn left Harry fairly immune to any bullying, as he was quite the known teachers' pet. One older student had in fact called him that to his face and much to the children's surprise Harry had only nodded in agreement. Even Dudley wasn't dumb enough to directly bully him while in school, not after Miss Brown had visited Privet Drive to worriedly discuss his behaviour with Vernon, ending with him, much to his surprise, being grounded for the first time of his life. That however didn't stop him from picking on anyone that got even slightly close to the boy, leaving Harry fairly isolated during school.

Harry was once again missing from his seat but no one paid much attention to it anymore, Miss Brown seemed have him constantly running special errands or doing additional schoolwork, regardless of class hours. He never seemed to complain so people had simply stopped paying heed to the anomaly.

Andromeda Tonks smiled happily at the class as she sat down in her chair, stretching her legs under the covered hardwood table. She sighed contently as she felt deft small hands gently remove her shoes and softly massage her soles. Pointing to the blackboard she called out the chapters she wanted them to read over the next class, while quietly sinking further into her chair in relaxed pleasure. The Potter child had answered one of her math questions incorrectly and was now paying penance under her desk, a situation she honestly did not mind in the least. Even if he wanted to complain, something he wouldn't dare if he valued his hide, the area under her desk was not visible to the rest of the class and she had placed both a silencing ward and an obscuring charm on it.

Her private tutoring of him was turning out quite well; he had quickly learned to give her his full attention when she was teaching, as forcing her to repeat anything turned out to be uncomfortable. For him. She had taught him how to improve his study habits, often giving him required reading lists into worldly subjects and quizzing him on what he read, a skill which would serve him well in Hogwarts vast library. She added mathematics soon after as it differed very little from arithmancy, a subject she would make sure he picked up. Having him sign up for painting had taken one firm spanking to make him exceedingly compliant, but she knew he would thank him later when he realized how small accurate hand movements and hand-eye coordination while painting translated into wand motions. She had also lightly incorporated Latin into their classes, having him learn and correctly pronounce a few words here and there, something she knew he would benefit from greatly, as correct pronunciation was key to initially learning spells.

Luckily his Aunt Petunia had drilled politeness into him so that was no issue, however she still had to teach him matters any Lord would be expected to know, like how to behave properly at the dinner table or how to greet people of different stature. After all, it was not like she could let the future Lord Black be an idiot.

Reaching a hand under her desk she tapped her legs in an obvious signal and soon exhaled softly as she felt the boy reach up to her thighs and slowly remove her tight fitting nylon from her feet. Harry gently lifted her bare left foot and started to lay light kisses over her toes, the arch of her foot and her soft soles as Andromeda quietly moaned in her chair. Honestly, she should have realized she had a thing for her feet earlier, the way she loved to show them off in nylons and high heels, the way her crotch would heat up when men looked at her calves. She shrugged it off, attributing her ignorance to her repressive younger years and went back to enjoying the soft hands and mouth of the boy.

Harry didn't really mind pleasing Mistress Browns' feet, it was slightly different from how he usually pleased women but she clearly enjoyed his actions greatly. Her feet were slim and toned; obviously highly cared for and like the rest of her she had spotless hygiene. He ran his tongue over the soft arch of her foot, feeling goose bumps break out over her silky legs and slowly trailed his tongue between her painted toes, teasing the flesh. Reaching up he softly sucked her red painted big toe into his mouth, continuing to tease around it with his tongue as his cheeks applied suction all over.

Andromeda tried to desperately control her panting and the furious blush rising up to her cheeks, but Merlin, the boy was such a natural. A few suggestions and orders and he had surpassed her wildest dreams, bringing completely new feelings rushing to her groin like an avalanche.

"Do you have a fever Miss Brown?" One of the kids in the front had asked, yet her explanation of merely having a slightly queasy stomach seemed to placate them for the time being.

She tried to control her shuddering breath as the boy switched feet, leaving one saliva covered foot feeling pleasantly cool as he started working over the other one, his hot mouth and tongue working her into a frenzy. This method of punishing the boy was highly pleasant for her, she wanted to be able to punish him so she would raise the difficulty of his studies until he failed, yet the boy was determined to please her and was improving at a rapid rate. It was obvious he had gotten his head from Lily, but had simply had no one force him to use it in a studious environment.

She couldn't control the soft sensual moan that slipped through her teeth as the boy started working on her ankles, kissing his way up to her calves while massaging the flesh with his hands. She was surprised no one in the class could smell her yet; her small silky panties were utterly soaked as her pussy pulsed in time with the tongue of the boy. A bead of sweat ran down her back as the mouth moved to her knees, suckling the soft flesh behind them followed by long warm licks starting to travel up her toned thighs. Her soft skin was on fire and she was starting to realize she didn't have the self-control she thought she did, anymore and she would be screaming loudly for the class to hear.

"RRRRRRRRRING!"

Andromeda's eyes snapped to the ringing bell and a relieved smile graced her face as she happily shooed the children out of her class. As soon as the last one was out she threw a quick depulso charm at the door, slamming it shut, followed by a colloportus charm to securely lock it. The boys tongue was already playing around the junction of her groin, heatedly skimming the edges of the soft fabric of her panties causing her to spread her legs wide, giving him better access to his prize.

Harry had come to start enjoying the reaction he could cause in women, these strong dominant women turned almost desperate when he used his mouth on them, and their relaxed smiles and grateful words afterwards stirred something deep in the neglected boy.

He moved his lips around his Mistress' soaked mound, circling her puffy lips and sucking in the moisture that was saturating the entire front of her satin panties. It obviously soon became too much for her, as she reached down and pulled aside the skimpy fabric making her wish obvious. Not one to refuse such an obvious command, he moved his hands to spread her slit wider while moving his tongue in deep long licks, lapping up her musky fluids. Her flesh would shudder and her hole would clamp around his tongue as he moved it into her wet hole, dragging it across the walls of her pussy.

Trailing kisses up her puffy lips and swallowing her secretions he slowly reached her exposed nub, lavishing it with strong lapping until finally wrapping his lips around it, applying strong suctions while teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Her loud moans were music to his ears as he felt a hand fumble with his hair, pressing him further into her quivering pussy. Moving two fingers gently into her tight opening, he started curling them in a 'come hither' motion like his Mistress had taught him, while continuing to feast on her clit.

Feeling the boys' finger playing with her G-spot while her clit was being sucked deeply into his mouth was too much for Andromeda, causing her to violently buck against the chair as she came loudly on his face. Moaning she gyrated her hips against his face, feeling her orgasm slowly abate as he removed his fingers, carefully licking them clean and replacing them with his mouth, starting to lick her clean. Trying to control her twitching muscles she breathed deeply as she felt his hot tongue scoop up the fluids from her pussy.

"Mmmm you've turned into such a talented boy Harry." She said as he played with his hair, watching a small smile spread on his lips as he sucked one of her inner lips into his mouth, leaving it clean from any fluids. Feeling a familiar pressure grow in her crotch she gently moved his mouth up to her piss hole,

"I need to pee honey." Andromeda had discovered the use of endearments soon after their first spanking session, and where as Harry was clearly unfamiliar with them, he now responded with genuine happiness whenever she used one. She was pretty certain she was the first person to give him nicknames that were not meant as insulting.

She watched as his smiling lips obediently circled her pussy, continuing to ruffle his hair as she gratefully let her warm pee flow into his mouth, watching his little Adam's apple bob as he carefully swallowed her gift. The constant suction he offered felt heavenly and she felt the familiar heady feeling of power as she watched the boy happily obey her commands.

Unlike with Aunt Petunia, Harry had genuinely learned to like his Mistress. Sure, she liked having her feet pleased, but Harry had been raised to believe all women wanted different forms of pleasure, so such a thing was merely trivial. All the women he had been in contact with had wanted some form of pleasure but his Mistress was the first one to take a genuine interest in his well-being. He had been home when Mistress Brown had visited the Dursley's, at first terrified he was to blame for something he had wanted to run and hide, however much to his surprise she had wanted to discuss Dudley with Uncle Vernon. Certain there would be hell to pay he was even more surprised when Dudley had been grounded! For bullying him at school of all things!

She also seemed adamant he learn various things, constantly tutoring and teaching him things. Her discipline was harsh but the warm words and pet names he would receive when he aced her tests was well worth it, not to mention when she played with his hair or hugged him. Aunt Petunia would never touch him unless to punish him or demand service, thus he soon grew to greatly like his strict Mistress.

Harry's relationship with his Mistress and Aunt would remain much the same over the years; he learned politeness and obedience to women while growing ever more proficient at pleasing them. His intelligence, creative ability and knowledge in Latin were also growing at a strong rate from the constant private tutoring, whereas the constant physical chores his Aunt assigned him gave him an athletic body.

His life was however about take another large twist as the fateful summer of 1991 arrived and a certain letter from Hogwarts tumbled into the mailbox at Privet Drive.

**Chapter 10**

Harry James Potter stared in amazement at the letter in his hands, it was addressed to him of all people; it even said 'the smallest bedroom' at Privet Drive. Baffled he brought in the post to his Aunt, showing her the letter at the same time. She stared at the neat script for a while before handing it to him,

"Well, it was about time it arrived, go ahead and open it."

Confused at her words about expecting the letter he did as he was told, reading the neat script, inviting him to attend a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Is this a joke or a test Aunt Petunia?"

Sighing she told him to sit down and started telling him about magical heritage, being born to a witch and a wizard and being expected to attend the same school as they did once he turned eleven. Giving him a very bare bones explanation which basically consisted of 'you're a wizard, you're going', she sent him off to do yard work.

Utterly confused, Harry did his work as expected before packing his additional homework and heading to the nearby cafe where he was meeting Mistress Brown. Even during the summer she had kept up his education, even if it was a reduced workload.

Andromeda watched as the boy greeted her before sitting down; his eyes seemed unfocused and distant, not even paying attention to her questions. He knew better than to ignore her, which lead her to a simple conclusion,

"The letter arrived then?"

His brilliant green eyes instantly snapped to her, as his jaw almost hit the table. Realizing she expected an answer he quickly stuttered out,

"Y-yes Mistress, but how did you know?"

Chuckling she snapped a quick silencing spell around their table and started telling him about her real identity as Andromeda Tonks née Black the witch and her purpose of 'helping' him. She left out the part about him inheriting the house Black, but did talk about the history and heritage of the house of Potter.

At first angry at his Mistress for lying he quickly buried the feeling, he now realized why she had spent so much time on his education and manners, not to mention he was quite attached to her. When she explained the need for her to hide her name and her orders to not reveal anything Harry did understand, yet he couldn't help being irritated at this Dumbledore person who had kept all this a secret from him without even meeting him.

Hearing that his mother and father hadn't died as drunks but had in fact died while defending him brought a tear to his eye and he gladly accepted the warm hug Mistress Br…Mistress Tonks offered him.

"Give me the letter, I will send them your affirmative reply and tomorrow we are visiting Diagon Alley and getting your things for Hogwarts."

Smiling happily Harry handed over the letter and started bombarding Andromeda with questions about the wizarding world.

The next day Andromeda picked up an excited Potter child at the Dursley household before apparating him to a nearby public fireplace that was connected to the Floo Network, wanting to get him acquainted to all forms of wizarding travel. As they walked into the dingy building she explained to him how muggle-repelling wards worked while pointing out the muggles that seemed to ignore their presence. The boy was clearly extremely excited and she hoped he was paying attention to her words.

"Just throw the powder in, wait for the flames to turn green, then walk in and call out your destination. Remember to keep walking when you exit on the other side or the momentum will throw you to the ground."

His usual obedience kicking in, Andromeda watched in horror as he threw in the powder, practically ran into the fireplace and blurted out what sounded like "diagonally" before disappearing in a swirl of flames. Cursing she quickly followed, correctly shouting out Diagon Alley and arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, yet no matter where she looked there was no sign of the boy.

Harry realized he had somehow messed up, this did not look like any pub he had ever heard of, wizarding or muggle. The place was dimly lit and had some of the most horrific things he had ever seen littered about, a blood-stained pack of cards, a withering hand lying on a cushion and evil-looking masks decorating the walls, seeming to stare at him. After waiting patiently for five minutes for his Mistress to arrive he was starting to panic, the place had an eerie feeling and he really wanted to get out of there.

Stumbling in the dim light he made his way towards what he thought was the door, only to accidentally bump into a hooded figure. The woman turned towards him and Harry saw the familiar features, breathing out in relief,

"Mistress Tonks! I am so sorry I didn't..."

His throat closed up as the eyes that stared intently at him were not the dark soft eyes of Andromeda Tonks, but instead sharp blue and seemed to be studying him. When she turned more into the light he saw that she was paler than Mistress Tonks and peeking out from under the hood was not dark hair, but an almost silvery blond mane. Her face seemed more defined and sharper, making Harry realize she was actually even prettier than his Mistress, even if their features were very similar. She was wearing a curve hugging dark blue robe with silver highlights, accentuating her narrow waist and impressive hips.

Narcissa Malfoy née Black, the youngest sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks studied the boy that had ran into her, taking in the messy dark hair, the brilliant green eyes and most importantly of all, the lightning shaped scar sitting on his forehead.

What on earth was the Boy-Who-Lived doing in Borgin and Burkes, a notoriously dark shop located in Knockturn Alley and most importantly of all, did he really just call her what she think he did?

"Mistress Tonks...?" Narcissa drawled with a small smirk tugging on her lips. The boy paled and seemed to be on the verge of having a full-blown panic attack. Not about to let such juicy gossip slip through her fingers, she decided to comfort him with a white lie or two, placing a hand on his shoulder,

"No need to be afraid Harry, my name is Narcissa Malfoy and my sister has often talked about you."

That was quite the lie, but based on the fact the he confused her with her sister she was fairly certain he had no knowledge of her.

"Sister…?" Harry took in her features and the fact that she seemed to know his name, not fully realizing his fame in the wizarding world yet, and felt the tension leave his muscles. Mrs Malfoy did look a lot like Mistress Tonks and he now understood why he had confused them with each other, even her voice had the similar haughty overtones, even if it was slightly clearer. He never even knew his Mistress had siblings!

Handing Harry a cloak with an obscuring charm around the hood she started pulling him out of the store,

"Come now, this is no place for children, put the cloak on and follow me."

Recognizing the commanding tone of voice Harry quickly obeyed, happy to leave the ominous store, quickly donning the cloak and following the elegant woman. Soon they came to what looked like a mix between a pub and a restaurant, with tables set against the walls in small alcoves and drapes covering the entrance to said alcoves, offering any diners full privacy. The place looked far more elegant than the rest of Knockturn Alley and Harry could make out a sign saying it was 'The Shrouded Snake'.

The man at the door clearly recognized Mistress Tonks' sister and quickly ushered them to a private alcove in the corner.

Narcissa waited for the man to bring her a glass of white wine and Harry a glass of coke, before patting the seat next to her and smiling invitingly,

"You can remove the cloak now Harry, sit down and relax, we will not be disturbed here and I am interested to know how you ended up in that dreadful store of all places."

Harry sat down contently, after the panic in the store it felt good to sit down and Mrs Malfoy seemed very kind, curling a hand around his shoulders and hugging him close to her as he started telling her about the letter and their purpose in Diagon Alley.

Narcissa made all the right sounds at the right times as she listened to the boy talk, she really had lucked out being in the right spot at the right time. Slowly she started inquiring more about what all he did for his 'Mistress', after all she did say that her 'beloved sister had not given her too many details, wanting to wait until Harry arrived at the wizarding world'. This sounded perfectly plausible to Harry, after all this Dumbledore person had forced Mistress Tonks to hide her true name and occupation as a witch from him, why wouldn't he had enforced the same rules for someone else. Mrs Malfoy seemed delighted when he started describing his chores, often praising him and cuddling him even closer telling him what a good boy he was, prompting him to take pride in his work and go into more intricate detail. He soon found himself sitting in her lap with her soft manicured hands roaming over his body, all the while going into more detail.

Narcissa couldn't help herself, when the boy had told her of how he pleased his Mistress she had felt her core instantly heat up, the vulnerable beautiful green eyes combined with the cute face of a young James Potter describing such filthy acts made her just want to eat the boy up. Seeing he offered no resistance, she had softly lifted him into her lap and moved her hands under his shirt, skimming the smooth skin and feeling herself get more excited by the minute. The boy seemed to lean into her touch, happily accepting her gentle touch.

My, my, who knew you had it in you Andy. Although on second thought, this was her elder sister that had slapped their mother, walked out of the Black household and ran off with a muggleborn, she certainly did have a penchant for the unexpected.

Harry faltered as the smooth hands made skin contact with his firm stomach, feeling a familiar hardness start to form in his groin. Mrs Malfoy was very pretty and sitting in her lap he could feel her big breasts press against his back. He knew what erections were and had started experiencing them just before the summer started, along with a light patch of pubic hair appearing, but had been far too embarrassed to do anything about them, let alone mention them to his Mistress.

Seeing the boy blush and falter and try to inconspicuously place his hands over his crotch, Narcissa felt her panties dampen, Merlin but he was adorable. She had always had a thing for pretty little boys, but sadly her husband didn't really fit the bill with his arrogant attitude, not to mention he liked to bat for the other team. Her son was turning into a clone of his father, already adopting his despicable attitude, so there was very little interest there either. This boy however, she simply had to have him.

She moved him further into her lap, his buttocks resting against her crotch as she hugged his body to her bosom, placing her lips at his ear and giving it a little lick, whispering,

"Do I make you feel excited Harry?"

She saw him turn even redder and very slowly nod, making her smile even wider as she softly moved his hands away and placed hers on his bare stomach, playing with the hem of his boxers.

"Has your Mistress ever pleased you in return Harry?" She breathed into his ear, feeling his body shudder against hers. He swallowed audibly and shook his head. She caressed his abdomen and softly played with the skin of his waist before asking,

"Would you like me to?"

Pursing her lips in pleasure she saw him gulp again before nodding, making her pussy heat up like a furnace. Softly she moved her pale gentle hands under his underwear, her left hand moving under him to massage his buttocks while her right hand gently cupped his crotch, playing with the smooth testicles before moving to his rock hard erection. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt it, he was almost as big as her husband. Whereas her husband was fairly average in size it was quite impressive for someone who still had a lot of growing to do.

Harry couldn't believe what he was feeling, Mrs Malfoy's cool hand felt amazing as it gently moved his balls around before softly grasping his hard shaft. Feeling her pull down his pants to his thighs, he looked down at his dick being enfolded in the impossibly soft skin, massaging it up and down while he felt her hot breath pant into his ear. His hips seemed to involuntarily buck into the loving grasp, before he felt the grip harden and a soft seductive command in his ear,

"Let me." He controlled his hips as best he could and soon felt her other hand travel up to his lips, softly inserting her middle finger into his mouth.

"Suck."

Doing as ordered he licked and sucked the long smooth digit, making Mrs Malfoy release small whimpers into his ear. The hand soon moved back down to his buttocks and much to his surprise he felt the wet saliva covered finger probe around his anus. He jerked at the unexpected sensation but calmed down when Mrs Malfoy shushed him softly and started pumping his erection again.

Feeling the finger worm into his butt he clenched in surprise, gripping it tightly, hearing yet another moan from Mrs Malfoy, before the wetness allowed the finger to start probing in and out, teasing something soft near the wall of his penis, giving him an overwhelming urge to pee.

Instead of peeing, an amazing sensation hit him; sending shocks through his entire crotch and making shivers run up his spine. He moaned as he humped his hips desperately into Mrs Malfoy's soft grasping hand and the finger probing his butt, feeling shock waves of strange feelings wash over him. He felt something release inside of him and slumped breathlessly against her soft big bosom, feeling the hard nipples poking him in the back. He saw a small amount of clear fluid on the hand that was still grasping his softening erection, before, much to his surprise, Mrs Malfoy moved it up to her lips, sensually licking her fingers clean.

"Did you enjoy that my little Harry?"

Her warm breath made goose bumps break out over his neck before he nodded his head; he had never felt anything like that before.

"That is something a kind Mistress sometimes does to their charge, would you like me to teach you more about this sometime?"

Surprised Harry nodded again, these were not the kind of lessons he would mind, that had felt incredible.

"Yes please, Mrs Malfoy."

"Call me…Mistress Narcissa."

"Yes please, Mistress Narcissa" Harry replied happily, the only other person he had ever called Mistress had been great to him, teaching him lots and this was her sister! He sure was lucky to run into her of all people.

Narcissa could barely hold in her moan as the adorable boy called her Mistress, she licked her fingers again and started planning; this had great potential, both from a political and private point of view, as the heated thrumming of her drenched pussy confirmed.

**Chapter 11**

Andromeda Tonks was cursing up a storm as she trudged around Diagon Alley, desperately looking for one Harry Potter. If she didn't find him soon she'd have no option besides contacting Dumbledore, who would be less than pleased to find out she had taken him shopping without his permission. He had mumbled something about 'the right influence' when she had asked him about it, but there was information she needed to access at Gringotts that was vital for her plans. She was about to lose hope when a familiar fox shaped Patronus charm ran up to her shoulder and she heard the familiar drawl of her sister whisper into her ear,

"Hello Andy, you'll never guess who I ran into in Knockturn Alley. He will be returned safe and sound to his... Mistress…at noon, meet us at Fortescue's."

Andromeda swore loudly, startling a pureblooded couple that sent sneers her way. She ignored them as she trudged towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Cissa obviously knew about her relationship with the boy. Not surprising if she had gotten the boy alone, Narcissa Malfoy had used her feminine wiles and charms to manipulate the Wizengamot for as long as she could remember, a soon to be eleven year old boy would have easily been fooled. She swore again realizing what a vulnerable position she had left Harry in.

All that remained to be seen was what Cissa would do with her information, ruining Andromeda seemed pointless as she was already a no-name in the pureblood circles because of her expulsion from the Black family. Ruining Harry seemed doubtful as it was highly unlikely the public would turn against the Boy-Who-Lived if this got out, they were far more likely to crucify her.

Sighing she slumped into one of the chairs at Fortescue's, all she could do now was wait.

Narcissa Malfoy was smiling smugly as she walked towards her pouting sister with a cloaked Harry trailing her. Convincing him that as an upcoming Lord of his house he needed an experienced teacher to help him, she had had a Lordship tutor contract written up by her solicitor, stating that young Harry would need to be under her care for three weeks every year. The contract required three things, the signature of the tutor that had to be familiar with the life of a Lord, something that she as the wife of Lord Malfoy easily qualified for, the signature of the upcoming Lord and the signature of the upcoming Lord's current guardian.

She had gladly signed it and whispers of continuing their private lessons had made Harry quick to sign it as well. She had then side-along apparated them to Privet Drive and after offering Mrs Dursley a check of five thousand pounds she also happily signed the contract, complimenting Harry on finding such an able tutor.

Unlike the longer apprentice contracts the tutor contract did not require Ministry approval, which was the reason she could push it through so quickly. Had she attempted anything more binding, Dumbledore's moles at the Ministry would have quickly informed him, which would have no doubt lead to entire light side blocking her attempts at gaining access to the young Potter.

After she had filed the contract at both the Ministry and Gringotts she had decided it was time to celebrate and reward Harry for 'being such a good boy'. This she did by marching back into Knockturn Alley and having Harry's glasses replaced by expertly charmed contact lenses that would rarely, if ever, need replacing. She told him how handsome he looked; bringing an adorable flush to his face, which in turned caused a flash of heat to travel through her groin.

_'Time for that later'_ she thought as she sat down in front of Andy, handing her a copy of the contract.

Andromeda scanned the contract and paled, Dumbledore was going to blow a fuse when he heard about this, Narcissa Malfoy getting the child for herself for three whole weeks, oh Merlin.

"What are you planning Cissa?"

Narcissa smiled softly,

"Don't worry Andy, I'll have him over next week, both my husband and son will be in France for a month."

Surprised that she would keep Harry separated from Lucius' influence Andy narrowed her eyes,

"What are you after?"

A devious smirk formed on Narcissa's lips and she glanced at Harry licking her lips,

"Young Harry has told me about his talents in great detail, I am certain we will reach an agreement."

Understanding dawned on Andromeda's face as she saw the flush that coloured Harry's cheeks and the way his eyes shifted to the floor, he had disobeyed her and told Narcissa everything. Not unexpected, most adult men had trouble controlling their tongue around the seductress; it still didn't ease her ire over his loose tongue.

"I see."

She did in fact see, she knew that Narcissa had to be extremely frustrated. The fact that Lucius was more into men and women had become quite known among the sisters as it angered Narcissa to no end. There was also little chance of her having an affair with anyone, she wouldn't touch muggles and any wizard who approached her was too afraid of the political power her husband wielded to dare anger him by laying hands on his wife.

The loss of political face would force Lord Malfoy to respond harshly, even if he probably didn't care much about what his wife did. Narcissa elegantly stood up,

"Of course you do dear sister; you have already sampled the goods."

Andromeda blushed slightly which only lead to Narcissa smiling wider before she turned to Harry, engulfing him in a hug; covertly groping his buttocks while grinding his crotch into her. She was delighted to instantly feel him harden and blush furiously, before she leaned in and kissed him on both cheeks and left with a whispered "We will see each other next week."

Harry's eyes were glued to the fitting robe of Mrs…Mistress Narcissa as she walked away, before he turned his eyes into the icy stare of Mistress Tonks and gulped deeply, this was not good.

"Not only did you run into the Floo without properly paying attention to me, you also saw fit to disregard all my orders the second you were out of my sight."

Her icy tone sent shivers through his back; this was not good at all.

"We still have business to attend to, I will deal with your…disobedience when we return home. I will inform your Aunt you will not be home until late tonight."

The way she pronounced 'disobedience' like a foreign, foul thing made Harry wince, he couldn't even remember the last time he had heard his Mistress this angry.

"You will not cause any further trouble and you will do exactly as I say for the rest of the day, doing otherwise will only make it worse for you, do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress!" He whimpered out, this was going to be a long day.

Andromeda nodded and stood up, motioning for the boy to follow. He would not blab about their relationship as openly again, she would make sure of it.

Their first destination was the Gringotts bank, where she quickly ordered Harry to request that all keys pertaining to his vaults be destroyed and a new one bound to his blood made for him. It was a standard safety measure for old vaults that had not been accessed in a long time, you never knew where the keys were and the goblins wouldn't do it unless ordered. After having Harry request the paperwork for the Potter family she happily concluded that he could claim his Lordship at the age of thirteen as he was the last of his line. Once he claimed that Lordship he would be an adult, thus eligible for the Black Lordship.

To her surprise the clerk adamantly stated that the Potter wills had been sealed which confused her, how did Dumbledore know to place him at the Dursley's then?

Harry seemed briefly worried at being homeless or having to live alone after he reached thirteen, but she gladly told him that he could always live with his Mistress, which greatly cheered him up. After they visited his trust vault he also realized his worries about being homeless were baseless.

What followed was a quick trip through Diagon Alley, with Andromeda expertly weaving through the crowds and picking up additional necessities she thought he might need. Like books about pureblood ancestry and customs, responsibilities of a Lord and the power a Lord held and various potions books. When asked about them she merely replied with a 'if half of what Nymphadora says is true, you will understand'.

At Madam Malkin's she had him pick up fitted robes in Acromantula silk displaying the Potter crest, he was the heir of a powerful family and should look like one. The eyes of the sewing girl widened when she recognized the crest, with the hair covering his scar and without the obvious horn rimmed glasses to signal who the boy was, they had been fairly inconspicuous. Their quick trek was greatly slowed at Ollivander's, where to Andromeda's concern Harry received the brother-wand of Voldemort.

Once everything was packed into his trunk, Andromeda shrunk it and placed it in her purse. She then grabbed his shoulder and apparated them to the simple four room flat she used for her Jennifer Brown cover.

She calmly sat down at the table, turning to Harry,

"Mister Potter, prepare and serve the tea." Harry winced, the last time she had called him 'Mister Potter' was after he had forgotten to come to their agreed meeting last summer, she had not been pleased.

After serving her the tea she lightly extended her feet towards him,

"Massage my feet while I enlighten you on the stupidity you committed today."

He knelt down and removed her heels, running his hands over the white nylon covering her legs before starting to softly work on the pads of her feet. Andromeda sipped her tea and sighed in pleasure, before beginning her tale about the sisters Black, their upbringing and their views of purebloods and muggles, as well as how they ended up. Seeing he had a question she stopped her lecture briefly,

"Umm, Mistress, were they right about purebloods being better then?" He asked while working over her calves, trying his best to placate his Mistress before she got around to the punishment.

Not entirely surprised at the question she gave what she considered the correct answer,

"Yes and No. There are several magical traits that only show in certain bloodlines, like the ability to talk to snakes in Slytherin's bloodline or my daughter's metamorphic abilities. On the flip side however there is the issue with weakened magical ability and the prevalence of squibs in pureblooded households."

Sipping her tea she gave Harry a significant look,

"Overall I believe half-bloods are the strongest of the both, having the ability to inherit powerful magical abilities as well as benefiting from being part of a fresh gene pool. I do not consider it a coincidence that the most powerful witches and wizards of our age, like Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort are all half-blooded."

Seeing the question on his face she continued,

"Yes I know we discussed him yesterday, but he was also a half-blood. Of course we knew that, we went to school with him for Merlin's sake, but when you have an ancestry like his and the power to back it up, people tend to conveniently forget things they never wanted to believe in the first place."

Seeing him hesitate briefly she snapped at him,

"Well? Out with it."

"I'm sorry Mistress but…do you think Mrs Malfoy will hurt me?"

She laid her tea down and contemplated it briefly,

"No. I think she is just a frustrated woman and you're a convenient release. She will no doubt attempt to influence you in other ways but I do not think she will hurt you, as proof of significant physical pain gives you the right to cancel the contract."

Harry exhaled in relief, after hearing Mistress Tonks explain he had realized the two sisters were not nearly as close as he had been lead to believe.

Seeing her tea was finally done, Andromeda stood and started removing the wizard robe she was wearing.

"Now Mister Potter, it is time to discuss your action with Mrs Malfoy."

Seeing the boy nervously nod, she set aside her dark blue robe, revealing a highly enticing set of lingerie. Her long legs were encased in the usual white thigh high stockings, held up by a lace-rimmed garter belt adorning her hips. Her skimpy panties and bra were in white with a black lace rim, completing the package.

She elegantly sat back in her chair, removing an imaginary speck of dust from her nylons before turning back to Harry.

"Remove your clothes and lay in my lap, now!"

Harry quickly obeyed, practically throwing aside his clothing before lying across her legs, trying to ignore the way her soft flesh in the silky stockings felt against his crotch.

Placing her left hand on his back she started playing with his smooth buttocks with her right one,

"You will tell me everything that happened between you stepping into the Floo and arriving at Fortescue's."

Startled by the command and not knowing where to begin he hesitated, which was instantly answered by four quick smacks across his cheeks. Moaning in pain he heard his Mistress say,

"No hesitation, I will have no made up stories here, you will tell me what happened and nothing else."

"Yes Mistress" He squeaked, attempting to explain how he ended up in a strange store before being interrupted by another four smacks, causing a burning sensation to flood his buttocks.

"I did not hear you thank me for the slaps Mister Potter."

"I'm sorry Mistress, thank you for disciplining me Mistress."

Her sultry "Good, continue" made him instantly continue the story, leaving nothing out and avoiding hesitation as much as possible.

When he got to the part where Mrs Malfoy started pleasuring him he couldn't avoid the arousal that he felt develop, having just seen Mistress Tonks lingerie clad surely didn't help and neither did the feel of her stockings rubbing against his cock as he was spanked.

Andromeda was very turned on by now, the spanking and the story was making her panties incredibly wet and now she felt his hardness start to press against her thigh. Merlin, when had that started occurring, it had been almost a year since she had properly spanked him so she had completely missed it.

Caressing his red cheeks, her sultry voice interrupted his halting story,

"My, my, my, what a naughty boy we have here Mister Potter."

She saw him flush even redder, trying to press his arousal deeper into her thigh like that would hide it. She let out an amused laugh,

"Growing excited when you are supposed to be punished, aren't you quite the dirty boy."

No longer able to contain herself, she slightly spread her legs and moved the boy further up her lap, letting his erection slip between her stocking clad thighs. She closed her legs up again, feeling the delightful heat of his trapped arousal.

"Quite the big boy aren't you Mister Potter, is this how a proper boy should react to a spanking, hmmm?"

Harry moaned as his manhood was trapped between her toned flesh; the cool feeling of the stockings rubbing all over his dick making it hard for him to suppress the urge to hump her.

He heard the breathy voice of his Mistress above him, feeling her right hand squeeze his buttocks for attention,

"You will count the smacks as usual and thank me Mister Potter."

Whimpering he thanked her and soon felt a searing pain in his left cheek which forced his hips forward, burying his erection deep between her legs, before slowly being pulled out again. He thanked her again, feeling utterly confused by the strange sensation of both pain and pleasure.

Andromeda was breathing heavily as she watched the arousing display, she didn't even need to hold the boy down; he was happily pressing between her legs, trying to understand the mixed signals he was receiving. Using her left hand she started rolling her nipples between her nimble fingers, feeling a familiar burn start in her abdomen as she lifted her hand for another smack.

His butt was on fire, the heat was covering his entire groin as he whimpered out his thanks at the fifteenth smack, yet her smooth thighs left him anticipating the smacks. The delicious friction he was experiencing was starting to push him towards the edge, his Mistress' sexy legs keeping an iron grip on his trapped member, smothering it in soft heated flesh. No longer able to contain himself he moaned deeply as she smacked him for the twenty-ninth time, driving his erection deep between her nylon covered legs and granting him sweet release, as his legs and abdomen twitched at the overwhelming sensations spreading through his manhood.

Andromeda panted deeply as she watched the boy orgasm through her spanking, feeling a glob of wetness stain her stockings as her entire right arm tingled up to her elbow. Her pussy was twitching at the arousing display and she had long since abandoned her bra, letting her hard nipples stand proud. Hearing him mumble a "thank you for the spanking Mistress" she smiled coyly, before picking him up and helping him to the bedroom, as his legs seemed like jelly. That was all right, it wasn't his legs she wanted right now.

Laying him down on his back, she pulled off her soaked panties, leaving her in her stockings and garter belt. She wiped the small glob he had left on her stockings off with her finger, before smiling mischievously and bringing it to his lips. She watched as he automatically licked her fingers clean, making her moan at the feel of his tongue dancing over her digits and the erotic display he just unknowingly provided.

Moving up across his body she removed her fingers and placed her knees on both sides of his head, before lowering her soaked pussy down to his face, using him like a chair. She briefly appreciated his lack of glasses at it made him far more accessible. She moaned deeply as she felt his tongue delve into her musky hole, scooping up her releases and diligently swallowing it like a precious gift. Moving her hips around, she would direct him around her pussy, alternatively sucking on her folds or dragging his tongue across the walls of her pussy. Moving forward she even felt his hot tongue probe around her anus, teasing the nerve endings and making her pant in pleasure as he explored every nook and cranny that she wanted. Feeling like she could no longer take it, she pulled on her nipples as she brought her clit to his mouth, instantly feeling his lips suck on it like a lollipop, hollowing out his cheeks. The amazing feeling of suction and talented tongue brought her screaming over the edge, humping his face as she flooded his mouth with her fluids. Her pussy felt like it was on fire as the hot tongue licked and sucked, prolonging her orgasm until she was utterly spent, collapsing forward against the headboard.

Panting heavily she moaned as boy continued cleaning her, not even bothering to warn him she ground her wet slit into his mouth and let her bladder go, flooding his mouth with her hot urine. He gulped heavily and worked his jaw around her flesh, feeling his mouth and tongue coax out every single drop before going back to licking her again.

Andromeda rolled over, breathing heavily and feeling like she could barely think, let alone stand.

"Good boy Harry, your punishment is over."

"Thank you for the punishment Mistress."

Smiling she ruffled his hair,

"Now head home before your Aunt gets worried, tomorrow we will start working on the things from Diagon Alley."

Watching the boy limp away with a glowing red rump, she collapsed in the bed; her last thought before letting sleep claim her was how on earth she was going to explain the tutor contract to Dumbledore.

**Chapter 12**

Andromeda smiled at the boy limping towards him, he was trying to hide his wince but it was obvious his cheeks were still quite sore. Grabbing him she apparated them to the Tonks family home, a simple yet cosy two story building surrounded by a well-kept garden. Harry felt a warm feeling pass over his skin as they entered the premises, like a thin coating of oil being poured over his skin.

"You felt that then?" Andromeda asked after seeing him stare at his skin in wonder,

"It's the intent based wards of the house; I used quite a few ones from the Black library, making them fairly powerful. It's a good sign of your magical ability if you are already able to sense them."

Walking into the house she led them to the kitchen, where Harry saw a girl, no, young woman, with a startling shade of violet hair hunched over a book while munching on a sandwich.

"Nymphadora! What have I told you about reading at the dinner table!"

The girls face snapped to Mistress Tonks, revealing a pale heart shaped face and familiar looking soft dark eyes, before much to Harry's surprise her hair turned pink in what looked like embarrassment. Even with his Mistress having explained her metamorphic abilities Harry couldn't help being impressed, that was so cool.

"Sorry mum" she replied, before closing the book and placing it on the chair next to hers. She then turned her attention to the stunned face of the young boy standing next to her mother, being slightly surprised at how tall he was for his age; he must have entered puberty early.

She had instantly recognized him as Harry Potter, it was hard to mistake her mother's description of brilliant green eyes and messy hair, not to mention the scar that was peeking out between his dark locks.

"Wotcher Harry; happy to finally meet you!"

"That's so cool" he blurted out before blushing, causing the young woman to smile before hastily adding,

"I mean, nice to meet you as well, Nymphadora."

Her smile instantly disappeared, replaced by a stormy expression,

"Harry, do not call me that ever again. Call me Tonks."

Gulping Harry realized this was definitively Mistress Tonks' daughter; that tone of voice was eerily similar to the one she used when calling him 'Mister Potter'. He quickly nodded his head before heading to one of the chairs, wincing as he lowered his sore bottom into it.

The stormy expression instantly faded from Nymphadora's face, replaced with one of concern,

"Are you injured Harry? I'm sure there are spells or salves over here that can help you."

Harry glanced at Mistress Tonks, seeing a clearly disapproving look in her eyes and quickly shook his head; his Mistress would not be pleased if he tried to get out of his punishment early.

"No thanks, it's fine, I just slipped slightly when cleaning the stairs at home."

He added a small smile, yet Nymphadora didn't seem impressed with his explanation at all, but she let it go. Merlin, she seemed as adept at looking through his white lies as her mother. Studying the girl Harry realized she had clearly inherited the body of her mother, full breasts lead down to a slim waist which was followed by wide hips. He was not surprised she seemed to be in good shape, Mistress Tonks often told him she wished to be in law enforcement once she graduated, spending a good part of her free time training.

Unlike her mother who always dressed with high class, Nymphadora chose to wear a pair of faded hip-hugging jeans combined with a startling violet tank top that clearly matched her hair and did nothing to hide her assets, which Harry realized he was quite openly admiring.

Seeing the smirk on her face at where his attention was, he quickly turned his head to Mistress Tonks, who seemed to have a thoughtful expression on her face when looking at the two of them.

Realizing a slightly blushing Harry was looking at her she snapped out of her thoughts and decided it was time to get them started on Harry's summer tutoring, she had one week to prepare him for his stay at Malfoy manor and would do her best to make sure he wasn't fooled into signing something stupid. Again. Feeling her temper rising she got to work, the boy had already been punished, crying over spilt milk would change nothing.

The only good news that came out of the contract was Andromeda's new occupation. As expected, when Dumbledore found about the contract he had been less than pleased, mumbling about Tom Riddle before having his people at the ministry look for every possible loop-hole into the blasted piece of paper. There were obviously none, Narcissa Malfoy employed the best solicitors money could buy; they did not make simple mistakes.

Seeing a golden opportunity Andromeda played the worried teacher, talking about how afraid she was her sister would corrupt the boy, especially after how close they had become. Dumbledore's eyes had lit up upon hearing that and after hearing Andromeda wish that if only there was 'some way she could help keep him away from dark influences during his stay in Hogwarts' he had promptly informed her that she was the new Muggle Studies teacher. This was killing two flies at once for Dumbledore; he had received multiple complaints about their Muggle Studies teacher, something about the teacher being a hundred years behind in things. She had proven impossible to replace though, as the only wizarding folk knowledgeable about the muggle world were half-bloods or muggle-born, and any attempts to replace a pureblood with anything 'lesser' was instantly met with uproar. Andromeda however was not only of Black ancestry; she was also intimately familiar with the muggle world.

To top it off it was no secret she was at odds with her sisters, making her an excellent counter-weight for the influence Mrs Malfoy might exert over the boy. Dumbledore did suspect she might have ulterior motives, but she was already close to the boy and supported the light, making her the best candidate he could think of, short of tracking down Remus Lupin. Having a light sided witch Harry could confide in at the castle could only be a good thing, even if he would have preferred to have someone closer to him fill that role, like the Weasley's.

That family however didn't know the meaning of the word subtle even if someone bashed them over the head with it, so it was merely an old man's folly.

Andromeda snapped back to the present and soon spent the next week tutoring Harry in the basics of magic and warning him repeatedly about the dangers of Narcissa Malfoy. She could not simply order him to not go, as the contract and the simple fact that Narcissa knew everything made any direct opposition political suicide.

Monday afternoon soon arrived, as did the fetching woman known as Narcissa Malfoy. Dressed in an elegant dark blue robe that seemed more like a formfitting cocktail dress than a wizarding robe, she walked up to Harry with her hips swaying. There was a split in the dress up one side, hinting at her black stocking clad legs every time she moved. Smiling a sultry smile she engulfed him in a hug, causing his face to turn bright red as she pressed him up against her soft bosom.

"Hello my little Harry, have you missed me?"

He was about to reply with the affirmative, what she did to him at the restaurant had been in his thoughts all week, but he hesitantly glanced at Mistress Tonks.

Seeing him falter and glance at Andromeda, Narcissa smiled even wider, they might have been telling stories about her, but she had gotten to him before that and had her hooks in him now.

"Don't worry about it; do you have your things?"

Seeing him nod she took out an elegant handkerchief bearing the Malfoy crest,

"Place your finger on this, this is a portkey and will transport us to Malfoy Manor. When you hit the ground bend your knees to absorb the impact."

Placing a hand around him she uttered the words "Play time" before they were whisked away in a brilliant spiral of flashing lights. Arriving at the manor grounds sooner than expected; Harry, as Narcissa expected, was caught off guard and stumbled to the ground.

Allowing herself to 'slip' with him she straddled his waist letting her full bosom rest against his chin. Sitting up she softly ground her dampening mound against his crotch, hearing him hiss as he instantly hardened.

Acting like it was all a coincidence she brushed a few strands of hair from her face, enjoying the feel of his arousal under her,

"Oh dear, I did warn you didn't I?"

"Y-yes you d-did Mistress Narcissa, I'm sorry."

She smiled a coy smile at how flustered the poor boy was, before softly grinding her mound against him again as she stood up and offered him a hand.

"Oh don't worry about it Harry, such things happen to everyone the first time"

She purred, sending a significant glance at his visible tent as she said the last words, seeing his face turn even redder as he attempted to conceal his arousal.

Harry watched in embarrassment as his Mistress called for a creature called a house-elf and had him unpack his things in a guestroom. He realized Mistress Tonks hadn't been joking when she said the Malfoy's were incredibly rich, the entire place was like a manor and his 'room' was the size of the entire upper floor of the Dursley's house. He caught the elf, Dobby it was called, staring at him occasionally, disturbed by the look it had, it seemed almost…reverent.

Mistress Tonks had told him so many stories about how 'evil' the Malfoy's were, yet Mistress Narcissa was extremely kind to him at all times. And extremely pretty, not that it had anything to do with his thinking of course.

As the evening approached she called him down to a small lounge room in the corner of the mansion, it had only a small coffee table, a soft looking beige sofa and a fireplace that had a fire roaring in it. She sat in the sofa and crossed her legs, showing off the pale skin of her thighs through the split in the robe.

Smiling a mischievous smile she patted the seat next to her,

"Come now Harry, let's relax and talk for a bit. You have no doubt been told all sort of terrible stories about me, yet you probably have realized not everything about it is true?"

Harry had to agree with that, this was far from the terrible woman he had heard about it, she was nothing like the stories.

Pouring herself a glass of white wine she handed one to Harry as well,

"It will help you relax dear, there's nothing wrong with enjoying a good glass of wine in good company."

Unsurely he took the wine, it had a fruity taste and he suspected she had picked a sweeter wine he might like. Who was he to argue against her hospitality though, he thought, as he sampled it again.

"If there's anything you don't want to talk about just tell me, I don't want to force you to talk about anything you don't want to."

She smiled encouragingly after her little speech, exposing a perfect line of pearly whites and Harry returned her smile, sipping the wine again and feeling himself relax. Honestly, they had to be mistaken about the woman.

They spoke softly about random things, Mrs Malfoy talking about the wizarding world and her time at Hogwarts, even mentioning James and Lily, spellbinding Harry with her intricate tales about their adventures. He laughed and relaxed and soon noticed Mistress Narcissa refill his glass, had he emptied it?

He didn't even notice.

As she handed him his second glass she caressed his hand,

"I really hope you didn't end up in trouble because of what you told me?"

He faltered, and she quickly continued,

"Oh no, I am so sorry. It wasn't really your fault now was it, I shouldn't have been snooping.

He tried to mumble that it wasn't a big deal, it was just a spanking, which made her continue, sounding genuinely distressed now,

"A spanking? Oh dear, my poor little Harry. Did you at least have your bum treated afterwards?"

"Umm, no? But it healed by itself I think." he replied, sounding unsure.

"By itself! You never had it checked up? What if there's scarring or bruising still there! I can't let this stand."

She sounded so concerned Harry couldn't think of a good excuse, his mind seemed slightly muddled from the wine as well, so when she told him she had to inspect the damage 'she had caused' and started removing his pants, he diligently helped her and allowed her to lay him down in her lap.

Narcissa felt a jolt in her groin as the half-naked boy laid across her lap, Merlin but she hadn't had this much fun in ages. She found it funny that Andromeda had no doubt spent the entire week drilling into the boy what a terrible woman she was, yet it was all for naught as she gently caressed the back of his bare legs. Dipping her hands between his thighs she rubbed the soft skin of his inner thighs before kneading his buttocks like dough. She felt him harden against her thigh as the tips of her fingers skimmed against his sack.

"Hmmm" she mumbled as she continued kneading his flesh, "looks like we got lucky this time, your skin looks just perfect" she purred as her hands spread his cheeks, playing with the tender flesh near his anus.

Leaning down she licked him across his lower back and whispered softly to him,

"Do you remember what we did last time Honey?"

She saw him nod quickly, his breath already sounding laboured as her hands continued their exploring, gently massaging his balls with the palm of her right hand,

"Would you like me to do it again?" she breathed out, her soft breath cooling the patch of saliva on his skin, sending shivers up his back.

"Yes please, Mistress Narcissa."

"Mmmm" Merlin, but she couldn't hold the moan in when those needy green eyes turned to her and called her Mistress.

Turning ninety degrees towards Harry in the sofa, she folded her feet under her thighs, leaving her in an almost kneeling position, after which she pulled his crotch flush to her waist, leaving him spread out in front of her, both his legs under her arms.

Harry was surprised at the strange position, it was almost like when he did push ups, except his legs were spread and his chest was lying on the sofa. He then felt a strange tickling feeling travel across his rectal cavity before he heard Mistress Narcissa's voice comfort him,

"Don't worry sweetie, it was just a cleaning spell."

Cleaning spell? What does she need a…he jumped as he felt soft lips kiss his bum, before his Mistress strong hands parted his cheeks and he felt the full lips landing kisses all over his tight butt. Soon he felt her mouth travel south to gently suck on his hairless ball sack, alternating between the testicles before her feather light kisses travelled up to his anus again. He felt a hot wet tongue play with his opening, causing him to clench around the wet muscle in surprise and letting a soft moan slip past his lips as it continued to insistently probe him, slowly slipping past his clenching defences. He felt a soft hand massage his shaft, pumping it up and down while the tongue probed him, his breath coming in deep pants.

He sighed in disappointment as the mouth moved away before clenching in surprise again as two slick fingers started working on the small puckered hole. With saliva covering his entire ring they easily glided into him, making him clench around them in rhythm with the hand pumping his cock. The two fingers started curling towards his balls, hitting a familiar spot inside of him, causing him to push his hips towards the fingers in pleasure. As his muscles relaxed around the intrusion he felt the same fingers start pumping into him, continuing the same curling motion, constantly rubbing against the same spot until he could no longer bear the pressure.

His orgasm hit him like a truck, and he clenched his butt around the long slim fingers that continued their work, while desperately humping the silky hand that also showed no signs of slowing down, milking him completely dry as he shuddered around the controlling hands. He slumped down on the sofa, completely exhausted and soon felt fingers playing with his lips. Reflexively he opened his mouth and sucked them dry, tasting something slightly salty.

Narcissa moaned as she watched the boy suck clean the hand that had been around his cock, Merlin but she was needy. Still, she had waited this long, so she could wait until tomorrow when she would finally use all her tools on him, granting her the sweet release she had waited more than a decade for.

She didn't want to scare him away too soon after all.

**Chapter 13**

Harry woke up momentarily confused, the large room and soft luxurious bed were foreign to him, until the memories of last night returned. He blushed bright red and felt himself harden as he remembered what Mistress Narcissa had done, Merlin but it had felt good. He couldn't remember how he made it back to his room but assumed she had moved him. Stretching he inspected his blue silk pyjamas; she had clearly clothed him before tucking him in, further confusing him why people kept insisting she was evil. He was growing convinced she was just misunderstood, she had been incredibly kind to him and the things she did to him felt amazing every single time.

The strange elf, Dobby, popped into his room, startling him before squeaking out that breakfast was served in the small dining room. Being allowed to sleep in and having breakfast served, Harry was definitively starting to enjoy his stay at Malfoy manor quite a bit.

After a bit of exploring he managed to find the small dining groom, about to greet Mistress Narcissa before his words died in his throat. She had let her long blonde hair loose, framing the pale face and pouting lips that were sampling her tea. Her body was barely covered with a small light green satin sleeping robe, ending mid-thigh and displaying a lot of cleavage, leaving little doubt she was nude underneath.

Spotting him she smiled sexily, clearly noticing his eyes roaming her body,

"Oh good morning Harry, I'm sorry about my casual state of dress, I merely enjoy sleeping in the nude and forgot we had guests."

Harry was starting to doubt if she really was as forgetful as she let him believe, her mischievous smile wasn't exactly lending credibility to her statement, but he surely wasn't about to complain. Trying to get his higher brain functions under control he addressed her,

"Good morning Mistress Narcissa, thank you for the pyjamas."

"Oh it's nothing; I quite enjoyed playing dress-up with you."

Again the mischievous smile, Merlin he was going to be walking funny the entire time he spent here. Harry didn't realize just how correct that statement was yet.

Once they were done with breakfast she pushed her chair back and crossed her legs, enjoying the way Harry's eyes were glued to hem of her robe that rode up tantalizingly close to her crotch. Clearing her throat to get his attention, smiling at his blush, she started laying out their schedule, ending with,

"Of course, most of the afternoon will be spent going over how a Lord behaves in the Wizengamot and what rights attaining Lordship grants you."

Seeing his surprised face she chuckled at him,

"You didn't really think we would spend these weeks only playing, did you? The contract requires I teach you and I am quite interested in keeping it active for many years to come."

He cleared his throat and avoided her gaze, especially at the way she had said 'playing', feeling his face heat up. He had indeed thought there would be little learning going on at the Manor.

The morning turned out to be quite interesting, she taught him to control the magic flowing into his wand, a skill that was required for casting votes inside the Wizengamot chamber. To her surprise he grasped the skill rather quickly, thanks to his larger than average reserves. He would start by overflowing the wand with magic before being able to detect the flow and tone it down; an ability she told him would greatly benefit him, especially when casting magic that allowed one to control the power of the spell.

Whereas certain spells required a set amount of magic, like a transfiguration needing a lump of power to transform from one thing into another, charms like the lumos light spell or the protego shield spell could be regulated through power input. Overpowering a transfiguration spell only lead to either the spell failing, often disastrously, or the magic being wasted in transition, as duration was specified while casting and had set parameters depending on the casters wishes.

After a quick lunch they moved to the afternoon material, which was possibly the most boring thing Harry had ever endured. Mistress Malfoy was a relentless taskmistress, drilling him on the importance of the different houses and ranks as well the importance of ancestry when it came to political power. She had him perfect the lordly bow followed by the customary kiss on the back of her hand, as well as quizzing him on what was and wasn't allowed by a Lord of his stature.

Even if the material was boring, it was very enlightening for Harry, the more material they covered, the more things kept showing on the 'allowed' list for a Lord, especially compared to a normal wizard, let alone a muggle-born. He was starting to realize he would wield quite a lot of political power in the wizarding world once he claimed his place as Lord Potter. Hearing the house elf inform them that dinner was served was the best news Harry had heard all day, happily following the shapely behind of Mistress Narcissa to the informal dining room. She had switched to a thin summer dress that covered little more than the sleeping robe and Harry wasn't sure if she had bothered with underwear.

Once they were seated he decided he needed to bring up another thing that had been bothering him,

"Ummm, Mistress Narcissa?"

"Yes sweetie?"

He faltered a bit before trying to compose his thoughts,

"Mistress Tonks has explained how uh, sex, works and I've been wondering if uh, what we did, what uh, you did, to my butt last night was... wrong?"

His voice died slightly at the end of his question, showing the hesitation he was feeling.

Narcissa however only smiled widely at him and softly reached over to caress the back of his hand,

"Aww have you been worrying all this time my little Harry? You should know you can always talk to me if you want to and there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

Squeezing his hand she continued,

"What you should be asking yourself is, did last night feel wrong?"

Harry considered it a bit before shaking his head no; it had felt amazing, not wrong. She smiled even wider and continued,

"See, that's what I mean, as long as it doesn't feel wrong there's nothing to worry about. Men are like women in that regard you know."

Seeing his confused face she continued,

"You know how a woman's clitoris is where she feels the most pleasure, yet there are many other things that can make a woman feel good, like playing with the rest of her pussy or playing with her feet as Andromeda likes?"

Harry nodded, he had been aware of these things for years, both Aunt Petunia and Mistress Tonks had taught him a lot about pleasing women, even if they used vastly different methods. Seeing him agree she continued,

"Men are also like that, whereas playing with your dick feels great didn't playing with your butt feel just as good?"

Harry nodded again, Mistress Narcissa made perfect sense; he wondered if that was how Mistress Tonks felt when he pleasured her feet.

"So do you still think what we're doing is wrong?"

She asked the question with a soft smile, making Harry smile in return and shake his head, how could something that felt so good be wrong, especially if it was his Mistress doing it. Once dinner was served she continued in a soft sensual voice,

"You know it's good you asked this now, I have plans for tonight that will bring us both a great deal of pleasure."

Seeing his clearly intrigued expression she merely chuckled and indicated the food,

"Later sweetling, you will love it, I promise."

Two hours after the meal, having given it time to settle, Narcissa had an house elf fetch the boy to her room. Harry soon walked on, spotting his mistress sitting on the huge bed and had trouble deciding where to place his eyes. She was wearing a skimpy baby blue satin teddy, hugging her hips and accentuating her full bust causing his blood to quickly pool towards his groin.

Narcissa patted the bed next to her, smiling pleasantly at the gob smacked expression he had. Merlin it felt good to have someone lust after her like that again. Once he was seated she deftly undid what seemed like a complex ward around her bedside table and reached a trembling hand into the shelf to grab what she had waited so long to use.

It had started soon after she had married Lucius Malfoy, or been married to Lucius Malfoy would be more correct. It was an arranged marriage by the Lords Malfoy and Black and neither she nor Lucius had much to say about it. Initially she had been pleased, Lucius was not bad looking and he was the heir of a powerful family, she could have done much worse. Her expression however fell once their wedding night arrived and Lucius seemed to have an equipment malfunction, something that would at first cause her insecurities about her femininity. That is until she caught him ramming one of the serving boys at the Winter Ball, putting her insecurities to rest and confirming her suspicions about his sexuality.

The pressure from both their parents to present an heir was steadily increasing as going public about his homosexuality was simply not an option, it would have shamed both their families among the pureblood community. In her desperation she turned to her sane sister, who much to her surprise humorously suggested visiting a muggle sex shop to perhaps help Lucius get in the mood to do the deed.

Nervously she had walked in, accepting the compliments on her 'goth style' from the shop owner with practiced grace, before staring in wonder at the row after row of various toys in every colour under the sun. She had wandered aimlessly around, studying the pictures and deciphering the uses of the various toys until she came to something that took her breath away. It was a harness formed like pair of black panties made out of straps, and in the front there was a pink shaft formed like a penis, sticking out obscenely. The picture showed an attractive young woman wearing the harness and buggering a kneeling man, in what looked like obvious rapture.

She didn't know how long she stood staring at the picture, as her panties moistened and her nipples hardened at the images her mind conjured, before grabbing it from the shelf and paying for it with glassy eyes.

Convincing Lucius to try it had been easy, his father had been threatening him with expulsion from the family if he didn't produce an heir soon and he was growing desperate. The first time Narcissa had worn the strap-on she had been amazed at the sensations flowing through her as she rammed her hips into the willing Lucius. Never before had anything turned her on as much as finally being the 'man' in the relationship and she would bugger Lucius with wild abandon whenever she had the chance. It would not last long though, as with Lucius turned on enough to perform he soon managed to spill his seed inside of her, leaving her with child, much to his and their parents' relief. No one saw the look of anguish pass over Narcissa's face as she was once again forced to live in a loveless marriage.

She had repressed and buried her lust and fantasies deep in her mind, expecting them to never be fulfilled, trying to forget she even had them. Until one fateful day early in the summer of 1991 when a beautiful young boy with brilliant green eyes had walked into her, lovingly calling her 'Mistress'.

The toy she pulled out of the bedside table was not a muggle toy, but a wizarding version of the same concept. Honestly, she should have expected there to be a wizarding equivalent of a sex shop, it was not like sexual desires were a concept unique to muggles. Not to mention wizards and witches had magic to help them along; giving them a considerable advantage in designing sex toys, something the muggle-borns had been quick to capitalize on.

The toy was formed like a penis without testicles, the shaft was slightly wider than four of her fingers pressed together and it was seven inches long. It felt exactly like skin which was no surprise, the permanent transfiguration had made such an achievement easy. What made it special however was the base of the toy, which was formed like an oval slanted suction cup, filled with a soft magic-infused jelly that seemed to cling to the toy.

Its purpose was simple, it could be placed on the pussy, the soft jelly spreading into every nook and cranny, leaving a hole in the shaft for urine and other fluids to flow through, before magic was channelled into it to make the jelly harden and the toy stick like it was an extension of the woman. Once the toy had aligned properly, the switching rune matrix inside the toy would activate, transferring all sensation from the shaft to her pussy, whereas the bulbous head transported the sensations directly to her clitoris.

She showed it to Harry with shaking hands, trying to control her breathing as her pussy moistened in anticipation.

"Sweetie, tonight I would love to use this on you instead of my fingers."

He reached over and grabbed it from her hands, turning it around hesitantly, it seemed a lot bigger than her fingers, how on earth would something like that fit?

"Umm, uh, would it hurt a lot?"

She smiled and hugged him tightly, letting her hands travel under his shirt to caress his back,

"No Harry, I would never do anything to hurt you."

He still seemed pretty intimated, handing the toy back to her,

"Do I have to?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek,

"No honey, I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

After a bit of hesitation she looked down at the floor, suddenly looking very vulnerable with a tear trickling down her cheek,

"I merely thought you might want to give me some pleasure in return as well, that is all."

Guilt suddenly flooded Harry, he realized she had never done anything to him without asking first and it had felt amazing every single time. He also realized he had never pleasured her like he would do for his Mistress, even though she took great care of him and even helped tutor him.

Narcissa let small crocodile tears leak through her eyes as she watched doubt hit the boy, he had clearly never seen a woman play 'damsel in distress' before. Merlin, but playing with him was so much fun and she had trouble controlling her smirk as he seemed to steel himself and softly agree to try the toy. She let her devious smirk transform into a genuine smile and hugged him close before kissing him softly on the lips.

Harry was surprised by the sudden kiss on the lips; he had barely agreed to use the toy when the impossibly soft lips of his Mistress danced all over his. She nibbled gently on his lips and he tried to reciprocate but felt himself hopelessly outmatched by her experience. Her hot tongue soon licked his lips and he hesitantly parted them, only to feel her practically plunder his mouth while grinding her hips against him. Any doubts he had about the toy evaporated as he grew to full hardness against her grinding hips while she continued to dominate his mouth. She moved her lips to his ear, leaving him panting as she started licking up and down the lobe, nibbling gently on the skin of his neck in between licks. Her soft breath sent shivers down his neck as she finally spoke,

"Mmm we are going to have so much fun sweetling."

As she moved back he had trouble staying upright, he was hard as a rock at the feel of her amazing body squirming all over his. His eyes were glued to the skimpy baby doll she was wearing, the hard nipples of her soft breasts clearly visible against the soft satin.

Her rasping voice snapped him out of his haze,

"Take your clothes off honey."

He practically threw them off, sighing in relief as he freed his constrained erection. She pushed him down towards the bed,

"Get on all fours and spread those lovely legs."

Hesitantly but too turned on to really care he climbed up on the bed, resting his elbows and upper body on the soft sheets of the luxurious bed, while keeping his butt in the air, legs spread wide for his Mistress.

Narcissa moaned softly as she attached the toy to her pussy, the soft jelly conforming to her curves before a small shock of magic ran through her as it hardened and bound her to it. Gently she ran her fingers up the artificial shaft, enjoying the tingles of pleasure that were broadcasted through. She was dripping wet and her secretions started slowly working their way through the hollow shaft, providing her own lubrication as she saw a drop of fluid slip down the tip. Throwing the quick familiar cleansing charm at the waiting boy, she threw aside both her wand and the satin teddy, enjoying the cool air on her hardened nipples.

Harry felt the weight of the bed shift as his Mistress climbed up behind him and felt himself tense in expectation. His mistress had clearly anticipated this as he soon felt soft hands working on his lower back and caressing his buttocks.

"Now, now, honey, no need to be so nervous for little old me, you are going to love this." She purred.

He heard a soft moan before two wet fingers started playing with his rosebud, the other hand continuing the soft massage, trying to relax him. Breathing in he felt himself loosen slightly before the fingers slipped in, causing both of them to gasp, one in surprise and the other in pleasure. Harry felt himself clench around the invading fingers before the soft sawing motion and lubrication forced him to relax again. Her silky left hand kept toying with his balls as her right would swipe the lubrication from the tip of her toy and work it into his tight passage.

Panting heavily and loving the feel of the tight muscle gripping her digits, Narcissa moved herself right behind Harry, slowly extracting her hand and enjoying the sigh of disappointment from the boy.

"Mmm you are loving this aren't you, you dirty little boy." She panted out as she moved her sensitive groin towards his submissive bottom. Gently she angled the sensitive soaked tip against his anus, moaning when he clenched against the foreign intrusion. Softly she increased the pressure, staring in fascination as the muscle slowly expanded, accepting the bulbous head.

She suddenly slipped past the ring and moaned in pleasure as she felt it clench around her, feeling like her entire clit had just been engulfed in heat. She heard the boy hiss in surprise and felt herself get even wetter at her dominating position, and started slowly pushing the leaking shaft into his opening. Slowly sawing it back and forth she moaned at the delicious friction as well as greatly appreciating the increased lubrication that was flowing into him.

After a minute of her panting in pleasure and the boy gasping at the foreign intrusion she felt her smooth skin touch against his butt, feeling herself bottom out in the delicious heat. She leaned over his back, dragging her hard nipples across his back and nipping at his neck,

"Mmm you filthy little boy, I can feel you clenching around me, you're loving every minute aren't you."

She moved her hand around him and softly gripped his hard erection, playing with the tip as she gyrated her hips, hearing him gasp and hiss.

"Yesss, you want to moan for your Mistress don't you?"

She grabbed him by the hips and slowly pulled out until the tip was barely in, stopping for a second before pushing herself back into him in one smooth motion, this time getting an audible moan from the boy. Slowly she started pumping into him, using deep strokes and causing audible slaps to echo in the bedroom as she bottomed out each time.

"You belong to me don't you honey? I want to hear it!"

"Uhhh yeessss Mistress" He gasped out, trying desperately to control his breathing as the bulbous head of the toy kept rubbing against his prostate, causing incredible waves of pleasure to cascade through his hips. His attempts to touch his cock to relieve the pressure had been stopped by Mistress Narcissa locking his hands behind his back, leaving him helpless as she relentlessly slammed into him. He felt her breasts rub against his back and her hot breath against his neck as she panted, never letting the toy stop its motion.

She was humming through shallow breaths, loving the way the toy transferred every sensation to her sensitive pussy, constantly providing more lubrication for her pumping. The boy had submitted to her completely, moving in to meet her hips and letting adorable little gasps out every time she bottomed into him. She reached a hand around to play with his shaft and found wetness, turning her on further as she realized she was slowly milking him. She had his arms locked in her left hand, he seemed desperate to come but she wasn't allowing it, letting her fantasies roam free for the first time in over a decade.

"Please Mistress Narcissa"

He moaned, spreading his legs wider and trying, in a needy bid for release; hump his erection against the silky sheets. She gave him no rest though and followed him down, straddling his smooth butt and starting to drive him into the mattress while licking at his neck, loving the absolute submission as he begged and pleaded for release while she gave him none. The wet slaps echoed in the room as Narcissa played with her toy, nibbling at his neck, teasing his erection when she pleased and altering the pace when he seemed to adapt to it, constantly keeping him on edge.

Feeling herself get close she reached under his arms and lifted him into a upright kneeling position, using her left arm to hold the almost limp boy against her heaving breasts. The new angle caused even more pressure on Harry's prostate, causing another dribble of fluid to leak out through his inflamed erection, before he felt Mistress Narcissas silky hand finally engulf it and start to vigorously pump it as she herself panted against his neck, never letting her hips stop their motion.

"Ohhhhhhh thank you Mistress"

Finally feeling something touch his cock Harry exploded into orgasm, his butt desperately clenching around the toy still sawing into him, sending Narcissa over the edge as she felt the boy tighten and shudder around her. Her hips bucked wildly and her muscles spasmed as the incredible sensations of release coursed through her veins. She continued pumping his cock, loving the way he moaned and shuddered around the toy, paying no heed to the fact that he was probably oversensitive by now.

Finally feeling her overwhelming orgasm subside she slipped out of him with a wet slurp, loving the fact that she had left her own wetness inside of him, marking him as hers. She wiped the sweat off her brow and silently released the magic binding the strap-on to her pussy, sighing in relief as the cool air came in contact with her sopping pussy. She briefly considered asking the boy to clean her slit with that delightful tongue she had heard about, he would most likely do anything she asked right now, but decided against it as he seemed to have fallen asleep already, his red bottom proudly on display for her.

Smiling happily she leaned over and kissed the red bite marks she had left on the now almost comatose boy,

"Always time for that another day isn't there sweetie. We are going to have so much fun, aren't we. Sweet dreams."

Curling up next to the Potter child she pulled up the sheet to cover them both and fell into blissful sleep for the first time in many years.

**Chapter 14**

Harry slowly woke up to the new feeling of being warm and content. Opening his eyes he realized Mistress Narcissa had cradled his head to her bosom, her impressive soft pale breasts pressing against his cheek. It felt comforting to be held and the beautiful sight that greeted him made him want to experience this in the future.

Unable to resist the temptation of the nipple lying right in front of his face, he gave it a gentle kiss hoping not to alert his Mistress. He stiffened when he heard her chuckle softly,

"My, my, what a naughty boy you are, still feeling so frisky after everything we did yesterday."

Rubbing his shoulders and neck she pressed his face back towards her breasts, murmuring softly,

"Now honey, you aren't going to stop like that are you? Arouse me like that and not continue?"

Harry watched fascinated how her nipples hardened under his gaze, before leaning in and softly sucking on her left breast. She moaned and continued to run her hands up his back, enjoying the way he would suck and tease her nipple.

"Such a talented boy, will you show your Mistress what else you can do?"

He released her wet nipple and looked at her in question before she rolled them over so that she was straddling him. Running her hands down his chest she started grinding her wet pussy against his morning erection, purring softly,

"I have heard such amazing stories about your talented mouth, will you show your kind Mistress what an amazing boy you are?"

Harry gasped at the feeling of the warm flesh rubbing against his cock before looking into her clear blue eyes and nodding,

"Yes Mistress Narcissa."

"Mmmmm" She smiled seductively as she moved her knees forward, dragging her arousal across his abdomen up to his chin. Placing her knees on both sides of his head she moved his hands to her pert butt before lowering her pussy towards his mouth.

Harry stared at his gorgeous Mistress as she lowered herself on him, her folds were smooth but she had a light patch of soft silvery blonde hair covering the top of her slit, something which would have once again brought up the rumours of Veela ancestry in the Black family had someone seen it. There was a slight wetness covering her inner lips, glinting in the morning light and without further ado, Harry ran the flat of his tongue over her slit, sending small shivers through his Mistress. Having grown used to the taste of women he found she tasted slightly sweeter, no doubt because of her love of fruit over heavier meals.

Narcissa moaned as she felt his talented tongue start exploring her, Merlin but this was a nice way to wake up. Leaning forward she sat her pussy down over his mouth, enjoying the feel of the wet appendage rubbing against her inner walls. She smiled happily at him as he swallowed regularly, keeping the sheets spotless, he was such an attentive boy. Using her left hand to play with her nipples she sent the right one down to spread her lips, exposing her engorged clit and directing it to his mouth. She moaned as he instantly latched on, using his lips and tongue to softly jerk it, sending shock waves of pleasure coursing up her spine.

It soon became too much for her and she shuddered in orgasm on top off him, feeling his tongue relentlessly rub her clit, prolonging the orgasm. When she stopped shaking she enjoyed how he switched back to her wet hole, diligently cleaning her out. Ecstatic at the sensation she ground her crotch against his lapping mouth, moaning softly,

"Yesss, keep your loving Mistress clean, such a good boy."

Her oversensitivity soon overwhelmed her and she stepped off the eager mouth, giving him a soft kiss on the lips in gratitude for his thorough job.

Kneeling next to him she started dragging the tips of her fingers up and down his erection, liking the way he tried to lean into her touch. She allowed him no more than feather light arousing touches, soon frustrating him to the point that he wanted to take matters into his own hands. Narcissa sharply slapped the hands away, grinning like a shark.

"Now, now my little Harry, is that how you'd treat your Mistress after she gave you so much pleasure yesterday? Didn't I tell you only I would be allowed to touch your cock while you were under my roof?"

His gobsmacked face made her chuckle softly, while still continuing her torturous motion, keeping him close to bursting but never allowing it.

"Please Mistress Narcissa, I really want to come."

She smiled and gave him another light kiss,

"Mmm of course you do my little pet, but I haven't allowed it have I? I think you got far too spoiled last night, I heard you moan out what a great Mistress I was, didn't I?"

He flushed bright red and she smiled even wider, before stopping her motion and standing up.

"Well now, time to get the day started, can't dawdle in bed all day."

He stared at her with a shocked expression but she gave him no indication of noticing,

"Hop into the shower and get dressed, you are not to relieve yourself while in there or I will be most displeased."

Hearing no answer she snapped out,

"Do you understand me Harry?"

"Yes Mistress" he grumbled, trudging into the shower with his erection waving in front of him.

Just before he closed the door to the shower she leaned in, still stark naked and rubbed herself against his front before licking his ear and purring,

"Maybe if you're a good boy today and show me how well you can beg tonight, I will let you come for me my pretty."

Harry growled in frustration as he stared after the shapely pale ass of Mistress Narcissa as she closed the shower door behind her. Merlin but he wanted to touch himself, yet he knew that she would somehow know and had to force himself to abstain. Turning the shower on the coldest he could stand he got ready for the long day.

Long day didn't even begin to describe it, Mistress Narcissa taught the same subjects as the day before, starting with control over his inner magic and following it up with Wizengamot lessons, yet today she was entirely different. The short tight robe would ride up her back when she picked things up, constantly giving Harry ample evidence over her lack of underwear. When she pointed out things in the books her cleavage was practically in his face, the thin fabric barely concealing her pink areola. She would 'accidentally' brush against his groin and just happen to press her soft breasts against his back as she instructed him on the different wand motions. Harry was hard as a rock the entire day, constantly being teased with the light gestures and the flirty smile she wore, knowing that she was driving him insane. His only bright spot seemed to be how his magic reacted to his arousal, flooding his veins with more power than he had felt before, making the basic charms she was showing him easy to master. There were a handful of charms allowed in the Wizengamot chamber, like the cleaning, silencing and sound amplifying ones, often used when either discussing things in private or wanting the entire chamber to hear. Even Mistress Narcissa had seemed surprised at the ease he was picking things up, before cheerfully commenting on how it 'left more time to play'.

When dinner was finally served she ate slowly, erotically moaning as she carefully savoured every dish with her tongue, leaving Harry staring at her in an entirely different kind of hunger. Even her voice was pure sexuality and Harry was shamelessly staring at her pale heaving chest, not bothering to hide his need.

"Mmm that was a great dinner; I do love something tasty to fill me up after a long day."

The coy smile she wore only served to inflame him further, but he knew she was trying to bait him into doing something and remained seated. She looked at his stillness in approval, before standing up with a cat-like grace,

"Well, perhaps we should retreat to my bedroom and see what fun we can come up with, don't you think honey?"

"Yes Mistress!"

He didn't bother hiding his eagerness; the constant tenting of his pants throughout the day left any subtlety pointless. He enjoyed the graceful swaying of her hips as he followed her into the room, before she suddenly turned around and pointed at the bed.

"Naked and on the bed now."

Not a command he was about to contest right now, or probably ever, he responded with a "Yes Mistress" that was half muffled by his shirt as he pulled it over his head. Once fully naked a now equally unclothed Narcissa patted the bed next to her, engulfing him in an embrace as he sat down. She pushed him down on the bed, straddling him and letting his cock poke at her heated groin.

She dominated his mouth, enjoying the slight improvement of the boy's technique; no doubt gained during the short time he had been her guest, before softly starting to rub her hips against his hardness. Enough to keep him at full mast but not enough to release it.

"Are you feeling needy my pet?" She purred into his ear.

"Yes Mistress"

"Do you want to come for your Mistress honey?"

"Yes Mistress!"

"But why should I help you in such a dirty task, hmmm?" The teasing quality of her voice and the continued rubbing let Harry know that she wanted something and he was desperately trying to figure it out.

"Because I have been a good boy today Mistress!"

"Mmm yes you have, but that isn't enough my pet."

She nipped softly at his neck for a bit before continuing,

"I might be willing to please you if I could use my toy on you again, would you like that?"

Her impossibly soft pussy lips were still rubbing against his cock that was squeezed flat against his stomach, engulfing the underside in a slick heat. Merlin but he wanted release so badly.

"Yes Mistress."

"What's that sweetie; do you want me to use my toy on your tight little butt?" She whispered, her hips never stopping their soft teasing motion.

"Yes Mistress!"

"Do you want me to fuck your ass roughly with my cock, pet?"

No longer able to resist, he moaned out a last pitiful "Yes Mistress", making Narcissa reward him with another deep kiss before reaching for his arms, pinning them under his back and locking them with a pair of simple leather handcuffs. She snapped off a quick cleansing spell at his butt before she leaned back and admired her handiwork, smiling at the way he lay panting on the soft bed, the tied hands easily sinking into the mattress and providing him with no real discomfort, merely immobilization.

She reached into her bedside table and grabbed her favourite toy, before attaching it with practiced hands, sighing in pleasure as the switching matrix activated. Narcissa climbed back on the bed, purring at the boy who was panting deeply, trying to figure out what just happened. Placing herself between his feet she slipped her hands under his legs and lifted his ankles up to her shoulders, leaving him completely spread eagle and helpless in front of her.

She leaned forward, forcing his legs to bend to the point that they were resting on both sides of his head and started dominating his mouth again, nibbling at the lips and sucking on his tongue, while her left hand gathered moisture from the tip of her toy and started working two slender fingers into his tight anus. Her hard nipples were rubbing across his chest and she loved the way he moaned in surprise as her fingers slipped in past the tight ring. Starting a soft sawing motion that would reach up to his prostate, tease it gently and then slip back out, she smiled into his green needy eyes,

"You love that don't you pet, you want me to fuck you, to make that naughty cock of yours come?"

"Yes Mistress" he whispered, feeling utterly helpless as the pleasurable sensations coursed through him. His legs were locked across his Mistress shoulders and his arms were pressed under his back, bound tightly by the leather handcuffs, leaving him no options to move.

Slipping her fingers out she placed the round bulbous head of the long toy at his rosebud, pushing slightly but not enough to slip in. Narcissa leaned in close to his face, and caressed his cheek, leaving small kisses all over his lips and nose, before smiling softly at him.

"Ask for it pet, beg for it."

"Please Mistress."

"Please what, pet?"

"Please.. please fuck me Mistress."

"Fuck you with what pet? My big cock?" She asked, rubbing the toy around his opening, her wetness easily lubricating him.

"Yes Mistress."

She continued playing with his anus but still didn't push in, leaving Harry entirely at her mercy.

"I want to hear it pet."

"Please…uh, please fuck me with your big cock Mistress!"

"Mmmm, good boy, when you ask so nicely you'll have to be rewarded."

She pushed in, slipping past the tight ring, causing two simultaneous moans to sound in the room, before increasing the pressure and bottoming out in him. He was panting deeply, trying to adjust the pressure but she gave him no heed, starting the rhythmical pumping of her hips, pistoning into the spread-eagled boy on the bed.

Harry couldn't help the soft moans that slipped out through his lips, after being kept on edge ever since the morning the toy felt incredible. His butt was on fire and every time the bulbous head rubbed against his prostate he felt sparks of electricity spread through his groin. He felt something leak out of his erection, being pushed out in sync with the toy pressing on his prostate, and he couldn't help simply enjoying the overwhelming sensation.

Mistress Narcissa looked fantastic leaning over him, the large pale breasts swaying in pace with her thrusts, the blue eyes hazed with lust as the lips were slightly parted to make way for her soft moans. Her skin was glistening with perspiration in the candlelight, trying to glue strands of her silvery blond hair to her body. It was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen.

She started rolling her hips, causing entirely new sensations to run through him before soft hand engulfed his cock, starting to stroke it with an ever increasing pace. Mistress Narcissa leant even further forward, forcing his legs to his ears and started vigorously pumping into him, wet slaps echoing in the bedroom. The combined pleasure was overwhelming and Harry felt himself come loudly, emptying his now much larger load into the silky grasp of his Mistress.

As the boy came under her, exactly when she wanted, when she had decided he would, Narcissa felt a huge spike of pleasure and came explosively, humping the boy at her mercy as she rode out her orgasm. Feeling the waves of pleasure abate she didn't bother pulling out of him, merely leaned forward and kissed him again, watching as her sweat dripped on him and enjoying the way his muscles would still occasionally clench around the toy.

"My lovely naughty pet loved that, didn't he."

He smiled an exhausted smile but nodded, finally getting to come had felt great. She continued to fuck him slowly, enjoying the feeling of slowly sliding in him.

"You have impressed me quite a bit Harry, not just with your talents in bed but with your magic. I do not know of anyone who has grasped the charms we did earlier as quickly as you did."

He nodded happily, trying to contain the soft sigh; the motion of the large toy was making him hard again.

"Did you know Harry, that when you claim your Potter Lordship there's a possibility you will be able to claim other titles?"

He looked up in surprise; this was news to him,

"No, uhh, Mistress, I didn't." Couldn't she at least stop moving if she wanted to talk to him, he was completely hard again and his prostate felt even more sensitive now, being softly grazed at by the toy.

"Yes, imagine my surprise when I found out through my Ministry contacts that there's quite a high possibility you will be able to claim the Black Lordship."

Seeing his stunned look she continued,

"Do you know that as Lord Black you have a lot of power over former members of the Black family, especially those who were bound by marriage contracts issued by the former Lord Black?"

Harry nodded; Mistress Andromeda had taught him a lot about the contracts thinking he might receive quite a few as the Lord Potter.

Noticing Harry was hard again she slipped her hand down to rub it, smiling softly at him,

"Did you know that I am a woman trapped by a Black marriage contract? Imagine if a man that would be willing to help little me became Lord Black?" She murmured, continuing her soft motions.

Harry looked deep into her blue eyes and softly whispered,

"I would help you Mistress Narcissa."

She smiled widely, kissing him on the lips again, speeding up her hand causing him to pant.

"Mmm such a good boy, I knew I could count on you. Perhaps in a few years we will be living under the same roof, doing Merlin knows what under the sheets."

Her deft hand was too much and he came into her soft hand again, watching in fascination as she licked it clean, still wearing the wide smile. She undid the cuffs behind his back and slipped out of him, gasping at the cool air touching the toy.

As she removed it from her pussy she looked at the exhausted boy in contemplation, he had such incredible potential. The way he picked up magic seemed ridiculous at times, often completing spells on the first attempt, making it increasingly hard for her to downplay it as simply 'outstanding' instead of 'incredible'. His status as the Boy-Who-Lived gave him instant political power as well as a powerful presence in the media, should he wield it correctly. The Potter Lordship alone would gain him heavy support from the light, but should he actually receive the Black Lordship his influence would skyrocket.

The first Potter to rule over the entire Black household, the neutrals could easily be swayed to follow him and even the dark would be hesitant to oppose the House of Black. Merlin, but they had followed the call of the House of Black for hundreds of years; half of them probably had stipulations that prevented them from opposing the house.

Not to mention the fact that should he become Lord Black he could most likely annul or buy out her contract, leaving her completely at his mercy. She felt a flash of heat in her groin at that thought, the idea might need some exploring when he got older.

No; she would groom the young Potter and she would groom him well, having his loyalty would benefit her greatly regardless of the outcome.

A/N Decided to post this instalment earlier than planned so could put this message out;

If any of my readers have copies of any fics that were taken down I would appreciate it iif you sent them to me so I can reupload them for all to enjoy, also I have a PDF of the original Know Your Place I can email out if its deleted again.

One of my readers requested 'Welcome to Hell' by Aunt Bella if anyone has a copy of this work or knows where I could locate it please message me or say so in a review or even email me, my email can be found on my fanfiction profile and has been given out in a few fics, if there is any issues I can provide another form to receive such info.

 Chapter 8: 1511 Words  
Chapter 9: 2122 Words  
Chapter 10: 2664 Words  
Chapter 11: 3404 Words  
Chapter 12: 2910 Words  
Chapter 13: 4103 Words  
Chapter 14: 3246 Words  
Segement Total: 20,431 Words


	7. Know Your Place 15-21

 

 

 

Contribution

Title: Know Your Place

Author: Oraldeviant

Categories: Harry Potter

Characters: Harry Potter, Andromeda Tonks, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Pomona, Narcissa Malfoy, Amelia Bones, Mrs Zabini, Original Female Character

Contains: Multiple Partners, Hufflepuff!Harry, Foot Rub, Footjob, Shared Bath, Oral Sex, Cum Drinking, Handjob, Blowjob, Femdom, Masturbation, Teasing, Shower Scene, Fingering, Anal, Sex Toys, Pet Play, Collaring, Orgy

Summary Harry learns how to serve women from a young age; Petunia's training will have far reaching consequences.

**Chapter 15 – The First Year at Hogwarts Begins**

Andromeda studied the boy as he walked up to her to give her a friendly hug in greeting, something had clearly changed about the boy; she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was like a small shift in posture, yet his posture had been perfect for years, she had seen to that. Any time he slouched he would get spanked, giving him plenty of incentive to stand and sit as his full height, as having a good posture was a key element to seeming in command. You don't exactly pay attention to someone standing crooked, staring at the floor.

Harry Potter was happy, Merlin but it felt good to see Mistress Tonks again, his time at Malfoy manor had been very enjoyable but he missed the woman quite a bit. She was the first person to teach him anything and he owed not being a complete idiot to her strict tutoring. Although the training Mistress Narcissa had implemented after the second day at the Manor had been very eye-opening as well. Mistress Narcissa had been pleased he had submitted to her and her toy completely, but was worried he would do that to anyone capable of pleasing him, so she started what she called 'situational lessons'.

She would pretend to be various people, from teachers to students, pureblood or muggle-born and would place Harry in various situations, either demanding he do something demeaning while in her teacher character or try to boss him around in her pureblooded student character, forcing him to learn how to react as the heir Potter. This often led to a discussion about the various laws surrounding Hogwarts, but it did prepare Harry for the different people he might run into at the school. Unfamiliar with making demands and commands in return, he would quite often falter, yet Mistress Narcissa would deny him release while relentlessly teasing him if he didn't behave like a proper heir, teaching him for the first time to take charge of situations instead of merely adapting to them. She had said she wasn't quite happy with his performance yet but mentioned that 'at least you shouldn't be run over by some stuck up strumpet'.

It had been a strange dynamic, taught what a Lord should know during the day, taught how to behave like one during the afternoon and being forced to submit to her in evening. He assumed she wanted him to be strong on his own but still submissive towards her, which he didn't mind too much to be honest. Their sessions with that toy of hers had made him feel incredible and he had grown quite used to accepting it by now, being taken by his Mistress whenever and wherever she pleased, the most memorable being the intense reaming she had given him in the library after he had shut down her teacher-persona by quoting an obscure Hogwarts by-law. She had told him she was very proud and they both deserved a reward for such an improvement.

Andromeda was pleased to finally have her Harry back, she wasn't quite sure when 'Harry' had become 'her Harry' but she realized she had grown quite attached to the boy, feeling possessive of him. The thought of her sister having him all to herself had not been enjoyable, far from it in fact, often leaving her pacing the room wondering what was going on at the manor.

Regardless, it was the first of August, his birthday had been yesterday and she only had a month to prepare him for the first of September and Hogwarts. When Andromeda asked if Harry had had a good birthday over at Malfoy manor, he flushed red and merely called it great, not wanting to explain any further.

She had him back in training the very same day, actually impressed at the role playing idea Narcissa had implemented and continued it, adding in various characters like Hogwarts girls trying to seduce him. Her warning about 'if I hear you have had sex without using the contraception charm you will be spanked 200 times per day, every single day for a month' had caused his face to pale, meaning the lesson had stuck well.

She didn't really need to worry too much about the younger girls to be fair, Harry had been having sexual activities with three women who had been fully into their womanhood for years now, eleven year old girls with flat breasts and lacking hips didn't even register as sexually appealing to him. Andromeda's worries were more about some gold digging seventh year who decided carrying the next heir Potter was the solution to her problems, hence why she stressed the need to perfect the contraception charm.

Harry was still a virgin in the classical sense, whereas Petunia had no interest to change that, Andromeda and Narcissa did not dare take any risks with his possibly potent seed. Should an accidental pregnancy occur and the word leak out, the wizarding world would take one look at their ancestry and age before the dirtiest word known to purebloods would start floating around, 'line-theft'.

Whereas sex with minors and incest were officially frowned upon, the pureblood community had never wanted to delve into laws concerning those matters too deeply, which wasn't surprising with their questionable decisions regarding inbreeding to keep the lines 'pure' and their propensity for underage marriage contracts. A Black sister pregnant with a Potter heir was another matter entirely, line-theft could get you the death penalty easily, as both the dark and the light side were scared senseless that someone would steal their lineage.

Narcissa had been tempted to bind the boy more securely to her by taking his virginity, but he had very potent magic and still lacked full control, meaning a subconscious desire to plant his seed into her could have made his magic react, bypassing any contraception charm and landing them both into a whole heap of trouble.

The month of August passed quickly, with Andromeda instructing Harry on the basics of Occlumency, in hopes of keeping their private actions just that, private. Occlumency was the art of hiding your thoughts and emotions, especially from the probing eyes of a Legilimens, a person who can navigate through a person's mind and correctly interpret their findings. The mind was not a book or a castle, but rather a flow of disjointed thoughts and emotions, making Legilimency a rare gift as reading the mind with any degree of accuracy was difficult. Occlumency on the other hand exploited the flowing disjointed state of the mind, the most basic step of learning was the ability to clear your mind of both, emotion and thought, leaving the Legilimens with no pathways to follow and causing their probe to fizzle out or be forcibly rejected by the mind once detected. Master Occlumens could even go as far as adding artificial pathways, making their lie a reality in their mind, convincingly lying to and deceiving other Legilimens.

Master Legilimens on the other hand were terrifying, not only because they could easily flow through the pathways of the mind, interpreting your innermost thoughts, but because they could also add their own to your mind; creating false visions and influencing your dreams. Harry had been taught to control his emotions since an early age, whether to hide his early disgust at being forced to serve Aunt Petunia, or to hide his relationship with Mistress Tonks at the school, leaving him with a somewhat solid self-control. He knew Mistress Narcissa would scoff at that, but he didn't include her as she could drive him insane with ease, simply using her sensual voice and voluptuous body.

Andromeda was no expert at Legilimency but knew enough to get Harry to recognize the feeling of someone probing his mind, instantly closing his eyes and turning away. A defence which would not help against anyone trying to detect his lying, as it showed he knew about the probing and wanted to avoid it, but it did keep his secrets his own. The added meditation he did before bed also seemed to ease his sleep slightly, as well as slightly improving his memory retention, which wasn't really surprising considering he recycled most of what he'd learned during the day. Attaining a mastery in Occlumency was of course impossible for a teenager, the raging hormones of puberty combined with a still developing mind made the whole thought of having perfect emotional control ridiculous, but at least he wouldn't be an open book.

Harry had been overjoyed to find out his Mistress Tonks would teach at Hogwarts with him, she had told him as a delayed birthday present, bringing a wide smile to his face for the rest of the day; there would be another person he knew and could trust at the school, the other one being her daughter, Nymphadora; who had jokingly sparred with Harry during the summer; impressing him with her incredible agility in battle. Something he was told came from her unique ability to manipulate her body, letting her flow between spells with ease.

Harry really enjoyed her easy going attitude and playful sense of humour, not to mention that her penchant for the colourful tight-fitting tank tops that bounced in sync with her movement didn't hurt either. She would laugh at him whenever she caught him staring, sometimes inflating her breasts to the size of melons, grinning at his gobsmacked face. She was however rather clumsy when not sparring, something to do with her inner ear having to constantly adjust to a different centre of weight, but she couldn't be bothered to concentrate on it outside of battle.

The other change was that he now called Mistress Tonks Mistress Andromeda, as he kept getting confused with calling Nymphadora simply Tonks; sometimes starting to add the Mistress prefix by habit before remembering.

The young Potter stared in confusion at the Hogwarts Express, wondering why they were still using steam trains out of all things. He shrugged it aside, assuming it was another obsession wizards seemed to have with tradition, regardless of how outdated it was. He tried to resist fidgeting in the unfamiliar acromantula silk robes he was wearing, the Potter crest clearly visible on his chest. He had been hinting at wanting to hide his identity at the train station but Mistress Andromeda had been quick to put an end to such thoughts,

"Hide? HIDE? You would show the wizarding world that you are ashamed of being the heir Potter? Do you think hiding would make people overlook you?"

Not letting him get a word in she continued,

"The press will hound you and people will follow your every move, trying to hide it will achieve nothing besides making people think you have something to hide. No, you should take pride in your position as the future head of the house of Potter, pride in your parents sacrifice and pride in your heritage as a wizard. Hiding is for weaklings, a Lord is not a weakling! If you show fear they will pounce on you, exploit you and wring you dry according to their wishes. No, absolutely not. You will show them the proud heir Potter, defeater of Lord Voldemort and a future political powerhouse." Thoroughly cowed he had dropped the matter, he knew she had a point and was most likely correct, Mistress Andromeda knew a lot more about the wizarding world than he did.

As they walked towards the train conversations slowly died down and hushed whispers started, every eye glued to the young boy, wearing a clearly expensive set of dark red robes with the golden Potter crest clearly visible, made to be stared at. His posture was perfect, accentuating his height and the blowing wind parted his dark locks, showing the world famous scar for the first time in a decade. His unblocked emerald green eyes calmly met every eye, utilizing his meagre abilities at Occlumency to hide his nervousness, watching intrigued as certain well-dressed men and women would point him out to their sons or daughters, no doubt highlighting the importance of the crest he wore.

As they reached the train he hugged Andromeda who smiled happily,

"I'll see you at the school, show them all who you are, I'm proud of you."

She kissed him on the cheek and watched as he slipped into the train, before turning back to the platform who were now analysing her. As they recognized her face, surprised whispers of 'Black' started drifting through the wind, bringing a smirk to her face.

Yes, her family might have cast her out, but she was far from out of the game, the entire world now knew that a Black sister was close to the boy, a rumour which would no doubt benefit him as there were few people more adept at manipulating the political scene than a member of the Black family. When she was a child she had heard a light-sided politician claim that the Black women must lace their mother's milk with snake venom, after having witnessed her mother blindside a crucial vote in the Wizengamot.

She smiled her devious little smirk at the audience and gave the wizards and witches a jaunty wave before disappearing with a crack.

Harry walked slowly through the train, smacking at the taste in his mouth as he looked into the full cabins, drawing surprised stares from the occupants. Aunt Petunia had been riding his mouth in rapture for the last two days, saying she needed to get as much out of him as possible before she lost him. He had barely gotten out of the door in time to meet Mistress Andromeda as Aunt Petunia had humped his head under the breakfast table. She had actually sounded genuinely sad when he walked away, which surprised Harry as she rarely showed any positive emotions towards him besides complimenting his oral talents.

Finally finding a cabin that had room in it he knocked on the door, waited until one of the two young girls inside motioned for him to come in and opened it.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, the train seems rather packed, do you mind if I join you?"

Both girls seemed surprised at his name before reacting completely differently. The blonde haired girl on his left giggled loudly, her pigtails swaying as she tried to muffle herself, whereas the red haired one on the right turned the colour of her hair and nodded furiously, her long plait curling on the backrest.

The red haired one offered her hand, trying desperately to downplay her blush,

"Sure! I mean, please come in, I'm Susan Bones and that annoying pest that can't stop giggling is Hannah Abbott."

Susan was expecting a hand shake but Harry had instantly recognized both names, having had them drilled into him by both his Mistresses, causing his training to kick in.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Bones"

He bowed and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles before repeating the same with Hannah's hand, before looking up and wondering why Miss Abbott was giggling even louder whereas Miss Bones had turned the colour of his robes, her brown eyes wide as plates while trying to stutter out something that sounded vaguely like a greeting. Harry shrugged it off as a girl thing and sat down, waiting for the girls to settle.

Hannah cleared her throat, still smiling widely before addressing the boy that had probably just made her best friends entire year without even realizing it,

"Just call me Hannah and I'm pretty sure you can call her Susan, even if she is slightly... indisposed at the moment."

He looked briefly into her blue eyes before turning to a nodding Susan and smiled,

"Sure, just call me Harry. Are you first years as well then?"

"Yep, future Hufflepuffs!" She shouted while pumping her fist in what looked like determination.

"What about you, know what house you're going to end up in?"

Harry had a flashback to the explanation Mistress Narcissa had provided him over the houses,

"Slytherin, once a house of the cunning has now become a breeding ground of corruption and filth. Whereas the house still gathers the ambitious they are now plagued with an arrogance that often leads them to folly. Never underestimate them but at the same time, never underestimate their high opinion of themselves.

Gryffindor is indeed the house of the brave, but it's also the house of the idiots. Bravery and lack of common sense often go hand in hand and their obsession with ideals and chivalry can prevent them from making the logical choices. Avoid directly angering them, as an enemy that pays no heed to your threats is not one to take lightly, seek to manipulate them instead.

Ravenclaw has always housed the intelligent, but rarely the sharp. Their obsession with books leads them to lose sight of the real world and should anything occur that goes against what they have read, and cannot be dealt with by researching, they are left quite helpless. Seek their advice, assistance and council but do not take it as the absolute truth.

Hufflepuff is often referred to as the dumping ground of Hogwarts, yet it's a moniker coined by the lazy and those that would underestimate them. The ideals of the house are hard work and loyalty, the very things you would want from people close to you. Gain their loyalty and you will have seven years of unyielding support by the hardest workers in the school.

Harry snapped back to attention, trying to sort out his thoughts,

"I do not know to be honest but I suspect I will also be a Hufflepuff."

He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out as he looked at the stunned faces of the girls before they cheered.

They spent most of train ride discussing Hogwarts, what they expected and what they knew. Susan seemed very timid around Harry, but Hannah seemed to make up for it with her boisterous attitude. Their first interruption however, occurred soon after boarding, when a pale Draco Malfoy entered the compartment without knocking.

Whereas Harry held a great deal of respect for women, he had never been taught anything of the sort towards men. Vernon was a fat slob that Aunt Petunia tended to easily mislead and trick, not to mention his Mistress Narcissa seemed to be trapped in a marriage with a man who didn't even want her. Harry was convinced he had to be insane to not want a woman like her. Mistress Andromeda also didn't seem too impressed with her own husband, leaving Harry thinking he might be one of the only sane men in the world.

"So you're Harry Potter then, I'm Draco Malfoy" He gave a superior smirk like they should be honoured to meet him, before thrusting out his hand.

Harry stood up and looked straight into his eyes, taking the hand, as doing otherwise would be a gesture of hostility among the purebloods. Still holding it he looked down into his pale eyes, having to slightly bend his head,

"Yes, I am heir Potter and I do wonder who taught you manners if the simple act of knocking is so foreign to you, heir Malfoy."

The cold tone made him flinch as well as the message, he knew very well his parents had taught him otherwise and would not be pleased about his behaviour.

"Ehh, yeah sorry about that, hehe."

Harry gave no response to the nervous laughter, utilizing his meagre Occlumency to make his face seem expressionless, merely looming over the boy, still staring into his eyes without letting go off the hand.

"Ehh, well, right, I only came to tell you that certain families..."

He looked into the compartment and saw the heirs to the Bones and Abbott families, cursing mentally, there was no way his mother wouldn't hear about this now.

"Uhh to tell you that should you need assistance in the wizarding world I can help you. Right. Good bye!"

He slipped out without waiting for a response leaving a pair of big perplexed boys that stared at each other before trudging after him.

Harry exhaled and was about sit down when the second interruption arrived, as a bushy haired girl ran into the compartment,

"Hey! Have you guys seen a toad?"

Harry, already irritated from their meeting earlier replied with a smooth,

"Please, do come in. Make yourself at home."

His sarcastic tone was not missed by the girl who seemed to blush slightly, realizing she had barged right in, before she seemed to steel herself,

"Uhh right; sorry about that. I'm looking for a toad for a boy and forgot myself."

Placated Harry smiled and sat down before asking,

"What is its name?"

"Huh?

"The name of the toad, what is its name?"

"Uhh, Trevor."

"Take out your wand and place it on your hand like this." He demonstrated by laying the wand on his palm, keeping his hand flat.

Confused yet intrigued, she did as he said.

"Now focus on the toad in your mind and say 'Point Me Trevor'."

Hesitant in case it was a prank she did as she was told, watching in amazement as her wand turned and pointed adamantly towards the back of the train. Gasping, she turned her wide brown eyes at the boy who merely chuckled and said,

"You're welcome."

"Uhh wow, thanks, I'm Hermione Granger by the way!"

"Harry Potter" He replied as she was walking out the door, leaving her gaping between him, the wand and the direction the wand was pointing, as if trying to decide what she wanted more.

Having made her decision she waved at him before running down the corridor.

Their arrival at Hogwarts was smooth, the sight of the castle greatly impressing him as their boat softly bobbed into view. The girls in the boat with him were both quite red, as he hadn't bothered moving out of the cabin before switching to his school robes, showing off his upper body to both of them in the process. Nudity hadn't been much of an issue with him for years and simply not having a shirt on didn't even register for him.

Astern looking witch greeted them at the door, making Harry pay close attention as she had very commanding air to her. She introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall and gave them a short speech on the houses before having them line up. The doors soon opened, showing off the impressive dining hall and the hundreds of students staring at the new arrivals.

Harry instantly applied his meagre Occlumency, stopping his nervous fidgeting in its tracks, trying to calm himself down. The sorting hat soon sang for them before starting the sorting, placing both Susan and Hannah in Hufflepuff, something that made Harry smile as he knew they had hoped for the house. The Granger girl ended up in Gryffindor, not surprising Harry considering what Mistress Narcissa had said about their reckless behaviour and the way she had barged into their compartment. His brief contemplation was interrupted when McGonagall said,

"Potter, Harry"

Unlike at the train-station where the silence had been gradual, it was like a blanket had been thrown on top of a fire, smothering it in silence. Steeling himself Harry tried to keep up his confident gait as he walked over to the hat, every single eye in the room glued to him. He saw Mistress Andromeda wink at him from staff table, smiling briefly in return, before sitting down and placing the hat on his head, hearing the murmurs start up in the hall again. A voice in his head startled him out of his nervousness,

"Oh my, quite the fascinating experiences you have had young Potter, Merlin's beard I didn't even know a woman could bend like that. Oh don't worry, the rest can't hear us, I'm talking into your mind, just think back at me to answer."

"Like this?"

"Yes, exactly like that. Now then, let's see here, ambition there is, but only to make your Mistresses proud. Wanting to save Narcissa hmm? There's bravery as well, oh yes, even more than you might know, but it's directed towards protecting what you value instead of doing what's right. Hmmm hmmm."

The hat seemed to think for a while, if a hat could think that is, before continuing.

"An intelligent and studious mind you have as well, but mostly because you do not want to disappoint either of your Mistresses. No, no, not with the claws. You're loyal to those you hold close and willing to work hard to help them and make them proud, yes there can be no other options, better be…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a brief silence before it was broken by two girls cheering at the Hufflepuff table, before the entire table joined in, clapping happily and hooting. The rest of the hall soon joined in, clapping politely. The Gryffindors were slightly disappointed, they had expected him to follow his parents' footsteps and the Slytherins were intrigued, the house of Hufflepuff was far more neutral than Gryffindor, which was known to house strong supporters of the light.

Harry walked to the table only to get engulfed in a big hug by a familiar witch, being pressed into an even more familiar bosom,

"Awww my favourite teddy-bear is in my house!"

"Get off Tonks!"

Nymphadora laughed at his blushing face before letting him go join the other first years, she was quite happy Harry was in her house, having grown close to him during the summer.

Harry tried to suppress his red cheeks as he greeted the other first years, sitting next Hannah and Susan who seemed to have saved him a spot between them. When he surveyed the room his eyes passed over the staff table and he felt the now very familiar tingle in his eyes, signifying a Legilimency probing. He snapped his face to his food, breaking the contact instantly, missing the three frowns that appeared at the head table.

When the feast ended they were lead to the Hufflepuff dormitories by the prefects, the entrance being hidden near the kitchens. The prefect tapped a seemingly random large barrel among several others, humming out the words 'Helga Hufflepuff' as he did it, opening a tunnel entryway into the Hufflepuff common room.

"Picking the wrong one or tapping in the wrong order will drench you in vinegar, so have someone else do it for you if you're insecure," he remarked, before leading them into the common room.

The inside of the room was littered with plush yellow and black patterned sofas and chairs, whereas all the touching and decor was in burnished copper, highlighting the house colours. It was a large and round room, with a low ceiling and round windows along the walls, showing off the rippling grass and flowers outside. Round large doors lead to the various dormitories, giving the room a very cosy feel.

An elderly, kind looking woman introduced herself as Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, welcoming them to the house and encouraging them to talk with her if anything was bothering them, emphasizing that the house would be like a family for them the next seven years. Telling them she would hand out their schedules tomorrow, she sent them to bed.

Harry briefly greeted his four dorm mates, Wayne Hopkins, Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernest Macmillan before washing up and dropping into the cushy bed, drifting asleep within minutes.

**Chapter 16**

A pair of soul-piercing blue eyes studied the young boy, who was eating and happily talking to the two girls he seemed to have befriended. That boy, Albus Dumbledore thought, was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. He saw the Bones heiress blush at something the boy said before slapping his arm in a playful way, drawing a snort from him that only seemed to make her blush a deeper red. The Abbott heiress sitting on his other side seemed to find the whole situation amusing, giggling quietly while trying to eat her food.

Harry Potter was not like any child he had met before and he most certainly was not like anything he expected. It had only been two weeks since the term started and both Minerva and Filius were already raving about him, saying his ability to pick up spells rivalled his own, if not even surpassed it. He had the smooth charm of a young Tom Riddle yet seemed to direct it only at the female population.

In fact as far as Albus could tell he barely talked to his dorm mates, something highly unusual for a eleven year old student, yet he was close to both Bones, Abbott and surprisingly the Granger girl, having stunned the great hall by ignoring all traditions and sitting next to the lonely girl at the Gryffindor table to discuss something about charms during dinner last week. The Potter child himself hadn't seen anything special in the gesture, but the soft smile on the girls face when the dinner ended had made Minerva mumble about how he had inherited the best of Lily.

The boy had wrapped the female faculty around his finger from day one with his polite, soft-spoken and obedient manner, especially towards the female staff. Always paying careful attention, with his emerald green eyes glued to anyone teaching him and learning incredibly quickly, he had become an instant favourite among the staff. Albus had learned that little titbit quite well after the whole potions debacle.

The potions debacle as he called it; had happened last week, during the Hufflepuff's first potions class. As far as he could piece together, Severus had tried to embarrass the boy, only to find him far more educated than any normal first year should be. Enraged he had removed points from him only to have the boy quote back the official Hogwarts by-laws; that allowed an heir of a noble house request the Board of Governors to inspect any unjust point removals. Enraged the Potions Master had showed up at his door, with the calm boy in tow, making his head start throbbing right from the morning.

Thinking he might be able to resolve the issue quickly, his hopes were dashed when an angry Pomona Sprout charged in, having been informed by her own house about the incident. This was soon followed by Minerva who said 'she was there as her duty as Deputy Headmistress required', yet the cold stare she levelled at Severus left him doubting if that was truly the only reason.

It all went to hell from there; the boy knew about his pensive and volunteered to show his memories of the class, getting support from both the women. After what he saw in the bowl Albus felt his headache intensify as the women started hurling insults at Severus who was looking at him of all people for support. Like he was going to put his hide in front of the two enraged women, Albus merely smiled at Severus with his eyes twinkling, in essence telling him it was his own mess.

It ended with Potter having all the points restored for Hufflepuff and both Minerva and Pomona demanding to oversee all point deductions made by Severus for the rest of the year. Hoping to prevent this Albus was about to speak up, before Potter slapped his hand over his eyes and loudly said,

"Please stop doing that Professor Snape, it is highly uncomfortable and as I understand, quite illegal."

His tone was polite yet obviously annoyed, unlike the voice of Minerva when she coldly asked,

"Doing what Mister Potter?"

"He keeps trying to use Legilimency on me, it's starting to give me a headache."

Albus felt his temples start to throb as he saw both women turn a purple shade of red, Merlin but this wasn't going to be fun. Potter was excused from the room before what felt like a lifetime of shouting followed, Minerva threatening to transfigure his Potion Master's eyeballs should she ever hear about any Legilimency directed at her lions and Pomona suggesting he might find a small rainforest of flesh eating plants in his room the next time he woke up. Albus managed to placate them by accepting their demands regarding Severus's point-removal, getting a betrayed look from the oily man.

After the women left Albus had merely calmly stared back at him, the man had performed Legilimency on an heir of an Ancient and Noble house in the presence of two highly credible witnesses. Realizing he really did not have much of a leg to stand on, Severus had coloured slightly and stormed out of the room, not willing to verbally confirm his point.

Snapping back to the present Albus let his eyes glide over the boy towards Andromeda Tonks; this had confirmed the fact that she had taught him a lot more than simple Hogwarts curriculum, something that worried him. Yet Harry's confrontational stand in the Potions class did not seem like something she would have concocted, in fact to Albus it smelled distinctly like Narcissa Malfoy. He had seen Daphne Greengrass nod at the Potter heir after rumour of what happened in Severus class had spread; he had obviously impressed at least some factions of the Slytherin house with his actions.

Albus smacked his mouth, trying to get the bad taste out of it, two sisters Black influencing the boy and he wasn't even in Gryffindor, this entire situation felt wrong.

Unaware of the old man's thoughts, Harry Potter turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, playing with the hair at his neck.

"Wotcher Harry, mum said she wanted to talk to you in her room after dinner."

Nodding at Tonks he thanked her, quickly finishing his food and standing up, keeping his Mistress waiting was rarely a good thing. Looking at the girls who had quickly become his first few friends he was surprised to see both of them glare after Tonks, with a strange possessive glint in their eyes. What was that about?

Shrugging he pushed it aside and told Susan and Hannah he'd meet them in the Common room later, before trudging away towards Mistress Andromeda's quarters. Reaching her door he made sure he was alone before whispering out his personal password, "Mistress", temporarily unlocking the door and disabling the wards, allowing him to slip in.

"I'm here Mistress!"

"In the bathroom Harry, leave your clothes outside."

Shaking off his clothes he walked into the eggshell coloured bathroom, spotting his naked Mistress lounging in the small white bathtub against the wall, the heated water having made the room humid. She sipped her glass of white wine and smiled at him, before indicating the other end of the tub at her feet,

"Hello Harry, I'm just relaxing, hop on in."

Sighing at the heat of the water, Harry slipped into the other end, moving her feet into his lap to make room for himself. She wriggled her toes at him, adding a little "Please", making him chuckle, she simply loved having her feet touched. Picking up her slender left foot, he started working on the pads near her toes, rubbing his thumbs against the soft skin. She sighed in pleasure and smiled at him, before starting to play with his cock with her right foot, dragging the arch of her foot softly up and down, bringing him to hardness.

"Hmm always so eager, that's what I like about you Harry," she purred, sipping her wine and enjoying his ministrations, before continuing,

"You seem to have become quite the popular boy among the ladies, I approve of your choices, both Miss Bones and Miss Abbott would make valuable allies."

He blushed and coughed slightly,

"They're just my friends Mistress."

She let out a tinkling laugh before taking another sip of her wine,

"For now perhaps, but not for long. The looks they give you are not the looks a girl gives a friend; they are mature for their age and will want more at some point."

Switching to her other foot he tried to compose his thoughts,

"I have not thought of them like that."

"Of course you haven't Harry; you have been spoiled with experienced women so you have clumped them as friends. They will attempt to change that label sooner or later, so you better be prepared."

He rubbed his thumb against the arch of her foot, causing her to let out a small moan in pleasure.

"Mmm, talented and eager, the girls will be very pleased with you if they can get you."

He blushed, causing her to laugh again, emptying her glass with relish, before setting it aside on a shelf. Using her hands she lifted herself up, the hot water exposing her erect nipples and her flushed skin, before she seated her curved hips on the wide ledge at the end of the tub. Leaning her back against the wall she turned her smouldering eyes towards Harry and spread her long slender legs, revealing her hairless puffy lips, covered in small droplets of water clinging to her skin.

"Please me Harry."

"Yes Mistress" he replied happily, moving up to her on his knees, letting his lower body rest in the hot water as he placed his hands on her thighs to steady both of them. He leaned close, running the flat of his tongue up her inner thighs, picking up the water that clung to her body on the way. He reached the junction of her legs and started kissing around her inflamed pussy, running his tongue tantalizingly close to her slit.

Hearing her moan in pleasure he took a deep lap up her soaked slit, using his jaw to reach deep into her, lapping at her juices. Using his tongue to delve deep into her musky hole he started scooping up her wetness, massaging the inner walls and teasing her folds. When she got too wet he would simply suck in her inner lips, rolling them with his lips while sucking her dry. Her pulsating heat increased with each moment, the taste and smell of her musk engulfing his senses as he swallowed her releases.

Feeling hands sneak into his hair he knew his Mistress was getting needy and moved for the kill. Using his thumbs to part her soft pussy he spotted the clit, sticking out in need of attention. His lips were around it in an instant before his tongue started playing with it, flicking it up and down in his mouth. Her soft skin trembled and shook around him, the muscles spasming in pleasure and he loved the cute little gasps she let out. Noticing her soft pale thighs encircle his head and her hips starting to jerk towards his mouth he added suction, hollowing out his cheeks and increasing her humping as well as her volume.

Andromeda exploded in pleasure, flooding his sucking mouth with relish, loving the attentive lapping tongue as it delved after every drop. Pleasure coursed through her veins, traveling down her long legs and heating her chest. Panting she moved his face away from her incredibly sensitive groin and kissed him deeply in gratitude, before slipping back into the tub.

"Mmm Merlin how good you are at that, I think I have become quite addicted to my little Harry."

She smiled in a relaxed manner, watching him fidget slightly as she leaned in next to him. Knowing the reason she decided to reward him.

"Hop in my lap honey."

As he sat down she wrapped her hands around him, pulling him against her chest. Running her hands down his chest to his abdomen she noticed that he was starting to put on a bit of muscle, transforming into a young man. She smiled, quite pleased at that and started kissing his neck.

"I heard what happened to Severus, Pomona gave me quite the speech about what an, I quote, 'asshole', he was for attacking her students."

She chuckled, grazing her hands through his light patch of pubic hair before encircling his genitals, her left hand softly playing with his testicles while her right hand engulfed the hard shaft, feeling his agitated pulse.

"I am very proud of you Harry, you kept your cool as taught and exercised your right as a heir of a noble house, showing this entire school you will not be trampled on."

Her silky strong grip started slowly pumping his cock him while her left hand closed around the testicles, gently pulling them away from his body, fighting the natural reaction of his scrotum being pulled close when nearing ejaculation. Harry gasped at the sensation of the hot water and his even hotter Mistress engulfing him. Her tongue danced around his neck, teasing behind his ear while her full breasts pushed again his back, the poking nipples obvious in the soft flesh. He felt her slender digits prevent his balls from retracting while her firm grip pumped his aching arousal. Not knowing what to do with his hands he grabbed her strong thighs, panting in pleasure now.

All too soon he came, pumping his seed into the water as her hand relentlessly worked his shaft, showing no signs of slowing down. The hand pulling on his testicles seemed to prolong his release, it felt simply incredible and he couldn't control his legs, desperately humping into the silky grip while riding out the explosion of pleasure. A sharp pain ran through his neck as she bit into it, making him moan at the sensations, before the hand finally slowed down and gently released him, softly playing with his receding erection.

He gasped out a soft "Tha... thank you Mistress."

He felt her smile against his neck before she kissed the bite mark she had left softly.

"You deserved a reward Harry, now let's get cleaned and get you back to your Common room."

"Yes Mistress."

Harry sighed in contentment as they started washing each other, Hogwarts was awesome.

**Chapter 17**

Harry let out an exhilarated laugh as he landed his broom, the flying lessons with Madam Hooch were by far his favourite. The sense of freedom and joy he experienced when weaving around with the broom was unlike anything he had felt before and he was determined to get a broom of his own before he started the second year of school.

Madam Rolanda Hooch was a stern but obviously talented Flying instructor, who clearly was in great shape for her age. Not really surprising considering she spent most of her time doing a highly physical sport and with her short grey hair and yellow eyes she reminded Harry of a hawk when she was on her broom. She even told him he should apply for the Quidditch team next year, having the natural flying talent that made James Potter quite famous.

Harry walked over to his two pink-faced friends, smiling the entire way,

"Man this is so brilliant!"

Susan who had been far more reserved at the thought of riding a stick around in the air smiled at the sense of happiness Harry seemed to radiate,

"It's good you're having fun Harry, but we need to get to the showers if we want to make it in time for the Halloween feast."

Harry's good mood plummeted like a rock at that reminder; it was the thirty-first of October, the day he now knew was the anniversary of his parents' murder.

"Yeah… you're right, let's go."

Hearing his morose tone of voice she surprised him by giving him a soft warm hug, followed by one from Hannah who followed it up with,

"Come on, it'll be good food and you're lucky to have such great company" she preened, while making exaggerated modelling poses, bringing out a small chuckle from Harry.

"Right, sorry, see you at the entrance to the common room in a bit then."

Seeing his mood improve they went to prepare for the feast, speculating about the food on way.

The food it turned out; was great as expected. Dumbledore had obviously gone all out on the hall, with floating pumpkins that had been carved into lanterns filling the air as live bats circled the charmed roof. About to dig in, they were suddenly interrupted when Professor Quirrell burst through the main doors with a panicked look on his face, worrying some students, yet it gave Harry the usual fake vibe he got around the man.

Professor Quirrell unsettled Harry for some reason, their very first day in class he could have sworn he felt a Legilimency probe intruding into his mind, the sensation incredibly faint, yet his eyes were facing the back of the Professor, confusing him. He had reflexively lowered his face to his notes, but it left an unease in his stomach. If it was a probe, then whoever was probing him was far better than Mistress Andromeda or even Professor Snape. Also used to reading the expressions and body language of his Mistresses the whole stuttering thing Professor Quirrell had going on felt... fake for some reason, further increasing his distrust of the Professor.

Quirrell's voice startled him out of his thoughts,

"Troll! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know."

The last part was said quietly before he passed out in the middle of the Great Hall, his mannerisms again bothering Harry. He didn't have time to comment on it as Dumbledore instantly had the prefects gather the students and start herding them towards their common rooms.

As they passed by the Gryffindor first years, Harry heard the one called Dean Thomas whisper urgently to the Weasley kid,

"What about Granger? She wasn't at the feast."

"Uhh she's probably reading her precious books somewhere, don't worry about it."

The way he dismissed her safety instantly raised Harry's ire, standing out of the line and blocking them both, his cold voice snapping them out of their whispering,

"What was that about Hermione? Where is she?"

It was Thomas who haltingly answered,

"Ummm, uhhh, well she kinda ran off after charms."

"Kinda ran off? Why would she 'run off'? Where the fuck is she?"

Used to spotting lies, the way they attempted to cover something up was raising his hackles, why would Hermione not be at the feast, it made no sense. The combination of it being Halloween and the fact that he knew that these people picked on Hermione caused his frail Occlumency to crash and burn as his temper rose. About to grab the Weasley kid and shake the truth out of him, the exotic looking Indian girl behind them stepped out,

"Umm I think Lavender said that she ran crying to the third floor."

"Crying?" There was a foreign coldness in his voice, unconsciously channelling magic into it, making it echo in the hallway and making the boys as well as some of the spectators flinch. Looking at the way the two boys were squirming it was obvious who was behind it, leaning forward he glared into their eyes, his emotional state causing trace amounts of magic to leak into his eyes, giving them an eerie green glow as the magic swirled around.

"We will discuss this later." His clipped voice had the same coldness, before he turned around and took off towards the third floor.

Stopping at the stairs he turned to the girls briefly,

"Susan, Hannah, tell Professor Sprout and the Headmaster I've gone after Hermione."

Not waiting for their response he sprinted up the stairs, for the first time in his life being grateful for all the physical labour he had done. Reaching the third floor corridor he was momentarily disorientated, they had no classes on this floor and it was forbidden, it still hadn't stopped him from exploring it briefly.

Hearing a faint scream of terror his blood ran cold before he took off down the hall, before stopping and gaping in awe as he reached the bathroom, the door had been ripped off its hinges and thrown aside like a child's toy. Steeling himself he whipped out his wand and stepped in, spotting Hermione curled against one of the walls, holding her hands over her head in a feeble attempt to defend herself.

It wasn't Hermione who had his attention though; it was the massive beast hulking over her. A mountain troll, a creature so dumb they named the Hogwarts failing grade after it, yet the way those massive arms lifted the gigantic club it wielded left no doubts about its strength, it could crush him like an insect. Towering twice as high as a man it looked down on the small girl before swinging its club back, obviously about to crush her.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins Harry went through what he knew, strong, dumb, magic resistant, before he reached his decision. Looking frantically around he quickly spotted what he was looking for among the rubble, a sink that had been ripped off the wall. Using an overpowered Wingardium Leviosa he levitated it in front of himself before gathering his magic like his Mistresses had taught him, wanting to use a Banishing Charm to throw it at the troll.

Usually a fourth year charm, it was taught to him by Mistress Narcissa, as it was commonly used in the Wizengamot to banish paperwork people wanted to keep private into the small fire kept at the side of the room for that reason. Incendio was obviously not allowed in the chamber as it was seen as an offensive spell.

What Harry however hadn't counted on was the fact that not only was he unusually powerful for a young teenager; his magic was also empowered by his heightened emotional state, fuelling his desire to hurt the creature about to hurt his tentative friend. Depulso, the Banishing Charm, was a power-dependent charm like the Lumos or Protego charms, thus it increased in power the more magic fuelled it.

The charm that tore through his wand hit the levitating sink with the power of a small explosion, shattering it into hundreds of sharp porcelain slices before the momentum carried the blast of shrapnel straight into the trolls shoulder and head. Whereas its skin was resistant against magic thanks to the innate magic coursing through it, it merely had the consistency of leather against ordinary objects. This ordinary object turned out to be a shotgun blast of razor-sharp ceramic, ripping through hide, muscle and bone like butter, tearing off the arm hefting the club like a broken twig and erasing the entire top of its head from existence.

As the boom echoed in the room, Harry could only stare in awe at the red stain that covered the entire side of the wall, before the headless troll collapsed into one of the stalls, obviously dead. He felt slightly nauseous when he looked at the bloody heap, but the feeling was surprisingly insignificant. He had protected what was his right as a Lord to protect, no need to complicate things. Not even realizing he had just labelled the girl as 'his', he turned towards Hermione.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at the only student who had been friendly towards her since she arrived. He was handsome, popular, practically royalty based on what she had heard, yet he had sat next to her in the Great Hall when everyone else had shunned her. And now…she looked at the bloody heap in awe, she was certain she would die in the bathroom, miserable after the taunts Ron Weasley had thrown at her, yet he had arrived again, saving her life. Turning back towards him she saw him open up his arms, letting the small trademark smile spread on his face, an invitation she was only too happy to take right now.

Harry was surprised when Hermione practically dove into the hug; her entire body was shaking in shock and what seemed like relief. Looking at his own hands he realized he was shaking as well, the adrenaline abating from his body as the danger was over. Wrapping his arms tightly around her they were interrupted by a loud "Merlin's beard!" coming from the door.

Their heads whipped around to the destroyed doorway, watching as the stunned Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Snape and Dumbledore entered. It was McGonagall who spoke first,

"What in Merlin's name do you two think you were doing here?"

Before Harry could get a word in, Hermione told them everything, starting from how she had been insulted by her own house and ending with how Harry had saved her, placing emphasis on the fact that he only arrived to save her. McGonagall's face had turned red when she heard about the actions of her own lions, she couldn't tolerate bullying, yet the crinkle in her brow only deepened when Harry spoke about overhearing Weasley and Thomas planning to ignore Hermione's plight. Even Snape seemed to edge away from the woman, warily keeping an eye on her as he wisely chose to keep his mouth shut this time.

When Albus heard her start to muttering what sounded suspiciously like Gaelic swearwords he butted in,

"Harry, how did the Troll end up in its current state?"

Even Minerva seemed to snap out of her tirade as she inspected the troll, it looked like it had been run through a meat grinder.

"Umm, I used a Depulso Charm on a sink but I think I kinda overpowered it."

"Kinda overpowered it." Came Severus' sarcastic mumble as he inspected the troll arm that had been torn off.

The boy blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "I was worried."

Albus sighed mentally in relief at that, when he had first seen the smiling boy and the blood drenched bathroom he had almost frozen in shock, memories resurfacing of another student being found dead in another bathroom, while a smiling Tom Riddle explained how he had no idea what happened. This however was clearly an accidental overpowering of the charm due to emotional stress, which is what he told the boy as well.

Seeing her student was alright, Minerva told her to get to the hospital wing, before storming off towards the Gryffindor tower, causing the ghosts that had come to investigate to dive into cover when they saw her expression.

Pomona rewarded the boy with 50 points for upholding the standards of Hufflepuff and demonstrating outstanding loyalty towards his friends, causing both the young teenagers to lightly colour. Severus had wanted to remove points from the Granger girl, but Albus had waived him off and pointed towards the retreating back of Minerva,

"I very much doubt Gryffindor will have any points left after tonight" was his only comment, bringing a malicious grin to Severus' face.

Harry escorted Hermione to the hospital wing before heading towards the Hufflepuff common room, already trying to figure out how to placate the girls; he doubted they would be pleased at him after his running off stunt. His plans were however dashed when a Ravenclaw prefect ran up to him and told him Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office right this moment. Surprised he turned towards the Headmaster's office, wondering why he'd want to see him again when they just talked.

The reason took him completely by surprise, as when Dumbledore let him in he spotted Mistress Narcissa lounging in the chair opposite to the Headmaster's desk. A smile spread on his face as she stood up and hugged him,

"Mrs Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't visit you at school Harry?"

Her teasing smile let him know she was joking but he still couldn't figure it out, why was she here. She glanced towards Dumbledore and smiled even wider,

"Let's go talk in private; I'm sure there's an empty classroom we could borrow for a bit."

Harry noticed Dumbledore's eyebrows tighten slightly at this, something had obviously occurred that he didn't like one bit. Still, it wasn't his problem so he happily let his Mistress pull him out of the office and into a classroom. Watching with interest he observed his Mistress as her deft spellwork locked and silenced every portrait, window and door into the room, before turning to him with a smile.

"There we go, I've missed you my pet." Her hips swayed as she walked up to him and kissed him deeply, her grinding hips instantly bringing him to hardness. Merlin but she could turn him on in a heartbeat with a simple gesture or a wink; Harry still couldn't comprehend how Lucius could ignore her.

Keeping her arms around his shoulders she looked at him with a smile,

"Some rather nasty rumours about Legilimency being performed by teachers have spread outside the school, causing quite a few parents to contact the Hogwarts Board of Governors in panic. Of course my husband took my suggestion and kindly placated them by suggesting an independent supervisor to look out for the children. Someone with a child at Hogwarts would no doubt do their utmost to get to the bottom of things."

Her eyes twinkled and her full red lips parted in a mischievous smile that was beautiful to behold, making Harry gasp out,

"You!?"

"Yes my pet, I am to spend the next two hours interviewing you regarding this matter, without any of the Hogwarts staff influencing you."

Her tinkling laughter was contagious and Harry couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled out.

"In all seriousness though Harry, do you wish to raise a stink over this matter?"

Harry shook his head, he had talked it over with Mistress Andromeda and she had advised against it. Whereas he could possibly nail Snape with the evidence, it would no doubt turn Dumbledore into an enemy, something Mistress Andromeda said 'only a fool would do'.

Her smile became even wider at that,

"Well then my pet, it would seem we have two hours to kill" she purred into his ear before pushing him up against the teacher's desk, making him lean his hands back to steady himself. Much to his surprise she conjured a pillow in front of his feet before grabbing his shirt and pulling it off with his eager assistance. Once topless her hands were all over his body while she softly kissed her way all over his neck and chest, slowly working her incredible soft lips down his abdomen. As she stopped to unbuckle his belt her sensual purr echoed in the room,

"Mmm I have a proposition for you my pet."

"Oh, uhh what is it?"

His pants hit the floor, followed shortly after by his boxers, letting his erection spring free. Mistress Narcissa engulfed his hardness in her soft hands before her mouth started kissing around it, landing soft kisses on his thighs and the light patch of pubic hair he had. Harry stared in disbelief at her beautiful blue eyes as her mouth teased around him, was she actually going to do that? Her smile and wink, as if reading his thoughts made his cock swell beyond what he thought possible.

At least he understood the purpose of the pillow now.

"Mmmm well you see, I am hosting a small event for my friends during Christmas and I would so love it if my favourite toy was present."

Harry gasped as her tongue started softly playing with his testicles, pushing them around before she sucked one into her mouth. Merlin but she had never done this before.

"Oh, so, uh, you just want me to be there?"

She let his testicles go before running her tongue up his shaft, teasing the skin. Harry unlike most wizards was circumcised, something Lily had apparently insisted on. Her bright red lips landed feather light kisses around the head of his cock, while her tongue occasionally peaked out to caress him, yet it was teasing, nothing more.

"Mmm more than that pet, I want you to do exactly as I say and as I want for one day, with no arguments whatsoever."

Seeing him hesitate she pushed his cock up slightly and ran the flat of her soft tongue up the underside of his cock all the way to the head, before laying light kisses on the head again, enjoying the way his hips had twitched when she brought her tongue into the game.

"What do you say pet, will you do your kind Mistress this favour and be her perfect toy for a day? I prrrromise you will love it."

Her sensual purr sent shivers up his back as her left hand played with his testicles.

"Uhh, umm, I guess?"

She lovingly engulfed the head of his cock in her soft wet mouth, the incredible heat and suction almost causing him to come right there; he moaned in pleasure before sighing in disappointment as the hot mouth disappeared.

"Say it out loud pet, say you will be my perfect pet during the Christmas holidays."

Moaning at the loss of her velvet mouth he folded,

"I will be your perfect pet during the Christmas holidays, Mistress Narcissa."

"Mmmm such a good pet, we are going to have so much fun."

She sucked his cock back into her mouth, the heat and suction feeling incredible before she blew his mind by adding her tongue, teasing around the head of the cock, lapping it at it with relish. He tried to place his hands on her head but she slapped them away, obviously wanting to be in full control of him now as well. He desperately grasped the edge of the desk as she slowly swallowed around his cock, her spasming muscles massaging his head as it disappeared down her throat.

"Oh Merlin" He gasped out as she started pumping her head on his shaft, the hot sensation pushing him towards the edge. Her left hand pulled at his testicles before she suddenly swallowed his cock to the hilt and swallowed repeatedly, milking his arousal, causing him to violently come down her throat. His semen blasted out like never before, the hand at his balls preventing his body from pulling the testicles close. Her head showed no sign of moving, keeping up the suction and swallowing, causing him to gasp and writhe in pleasure, his nails digging into the desk as the sensations became too much. Wanting to push her off but not daring to, his legs started to give out as the pleasure flooded through his body.

Mistress Narcissa's head finally moved, letting some of his shaft free, but still kept the tip in her mouth, rolling her tongue and sucking on it like a lollipop, making his knees weak as his control failed. Finally she let his cock free with a wet slurp, causing to collapse to his knees in exhaustion, leaning his head on her shoulder, panting deeply.

"Mmm my naughty little pet is quite tasty, good thing we still have an hour and fifty minutes left."

She licked her lips as he looked at her in disbelief, as if unwilling to believe someone could make him feel so good. She kissed him happily on his cheek and started playing with his buttocks.

Poor boy, she thought as she softly ran her fingers over his rosebud, he has no idea what he's in for during the Christmas holidays, her friends will be delighted with the entertainment she was going to provide.

**Chapter 18**

Harry Potter couldn't help the grin on his face as he watched students enter the Great Hall for breakfast, Hannah's giggle wasn't exactly helping him keep his poker face either. The same pattern would repeat as they came through the doors, chat happily to each other; glance at the hourglasses representing the house points before moving on, until suddenly freezing and turning back to hourglasses with gaping jaws. The Gryffindor hourglass which had been in the lead of points, largely thanks to a certain muggleborn witch, was now glaringly empty among the other three. Harry practically saw the rumour spread in front of his eyes, stories told about a fuming McGonagall shouting at all the first years, followed by a massive point deduction and three months of detention for Weasley and Thomas for conduct unbecoming a Gryffindor.

Noticing Hermione walk in through the doors, with the usual stance she seemed to have adapted these days, head down and trying to avoid attracting attention he frowned. The girl was obviously rather introvert and the fact that she had no friends was easy to spot, in fact Harry was rather certain this wasn't the first school she had been bullied in. It also explained her rather unhealthy fascination with authority figures and studying in general, obviously having put the importance of her education ahead of everything else. Ignoring all tradition Harry waved his hand and shouted loudly,

"Hey! Hermione! Over here!"

She looked startled, as did quite a few students in Great Hall, before she noticed all the eyes on her and quickly walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Umm hey Harry, what's up?"

He indicated the seat opposite to him and the girls, who were avidly following the spectacle,

"Join us for breakfast."

Surprised, her wary eyes seemed to shift towards the Gryffindor table before she seemed to reach an internal decision and steeled herself, smiling at Harry and sitting down.

"I'd love to."

The little byplay caused discussions to flare up about the rumours going around the school, concerning Harry Potter killing a troll by himself to protect the muggleborn witch. Usually such a thing would be ignored, but this was The Harry Potter, half the kids in the school had heard night-time stories about his adventures, making the stories run wild across the tables.

Zacharias Smith snorted at the other end of table before calling out,

"Hey Harry, you hear they are saying you killed a troll last night?"

His amused chuckle died when Harry just nodded around the sandwich he was munching and mumbled,

"Yeah, thing was threatening Hermione, had to deal with it."

Looks of disbelief and consideration greeted him, causing Susan and Hannah to casually lean against his shoulders while glaring at the witches who gave him the considering looks. They understood the situation quite well, he had given a significant demonstration of power last night and power always attracted attention. Hermione blushed slightly at his words and mumbled a quiet "Thank you", giving further credence to the rumour.

Harry tried to ignore how comfortable the girls felt against him, Mistress Andromeda's words had forced him to look at them differently and he had been surprised at what he saw. He knew muggle girls entered puberty between ages nine and fourteen and that witches usually started slightly earlier, but he had still been surprised when he really looked at the girls lounging in their casual clothes. The fact that they were budding teenagers was painfully obvious, the curves starting to form as their hips expanded could not have been demonstrated better by the tight jeans, and the obvious budding breasts were impossible to ignore, especially on Susan who seemed to be an early bloomer. He had heard a jealous fourth year girl call it the 'Bones bosom', making him suspect she got it from her family. The way her long fiery red hair framed her cleavage had been incredibly distracting, especially as she liked bending over her notes in front of him, giving him a very nice view of her pale lightly freckled skin.

His studying had been shot to hell that night as he kept glancing at the girls, trying to be inconspicuous, yet he was pretty sure they knew he was looking, the pleased smiles that appeared for no reason weren't exactly covert. Not to mention that both his Mistresses had claimed that women always knew when you were looking, it was like a sixth sense for them. Harry was inclined to believe them.

Snapping back to present, Harry swallowed a bite of his sandwich before looking into Hermione's brown eyes,

"By the way Hermione, you might want to tone down your participation in class."

Seeing her betrayed look he continued unperturbed,

"Teachers often ask questions to try to establish where their class is at regarding the material, how many raise their hands and the body language of those that don't tend to give them a fairly good idea about their progression."

Her look changed to a questioning one,

"Yes, having one person answering all their questions is in fact not something they want. Of course they cannot say that out loud, but it does make it harder for them to get a clear overview of the students' abilities. Not to mention that doing so tends to make you a target for the rest of the class, something which you might have noticed."

She turned her eyes to her plate, before softly asking,

"So what should I do? Sit there like a wallflower?"

"Nope. The teachers already know that you most likely know all the material, so when they ask any questions that the rest of the class can't answer they will probably turn to you, giving you your chance to shine without needlessly annoying everyone else."

"Oh. How do you know all this?"

"Mrs Tonks tutored me a lot; she's been a teacher for years."

Harry watched the way her expression turned from doubt into one of consideration; she clearly placed a lot of value on what the teachers thought. He couldn't really fault her for that; he tended to do the same thing when it came to his Mistresses.

"I'll try it." Her words were so soft he barely heard them, but he smiled and patted her hand, it was a good start.

Their discussion was interrupted when a woman walked in through the main doors, followed by two men who were obviously in Auror uniform. She was in her early forties, obviously very fit considering the way her robes hugged her body, yet there was no softness in her presence, as simply entering the room seemed to have given her full control of it. The navy blue eyes scanned the hall until settling on the person next to Harry, who was startled by a happy squeal of "Auntie!" coming from next to him.

Madam Amelia Susan Bones let a small smile grace her usually stern visage when she saw her happy niece waving frantically at her. Susan was the only link she had left to the Bones family and anyone who hurt her would face a fury unlike anything they had experienced before. Madam Bones had lost everything in the First Wizarding War, Lord Voldemort killed both her parents, but her brother Edgar, his wife and all their children had been killed by Death Eaters. Susan's mother, her sister, had faced the same fate, leaving the child an orphan in her care.

Having only been a full Auror for five years, Amelia had been heartbroken and angry beyond belief, yet having to care for a child had given her a focus she desperately needed in her life. Channelling her energy she had put everything into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and into her niece's well-being, rising like a star through the Ministry until she took over as the Head of the DMLE. Her talents at duelling made even the Hit Wizards raise their eyebrows in surprise. She quickly became a hallmark of justice for treating everyone equally, earning her equal amounts of support and disdain, as purebloods found out their blood meant nothing in the eyes of the Matriarch of the most Ancient and Noble house of Bones.

Like all Bones women she was quite attractive, even if her stern visage, no doubt caused by her job, deterred it somewhat. A trademark large Bones bosom combined with a toned body made several men look twice, yet few dared to do anything more. Easy to understand really, as her athletic body was the result of the time she took every week to perfect her spellwork, often duelling her Aurors, leaving little doubt why people feared to anger the woman. Her eyes were a deep blue and her hair auburn, yet the constant stress of her job had forced it into greying early, leaving a startling contrast between the glowing auburn and the streaks of grey.

Walking up to the children she gave her niece a warm hug,

"Hello Susan, I see you're doing well."

Her glance at what she assumed was the Potter boy made Susan blush, confirming her suspicions on what she had read between the lines of her letters home. Her little girl was nursing quite the crush. Turning to the boy and offering her hand she was surprised when he stood up, performed a picture perfect bow and kissed her knuckles,

"A pleasure to finally meet you Madam Bones, Susan has told me much about you. I am Harry Potter, scion of the house of Potter."

Well now, someone's obviously been grooming this child, she doubted the muggles he stayed at had taught him that.

"Hello Mister Potter, please call me Amelia as I am in fact here to talk to you." She gestured with her hand towards the doors, wanting to get away from the prying eyes.

His eyes widened in surprise before he seemed to snap back into control, interesting, could someone have taught him the basics of Occlumency?

"Please call me Harry, uhh, Amelia, and sure, let's go."

Following the imposing woman Harry couldn't help but worry what this was all about, why would Susan's Aunt want to talk to him. Glancing down he noticed her extremely toned behind and blushed slightly, Merlin but this was not the time to let his hormones rule his mind. Yet her tone of command and presence of power had reminded him of the other women in his life and his eyes kept gliding back to the hips swaying in front of him. He was snapped out of his thoughts as she turned around, locking the classroom he hadn't even noticed they walked into.

Noticing his worried frown she placated him,

"No need to worry Harry, I heard about the incident with the troll from Susan. I'm here for an official reason, yet me being here instead of another interrogator is as a favour to my niece."

Taking out a recording quill and some parchment she continued,

"After confirming the truth of the matter I decided it was best if the DMLE got an official statement from the two eyewitnesses regarding the matter. I will be talking to Miss Granger later."

Harry sighed in relief; at least he wasn't in any trouble, before beginning the story.

Amelia couldn't helped but be impressed as he narrated the incident, she was used to interviewing slimy purebloods and could detect a lie a mile away, yet the boy was being sincere. He had reacted decisively to save and protect a friend, using whatever tools at his disposal. She let a small smile spread on her lips, based on what she had heard from Susan; Harry Potter would no doubt do the same for her. Even his mere presence as her friend would offer her some protection as this got out, making people think twice before trying anything.

Looking at his eyes she saw them drift before snapping into place as he spoke, yet it wasn't lying or an attempt to avoid eye contact… what was he doing? She covertly followed his eyes and couldn't help letting a bit of womanly pride blossom as she noticed he was quite obviously checking her out, his eyes seemed glued to her legs and especially her bosom before snapping back to her face. Pretending to focus on her notes she pushed her arms together, in the process amplifying her already significant cleavage, snickering mentally as his story haltered.

"What was that Harry? Dumbledore arrived to the scene then?"

"Uhh, ummm, right yeah, and then..."

She couldn't keep the smile from her face as he tried to desperately compose his thoughts; she hadn't been able to have fun like this since Hogwarts. At the Ministry she had to keep her stern visage up at all times, being a woman in politics was bad enough, but being one at the DMLE required an iron hand. Amelia was rather surprised at the respect he gave her to be honest, usually the rich brats tended to look down on her because of her sex, but if anything she could've sworn it was the complete opposite with Potter. Amelia was unaware of the effect her soft smile had on Harry, the smile melting the hard face and revealing the beauty hidden behind the stressful job.

Harry sighed in relief as the woman finally let him go, standing up and trying to conceal his raging erection. He could have sworn the woman noticed it and smirked at him, but wrote it off as his own hormonal fantasy, especially after what he did last night with Mistress Narcissa.

As he reached for the door, Madam Bones' voice stopped him,

"Harry." It sounded like a tree snapping in the freezing cold, making him snap his eyes to her in surprise. She calmly placed the monocle she usually wore in the Wizengamot in her eye, her blue eyes drilling into his.

"Whereas I have no objections against you befriending Susan, should you ever make the grave mistake of hurting her in any way, there will be no place in England, let alone the world where you can hide from my wrath."

Gulping, Harry quickly nodded, "Yes Madam Bones", before being allowed to leave. Once outside he took a deep breath in relief. Merlin she was intimidating, hot as hell but scary enough to make hell seem comfortable. Looking down he frowned, he wasn't sure what it said about himself when he realized he was still hard as steel.

**Chapter 19**

Harry Potter stood at a crossroads as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand. It was two weeks until Christmas and he was trying to decide whether to sign himself up for staying at Hogwarts, or doing as his Aunt Petunia no doubt wished, return to Privet Drive. Hearing a giggle he looked up and saw Hannah laugh at something Susan had said, while Hermione tried to pretend like she didn't find it funny at all, miserably failing to contain her smile.

The four of them had grown rather close during the last six weeks since the troll attack, Harry and the girls had practically claimed Hermione as an honorary Hufflepuff, having her sit with them at every meal. Her demeanour had changed quite a bit as well, she had taken Harry's suggestion to heart about being less in-your-face during classes, leading to her being far more accepted in the school. She still had a great deal of respect for the teachers, a bit too much if you asked Harry, but she had at least learned to let loose a bit with their group.

She had also started seeing Harry as a bit of a rival, getting infuriated with the ease he learned magic with. Hermione had issues being angry with him though, as after he perfected a spell he would help them out in turn, turning out to be a surprisingly good teacher. She attributed it to his private tutoring with Mrs Tonks and Harry wasn't one to argue, his Mistress had taught him a lot.

Susan and Hannah on the other hand had grown quite a bit bolder with him, starting to slip in some friendly innuendos and flirting into their everyday chats, making it quite clear for Harry they had no intentions of staying as simply his friends. He was a bit confused at both of them doing it though, were they in a competition or did they have some sort agreement?

Discarding those thoughts for later he turned his eyes back to the slip of paper, thinking about what awaited him at Privet Drive. Disdain and scorn from Vernon and Dudley, praise yet expected service from Aunt Petunia and worst of all, he knew Marge would be visiting during the holidays. A shiver ran up his spine at that thought, he truly disliked that woman after the weekend he had spent with her and had no attention of experiencing it again.

The more he thought about it the clearer his decision became. He had options. The thought hit him like a truck. He could choose to not return to Privet Drive this Christmas. A smile started tugging at his lips as he reached his decision, no, he would not return. Harry James Potter would spend his Christmas as he pleased. Aunt Petunia would no doubt be angry but really, he had no intentions of dealing with Marge again. Harry had a sudden spike of clarity as he understood that whereas he served Mistress Narcissa and Andromeda quite often, he still liked it, where as he felt indifferent when serving Aunt Petunia. Marge was a chapter for herself as he simply disliked the entire thought of being at her beck and call.

Feeling like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders he let a small chuckle escape his lips, he was about to do a clear act of defiance against the Dursley's and it felt great.

"What's gotten you so happy Harry?"

Turning to Susan's sparkling eyes he chuckled again,

"I've decided to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays, I feel like having a fun Christmas for a change."

The girls' eyes seemed to darken significantly at that, whereas Harry didn't talk much about his life at home, the way he described Mrs Tonks as his saviour told them quite a bit.

"No way."

Turning to Susan in surprise, he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Harry, there is absolutely no way I'm going to let you sit here alone during Christmas when it's just me and my Aunt at the Bones Manor. You're spending the holidays at our place."

Stunned, he shook his head with a sad smile,

"Susan there's no way they would allow me to do that, staying at your place would require consent from my guardians."

Susan merely smirked, "Oh yeah? We'll see what they say when Auntie knocks on their door, this is not an argument, you're coming with us."

Laughing he grabbed her into a warm hug,

"Fine, fine, that sounds a lot better than what I had planned, I'd love to come over."

She seemed to purr into his hug, smiling happily now, making Harry realize just how soft the witch felt in his arms. Forcing his mind to focus on other matters, he realized he was for the first time of his life actually looking forward to Christmas, what a strange feeling.

As Susan had predicted, it had taken her one owl to her Aunt, before a day later the owl returned with a permission slip signed by one Vernon Dursley, the handwriting seeming to shake all over the parchment.

Walking with her from the Owlery towards the Hufflepuff common room Harry remembered something quite important regarding the holidays,

"Oh, uh Susan?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh I promised to help Mrs Malfoy with an event she's hosting on the 27th, she'll probably mail me a portkey for that."

"Oh. That should be okay. Didn't know you knew each other?"

Opening the Hufflepuff door for her he coughed trying to explain it,

"She's my umm, Lordship tutor, helps me with all that Wizengamot stuff."

"Thanks. Oh that explains it; my Aunt teaches me all of that. Still kinda weird to have Narcissa Malfoy as your tutor isn't it?"

Fumbling for an explanation he was saved when they heard a loud. "FUCK!" echo in the common room. Turning wide eyes to one of the more private tables, they saw Tonks throw her charms book at the wall, obviously frustrated.

"Right, let's talk later Susan; I'm going to go see if I can help her."

She just nodded at him with wide eyes while staring at the metamorphmagus whose hair seemed to be cycling through every shade of red that existed, paying no heed to the stares she was getting.

Harry calmly sat down next to her, leaning back against the plush sofa,

"Wotcher Tonks."

Her annoyance seemed to fade slightly,

"Wotcher Harry, what's up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" He indicated the charms book that was lying against the wall.

He saw the anger drain out of her eyes before only frustration was left.

"Sorry about that, it's just the NEWTs Harry, I have to get almost perfect scores to have a good shot in the Auror Academy."

Nymphadora Tonks was no fool, she knew having a name like Tonks would do her absolutely no favours in the Ministry, and neither would the fact that her father was muggleborn. Even her metamorphic ability was a double-edged sword, experienced Aurors rated the ability highly, yet jealous purebloods tended to dislike a half-blood having such a powerful hereditary ability.

Harry nodded at her placatingly, he understood she was under a lot of stress; the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test was named so for a reason. Getting an idea he crossed his legs and turned towards her,

"Gimme your feet Tonks."

"Wha?"

He indicated his lap,

"Give me your feet, I give a pretty good massage and I know it has helped relieve stress for the people I've done it for."

Well that wasn't entirely true, he'd only massaged Mistress Tonks feet and she had gained more than just relaxation from it. Still, he had done it for years and was even by his own admission quite good at it.

She gave him a sceptical look but sat down sideways in the sofa, leaning against the armrest, before placing her feet in his lap. He smiled at her in assurance before removing her shoes and socks with practiced hands, startling her slightly.

"Hey!"

"Meh, you expect me to massage your shoes?"

Not really able to argue with that she huffed, before turning wide eyes at him as he started kneading her left foot. What on earth? That felt amazing!

Harry smiled at her wide eyed expression as he used the trick he had picked up during the last month, channelling magic into his hands like he was still grasping a wand, he could use the excess magic to amplify the soothing feeling his fingers produced, helping him reach deeper into the tissue. Mistress Tonks had been very impressed by his new ability, before questioning if perhaps he couldn't use the same trick on other parts, clearly staring at his mouth in contemplation. He hadn't been able to achieve that yet as channelling magic elsewhere than his hands felt strange, like it wasn't supposed to move that way.

He heard a soft moan slip from Tonks's lips as strong thumbs worked on the pads of her foot, before kneading the arch of her foot with his palm. Her angry red hair hand changed to a mellow orange, most likely without her even noticing. Harry was pleased at this, he liked the young woman; her happiness was contagious.

"Oh Merlin, how are you so good at this."

Harry chuckled as he switched feet,

"Told you, practice."

He lifted her foot into the air and used his entire hand to knead her heel, forcing his magic into his wand hand as he worked. Her hair kept turning more fiery from the mellow orange, making him wonder if she was getting angry again. Her sensual panting, the increased pace of breath and her quickening pulse gave him a better idea. Glancing covertly at her chest he admired the way her hard nipples poked through the shirt, yeah, that was definitively not anger. He mentally smirked, realizing that the 'like mother, like daughter' saying applied in more ways than one.

Tonks was losing her mind; this was not what she had been expecting. She thought a soft massage, if a little clumsy, might help her get her mind off things, but what she got was the biggest turn on she had ever experienced. She knew her panties were soaked and her nipples were like pebbles, brushing against the soft fabric of her shirt every time she moaned, only making the sensations stronger. His magic hands seemed to send sparks of pleasure right to her groin, making her pussy heat up and forcing her to consciously resist rubbing her thighs together. She felt the surprisingly strong hands start to work on her calves, making her bite her lips as the calloused palm worked its way behind her knee, teasing nerve endings she never knew existed. She had realized he was working some sort of magic with his hands, yet couldn't control the pleasurable loud gasp that slipped out as his fingers forced the magic into the soft flesh behind her knee-cap.

"Ohhhh!"

She opened her eyes in shock, expecting him to be staring at her in surprise, yet what she was the opposite. His eyes looked into hers, a soft teasing smile on his face before he glanced at her chest and continued working on her feet. Looking down she realized what he had checked out, her nipples were leaving blatantly obvious outlines in her shirt. She blushed bright red as she realized he knew, he bloody knew, that she was turned on beyond belief.

Feeling incredibly awkward she coughed and stood up,

"Umm, uhh, thanks Harry, I think I'm gonna hit the showers now."

His eyes seemed to look straight through her, like he knew exactly what she wasn't saying,

"Sure Tonks, have a good…shower."

Merlin but that pause had to have been intentional. Before she walked away he gently laid a hand on her arm,

"Tonks, if the NEWTs turn out to be too much for you, you can always count on me to help you relieve the stress."

What was he saying? Was he? No. She must be misunderstanding. Yet the playful smile and the way his eyes would dip to her breasts were hard to misinterpret. She blushed and stammered slightly,

"Ooh, umm, t-that's good to know Harry, thanks again."

She practically ran up to her dormitory, hearing a soft chuckle behind her, making her blush even harder. A bloody innocent first year just played her like a fiddle, although after what she just saw she wasn't sure how 'innocent' he really was. She on the other hand was very inexperienced, her relationships with boys had ended in her fourth year as the third boy she kissed asked if 'she could maybe turn her hair blonde for him'. Having heard the same thing twice before that, she slapped him and walked away, choosing to spend most of her time focusing on her future Auror career instead.

Stripping, she stepped into the hot shower, moaning in pleasure as the hot water cascaded over her inflamed flesh. Running her hands down her front gently, she cupped her breasts and rolled the hard nipples between her nimble fingers. A soft gasp slipped out before her right hand continued its trek down towards the juncture between her legs. Liking the way she could switch her hair colour she had left a small landing strip at the top of her slit, the pubic hair glowing a fiery red because of her arousal, making the carpet match the drapes.

Her long fingers slipped between her folds with a moan, even if she was a virgin she had long since lost the obstruction between her legs, something that happened to several young active witches, especially when riding brooms. It was one of the reasons pureblooded girls were rarely allowed to participate in Quidditch matches, bloodying the sheets was an important matter for the traditionalists.

As she worked the middle and ring finger into her tight folds she could feel her metamorphic magic react to her lust, slightly increasing the size of her clit against her palm while tightening her wet hole. She moaned in pleasure, rolling her hand against her enlarged clit while pumping the fingers in a curling motion. To her surprise, flashes of a young Potter started going through her mind, his nimble hands and mischievous smile working over her sopping pussy instead of simply teasing her legs. Shame and incredible arousal mixed in her, her magic enlarging the two digits in her fold, doubling them in size, filling her completely as she frantically pumped into her wetness. Her secret little kink came out to play as her other hand slipped down and worked a slick finger into her tight rosebud, playing with the cluster of nerves. Merlin but toying with her butt always drove her insane, causing her to hump her hands in rapture as she felt her release approaching.

With a loud shout she came, clamping around her fingers, sliding down to her knees in the humid shower, trying desperately to control her spasming muscles as the pleasure coursed through her body. Her toned teenage body was slick with sweat and water, twitching in joy as her prolonged gasping echoed in the shower stall.

Finally the sensations abated, allowing her to softly slip her drenched enlarged fingers out of her pussy, moaning at the sense of loss. She stood on shaky legs, gulping in desperate breaths, trying to understand what just happened, that had been the best orgasm of her entire life and she hadn't even touched her wand.

**Chapter 20**

Harry flexed his knees as he had been taught, absorbing the momentum of the portkey attempting to throw him to the ground, landing with grace in front of an impressive looking manor. Madam Bones gave him a look of approval as he steadied Susan before leading the way towards the Bones Manor. He sighed in relief; it felt good to get out of Hogwarts for a while, especially after the Headmaster's strange behaviour when he handed in the permission slip that allowed him to stay with Susan.

Harry had been called to Dumbledore's office soon after giving Sprout the slip, where the old man spent almost an hour trying to convince Harry to stay at the Dursley's instead. He evaded answering any questions Harry had regarding why he felt it necessary to dictate his holiday plans, increasing his distrust in the man. When Harry suggested calling Madam Bones to take part in the discussion he had quickly folded, merely informing Harry how 'disappointed he was in him'. This had baffled Harry even more, why would he care what the Headmaster thought about him, he was the man that placed him at the Dursley's and forced Mistress Andromeda to keep her identity a secret from him.

Wearing a confused expression instead of a guilty one had clearly thrown Dumbledore off even more, dismissing him from the office and wishing him a Merry Christmas.

Madam Bones had been very interested in the exchange and asked him to write down the discussion once they left Hogwarts, something he readily agreed to.

Harry was impressed with the Bones Manor, whereas it wasn't as resplendent and rich looking as the Malfoy Manor, it had a far more cosy feel, like someone actually lived in it as opposed to simply polishing it for guests to gawk at. After being lead to a guestroom he slumped into the soft bed in relief, he had actually done it; he was spending a Christmas where he chose. Well, not all of it he mused, he still had Mistress Narcissa's event to attend.

The portkey for the event had arrived last week, along with a letter that instructed him to not masturbate or allow any woman to please him until then. There were no warnings or threats included, simply the simple expectation that he would obey. Even while reading it Harry knew he would obey the order, she would know if he didn't, somehow she always saw right through him. What he considered an impressive control of emotion and application of Occlumency was something she considered a grand joke, having looked at the composed face of Dumbledore for years as he played the Wizengamot like a fiddle. In comparison she saw through his white lies like he had never spoken them to begin with, Occlumency or no.

At least he wasn't spending the Christmas with the Tonks's, he hadn't been able to look at Nymphadora during the last few days without getting flashbacks to her soft panting from a few weeks back, instantly making him hard. Shit, he was doing it again. The only good part was that he had noticed her giving him thoughtful glances, her hair unconsciously shifting towards the red spectrum meanwhile, making him smile in return. Looking down at his pants he grumbled while adjusting them, Mistress Narcissa's order was becoming frustrating.

Forcing his mind to other things he focused on unpacking and preparing for the best Christmas of his life.

His expectations turned out to be no underestimation, being woken up by a sleepy smiling Susan; her hair a cute mess, instead of a shouting Dursley, just showed how different this Christmas was going to be. After enjoying a relaxed breakfast they got to the presents, Harry being surprised at how many he had. He had gotten used to receiving the one gift from Mistress Andromeda that always pleased him immensely, as he had never received any gifts during his stay at the Dursley's. Now however he had a small pile of them, making a huge smile appear on his face. Even Madam Bones, err, Amelia, had gotten him a gift, a wrist holster for his wand, with a comment about the importance of always having your wand accessible. The gift from Mistress Narcissa had seemed like a dull book about the Wizengamot; that is until he opened it and saw a full Wizarding Kama Sutra with moving pictures included, making him blush bright red and hide it under his other presents.

"Whoa!"

His exclamation of surprise caught the attention of the other two, staring in awe as he held a silky fabric that caused his hand to disappear under it.

"Wow, that's an invisibility cloak Harry! Who is it from?"

Picking up the note he read it out loud for Susan,

"Your father left this in my care, Merry Christmas, Albus Dumbledore."

Amelia frowned when she heard that,

"That seems...odd. If it was your fathers then it belongs to you to begin with. The words 'care' imply he had never actually given it away, merely lent it. To give you an item, that is rightfully yours, as a gift from himself... ?"

Harry couldn't fault her logic; that seemed strange. Why hadn't he returned the cloak to him as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts? Pretending like returning his rightful possession was a valuable gift from him seemed very conceited. Moving along he gave Susan a small simple bracelet in red gold,

"It matches your hair."

He had said as he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush a bright red and stammer out her thanks, reminding Harry of an important thing he hadn't even considered. Even if the girls mixed some innocent flirting into their talks with him, they were still very much innocent, especially compared to him. The kiss on the cheek had been no big deal for him, yet Susan's reaction had been an important wake-up call for him. Even if their bodies were turning into teenagers, the minds still had some catching up to do. He needed to tone down his attraction to the girls for a while, giving them some time to grow.

Harry realized he wasn't exactly the best benchmark to compare maturity with, his own childhood having been far from normal. Yet he found that he didn't mind maturing faster than them, as he liked both his Mistresses a lot, perhaps even more than simply liked, and enjoyed the time he spent with them. Crying over spilt milk never achieved anything anyway, so he pushed it out of his mind and decided to enjoy Christmas.

Whereas the rest of the holidays had been great, today he was feeling incredibly restless. It was the twenty-sixth of December and Harry had trouble deciding what he was feeling regarding Mistress Narcissa's party. Equal amounts of anxiousness and excitement seemed to waging war in his head, making him worry about his promise of absolute obedience while sprouting random erections when considering what she might do to him. The guests she had mentioned was also a huge question mark for him, would she reveal who he was? Would he know them? Would he be disguised or paraded in the open like her pet? Would they play with him as well?

Deciding to stop before his imagination got out of control he pulled on the invisibility cloak, planning to go prank Susan instead. She was obviously growing annoyed with his random surprises but had chosen to endure it for now, seeing how happy he was wearing something that had belonged to his father. His mentions of it 'being the best Christmas ever' had also helped her patience quite a bit, not to mention the bracelet that now decorated her lightly freckled skin.

Spotting Amelia on the way he decided to test his stealth abilities against her instead, she was after all in law enforcement, making it a fun challenge. Trying to minimize the sound his feet made on the soft carpeted floor he followed her into the Master Suite, about to startle her as she made her way to the closet. He was surprised when the door closed behind him, before remembering the rune-clusters that were spread around all the older manors and castles, closing windows and doors by themselves to reduce the draft such large buildings tended to suffer from. Turning back to Amelia his voice froze in his throat as she slowly peeled away her robe, revealing the skin-tight clothes she wore underneath. The dark blue pants and shirt was almost glued to her skin, the Ministry emblem making him suspect it was Auror underclothes, made tight fitting for increased mobility. To Harry it looked more like one of those cat suits he had seen in one of Dudley's comics. His mouth dried as she seemed to struggle with her huge bosom, working the stretchy material past her large breasts with some effort before peeling off the shirt. He swore the bra that supported her had to have been magically enforced, the lightly freckled pale breasts were larger than any he had seen before, straining against the soft lace keeping them captive.

Her constant exercise against her fellow Aurors had left her waist slim, providing a startling contrast to the soft heaving chest, leaving him spellbound as he watched her flesh jiggle simply from moving around; making him hard in an instant. He now understood why it was called the Bones Bosom; that had to be some sort of mythical bloodline ability, designed to distract and ensnare men. He could barely control the sigh of relief as she turned around, letting him clear his mind. That was until she bent over, shimmying her hips to get the tight pants off, displaying her fantastic panty-clad ass right in front of his face. Merlin it felt like she was giving him a show on purpose.

The black lace panties that were revealed seemed to highlight her pale lightly freckled legs, long and toned from the hours of footwork, ending in firm bum that left no doubts about her physical fitness. Harry had to physically constrain his hands to not reveal himself or possibly break Mistress Narcissa's order, Merlin but this woman was hot underneath her robes.

He was pulled out of his staring by a soft sensual voice, staring in horror as Amelia slowly turned around and stared right at him,

"Hmmm…hmmm…did you know that I am a very good friend to Alastor Moody, an old colleague of mine?"

Scared shitless he couldn't even open his mouth, let alone speak, was she looking at him?

"Yes, such an excellent Auror he was, if a bit paranoid about his surroundings. Regardless, he taught me almost everything I know and when I finally became a full Auror he thought I should have a gift."

She tapped a long slender finger against the side of her monocle,

"Quite the genius at visual charms, he easily charmed a monocle with some of the most intricate spellwork I have ever seen."

Harry felt a drop of sweat glide down his back and swallowed loudly.

"Imagine my surprise when I put it on and could see through every single glamour charm, easily look through repelling and confundus charms and even..."

Her wide smile left no doubts, she was looking right at him,

"...see right through invisibility cloaks."

Fuck.

Harry was still frozen as she walked towards him, her hips swinging and her bosom heaving, involuntarily grabbing his attention again, Merlin but there had to be some sort of charm on those things. Snapping his eyes back he saw her lean close to him before sneaking a hand down and softly squeezing his raging erection, clearly visible against his sweat pants.

"My, my, is this how Heir Potter behaves as a guest hmm? Sneaking up on the Mistress of the house?"

"I, uh, err, I mean I didn't mean to..."

"Oh? Then when were you planning on announcing you were here, before or after I had removed my underwear?"

Her teasing smile was clearly at odds with her firm grip,

"I'm uh, very, very sorry Madam Bones, err, Amelia, sorry!"

"Hmm, I can't say you feel very sorry Harry, you feel quite the opposite." Her hand gave his cock a little squeeze.

"Uh, I mean, uh?"

How in Merlin's soggy ball sack was he going to explain that away? He tried desperately racking his mind for an answer while she seemed to merely look at him, clearly amused.

"No answer hmm? I'll have to keep an eye on you Harry, seems like you have a dirty mind."

She released his cock and steered him towards the door,

"Perhaps you should head towards your own room now, wouldn't want you 'accidentally' stumbling into any other girls undressing, now would we?"

"But, but, I would never do that to Susan!"

This only seemed to amuse her more,

"Oh? But you would gladly 'do' it to me?"

Harry flushed bright red before deciding his mouth was adamant on getting him into more trouble, he had to escape,

"Uh good night Amelia, I'm very sorry!"

Her amused "Good night Harry" echoed behind him as he practically ran to his own room. His brilliant plan of winding down had been shot utterly to hell, now he was not only thinking about Mistress Narcissa and her guests, but also the fantastic breasts of Madam Bones, leaving him rock hard and frustrated beyond belief.

Elsewhere in the country a smiling Narcissa Malfoy carefully laid out her toys, running her fingers over the various materials, making sure everything was ready. She sipped her wine with a smile while looking at the row of objects, poor little Harry was going to be quite exhausted after tomorrow; there were so many things to play with.

Enjoying the wine she leaned back into the soft cushion while staring at the table, her guests were undoubtedly going to love this little party, and so would she. As for Harry? Hmm, that remained to be seen; maybe he wouldn't give out such silly open-ended promises in the future. Although, she mused, depending on tomorrow, maybe he would, just only to her. Her mischievous smile spread wider as her imagination ran wild, yes; this was going to be the best Christmas holidays ever.

**Chapter 21**

Harry stared in trepidation as his watch ticked down towards seven o'clock, his portkey was set to activate any second now. The second the clock struck even, he was whisked away by the timed magical device, landing with his now usual grace in front of the Malfoy Manor. Mistress Narcissa stood at the door to greet him, smiling happily as she walked up to embrace him,

"Hello my pet, I am very pleased to see you today."

Her tight fitting cocktail dress was dark green with silver highlights, she had clearly dressed to impress and was incredibly hot in his eyes. The way her body felt against his made his hormones grow rampant again, his neglected hardness reacting in anticipation at what was to come.

"Hello Mistress Narcissa."

Still hugging him she rubbed her hips slightly against his crotch, delighted at the quick reaction she had achieved.

"Mmm very nice pet, I see you have obeyed my instructions, yes?"

"Yes Mistress."

She kissed him on the cheek, clearly pleased.

"As expected of my lovely, now come with me, we have to get you prepared."

Grabbing his hand she dragged him into the manor; pushing him into one of the larger bathrooms, locking the door behind her.

"Well now, time for preparations, strip and get in the shower."

Surprised he did as he was told, the question obvious on his face. His unasked question was answered when she gave him a bottle of Wizarding shampoo with a picture of blonde hair on the side.

"Wash your hair with that, make sure you scrub it all over. It will dye your hair blonde for eight hours."

As he started scrubbing it in she took out her wand, pointing at both his eyes before performing a silent spell. Harry felt the magic spread into his eyes, making him look at her in question.

"Blue eyes honey, you're my pet, not anyone else's, can't have them finding out who you really are; can we?"

She patted his cheek before carefully dragging the wand around his throat and continuing down over his chest, abdomen, hips and all the way down to his toes. As the wand stopped touching his body, Harry felt a strange burning sensation spread all over his skin, starting from the ring at his neck and spreading like wildfire. It was slightly uncomfortable but not actually painful.

"Mistress, Wha.. ?"

"Hair removal spell honey, I dislike hair on my little pet and that spell saves me the trouble as it removes everything below your neck."

She didn't mention it was actually classified as a curse, as it would inhibit hair growth on the selected area until a counter-spell was issued. He could always ask for it, if it bothered him that is, was her simple justification. She also performed the usual rectal cleansing spell on him, wanting him perfect for her guests.

The tingling disappeared and Harry noticed all his hair had vanished, running his hands over his body unused to the strange sensation of perfectly smooth skin where he was used to feel hair. As he stepped out of the shower Mistress Narcissa didn't bother with towels, simply hitting him with a drying charm before grabbing a small tube of oil and massaging it into his hair.

"That crow's nest of yours sticks out like a sore thumb regardless of hair colour, just changing it around a bit."

Once done she backed off, looking him over, clearly pleased.

"Mmm, very nice pet, I barely even recognize you."

She walked up to him, running her hands over the smooth skin in pleasure before kissing him deeply, rolling her hips to get hard again. His usual fast reaction seemed to amuse her before she reached into her bag and pulled out a little black ring, too large for a finger yet an inch thick in width. She smiled a teasing smile at him before softly grabbing his testicles, stretching them away from the body and softly working the ring around them, clamping them into a gentle but sturdy prison.

The sensation felt strange to Harry, yet not uncomfortable, but then again, he mused, when Mistress Narcissa got him aroused she could do almost anything to him and it felt great.

"Turn around and bend over against the wall honey."

Obediently he behaved, suddenly feeling something wet and warm spread over his anus, before his Mistress's fingers worked their way into him, slipping past the tight ring far quicker than before. He clenched in surprise, hearing a pleased sigh behind him as his sphincter made futile attempts at trapping the two slick fingers.

"Everlasting oil my pet, it will keep you nice and wet until it is dispelled."

The two fingers kept up their teasing before a third finger was added, stretching him even further and making him moan softly.

"That's nice honey, feel free to let that lovely voice out tonight, I love it when you make sounds for me."

Her hot breath on his neck disappeared, as did the fingers, making him turn around in question at what she was planning. The object she pulled from her bag looked like someone had taken an oversized tack nail and shoved it into an oversized egg, then painted the whole thing bright red. The large egg part was clearly attached to the flat bottom and the entire object seemed smooth and round. Attached to the middle of the flat end was a large bushy blonde tail, two feet long.

"All pets must have a tail honey; this butt plug will help you keep your tail in place for your Mistress."

Harry stared in apprehension at the plug, it was as thick as five or her fingers combined, he was going to…wear it? Before he could even open his mouth she sang in a soft sing-song voice,

"Remember your promises pet; you wouldn't want to come across as a liar to your Mistress would you?"

He flushed bright red; he had given a promise to be hers, completely and without objection for one day. Only now was he starting to realize just how much power he had given her. Still, he had given his word to his Mistress, leaning obediently back against the wall he nodded, making Narcissa sigh in pleasure.

"Good boy."

He could feel the round plug start toying with his lubricated anus, surprised at how hot it was; it had to be charmed somehow. Mistress Narcissa worked the toy softly with her right hand while her left hand played with his erection, liking the way playing with one would make the other twitch. Her soft pumping soon paid off, making Harry gasp as he felt the thick toy reach its widest point inside of his tight ass, before his inner muscles took over and closed snugly around the egg-shaped plug, fastening the toy, and the tail in the process; securely into place. He gasped at the huge round intrusion, trying to adapt his body to the foreign feeling of heat warming up his rectum. Mistress Narcissa was clearly pleased with how it sat, toying with it lightly, pulling it almost past the midpoint before letting his own tightness pull it back in.

"Mmm very nice, such a cute little tail for a cute little pet."

She patted his ass in pleasure before taking his hand and turning him around.

"Oh dear, almost forgot one very important detail. Stand still."

Reaching into her bag she took out some magically infused make-up crème, working it into his scar, watching with a critical eye as it seemed to disappear into his forehead, leaving no sign it even existed. She clicked her mouth in pleasure,

"Very nice, only the last few things now."

Harry had trouble standing straight with the tail inside of him, moving around caused it to push on his prostate, feeling surprisingly good, where as another part of him wanted to push it out. His tight sphincter seemed to spasm around the object, alternatively accepting it and at other times fighting it. The clearly active heating charm wasn't helping ignore it either.

Mistress Narcissa pulled out five pieces of black leather, presenting them to Harry with a pleased smile.

"A pet needs a collar after all."

Harry only nodded his head in resigned acceptance as she started attaching the pieces to him, the collar fitting snugly around his throat before the other four pieces were securely fastened around his wrists and ankles.

"Those were quite expensive you know; they contain some fascinating runes."

Grabbing his left hand she pressed his wrist against the wall pressing a rune on the cuff before letting go. Much to Harry's surprise his hand stayed where she had placed it and no additional force seemed to be able to budge it.

"Rune activated sticking charms, lets me lock you into any material and place of my choosing, they draw on your innate magic. Quite ingenious really."

Harry gulped as she her she ran her fingers over his chest, her playful smile still in place; she had clearly gone all out for this evening. She released the cuff again before patting his butt,

"Oh I think you have been stretched quite enough to not feel any pain now, go down on all fours for me pet."

Flushing red he went down into a crawling position, feeling her nimble fingers gently remove the large toy with a soft pop. He felt a piece of wood sticking into his anus before a rush of magic coated his entire insides, making him strangely aware of everything back there. When she pushed the toy back in it felt overwhelming, the nerves suddenly on fire, sending sensations of pleasure all over his body, making him pant at the incredible feeling. His audible moan made her chuckle as the toy finally slipped back in.

"Mmm I knew you'd love that one honey, hyper-sensitivity spell, usually used by St Mungo's personnel to help people regain feeling in injured limbs by increasing the sensitivity in the nerves. It has quite interesting uses when applied to erogenous zones, as you can probably tell."

Not letting him stand up she tapped the plug with her wand, sensually whispering 'Vibro' in delight. The effect was instantaneous; the Vibration Charm was named so for a reason, making the entire plug vibrate wildly inside of him. He gasped, his erection twitching as he had trouble keeping his kneeling position as the incredible pleasure spread through his body.

Clenching around the toy only seemed to increase the sensation and trying to push it out seemed futile, making him roll his hips in desperation as he felt the pressure grow each second, threatening to overwhelm him. It became too much too fast, the vibration on his oversensitive prostate made him blow his load with a loud moan, gasping as he came all over the bathroom floor, his hips gyrating as his sphincter clenched around the hot toy in wild spasms. The toy kept twitching against his prostate, causing him to come repeatedly with a hitching breath.

Panting he turned wild eyes up to his Mistress, the vibration wasn't stopping at all, making him moan continuously now.

She just ran her hands through his now blonde hair, clearly turned on by the display and not in much of a hurry to stop it,

"Very nice my pet, such a sexy display, we are ready to go now, you can stay on all fours."

Harry exhaled in relief as she tapped the plug again, stopping the vibration, before gaping at her in shock as she attached a leash to his collar and started leading him towards the smallest sitting room.

Carmela Fiorella Zabini sipped the exceptional red wine Cissa had left them, savouring the full taste as she waited for their entertainment to arrive. She like the other guest, Amelinda, had become fast friends when they attended Hogwarts, becoming an inseparable trio ever since the third year. They had all been sorted into Slytherin, not surprising considering the overwhelming ambition they all had, wealth and power had always been their goals. Cissa had gotten hers through political marriage, just like Amelinda, yet Carmela had never like sharing her money. She was the textbook example of a man-eater, having been married seven times yet somehow her husbands kept mysteriously dying, leaving her everything. Her father had been an Egyptian pureblood, whereas the Zabini family had always had their roots in Italy, gifting her with her exotic looks. Flawless latte coloured skin covered her high aristocratic cheekbones and small nose, with olive colored eyes peering out through her thick dark brown locks, no doubt inherited from her mother. She had been rather surprised when Cissa had snapped out of her decade long depression one night, suddenly being the cheery woman they remembered from Hogwarts. With the help of Amelinda they had managed to uncover why, she had apparently taken a lovely little pet that not only brought her great joy, but was also extremely talented. Her dark chocolate lips smiled against her glass of wine, this evening might prove to be very interesting.

Amelinda Elise Greengrass looked at the exotic woman as she smiled into her glass of wine; Carmela was apparently just as intrigued as she was by what Cissa had planned for them. The Greengrass family had always been wealthy, originally originating from Germany, their last name literally signifying all the land they owned. Upon attending Hogwarts she had much to her pleasure met both Cissa and Carmela, both as ambitious as she was and equally beautiful in their own ways, making them close friends.

Long raven black hair ran down to the middle of her back, framing a pale chiselled face that housed two startlingly clear blue eyes and bright red lips. She found it amusing that her daughter was already starting to be referred as an ice queen at Hogwarts; she clearly took after her dear mother in looks. She understood the attitude though, even if she had never needed it, no man dared to anger their trio at Hogwarts. Far too much political power to dare enrage their parents, not to mention their own reputation was nothing to scoff at, yet many tried to approach them as their contrasting looks made a very tempting target. The blonde veela-like features of Cissa contrasted beautifully against the coffee coloured Zabini and were only highlighted by her own dark beauty.

Of course nothing happened between them and the boys, their fathers were extremely strict in that matter, virgin blood on the wedding night was of great importance for the purebloods. Idiots. What did they think was going to happen when they housed three hormonal and sexually starved teenagers in the same dormitory? Oh their mothers knew about their experiments, having no doubt done the same in their time, but they ignored it as lesbianism was just as big a taboo as a son turning out to be gay. No need to tell the men though, let the fathers have their illusions about their 'chastity' while they taught each other things about their bodies they never even knew. Amelinda felt a light blush on her cheeks as she remembered all the things they had done, before being startled out of her thoughts as Cissa walked in, holding a leash of all things.

It wasn't the leash that caught her attention, but rather what was attached to it. Half dragged behind Cissa was a very cute young blonde boy, crawling on the soft carpet naked as the day he was born, the leash hooking into his collar. He turned surprised blue eyes towards first her and then Carmela, before blushing an adorable bright red as he realized they were staring at him in the nude. She was amused to see his erection showed no signs of faltering; whatever Cissa had been doing clearly had him very excited. She heard Carmela let out a little giggle as the boy crawled past them, displaying the white fluffy tail attached to him, causing him to blush even redder.

Harry had never been this embarrassed in his life; his Mistress had shown his state of dress no heed whatsoever, happily marching him around the room in front of the two women. Harry glanced at the exotic looking woman on his left, being reminded of one of those belly dancers he had seen on the telly before turning towards the other woman, this time being reminded of a vampire thanks to her pale skin and blood red lips. The light blush that coloured her cheeks, as she inspected him with amusement, dispelled that notion though.

"Carmela, Amelinda, meet my lovely little pet. Pet, meet Mistress Carmela and Mistress Amelinda, whose orders you will follow like they were mine today. Except when it comes to answering questions about your past or your name, wouldn't want anyone stealing my toys now would I."

Her playful smile took the sting out of her words, yet she could tell both the women were intrigued, so better take precautions.

Carmela inspected the boy, or pet, with a smile, Narcissa had indeed found a fine little toy. She couldn't help but wonder who he was though, as Cissa would never touch a muggle or a muggleborn, meaning the boy had to be at least a halfblood. Knowing that she had similar tastes when it came to men of power she wouldn't be surprised if the boy would grow up to be rather important. She sipped her wine in delight before turning her eyes to Cissa,

"Wow, he is quite gorgeous Cissa, no wonder you have been in such a good mood."

Narcissa sat down in the only empty chair left, ruffling her pet's hair as she leaned back."

He is; his adorable blush right now only makes him cuter."

Amelinda giggled as the boy was now permanently red, clearly not used to such humiliation, yet his cock was still hard and she doubted it was because Cissa had used a Petrificus Totalus curse on it.

Narcissa happily spread her legs and scooted her pelvis closer to the edge of the chair; before boldly vanishing her panties.

"Your lovely little display earlier left me quite excited pet, why don't you please me while your Mistresses talk."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, she wanted him to do it right here? He turned wide eyes to the other two women who were clearly expectant, smiling happily at the show, no chance of them looking away then. He sighed; his own stupid mouth had gotten him into this, so might as well put it to wiser use.

"Yes Mistress."

He leaned in, trying to ignore the coo from behind him as one of the women played with his tail, sending small sparks of pleasure through his prostate. Opening his mouth he started using the flat of his tongue to softly caress her wet folds, licking up her taste. She moaned softly and spread her legs wider, letting him dip into her musky hole, coating his tongue in her wetness.

Narcissa ran her hands through his blonde locks before smiling at the other two,

"He is so very talented at this; you must give him a try."

She felt the boy's tongue momentarily freeze as he heard the words, before he seemed to accept his fate and continue licking, making her sigh in pleasure as she continued playing with his hair. Looking at the other women she smiled, Carmela was clearly excited by the spectacle, a light blush covering her tanned skin as her nipples poked through her robe, watching closely around her glass of wine as the boy's mouth moved around her pussy. Amelinda on the other hand kept playing with his tail and buttocks, chuckling softly at the way the boy would twitch whenever she tugged on the tail. Pulling on the tail again she admired his little jerk,

"Oh my, what have you been doing with him, he seems so very sensitive?"

"I have been diligent in his training, making him accept all forms of pleasure, but most of it stems from himself, he is really a very naughty boy."

She smiled around her glass, making no mention of the sensitivity spell at work, knowing it agitated the boy working on her pussy.

Reaching into the drawer behind her she pulled out two identical strap-ons, handing them over with a little manual that described the features of said toy. She gasped softly as she felt the boy lap on her clit, his hot mouth was such a delight to experience and quite hard to ignore when trying to make conversation. Both of them admired the toys, playing with the soft jelly at was attached to the flat end before browsing through the manual. It was Carmela who spoke first,

"Really? A switching rune? Does it work?"

Narcissa just smiled in return,

"What do you think?"

Carmela gaped at her before turning her dark olive eyes to the boy, her smile widening.

"Does it...how does it feel?"

"Heavenly."

The word was purred out in pleasure. Lust filled Carmela's dark eyes as she stared at the boy who was now loudly sucking on Cissa's pussy, licking her own lips softly in anticipation. Cissa always did organize the best parties.

Harry tried desperately to ignore the way they were discussing him while he sucked on the soft fleshy lips of Mistress Narcissa, making her moan softly at his action. Her wetness increased, forcing him to swallow as he ran his tongue up the inside of her pulsing hole, before starting to work on the erect nub sticking out. Lubricating it properly with his soft tongue he encircled it with his lips, sucking on it like a breast. Hearing her pant he added his tongue to the mix, starting to flick it like a bean while sucking gently, causing her hips to start softly humping his face. With a loud drawn out moan she came, flooding his mouth with her taste and smell as he dutifully swallowed. Bringing her down from her release he obediently licked her clean, reaching into every crevice and corner, kissing and sucking at the sensitive flesh. He felt the hand at his hair gently pull him away from her pussy before she reached down and kissed him deeply on the mouth, playing with his tongue,

"Mmm very nice honey, thank you, I truly missed that."

Grabbing his shoulders she turned him around towards Amelinda,

"Why don't you go ask Amelinda if she would like some help?"

Hesitantly she looked at his Mistress, then Amelinda, before sighing and crawling over to her chair, kneeling in front of her feet,

"Would you like some help Mistress Amelinda?"

"Oh yes I would indeed, I have heard such fantastic rumours about your talented mouth I simply have to experience it for myself. Please, help yourself."

Harry started moving his hands towards her hips when she tsk'd in disapproval.

"No, that's no fun is it."

She grabbed his wrists and placed them behind his back, activating the sticking rune as she let go, locking them firmly in place with a grin.

"I said mouth pet."

She watched in pleasure as he leaned forward with his head, using his mouth to move up her skirt before using his teeth and tongue to get a hold of her black lace panties. Pulling them awkwardly down her legs he had to kneel down to her feet to get them all the way off. Amelinda applauded him, only increasing his embarrassment, before she spread her legs, revealing very puffy and swollen pussy lips, hairless and glistening with wetness.

"Dig in sweetie."

Harry started licking her tentatively only to be surprised at how much fluid there was, none of the other women he had been with had ever been this wet. He had to push his entire face into her pussy to keep up, making her moan at his enthusiasm as he sucked on her pussy.

Carmela stared at the erotic scene before standing up and removing her robe and the silky panties, exposing long sexy legs clad in white stockings, the colour clashing beautifully with her darker skin.

"Merlin but that's hot, I can't just sit here and watch."

She carefully attached one of the unfamiliar toys Cissa had given her, gasping as the gel locked the toy into place and hissing in surprise as the switching rune activated. She ran her fingers up the fleshy shaft, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh my Cissa, you weren't joking, this feels amazing."

She walked up behind the bound boy, who was still kneeling in front of Amelinda and desperately trying to lick her to completion. Carmela smiled at the sucking sounds she heard, Amelinda was a real gusher, she would know. Softly she grabbed the bushy tail, watching in fascination as she slowly pulled the toy out; the boy's sphincter seemed to be fighting her until with a loud moan from the boy, it suddenly popped free with a soft slurping sound. Too horny to wait any longer she kneeled behind him on the plush carpet, lining up the toy and slowly pushing into him. She gasped as the hot wetness tightly surrounded the toy, broadcasting sensations wildly to her pussy.

Harry was losing his mind; the woman in front of him seemed to have been without any release for years, humping his face in what felt like an attempt to drown him. Then to his surprise he felt the plug being removed, the sudden emptiness making him gasp before he moaned as he felt another toy entering. The hyper-sensitivity spell was still there, amplifying everything he felt, making him gasp and moan against Mistress Amelinda's pussy as the toy behind him started pumping into him. Slowly at first it constantly sped up, now pushing his face into her pussy as loud wet slaps echoed in the room.

"Smack!"

"Oowwwwwhhh!"

He gasped as he felt Mistress Carmela spank his ass as she fucked him with wild abandon, what was supposed to be painful only turned him on more at the moment. The toy bottomed out, before being pulled out right to the rim, passing over his prostate with every hard thrust, driving him mad with pleasure. Yet her hips only made larger and faster moves, now pulling the fat long toy all the way out of his hole, before pushing through his rosebud and bottoming out in one smooth move. He shouted into Mistress Amelinda's pussy as he came hard, spraying his seed on the carpet with loud gasps, hoping for a break. Yet Mistress Amelinda only smiled at him and placed his face back into her sopping pussy and he heard Mistress Carmela laugh behind him, not slowing down her fucking at all,

"Oh what a delightfully dirty pet you have Cissa, he's coming like freight-train right under us."

"I know; he's always been a very naughty boy, that's what makes him such fun."

Harry felt humiliated at his reaction and wanted to mention the spell Mistress Narcissa kept leaving out, but Mistress Amelinda was giving him no chance to talk, her wetness coating his throat as he tried to breathe and swallow while Mistress Carmela mercilessly humped her hips against his ass.

He had lost count of the times he had licked the pussy in front of him clean, before being flooded with her taste again, having to swallow desperately as her meaty lips were ground into his face. His track of time was completely gone and his world circled around the sensations flooding through his groin, so much pleasure it was bordering on pain, yet he could not decide which one he was experiencing. The steady smacks from Mistress Carmela continued; increasing his embarrassment as felt himself come again to their loud laughter, clenching the toy that was pumping into him with exhausted muscles. He heard Mistress Carmela shout in pleasure while slamming his hips a final few times, before finally pulling the drenched toy out of his rectum. Seeing this even Mistress Amelinda let him go, watching in amusement as he slid down on the floor. She snickered and raised her glass towards Mistress Narcissa,

"Mmm ten points Cissa, his tongue is indeed divine."

"Thank you, sadly I cannot take all the credit, but I know my pet is always pleased at the praise he receives for a job well done."

She had attached her own toy and walked over to Harry, gently lifting him up and carrying him to her chair. Narcissa sat down and pulled Harry down into her lap, carefully angling the toy so it slipped into his used hole. She softly nibbled his ear as he moaned at the intrusion,

"Come now pet, show our guests what a dirty boy you are."

She pulled him back towards her chest, trapping his bound arms between them while using her legs to spread him wide, displaying the toy entering him to the other two women. Tapping his ankles she activated the sticking charms on his cuffs, freezing his spread legs in place.

Harry had never felt this embarrassed and humiliated, especially as his cock was still rock hard, showing no signs of faltering. Mistress Narcissa nibbled at his neck and ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Pet, I gave you an order, give our guests a good show of what a dirty little slut you are."

She watched in delight as he flushed even redder, if that was even possible at this point, before starting to slowly pump his hips, fucking himself on her toy. She giggled in delight, running her hands over his chest while nibbling everywhere her mouth could reach, urging him to fuck her faster. She ran a hand down and played with his constricted balls, before running silky hands over his shaft.

"I want you to come for us, to show us all how much you love riding your Mistress."

She started pumping her hips in return, meeting his downward movement with a wet slap, making him let out adorable little gasps that went straight to her drenched pussy.

"Moan for your Mistress honey, let her know how much you love being fucked."

He couldn't contain the moan he let out in reply, making her smirk widely as she started pumping his cock with a tight fist, as she fucked him hard and fast.

"That's it pet; let everyone know how much you like your Mistress cock fucking your little ass."

His feeble moaned out disagreements only seemed to amuse her as she kept pumping her hand and fucking him, making the pressure build incredibly fast. Looking up he saw the other two enjoying the show, embarrassing him further as he knew what was coming and was powerless to stop it. With a shout he came, bucking wildly on Mistress Narcissa's lap, gasping as the relentless hand showed no signs of slowing down.

He tried to slow down or escape her slick hand and pumping toy, yet he was held tightly in place by the cuffs, being completely at her mercy as she continued fucking him. The hand rubbing his cock was making him twitch as the pleasure became too much, yet his gasps of "Mistress, oh Merlin, please" only seemed to turn her on more, making her lick his neck in joy.

"Mmm keep, uhh, begging pet, uhhhhhhhhhhh."

He almost wept in relief as he felt her shudder under him and bite his neck, her own release finally being achieved with a long drawn out moan of pleasure. She released his tortured cock, making him feel light-headed as the sensations finally abated. He slumped in her lap, half dead to world before he heard her whisper "suck" into his ear. Obediently he licked and sucked the hand she had placed in his mouth, noting it was the same hand that had rubbed his erection and realizing what the salty taste was. He was too exhausted to care at this point, both mentally and physically.

Narcissa smiled lovingly at her pet as he licked her hand clean, running her other hand through his soft hair. She noticed he was nodding off and chuckled, poor boy was definitively done for tonight. Standing up from her chair she slipped out of him and removed the toy, before picking him up with a Levitation Charm and addressing the other two.

"It looks our pet is done for tonight, I'm going to put the poor thing in bed."

As she moved past them they both placed kisses on his cheek, giggling,

"Good night pet."

She smiled in approval at that before heading up the stairs, placing Harry in one of the guestrooms. Calling two house elves she ordered them to bathe and clothe him in a pair of pyjamas before tucking him in, poor thing looked rather used at the moment. Dropping by the cold room she picked up another bottle of wine before returning to her friends, there was still plenty of party left to attend to, even if the main attraction was over.

Walking back to the room it was Amelinda who spoke first,

"So Cissa, I know that wasn't his real appearance, will we ever find out who he is?"

She seemed to consider her answer before giving a mischievous smile,

"Should his future proceed as I expect, I might introduce you properly in a few years."

She smiled at their intrigued looks, if they ever found out who he really was they'd be even more interested, having a Lord of two houses as a pet gave a heady sense of power; a feeling she knew they'd share.

A/N Don't forget to vote in my default fetish polls, this week is Anna from Disney's Frozen and this Friday Luna Lovegood's poll will be up, you can vote either in the fanfiction poll or review in the 'Fetish Poll' fanfic, or if need be by commenting on here.

Chapter 15: 4598 Words  
Chapter 16: 2420 Words  
Chapter 17: 3565 Words  
Chapter 18: 2415 Words  
Chapter 19: 2593 Words  
Chapter 20: 2383 Words  
Chapter 21: 5613 Words  
Segment Total: 24,066 Words


	8. Know You Place 22-28

Contribution

Title: Know Your Place

Author: Oraldeviant

Categories: Harry Potter

Characters: Harry Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Argus Filch, Hagrid, Andromeda Tonks, Dean, Professor Quirrell, Madam Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, OFC, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Petunia Dursley

Contains: Multiple Partners, Blowjob, Male Cum Drinking, Femdom, Malesub, Underage, Hidden Desires, Magical Massage, Masturbation, Shower, Camel Toe, Public Orgasm, Fingering, Insertion, Female Cum Drinking, Panty Theft, Maledom, Foot Massage, Stockings, Handjob, Virgin, Oral, Pussy Licking, Engorgio, Ass Play, Magical Karma Sutra, Shared Shower, Incest, Hufflepuff!Harry, MILF

Summary Harry learns how to serve women from a young age; Petunia's training will have far reaching consequences.

 

**Chapter 22**

Harry groaned softly as he slowly woke up from his deep sleep. A moment of grogginess passed as he realized what had woken him up; his morning erection was engulfed in a hot wet heat, being softly sucked on. He gasped in pleasure as the mouth working on him started softly pumping him, taking his cock deep into the smouldering heat. Lifting the blanket with trembling hands he looked down into the clear blue eyes of Mistress Narcissa as she softly lavished his cock with her mouth. Ruby red lips wrapped around the head as her tongue played with the sensitive underside, making him moan softly. His moan brought a small smile to her lips before his cock was swallowed whole again, disappearing into her tight throat. He watched in awe as she swallowed around his length, the already tight throat being further enhanced by the spasming muscles.

"Mistresssss!"

The pleasure overwhelmed him and he felt himself come, hard and without any control, straight down her hot throat. His hands grabbed the sheets in reflex as her constant suction and pumping milked him dry, swallowing every single drop he had to give. He shuddered as he felt the last of his orgasm die out, watching as Mistress Narcissa slowly extracted his cock, carefully licking and sucking the head clean. Narcissa smiled at her pet as she sat up, sucking him off had felt surprisingly good. Last night after her friends had left, she had felt a foreign feeling enter her mind, something she could not remember the last time she had felt. Regret. Narcissa realized she might have pushed 'her Harry' too far, being too caught up in the fun they had and in his complete submission. She had also surprisingly felt a bit of shame as she realized the only reason she had been so over exuberant was because of her own inexperience as a proper dominating Mistress, letting her lust get away with her. Thus she had made sure to wake up early, freshen up and grab a quick hangover potion before trying to make amends. She, like most experienced women, knew that when asking for something, the most important thing was what state of mind the person you were talking to was in. An angry person was likely to respond negatively where as a happy person was more likely to agree. A good blowjob would go a long way to helping her control this conversation and it seemed to ease that niggling sense of regret in the back of her head, that annoying small voice that she refused to acknowledge.

She moved up and softly kissed him on the lips before ruffling his hair,

"Good morning pet!"

"Uhhm, good morning Mistress. N-not that I'm complaining but what was that about?"

She kissed him again before replying,

"What, isn't it obvious? I was so proud of what a good pet you were yesterday so I wanted to reward you!"

"Really?"

"Of course, the other girls were so jealous, they kept trying to pour wine in me and find out who you were, but I simply wouldn't share. Not going to let some other woman take my Harry away."

It wasn't a lie either, she had seen the looks that had passed between Amelinda and Carmela as they kept refilling her glass, they were definitively intrigued. Looking over to Harry she saw surprise on his face at her praise, it was a good a start.

"You showed me what an excellent man you're going to grow up to be Harry; you gave your word to me and stood by it, not budging an inch even when you wanted to. I am so very proud of you."

Narcissa watched as his shame slowly faded away, a small smile growing on the boy's lips, yet something was off. The full trust that she had seen in those brilliant green eyes seemed to have dimmed and it surprised her to realize this bothered her a lot. Since when had she let such trivial things bother her?

Harry smiled at Mistress Narcissa, her praise felt good after the humiliation he had suffered. Instead of feeling shame over his actions he took pride in the fact that he had indeed been a man of his word.

"Thank you Mistress, it wasn't easy."

Something still tasted sour to Harry though, he might forgive her now, but he realized for the first time that Mistress Narcissa was not everything she seemed. The words of warning Mistress Andromeda had given about her echoed in his head as he studied her clear blue eyes, he would watch his mouth when around her in the future. Actually scratch that, it was time he learned to watch his mouth at all times.

She smiled a mischievous smile at him,

"Did you truly dislike everything about last night pet?"

Harry flushed bright red,

"Uhm, maybe not everything."

She grinned and ruffled his hair again,

"That's good Harry; sometimes you have to go through less pleasant things to reach better things; that's just the way life is."

She softly stroked his cock as she said that, her eyes glittering as she felt him harden against her soft skin instantly.

Harry watched in awe as his Mistress dove under the covers again, he might have disliked yesterday and lost some trust in her, but Merlin if she couldn't make him feel amazing.

**XXX**

Amelia Bones snapped out her paperwork as she felt the wards notify her about an arriving portkey. Walking to the window she watched the Potter boy arrive, landing with a soft grace in front of the gates. She studied his features as house elves let him in to the grounds; this whole tutorship with the Malfoy's had her on edge. The boy was an orphan and Narcissa Malfoy was notoriously manipulative, not to mention highly attractive, used to ensnaring men with her feminine wiles. Her eyes widened in shock at that thought, she knew from her own experiences that Harry seemed to be very attracted to older women, usually running his eyes over her bosom or bum whenever he got the chance. Gazing at the boy she could only wonder how far Narcissa had gone, surprised at feeling a small flash of jealousy towards the other witch, simply over the suspicion that she might have been having fun with him.

Still, the more she thought about it the more sense it made. Having a future lord practically drooling after you, especially as it was a very cute, very powerful young lord who would have his pick at any woman he liked as he got older, was a very flattering feeling. The fact that he looked like a young James Potter with Lily's eyes was enough to send a small wave of heat through her groin as her fantasies ran wild. She gasped at the sensation, Merlin but it wasn't right to be feeling horny, after so many years of abstaining from physical pleasure, simply by his presence in her Manor. She desperately suppressed her excitement as she watched her niece hug Harry, trying to ignore the fact that he was the same age as Susan. The same Susan who had had very frank discussions with her regarding sex and seemed fascinated by the thought; especially after returning from Hogwarts.

Amelia coughed; looking at the way Susan crushed Harry to her budding breasts it wasn't hard to figure out who had gotten her mind on that track. Walking out the door she greeted them,

"Hello Harry, had a good time at the Malfoy's?"

She saw a light blush cover his cheeks before they seemed to slacken, Occlumency? Oh my, he must be desperate to hide what happened there, Narcissa has definitively been up to something.

"Uhm, hello Madam…Amelia, yeah it was okay."

Harry felt her piercing eyes scrutinize him, Merlin but why did it feel like every single adult woman he spoke to could detect when he was hiding something. Mistress Andromeda's talk about a sixth sense for women made more sense every time he spoke to another woman, they had to be psychic the lot of them. After what felt like an eternity she finally responded,

"That's nice dear, come on in."

Harry exhaled in relief as she turned around, yet couldn't fully shake the feeling that she knew something had happened.

The rest of the holidays further cemented it as Harry's best Christmas ever, after Amelia had offered to teach him some simple spell work, not really realizing what she was offering, as he had understood that he could use magic freely inside the manor wards without worrying about the underage decree.

He spent the rest of the break practically glued to his wand, picking up everything Amelia showed him in record time, never noticing her wide eyes as he learned spells like the Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus; a second year spell, in just one day. Her eyes were analysing him intently as he started regulating the power of the charm, changing it from something that barely tapped the wand, to a fierce red buzz that cracked the wrist on the practice dummy as it ripped the wand away.

Harry's study in Latin reared its head as he noticed the spell 'Expelliarmus' was made out of two words, the English word 'expel', meaning remove and the Latin word 'arma', meaning weapon. Focusing his meagre Occlumency he cleared his mind of all thoughts before picturing the hand of the dummy as the weapon he wanted removed, instead of the wand. Casting another overpowered Expelliarmus, feeling his wand buck slightly as the angry looking spell left it, he watched in awe as it hit the dummy, easily ripping the hand off at the elbow with a loud crack. A soft gasp made him turn around; seeing both the Bones women staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oops, just testing some stuff."

Amelia simply nodded, trying to control herself. A first year had just modified a second year spell by using Occlumency to redefine the meaning of the weapon he was removing, making what was classed as one of the mildest combative spells a deadly one instead. She sat down heavily, watching the boy continue flinging spells without showing any signs of being tired, starting to understand the immense potential he had. A potential political powerhouse, a guaranteed economic powerhouse and now adding this sort of magical ability his future seemed wide open. Her eyes turned to Susan, watching as her niece stared at the boy in rapture. Yes, this was not something she was going to oppose, should Susan manage to ally the house of Bones to Potter it could only benefit her. She smiled softly, inviting the Potter heir over was turning out to be a great move.

The rest of the break passed quickly, Harry really enjoyed having Madam Bones as a teacher, even if she tended to be very distracting when Susan wasn't around. He wasn't convinced she needed to be bending over to pick up as many things as she did, but he surely wasn't going to complain. Her massive pale freckled cleavage could mesmerize him completely and he had been snapped out of his staring more than once, turning his blushing face to a smirking Amelia. Yet the practical things she taught were great, especially pointing out ways he should keep up his physical fitness, strongly recommending Quidditch next year. He couldn't fault her logic, dodging a spell was a lot faster than countering it, not to mention less magically draining. He watched in awe as she demonstrated her flexibility, easily bending around imaginary spells while keeping her wand pointed at him at all times. He had a definitive goal to aim for when it came to spell work and it was dancing around imaginary spells in front of him. He stared at her heaving breasts as she turned around, before switching his gaze to her toned buttocks, admiring the way the hips rolled as she walked over to a water pitcher after the demonstration. If those were the results of her physical training then he somehow needed to convince all women in Hogwarts to pick up her regime. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a grinning Amelia as she told him to hit the showers and get to bed.

Amelia smirked as she watched the boy scramble away, keeping his spell book in front of his crotch, thinking she wouldn't notice his hardness. She was a bit sad that the kids were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, having her constantly positive niece around to cheer her up while teasing the hormonal boy had been a nice break from the usual, not to mention being a lot of fun.

Sighing she knew there was no helping it, she had to be back in the office in full force tomorrow, those latest reports about what had been going in Albania during the summer were worrying; what kind of monster drank unicorn blood anyways?

**Chapter 23**

Harry controlled his breath as he calmly snuck through the castle wearing his invisibility cloak; chuckling softly at the way the paintings would attempt to peer into the dark, trying to spot what had made the sound that woke them. His nightly exploring had become a regular thing now; he enjoyed the peace and quiet of the old castle as he mentally mapped the various corridors.

He loved Hogwarts and greatly enjoyed the company of his friends, yet he was far too used to fending for himself and desperately needed some time alone. The cloak was a godsend in that matter, letting him slip out whenever he felt like it.

Hearing a soft meow behind him he cursed, Mrs Norris had quickly shown him that whereas the cloak was great at hiding him from view, it did nothing to hide his scent. Spitting out the gum from his mouth he used a quick Depulso charm to fling it to the other end of the corridor, hoping to distract the cat as he slunk in through the closest door. A Colloportus on the door followed, a spell he had easily picked up after seeing Mistress Andromeda perform it countless times to keep their dealings private.

Only then did he relax and turn around, only to stiffen in surprise again. The abandoned classroom was far from empty, there was a gigantic mirror sitting in the middle of it. Walking up to it he studied the inscription, quickly puzzling together that the text was reversed. Honestly, Mistress Andromeda's Latin word puzzles were much harder than this simple stuff. "I show not your face but your heart's desire." Huh, wonder what that means. As he stepped in front of the mirror he saw himself, except much older, in his early twenties by the looks of it. He had to admit he made an intimidating sight, dressed in the finest robes and sitting in a huge throne. He was pleased to see Mistress Andromeda and Mistress Narcissa standing behind him, with their hands on his shoulders, their eyes shining with pride as they looked at him. He swallowed deeply as he shifted his eyes to his feet though, the girls that were laying there in those revealing clothes... were they really doing that? Looking at Susan he saw devotion shining in her eyes as leaned against his legs, her face nuzzling into his crotch. What did this mean? What on earth were those other girls doing? Was that who he thought it was, serving his feet? What about the girl sitting on the armrest, running her fingers through Susan's hair?

Was this his heart's desire? Harry flushed a deep dark red, part from embarrassment but mostly because of massive erection he sprouted after viewing that image. Turning on his heel he headed back to his dorm, he had much to think about, especially about how he saw certain people.

**XXX**

Over a month had passed since Harry had seen that vision in the mirror and regardless of how he tried to push it out of his mind; it seemed to be stuck there. Merlin but it was messing with his perception, he had trouble looking some of the girls in the eye, getting constant flashbacks to what he imagined they could look like.

Slumping into the common room sofa with Susan and Hannah he was about to pull out his charms notes when they heard muttered curses that were anything but quiet. Looking into the corner he saw Tonks cursing up a storm again, poor girl wasn't handling the NEWT stress too gracefully. He patted Susan's leg before standing up,

"I'm going to go see what I can do."

She shrugged before mumbling,

"Your funeral."

Walking calmly over to Tonks he jumped into the sofa next to her, catching her attention,

"What!?"

Harry simply gestured with his hands towards her feet before indicating his lap. He chuckled when he saw her flush slightly as she remembered what had happened the last time he had massaged her.

"Come on Tonks, you're not getting any work done and you're driving everyone insane, let me help the way I can."

Her hair turned even redder then her face, yet she dutifully extended her legs into his lap, still having vivid memories of the last time those magic hands had played with her feet, driving her half mad with lust. When she considered it she realized she could actually really use some relief for her stress. His practiced hands quickly disposed of her shoes and socks, leaving her skin bare to his touch. As his magic infused fingers started kneading the soft flesh between her toes she could only sigh in pleasure, leaning back against the armrest and letting him have his way with her soles. His magic seemed to forcefully invade her feet, coursing up her legs straight to her groin, inflaming her pussy unlike anything she had ever felt. When his thumbs started working on the arch of her foot she couldn't contain the soft moan she let out, making her snap her eyes to his. His returning smile before he turned his eyes back to her feet wasn't really helping her. Merlin but he knew, he knew he was turning her on and he kept doing it. Feeling another jolt of electricity spread through her pussy she gasped slightly, feeling her shirt rub against her hard nipples. The urge to do something about her need was growing, slowly but steadily as his hands progressed up over her ankles, his entire hand engulfing her heel as he stretched the ligaments.

Harry enjoyed Tonks's soft pants and moans as he worked over her feet; she was clearly loving this for more reasons than just relaxation. He liked the way her toned flesh would shudder every time he hit a nerve cluster, his eyes tracing the shivering pale skin disappearing under the hem of her skirt. Pouring more magic into his hands he ran them ever so slowly up her calves, keeping a firm grip while constantly feeding the tissue with magic. Her soft, almost orgasmic gasp of air as he reached her knee made him smile. Looking up he enjoyed the sexy vision in front of him, erect nipples straining against the white Hogwarts shirt, parted full lips being licked by a willing tongue as she softly panted. The dark soft eyes were heated with lust as she stared at his hands, her hair turning gradually darker red.

When he started working on her thighs she gasped out loud before abruptly standing up,

"T-thanks Hhhhharrry, that was really great, I gotta go now, need my sleep! Night!"

Tonks ignored his soft chuckle as she half ran up to her room, tore off her clothes and jumped into the hot shower. She had barely turned on the hot water before her right hand moved to her wet pussy, her middle and ring finger slipping into the hot wetness with ease. Her fingers were slick with her own fluids and smoothly glided into her soft folds while her palm rubbed against her engorged clit. Pumping her hand wildly she panted loudly, having to support herself against the shower wall as her legs started giving out. When her left hand moved up to pull on her nipples, she felt a jolt of pleasure rush through her groin as she came hard, her drenched folds making desperate grabs for the pumping fingers. Her loud moan would've notified the entire tower of her fantastic orgasm if it wasn't for the silencing charm. Panting and gasping she fell down to her knees, staring at her right hand in awe, Merlin but she had needed that release badly. She hadn't even realized how needy she was until now, but that had felt divine, she was definitively going to have to start taking Harry up on these offers for massages more often, the relief was flat out amazing.

Thus the next evening Harry was rather surprised when a demure Tonks asked if he could give her another massage. He happily agreed, although his mischievous smile let her know he knew exactly why she was enjoying having her feet handled so much. They soon got into a pattern, Tonks requesting his 'magic hands' several times over the following weeks. Harry silently laughed at how she always picked the alcove in the side of the room, before sitting down with her back against the rest of the students, hiding her almost completely from view. He didn't mind at all though, it felt like a privilege being the only one allowed to see her panting and needy as his fingers danced over her toned flesh.

They never spoke it out loud but they both knew why she would always leave before he started working on her thighs. Harry also knew exactly why she wanted privacy afterwards, although he wondered why she didn't request help from him in that matter even though she clearly enjoyed his hands. Tonks was a great girl, funny, friendly, hot as hell, Mistress Andromeda's daughter, he'd happily help her out if she gave any indication. Harry never considered the fact that Tonks was a virgin, making him far more experienced than she was, asking him for help like that didn't even pop into her mind, besides in her fantasies as she brought herself to climax in the shower. She always felt slightly ashamed after that, what kind of seventh year student lusted after a first year. Yet she couldn't deny her attraction, he looked more like a third year and was already catching looks from the female population. Add in his fantastic hands, polite attitude and obvious intelligence and it wasn't really that shocking. She didn't even want to consider the beehive that was a witch's instincts to someone so obviously magically powerful, that internal pull was annoying enough without thinking about it. Merlin help the boy when he claims his heritage.

Sitting in the now familiar alcove, engaging in his favourite pastime, Harry ran his hands gently over Tonks soft skin, playfully tugging on her toes making her giggle. She seemed a lot more like herself these days, something that made Harry feel satisfied, knowing he was a big reason as to why it had happened. Pressing his knuckles into the arch of her left foot he infused some magic into her, watching with a smile as she sighed in quiet pleasure, before going back to his kneading. While his hands were busy he looked up into her eyes,

"Tonks."

"Mmm yeah Harry?"

"Umm, today, please don't leave until I'm done with your massage."

Her dark eyes snapped open, staring into his,

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm here to help you relax, just let me do it."

She swallowed deeply, just what did he mean by that? His soft smile as he indicated his hands gave her some indication, but was he really implying that? It was halfway through the usual massage and she was already incredibly turned on, leaving her unable to deny the attraction of simply sitting back and enjoying his ministrations. His firm hands started working on her calves and she shuddered softly, her pussy was already moistening at the thoughts his offer brought up. Feeling a spike of his magic race up her legs straight to her groin she gasped softly,

"Oookay."

"What was that Tonks?"

She flushed a bright red,

"I said okay, I'll let you finish the m-m-massage."

His wide returning smile sent shivers down her spine, just what did she agree to.

Harry was incredibly pleased, over three weeks of watching Tonks scurry away in shame and now he could finally help her. He realized he couldn't be too brazen, even if they were fairly out of sight they were still sitting in the common room. Not to mention how skittish Tonks seemed, no need to needlessly unnerve the girl. No, not girl, woman, he thought, looking at the hardened nipples making themselves known on of her heaving bosom as his magic hands made her shudder softly.

Moving himself closer to her, he softly worked over her knees, making sure to tease the soft flesh behind her knees with small jolts of magic, loving the adorable small gasps that slipped out from her lips. Reaching for her thighs, the point where she usually ran away in a hurry, he gently placed his palms around her soft toned flesh, emitting a small constant stream of magic.

Her shiver and increased breath let him know it was working well, allowing him to gently start kneading the muscled legs. He would move halfway up one leg, his fingertips ghosting around the skin of her inner thigh, tantalizingly close to her heat, before switching to the other leg and repeating the process. The small involuntary sound of disappointment she made as he switched legs made him smirk at her, her red hue turning even darker as goose bumps showed up over her legs. Her soft pants were increasing steadily in volume as he worked over her other leg, reaching the same point on her pale flesh. A lovely soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers played with the skin, moving ever closer to the junction of her legs. She reflexively spread her legs in response, her need starting to become overwhelming. Harry stared between her legs in rapture, her movement had exposed her silky white panties, stained by a large wet patch and practically moulded to her puffy lips. Her musky scent invaded his nostrils making his grin spread even wider, before removing his hands and reaching for his wand.

"Wha?"

"Silencio." His whispered silencing spell landed on her lips, rendering her temporarily mute. She looked at him in surprise, not realizing he had been able to cast the fifth-year charm since his Wizengamot tutoring by Mistress Narcissa. Honestly, the spell was practically a necessity in there, with every single ear straining to pick up juicy gossip they could use to their advantage. Looking into her dark eyes he leaned close and whispered into her ear, enjoying the way his breath made her shiver,

"This way you don't have to worry about letting your lovely voice free."

Her hair cycled between dark and bright red in response, making him chuckle, she might be embarrassed but she wasn't arguing against the use of the spell. Moving his hands back to her pale legs, he engulfed the toned flesh in magic again, softly inching his way closer to the junction where the thigh met her hips. His hands slipped under her dark skirt, the feather light touch playing with the skin surrounding her panties. Far too experienced to need his eyes for this, he simply looked into Tonks's expressive eyes as she stared at him in return, a needy expression clouding her heart shaped face. He placed a small kiss on her knee, making her gasp silently, before his hands grabbed her white panties at her hips and pulled them off in a swift move. He smiled at her startled face as he smugly slipped them into his pocket. Reaching down he gently spread her legs, keeping eye contact with her at all times, before lightly tracing the outline the panties had left on her skin. Her soft panting increased as his fingers ghosted over her hairless skin, starting near her butt before traversing her skin up to the small patch of curly hair at the top of her slit.

Had he been able to see her pubes he would have chuckled at the way the colour shifted to match her hair. Smiling at her he slowly lowered his hands again, ghosting against her outer lips, chuckling at the way she tried to so shift her hips to make better contact. As one of her hands moved towards her crotch he clicked his tongue,

"Just let me Tonks."

The impatient look she gave him only amused him further, but he decided to take mercy on her and gently slipped the tip of his finger between her hot soaked folds, gathering a bit of moistness and slowly spreading it up and down her slit. Spreading her wetness around, he eased another finger in, gently but surely slipping into her tight heat. Harry loved the way she looked at him as he slowly worked her over, the combination of lust, need, pleasure and impatience was glorious to behold. Gathering moisture on his fingers he would gently circle her clit, softly grasping it between his digits as he moved his hand around her drenched pussy. Watching her eyes burn with desire he moved his fingers back down to the tight hole, slowly slipping his fingers into her while holding his palm up. Feeling his palm press against her puffy lips he smiled at the incredible tightness, feeling her muscles attempting to crush his digits. Her heaving breasts kept trying to steal his concentration as his eyes shifted between her panting soft lips and the gorgeous erect nipples. Leaning forward he pressed his palm against her clit, making small round motions against her incredible sensitive bundle of nerves. Her mouth was wide open and he knew that she'd be moaning loudly if it wasn't for the silencing spell. Increasing his game he started curling his fingers while softly pumping them, teasing the g-spot with firm smooth 'come here' motions.

Tonks's panting increased as her hands came around to grab his forearm, followed by her wrapping her toned thighs around his limb, desperately grinding her smouldering pussy against his fingers, moaning silently as she rode his hand. Harry liked the look that had overtaken her eyes, gone was the hesitant girl, being replaced by this wanton woman that felt no shame in using his hand for her own release. Feeling her engorged clit rubbing desperately against his palm, Harry knew she was getting so very close and leaned in close to her ear.

"Cum for me Tonks." He channelled raw magic through his hand, engulfing his palm and sending it down his fingers straight into her sensitive flesh.

Her eyes widened like saucers before she started shaking wildly against him, her clenching hole pulsing around his fingers as her quiet shouts blew hot air against Harry's neck. Harry loved the way her eyes seemed to lose all sense of reality, being completely overwhelmed by the exquisite pleasure flowing through her body as she came hard against his hand. Slowly decreasing his magic and slowing down his motions he brought her down from her incredible high, feeling her entire body slump against the sofa in relaxation. Pleased by her reaction he brought his hand to his mouth, sucking the fingers clean, enjoying her fresh taste. Looking over at her he was reminded of how inexperienced she was compared to him, as he saw her staring with wide eyes at the hand he was sucking clean.

"You taste great, like summer."

That seemed to snap her out of her funk, making a rosy red rise on her cheeks again, yet she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him as he slowly licked her juices from his hand. When he felt he was clean enough he grabbed his wand and removed the silencing spell, liking the sound of her laboured breathing.

"Liked it?"

"Wha…how? T-that was amazing."

She seemed utterly flustered, not having expected anything like it.

"That's a secret; you should probably head to the shower though. Whereas I enjoy your taste and scent, I'm not sure everyone agrees."

He indicated her soaked crotch, making her "eep" softly, before she snapped a quick cleansing charm at herself and grabbed her things.

"Umm thanks, for, whatever this was Harry."

"Anytime Tonks, remember that."

Her eyes studied him and he simple nodded, cementing the fact that he meant every word.

"I'll uh, keep that in mind, good night Harry!"

"Good night Tonks."

Harry laughed softly as he watched her walk up to her dorm with shaky legs, stumbling slightly and seeming to be in a daze. He had no idea what a chain of events he had set into motion though; his experiences with Tonks would be unlike anything else he had experienced.

**Chapter 24**

Harry swore softly to himself as he navigated the darkened path towards Hagrid's hut, what a ridiculous detention to get. Mistress Andromeda had warned him, repeatedly, that using so much Occlumency can make his emotions flare up higher than he expected when they finally slipped through his iron control. Something about repressing them so much that when you finally experienced them you were unused to the sensation, easily letting it spiral out of hand. Well Harry knew exactly what she had meant now, he had lost control of his anger, against the Malfoy prick of all people, how utterly stupid.

The dinner earlier in the day had gone as normal, Harry enjoying the company of his girls, with Hermione sitting with the Hufflepuffs as usual. That was until they were leaving for the next class in a hurry and Hermione had accidentally bumped into the Malfoy boy on the way, knocking their bags to the ground. Apologizing, she had picked up her own bag and meant to carry on only to be stopped by an indignant shout,

"What do you think you're doing filth!?"

Turning around they saw Malfoy pointing his wand at Hermione, a red tint covering his cheeks.

"What?"

"You know what mudblood, how dare you tackle your betters?"

Silence descended on the entry hall as he uttered the foul word, soft gasps being heard by those that understood the meaning.

Waving his wand meaningfully towards her legs he smirked,

"I should teach you a lesson, maybe a stay in the hospital wing will teach you how to behave around those of better standing!"

His waving stopped abruptly as his wrist was engulfed in an iron grip, lifting his hand in the air, squeezing it painfully without budging an inch. Being forced to stand on his toes he turned around, gulping softly as he stared into emerald eyes that seemed to smoulder with anger, soft wisps of magic dancing around the eyelashes.

Harry wasn't sure what the trigger was, maybe it was the word mudblood that he felt insulted the memory of his mother, or maybe it was the fact that he threatened to injure a girl who had already been bullied so much, but the rage seemed to simply boil over. Attempts to suppress it with Occlumency failed and only seemed to fuel the anger; the unfamiliar feeling feeding his magic to a boiling point. He had never truly let his anger free to this point, being forced to control his emotions at all times when at the Dursley's. Now it felt like a dam snapped inside of him as his rage fuelled the massive reservoir of magic that had been left largely untouched until this point. Feeling it flood into him he embraced the flow of pure power, feeling the world grow brighter, making him feel as if anything was possible. Used to channelling magic to his arms he focused on that, crudely enhancing his strength without realizing the magical resonance he was emitting as the excess magic bled into the air of the entry hall. A thick heavy sensation slowly spread around the room, like the oppressive weather you experience right before a large storm.

Not realizing the danger the boy in front of him was radiating, Goyle moved forward to grab him only to have a hand wrap around his neck. A soft gasp ran through the audience as Harry seemed to lift Goyle into the air by his neck, seemingly without effort. Shifting his blazing eyes to him he spoke, his voice seeming different, deeper as if laced with something.

"You. Stay out of this."

Not waiting for an answer he threw him towards Crabbe, making them both fall to the floor, before turning back to Malfoy, who seemed to be trying to pry his hand free without success, bewildered by the grip he was being held in. Pulling him close he lurched over him slightly, using his height advantage to its full, staring right into his fearful eyes.

"You will never use that word in my presence again, do you understand me Malfoy?"

"When my fath…Ahhh!"

Squeezing his wrist to interrupt the usual comment he grabbed his chin with his other hand, forcing him to face his eyes.

"Do you understand me Malfoy?"

Being so close to him the oppressive magical resonance made it hard for him to breathe, making it feel like he was trying to fill his lungs with water.

"Y-yes."

His gasping meek voice sounded like honey to Harry's ears, he didn't know why, but there was something immensely satisfying in having his orders obeyed.

"Good."

Releasing his hand he held him on his toes by his neck, speaking softly,

"Know that should you ever again threaten my friends, I will crush you like an insect."

Waiting for his nod he released him, yet it was too late as Professor's Snape and McGonagall pushed through the ring of students watching the spectacle. Looking into the stern visage of Minerva McGonagall Harry felt his anger leave him like a drop of water in the desert. Shit.

It quickly devolved into a shouting match after that, Snape wanting to expel everyone and Minerva saying she wanted the same for Malfoy for calling her favourite student that foul word. The end result was him, Malfoy and Hermione having to do a detention in the forbidden forest in the middle of the night. Hermione seemed devastated to receive a detention, yet the small glint of anger in her eyes as she looked at Snape made Harry smile, she was definitively not pleased with the undeserved detention. The man was doing a far better job at breaking her out of her hero-worship for the teachers than Harry possibly could.

Walking back to the girls Harry was surprised when Susan moved up quickly to grab his arm, Hannah grabbing the other, starting to lead him towards the Hufflepuff common room. Harry looked at the considering faces that surrounded them and simply let the girls lead him away, not wanting to deal with the attention right now. Susan and Hannah however wanted him out of there quickly for a reason; his blatant display of power alone had been awe inspiring, let alone the fact that he had humbled the scion of the house of Malfoy, making his stock rise greatly among the Slytherin house. They had seen the considering looks and whispers that were being traded by the girls in green and definitively wanted him out of there fast. The fact that there probably wasn't a witch among the people watching the showdown that hadn't sensed his considerable power was not something that pleased them either, a first year producing power strong enough to be sensed was sure to attract attention, especially of the scheming female kind.

Spotting Tonks among the crowd Harry waved to her, getting a small wave back as her eyes seemed to bore through him. She hadn't really talked to him ever since he pleased her a few weeks ago, something Harry was fine with as he wanted to give her time. Now though she looked like she was bursting with questions, her dark eyes analysing his every move.

"Here are the delinquents!"

Filch's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as they came up to Hagrid at the edge of the forbidden forest. Looking at the people around him he saw Hermione, seeming annoyed more than anything, Malfoy who seemed skittish at every shadow and Neville, of all people to have a detention, looking nervous. He had mumbled something about a dragon when they asked how on earth he ended up there.

Hagrid, the huge groundskeeper and his dog Fang lead them towards the forest, an oppressive silence seeming to settle over the group as they stared into the dark trees. Harry couldn't help wonder exactly how safe it was to send first years into a dangerous forest with someone, who as far as he knew, was incapable of magic.

"What exactly are we doing here Hagrid?"

Harry was surprised at the informal way Hermione addressed the half giant, she must have known him before.

"Something's been hunting unicorns in the forest, drinking their blood; we're going to see if we can stop it.

Hermione gasped softly at the response, for a reason. Whatever beast was drinking unicorn blood must be mad and near death, slaying something so pure and defenceless to keep itself alive would lead to a cursed life from the moment the blood touched its lips.

Trudging through the black forest they soon found small traces of silvery blood, signs that a unicorn had been hurt. Hagrid wanting them to split up put Fang with Hermione and Harry while taking Malfoy and Neville with himself. Arming his crossbow he addressed them,

"If you spot the beast or the unicorn, send up red sparks with your wand, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't trust Fang either, he's a coward."

"Right."

Moving between the trees, Harry quietly led the way deeper into the forest, with a quiet Hermione and a whimpering Fang following.

"Thank you."

The words were so soft he barely heard them, yet Hermione's voice carried easily in the silent forest. Knowing exactly what she meant, he turned and flashed her a grin,

"No problem, he shouldn't have been saying such things. I meant what I said about anyone hurting my friends."

She smiled softly in return, mouthing the word friends. After a few seconds her soft voice broke the silence again.

"How…I mean, how did you do it anyway? I've never seen anyone that strong; you lifted Goyle like he weighed nothing."

"Magic."

He glanced at her annoyed face before chuckling,

"No really, it's magic. I can channel it through my arms, like pretending I have a wand in my hand."

"Wow, can you cast without a wand as well?"

He stopped and stared at her.

"... I hadn't even considered that, I was just using it for, uh, other stuff."

"Other stuff?"

Harry spotted some silver blood and felt a bit guilty when it actually made him sigh in relief, having a convenient excuse to end the conversation with.

"Look! There's a trail, let's follow it."

Her narrowed eyebrows made him realize he hadn't been as smooth as he thought.

Following the silver droplets deeper into the forest they soon heard a soft whinnying coming from the clearing. Sneaking forward Harry spotted a young unicorn lying on the forest floor, its legs having given out as it slowly bled to death. The silence surrounding the area was oppressing, as if the forest itself was holding its breath. Moving forward they were startled when something dark glided over to the whinnying unicorn, looking like a shadow made flesh. The wispy darkness glided over the animal before a quiet disgusting slurping sound was heard, making Hermione squeak in surprise. The slurping instantly stopped as the darkness rose what looked like a head, revealing two glowing red eyes staring at them. Harry felt a sudden pain in his forehead, making him pull up his Occlumency in reflex. To his surprise the pain faded almost immediately as his mind cleared, giving him time to pull out his wand. The beast released what sounded like a jubilant hiss as it charged at him, the dark tendrils melding with the shadows of the forest as it quickly crossed the distance between them.

"Depulso!"

The Banishing Charm ripped out of Harry's wand, tearing through the forest floor, throwing stones, splinters of wood and shrubbery against the beast before the spell itself reached him, throwing it back against a tree with a loud crack. Hermione was frantically throwing up red sparks as the beast seemed to temporarily lose form before forming the grotesque form of a man again. Staring at Harry it quietly faded into the dark forest just as the running form of Hagrid charged into view. Feeling the adrenaline leave his body, Harry sighed in relief as he watched the half giant run to tend to the unicorn.

"What in Merlin's name was that?"

Looking at Hermione he could only shrug, yet he had the nagging feeling the thing had recognized him, there was something eerily familiar with that stare. Looking into the dark forest where the beast had disappeared to he was startled to see a centaur stare back at him. Gripping his wand, but not raising it, he stared back into the ancient eyes, carefully observing the creature. After what felt like a minute it nodded its head to him slightly before trotting deeper into the forest. It felt like whatever was blanketing the forest disappeared and the quiet sound of various animals could be heard again.

The experience had left all four of the students on edge and they happily followed Hagrid as he lead them back to the school, himself carrying the injured unicorn, telling them to get some sleep. As Harry slumped into his soft bed he rubbed his hand over his scar, it felt slightly more tender than usual; bringing his thoughts back to the strange pain that had hit him as the dark creature stared at him. Vowing to talk to Mistress Andromeda about it in the morning, he drifted off to a troubled sleep.

The morning arrived far too soon for his taste, the drowsiness making him rub his eyes as he stumbled towards the Great Hall with Susan and Hannah. As they entered the hall people would turn and stare at him, whispers and rumours spreading quickly about his confrontation with Malfoy. Remembering his training he banished all traces of sleepiness and adopted a confident and straight gait, walking to his seat seemingly without a care in the world. He was somewhat surprised to see so many witches staring at him, their gaze seeming calculating, something seemed to have changed. Another thing to bring up with Mistress Andromeda it seemed.

The stares and whispers continued throughout the day, starting to get on his nerves as he constantly reinforced his Occlumency to keep his outward appearance calm. Walking out of his last class he happily waved the girls good bye, telling them he needed to discuss certain things with Professor Tonks. Knocking on her door he heard the clear "come in", slipping in and locking and silencing the door behind him.

Mistress Andromeda raised an eyebrow in question at that, before indicating the seat in front of her. Sitting down he reached for her legs by habit, starting his usual massage on her stocking clad feet as he started telling her about the events that occurred the day before. She hummed softly, both at his hands and his story about the encounter with Malfoy.

"Hmmm, well it was bound to happen sooner or later. Starting Occlumency so early allows you to suppress your emotions, yet your hormones and young age will make them flare occasionally, making them slip past your control. The reason is because of the suppression itself, you are not as used to feeling anger or rage because you usually force the feeling down, making the emotion stronger when it finally breaks free.

Seeing the question on his face she continued,

"As you age you will grow more in touch with the feelings, improving both your control and Occlumency without any adverse effects. Passing puberty will also greatly help you towards one day mastering your own mind."

"What about the reactions I've been getting all day?"

She moaned softly, enjoying his fingers between her toes before answering,

"Before today you were interesting, future Lord Potter, obviously trained in wizarding customs, polite, pretty quiet, close to the heirs of the Bones and Abbott families and not surprisingly, close to a muggleborn, displaying your disregard for the pureblood dogma. You also held confidence in your Boy-Who-Lived moniker yet lacked the usual arrogance such fame might bring, not to mention your talent in magic was considerable, scoring you points on all fronts, something that people might not have expected with your placing in Hufflepuff.  
"Yesterday however, you demonstrated what only a handful of wizards in the world could do; you saturated an entire room with your magic, showing all of Hogwarts just how much power you hold. You followed this up by publicly humiliating the scion of Malfoy, forcing him to submit in front of you when he held a wand while yours was holstered, something that I can tell you every single pureblood noticed. A first year who is just starting his magical education, demonstrating such power showed the entire pureblood community that not only do you not hold any fear for the Malfoy name, you are also going to grow up to be a significant powerhouse."

Sighing at his talented hands she slowly continued,

"Magical power is very highly rated in the magical world, where as they would like to pretend that they are incredibly sophisticated, it usually comes down to who has the bigger stick; good examples being Dumbledore and Voldemort."

Looking into his eyes as he switched feet she chuckled,

"Every single witch in this school now knows you hold the biggest stick."

"Seriously?"

Her tinkling laughter did nothing to improve his mood as he silently cursed his volatile temper. Pulling his thoughts together he started running his hands over her ankles, channelling small amounts of magic into her skin, making her sigh in pleasure.

"Another thing happened yesterday as well."

"Oh? Seems like you had eventful day."

Muttering how that was an understatement he told her about the wraith they saw and the pain he felt in his forehead. Her expression instantly changed, a small frown covering her face. Taking her feet out of his lap she leaned in close to inspect the scar,

"It seems slightly redder than before, has this happened before?"

"Uhm, I felt a slight pain in it during the first day when people attempted to use Legilimency on me."

Her look of worry deepened as she studied the scar, gently tracing her finger across it. Harry leaned into her cooling touch; it seemed to ease the irritated skin of the scar for some reason, making her smile softly.

"This bothers me, I will schedule a full set of tests for you at St. Mungo's during the summer; magical scars can be dangerous."

Harry nodded, he had only had a small check-up made by Mistress Andromeda herself, yet that was not her trained field.

Andromeda realized she had lost the good mood she had gained by the massage; a magical scar resonating like that was never good news, as it indicated that there was some lingering magic in the wound. Who had given him that wound was widely known, there being lingering traces left behind was not something he needed to know right now, as she doubted he'd enjoy knowing he had some of Lord Voldemort's magic left in him. She shuddered softly, left behind in his head of all places. Hugging him gently, she kissed him on the cheek, sending him to his dorm room with a small pat on the butt and the order to get some sleep.

Harry frowned as he walked to the common room, Mistress Andromeda had tried to act like it wasn't that big of a deal, yet she hadn't wanted any relief and he could easily spot the worry in her eyes. Just what he needed after everything that's been going on; something bad enough to make her worry about him.

**XXX**

He had barely stepped into the common room when Tonks showed up at his elbow, pulling him up to her dormitory. Sitting him down on her bed she closed the curtains, granting them privacy in the form of built in charms.

"Umm, hey Tonks?"

"Hello Harry."

She seemed to be gathering herself before finally blurting out,

"What you, we, you did, that wasn't your first time doing it was it?"

Shit.

"Uhh, what do you mean?"

She levelled an unimpressed glare at him,

"Please, you know exactly what I mean. What you uh, did to me was amazing and it was no way it was your first time."

He allowed a small smile on his face when she called it amazing, yet he was grasping for an excuse now. Lying wouldn't really achieve much as she could for some reason see right through his lies. Sighing he mumbled,

"No it wasn't."

"I knew it! Who was it?"

Harry just stared at her,

"That's kinda personal isn't it?"

She flushed briefly before staring at him for a while, studying his expression.

"It was Mrs Malfoy wasn't it?"

Harry engaged his full Occlumency as fast as he could yet he knew the flinch of surprise had been visible on his face.

"Wow! Really? It was more a guess than anything. Wow, you're fooling around with Draco Malfoy's mum."

She snickered softly at that thought while Harry tried to desperately think of a defence, yet was failing completely. Tonks looked at his desperate attempts to mumble an excuse and just laughed,

"You can't lie to me Harry, it's too late now, there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise."

Realizing it was pointless he just sighed and planted his face in his hands. Thinking this week couldn't get any worse he was surprised when he felt her soft hands pry his own hands away before cupping his face and looking him in the eyes. Her hair was turning a pink shade of red and she had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Um, Harry, you said that you were willing to do, you know, that, again?"

He studied her for a second, admiring how cute her heart-shaped face looked with the red tint covering her cheeks.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind."

She turned slightly redder before mumbling softly,

"You know, I'm, uh, not very experienced. Like, at all. Like, ever."

Harry nodded softly at this, he had guessed this was the case but was still a bit surprised; she was a very pretty young woman. It also made him realize how much of an oddity he was himself, only a first year yet by far more experienced than she was.

Seeing the nod she continued,

"I uh, if you didn't mind that is, I'd like to repay the favour. As a test really. An experiment you know?"

His mind blanked out briefly as he pieced together her shaky sentence before his eyes went wide.

"Yeah, uh, I wouldn't mind at all Tonks."

Her small nervous smile brightened her face before she continued,

"Can I, umm, see it?"

Feeling himself harden at the direction the conversation was going, Harry leaned back on his hands, giving her free reign.

"Go ahead."

She flushed completely red now, her hair shifting between pink and deep red when she realized he gave her the freedom to do what she wanted. Hesitatingly she moved forward, placing her hands on his thighs, slowly moving them up to his belt buckle. Her touch brushed against his erection, making it twitch slightly as her hand stopped. With a curious look on her face she started tracing it through the fabric, seeming entranced by the rigidity. Snapping out of it she glanced at his face briefly, her face still a bright red but with a curious glint in her eyes, before she started untying his belt and pulling down his zipper.

Harry gladly assisted her, grabbing his boxers while he helped her pull of his pants, releasing his aching cock from its prison. He felt a bit of manly pride flush through him as he heard her gasp softly, before reaching a hesitant hand forward.

"It's alright, you can touch as much as you want."

That was all the encouragement she needed as her soft hand grabbed his shaft, running up and down as if testing the texture. She softly cupped his balls, playing with the testicles as her hands danced over his cock. She had moved even closer as she stared at the appendage, her hands squeezing and playing as if inspecting a new toy. Her soft velvet skin felt amazing as it ghosted over his aching arousal; even if she was inexperienced she was being very gentle. Her soft husky voice interrupted his thoughts,

"Uhm, how do you, you know, what should I do?"

Cupping the hand that was around his cock he started directing it up and down, showing her how to get him off.

"It would be better if it was wet though."

"Oh, um, the girls in my dorm have spoken about using my mouth, would that do?"

Harry's cock twitched at that thought before he enthusiastically nodded, his voice sounding hoarse and laboured,

"Yeah, that sounds great Tonks."

He watched as she briefly looked into his eyes before leaning down closer to his aching erection. Her soft lips landed a small kiss on the head, as if trying it out before a small pink tongue darted out and started tasting him. The wet hot tongue danced over the tip and he groaned as he gestured for her hand to continue with the jerking motion. Panting softly he curled his hand in her dark red hair, before gently pushing down on her head. She got the message as the entire tip of his cock was engulfed in her hot wet mouth, the lips wrapping around the shaft as the tongue danced over the sensitive flesh. He gasped at the sensation, trying to fight his natural reaction to thrust into her mouth. Instead he used his hand on her head to direct her, making her slowly pump her head while making wet slurping sounds around his cock. Watching his erection disappear in between those pink lips was one of the hottest things Harry had ever seen, making him pant softly as he felt himself getting closer.

"Getting close!"

To his surprise her reaction was to start sucking deeply, her flushed cheeks hollowing out as his cock was caught in a vice of hot wet flesh. The sensation was incredible and he barely had time to gasp out a warning before he felt himself come hard, his seed bursting into her throat. He could only moan as she didn't slow down at all, instead swallowing repeatedly while greedily sucking on cock, forcing out spasm after spasm of semen and dutifully swallowing it all. Harry grasped the sheets in desperation as the strength of the orgasm hit him, his hips humping the willing mouth in ecstasy as it sucked him dry, the wet velvety grip never relenting. Finally she released his cock with a wet pop, making him gasp out loud as he slumped down on the bed, breathing heavily and trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Was that umm, good?"

"Merlin Tonks, that was absolutely amazing."

That put a small smile on her face as she licked her lips, experimenting with the taste, finding it to be quite alright. She didn't know that not all men simply tasted like a flood of power, Harry's innate magic had flooded his seed to the point where it tasted more like pure power than anything else. They suddenly froze as they heard the other girls from Tonks's dorm walk in, making her stare at him in panic before hissing,

"You have got to get out of here"

"Yeah, umm, no worries, thanks that was great and good night Tonks."

Much to her surprise he pulled out a silvery piece of fabric from his pocket and wrapped it around his shoulders, disappearing completely from view. She felt a soft kiss on her cheek before staring wide eyed as the curtains shifted slightly as he slipped away in to the night, making her sigh. Just when she thought she had figured him out, he pulled another surprise from his pocket.

Harry snuck quietly into his own dorm, undressing and heading for a shower. As the hot water splashed against his skin he thought back to the hot view of Tonks's soft lips wrapped around his cock, making him hard again. After all worrying the day before, this was exactly what he had needed. Realizing Tonks no doubt wanted to continue this just as much as he did, he smiled happily, they could both use some stress relief during their time at Hogwarts, why not make the most out of it.

**Chapter 25**

Harry swore loudly as he watched his phoenix-wand fly through the air before being gracefully caught by a smirking witch at the other end of the room. He had spent the last three weeks occasionally duelling Nymphadora Tonks in the room of requirement, her personal playground that she had reluctantly revealed to him. To call the duels eye opening would have been an understatement, they had seriously made Harry re-evaluate his own skills. Used to being the first of his year and praised by both teachers and students alike, he realized he had let his ego get the best of himself. Whereas he knew from duelling Amelia during the Christmas holidays that he was far from her level, he still thought he could take on Hogwarts students easily. Tonks had rudely disabused him of that notion the first time they fought.

His loud spells were either gracefully evaded or blocked by various silent counters, ranging from impeccable transfigurations to shields that flashed into existence before his spell had even left his wand. The constant barrage of spells that she rained on him was terrifying, the silent casting leaving him desperately trying to identify what to dodge and what to attempt to block. Dodging behind cover left her free to apply her natural transfiguration capabilities on the room, swarming him with animals made out of stone and soil. Harry realized her dream of becoming an Auror was not farfetched at all as he felt himself being completely outclassed in every possible way.

The original reason she revealed the room to him was their need for privacy, their, or more accurately her, sexual experimentation had increased rapidly after she got over her initial shyness. Harry was not one to complain, the sexual relief was fantastic and just what he needed to get his mind off other things. It was after they had pleasured each other that she revealed the true purpose of the room, her personal training-ground for the Auror Academy. That had made Harry jokingly suggest she should fight him, thinking it would be an even duel. Hence his rather rude awakening when she had twirled his wand between her fingers ten seconds later, smirking at his dumbfounded expression.

Harry snapped back to the present as she lobbed the wand back to him, catching it easily from the air.

"Man I really need to learn silent casting, watching you have a shield up before the spell is even halfway is annoying as hell."

"Don't worry about it Harry, it's usually only taught during sixth year DADA classes, in preparation for the NEWTs."

He grumbled at that, he had no intention of waiting five years to get rid of his annoying handicap. Even if these duels were humbling, he was also learning a lot. His awkward exaggerated dodging he had done at the start had quickly been corrected by Tonks, pointing out that smaller moves were almost always better. Teaching him a basic stance where he presented only his shoulder to his opponent, his body kept sideways to make a small target had helped a lot. Implementing quick small steps to dodge spells instead of the ridiculous rolls and jumps he did earlier had further improved his movement, letting him launch faster counter-attacks and always keep an eye on her.

Glancing over at Tonks he couldn't help letting his eyes roam over her body, dressed in tight fitting exercise clothes that did nothing to hide her figure she was a very distracting sight. A tight sweaty grey tank-top clung to her ample breasts while her firm butt and long toned legs were encased in black leggings that seemed painted on. Proper purebloods would have a heart attack if they ever saw her wear that. Hearing a small cough he brought his eyes up to her amused, if slightly exasperated face.

"Improving your magic and having sex, are those the only two things you think about?"

"It's hard to not think about sex in present company."

He punctuated his sentence by looking over her body again, Merlin but she was hot. She flushed slightly, not as much as she had a few weeks ago, having grown used to his open way of talking while in private. He had tasted her for the first time two weeks ago, her loud moaning making him fear she'd overwhelm his silencing charm. After that her embarrassment seemed to have gradually disappeared and she simply enjoyed their time together to the fullest.

"Later Casanova, you helped me with my accuracy so it's my turn to help you with your parrying."

Harry nodded, composing his mind with Occlumency and readying his wand for the exercise. His talent in the art had blown Tonks completely away, as she had never expected him to be able to do it after seeing his otherwise pitiful duelling ability. Well, pitiful compared to her, exceptional, even prodigious compared to any other first year. Parrying meant exactly what the name said, you parried a spell with your wand by channelling magic into it and batting the offensive spell away, the direction depending on your skill and power. Reflecting a spell straight back to the caster was obviously harder than simply using a glancing blow to slightly change its direction. Parrying relied on several things, excellent hand-eye coordination, the ability to regulate the magic you channel and large magical reserves to be able to overwhelm the power of the offensive spell. All were things Harry excelled at, having played with the power of different spells ever since Mistress Narcissa's tutoring.

He had grasped the basics in a matter of minutes, completely stunning Tonks who herself even had issues the art. Amazed she had quickly implemented it into their practice, throwing Tickling Charms at Harry from different angles, adjusting the power and speed of the spells constantly to keep him on his toes.

Taking the now familiar stance he stood sideways with his right shoulder towards Tonks, his wand held ready. The silent barrage started almost instantly and Harry used his Occlumency to remove all distracting thoughts while channelling a steady flow of magic into his wand, making it hum softly in his hand. The usual feeling of power flooded him before he started batting the spells away, making small movements with his feet to dodge any spells he wasn't fast enough to parry.

Tonks watched fascinated as the now familiar glow lit up behind his eyes as he moved, making the smouldering green eyes shine in the room. She couldn't help but be awed by the sheer amount of magic he put out on a regular basis and was having trouble keeping a professional attitude as her groin heated from the familiar sensation of his released power. It was like a physical presence coating the room, she was certain anyone he wished harm would feel intimidated by it, yet all she felt was a soft caress on her skin, like a lovers tongue dancing over her body. His magic had clearly grown to accept her, changing from the first time she felt it to what it was now. She shuddered softly as he watched him perform the parrying manoeuvres with such ease, something that was taught as an optional additional class during the seventh year, yet here was a first year making a mockery of the entire system.

Harry occluded his mind as stubbornly as he could, yet Tonks's now usual reaction to his magic was incredibly distracting. The pink lips were parted as soft pants could be heard while a red flush covered her neck, disappearing under the tank-top that covered her obviously excited breasts. Her bosom jiggled softly as she danced around the room, trying to slip spells past his defence. Her unexpected pirouette was all it took, his eyes shifted from her wand to the fantastic arse on display before he felt a spell slip past his wand, making him burst out in chuckles.

"Haha, Merlin, but that's cheating."

She had a wide grin on her flushed face, not looking guilty about her little trick at all, before she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the shower door that seemed to appear out of the wall.

"Not my fault you're easily distracted."

His muttered "damn hormones" drew a small chuckle from her, yet he couldn't help wondering if he was entirely normal in that aspect. His sexual drive seemed completely off the charts, his mind and eyes seeming to drift to any attractive female within range, mentally undressing her within seconds. Watching Tonks peel off her clothes, revealing her gorgeous slightly flushed pale skin as she skipped into the shower made him push those thoughts away. As he removed his own clothes he realized that right now he couldn't care less.

Slipping in next to her in the shower, he gave her mouth a gentle probing while his fingers played with her soaked folds, she seemed to be more than just excited, her wetness soaking his hand. Moaning into his mouth she leaned against the shower wall before pushing him down to his knees,

"Please Harry; you need to finish what you started with your damn magic."

Chuckling he hooked his arms under her legs; grabbing the pert ass before moving in towards her puffy lips. He enjoyed pleasing Tonks, not only because she always returned the favour afterwards, but because watching her lithe body moan and writhe on his mouth always made him hard as a rock.

"Wait, I want to try something new today, it was in that Kama Sutra book you got from Mrs Malfoy."

Harry looked up in surprise before she grabbed her wand from shelf and pointed it at him. She obviously didn't care if it got wet, for a good reason, professionally made wands, like those from Ollivander's were protected against such things. It was a cause for some humour among purebloods as they watched muggleborns treat their wands exceedingly carefully, like it was going to snap at any time. Like the wizarding world hadn't taken precautions to protect their most valuable possession, what a ridiculous thought.

"Stick your tongue out."

Doing as he was told she did a quick manoeuvre with her wand before softly whispering "Engorgio", her voice tinged with anticipation. Harry's eyes widened as he felt his tongue swell, growing almost twice as thick and three times longer. His exclamation of surprise came out as a muffled mumble. Tonks stared at the appendage in rapture before placing her hands in his messy locks and moving him towards her pussy. Not one to argue Harry moved in, trying to get a grasp of his new appendage by lapping at her pussy like a dog. He heard her gasp softly as his flat tongue covered her entire pussy, licking it from her rosebud up to the small patch of vibrant red hair at the top of her slit. Getting used to the new size Harry gently pressed it between her hairless lips, watching as her eyes widened in awe as the giant tongue slowly slipped into her soaked hole. Her shocked voice echoed in the room,

"Oh Merlin!"

He was being overwhelmed by her taste and feel as his tongue sent every sensation back to him, slowly working its way deep into her tight passage. Bottoming out he moved his mouth towards her clit, using the base of his tongue and lips to suck on it while licking her insides, sawing his tongue in and out of the juicy hole. She was gasping and moaning around him, most of her weight already resting on his shoulders as his hands supported her tight bottom. His tongue seemed stronger and more flexible because of the new size, letting him relentlessly probe and explore around her while her pulsating vaginal muscles tried to desperately grab the slick intruder. Her hands were grabbing his hair almost painfully as she tried to ride his mouth, panting loudly while bucking her hips. Harry loved the way her taste flooded his mouth as she softly moaned out his name, repeating it over and over again as her legs started shaking. Sucking on her clit he started flexing the tongue, making it bend around inside her, driving her over the edge as she shuddered against his face. Harry admired the way her toned body tensed as she came, her abs clearly visible against her taut stomach while her perky tits swayed above his eyes.

Her hands cradled his head as he kept the motion up, making her ride out her orgasm to the fullest while her loud shouts filled the fogged bathroom, flooding his mouth with her musky taste. Finally with a last gasp of breath she went slack, signalling Harry to let her down. He slowly removed his tongue while easing her down on the shower floor, feeling proud at how utterly wasted she seemed. It took a minute of her simply panting before her eyes focused on his smirking face and she realized she still hadn't fixed his tongue. Fumbling lazily after her wand she reversed the transfiguration with a small flick.

"Finally, can't seem to talk at all when it's like that."

She had a satisfied smile on her face as she looked at him,

"That's, pant, fine, you more than, pant, make up for it in other ways."

He laughed as he slowly stood up, bringing his raging erection to her eye level. She slowly licked her lips as she stared at swinging cock dancing right in front of her face.

"Subtle, you are not."

He chuckled while slipping his hands into her dark, almost brownish red hair, a colour he now recognized as her being sexually satisfied and very relaxed.

"Can't help it, I'm a hormonal teenager and that was probably one of the sexiest things I have ever seen."

She smiled as she grabbed his shaft, pumping softly while using her left hand to gently play with his testicles.

"Since you tried something new on me, it's only fair I return the favour."

He gave her a quizzical look before softly gasping as her soft lips wrapped around the tip, her tongue gently teasing the sensitive skin. Wrapping his hands around her head he enjoyed the soft pumping motion before he felt his cock hit the back of her mouth, making him ease up on the pressure. She kept pumping it while adding saliva though, making small slurping sounds echo in the room as his slick erection pushed against her throat repeatedly. To his surprise he felt something shift around his cock before she pushed it in again, making it slowly glide down her incredibly tight wet throat. He moaned as he felt his entire shaft disappear between the pink lips, her nose coming to rest against his pubic bone. Looking down he gasped at the sensation, watching himself completely disappear between her now triumphantly smirking lips. Then her throat muscles got to work, wildly swallowing and spasming around his cock, almost bringing him to his knees right there.

"Oh Merlin, that's incredible."

Her eyes seemed to smile at that, before pulling back until he slipped out of her throat, only to push herself back to his skin again, making him moan softly at the sensation of slipping into the velvet vice again. Harry was quickly understanding the additional advantages of being a metamorph as he tangled his hands in her dark red hair, softly fucking her sexy lips, watching in awe as the wet tight mouth sucked him down to the hilt over and over again. Feeling two wet fingers play with his rosebud, gently pressuring the wrinkled skin, he looked at her in surprise, only to see a mischievous glint in her eyes. He gasped as they slipped in; making her smile even wider, she had managed to worm out of him that he quite liked having his prostate played with. What she referred to as a discussion was something Harry would have called an interrogation on 'what he had done with Mrs Malfoy', but it was too late for that now.

The assault from two sides was making Harry feel lightheaded, the two fingers, if unexperienced compared to Mistress Narcissa's, knew enough based on the Kama Sutra book to achieve their goal. The pleasure shot through his body straight to his groin, barely giving him time to moan out a warning before he started unleashing his load down her throat. Instead of backing off her reaction to his warning was to take him deep into her throat again, while starting to softly hum and swallow around his twitching cock. The additional vibrations were driving him insane, making him desperately squeeze her face into his crotch while he felt himself shoot down her throat repeatedly. His anus was clenching around the pumping fingers desperately, as if trying to grab them, yet they showed no signs of slowing down either, milking him dry as the greedy mouth sucked out every last drop. When he finally felt the orgasm abate his legs were trembling, making him kneel down in front of the amazing young woman who had just driven him half insane. She followed his cock down to the floor before finally backing off, releasing him with a wet slurp and taking small panting breaths as she swallowed what was in her mouth. Harry just stared at her wide eyed, trying to understand what happened to the shy girl from a month ago. She smirked at him victoriously,

"I take it you liked that?"

He simply leaned in and kissed her lips softly, not caring if he tasted some of himself while doing it.

"That was amazing Tonks, thank you."

That finally got a small blush from her, yet it seemed to pride more than anything, confusing Harry even further.

"I take it you've been studying the book then?"

She smiled happily now,

"Yeah, it's amazing, it has so many ideas on what we can try!"

Harry thought about arguing against that before almost slapping himself. If a girl looking like that wanted to explore the entire Magical Kama Sutra with him he wasn't going to argue, wasn't he supposed to be learning to keep his mouth shut? This seemed like a good place to start. After catching his breath he just nodded at her happily, before grabbing her shoulders gently and turning her around. Grabbing what he now knew as her favourite shampoo he started massaging it into her locks, his fingers playing with her scalp making her almost purr in satisfaction.

"Not that I'm arguing, quite the opposite, but what brought this on Tonks?"

He paused for a bit before continuing,

"I mean, you weren't exactly this adventurous a month ago."

She leaned into his massaging hands like a cat being petted before her soft voice replied,

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I've always wanted to try a lot of things but whenever I'd get close to any boy they would brag to everyone how they 'bagged the metamorph'. I had barely gotten past the first kiss and they'd ask me if I could change things for them."

Harry hummed softly, starting to add some magic into his hands, feeling like she could use some comforting.

"With you though I know you won't be bragging; I know you're a good person who respects me for who I am. I guess it's a bit silly but I find more comfort in you than in any older students. I guess I'm just finding out about a completely new side of myself."

She moaned softly at the sensations his hands were causing before laughing,

"The fact that you can do what you're doing right now doesn't hurt either."

He laughed out loud at that, thinking about how much he actually owed Mistress Narcissa for teaching him to regulate his magic. Thinking about her brought up mixed feelings, he knew she was unhappy in her marriage and he really liked her, maybe even more than just liked. Still, she had another side to her, one he had barely started to glimpse, one that enjoyed control and power to a point where she would lose track of what she was doing. He knew that intimately.

"Your turn."

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Tonks grabbed the bottle of shampoo and motioned for him to turn around. Leaning into her hands he decided Mistress Narcissa was a problem he'd deal with some other time, there was only a month of school left and he planned to get through as much of the Kama Sutra as Tonks could possibly want to. Grinning he realized he had actually been annoyed at Mistress Narcissa for giving him the book for Christmas, how dumb was that.

**Chapter 26**

Harry whistled softly to himself as he walked towards the Great Hall, trying to decide his plans for the summer. It was three weeks until the train departed towards London and he still wasn't sure what to do when arriving. Susan wanted him to stay at the Bones Manor during the summer, knowing his dislike for his relatives and he was strongly considering that option. He knew Aunt Petunia would be furious, but he found that he cared less about her opinion each day that passed with him away from the freakishly clean house. He knew he'd be receiving tutoring from Mistress Andromeda during the summer and no doubt Mistress Narcissa would want him over for the Lordship tutoring, leaving his schedule full with more important things than the pointless chores Aunt Petunia insisted he'd do. The fact that he'd be able to keep up with his magical education during his time at the Bones' also heavily weighed in their favour, not to mention the lovely company of Susan and Amelia.

"Harry!"

He looked up in surprise as a flustered Hermione ran up to him, pulling him into an alcove in the wall. Squeezed up into the narrow space he couldn't resist wiggling his eyebrows before commenting,

"Well, you certainly seem to have something on your mind."

She flushed before punching him in the arm, not a gentle punch either, carrying all those books around sure as hell hadn't left her without arm strength.

"Prat. It's important."

He rubbed his shoulder before motioning for her to continue.

"Well, umm, you know about the restricted third floor corridor right?"

"Yeah, saw a Cerberus in there and decided to leave it well alone, whatever Dumbledore has in there is obviously guarded."

She looked slightly startled at his knowledge before continuing,

"Well, you see, the boys in my year heard Professor Snape talking to Professor Quirrell about taking something from there, they said it sounded like he was threatening him."

Harry frowned at that, it sounded highly unlikely. Mistress Andromeda had told him about Snape's history as a Death Eater, yet she had also told him about how Dumbledore had shocked the entire Wizengamot by speaking in his defence during his trial. Whereas no one had said it out loud, for someone so firmly in the light to speak in the favour of a man bearing the dark mark, meant that he had some significant inside information regarding his loyalties.

Thinking further he realized that Snape being the traitor would mean he was the one who let the troll in, making him doubt the story even more. There was one thing all of Wizarding Britain knew, and that was that Hogwarts was the safest place on the island. Not because of the wards or the teachers, but because of the presence of one Albus Dumbledore. Directly harming a student at Hogwarts meant being the focus of his anger, something not even the most foolish of dark wizards would willingly do. Whereas some of the newer generations would happily underestimate the old man, the older witches and wizards still told stories about an enraged Albus Dumbledore walking through the streets of Berlin, radiating enough magic to make the muggles pass out while throwing around Grindelwald's Schutzstaffel division of dark wizards like a toddler discarding broken toys.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Right, it's not like a teacher would do such a thing!"

He frowned further at that, his gut refused to trust Quirrell at all, but decided not to comment.

"Umm, Hermione, why are you telling me this?"

"Because they are convinced Professor Snape intends to steal it today and have gone to the third floor corridor to stop him."

Harry palmed his face,

"Then they are idiots, why tell me instead of a teacher?" She shuffled her feet, fidgeting slightly before saying in a half whisper,

"Because Ron told me that if I tattled on them they'd make me regret it."

Sighing he wrapped her in a gentle hug before holding her at arm's length,

"Hermione, go tell Dumbledore what happened, I'll go make sure the idiots don't kill themselves. If they try to blame you, tell them I said you should report it."

And I'll have a chat with them about threatening Hermione, he thought to himself before watching a now beaming Hermione run off towards the Headmasters office. Sighing again he jogged off towards the forbidden corridor, so much for a relaxing afternoon.

Reaching the door he was surprised to find it unlocked, peeking inside he saw a charmed harp playing a soothing tune, keeping the now snoring Cerberus completely docile. Looking carefully at the instrument he realized it was just a normal harp that someone obviously skilled had charmed, making him slightly worried. Whereas he had had his ego trounced by Tonks, on regular occasion, he still considered himself to be by far the best first year in Hogwarts. The charm on the harp was beyond him, leaving him certain someone else besides the first year boys had passed through here.

Dropping down he fell into what looked like a small war zone, remains of what looked like a Devil's Snare plant spread around the room. Didn't they know all you needed was a little fire to make it retreat? Slightly worried now, Harry picked up the pace, moving through the various rooms quickly, briefly staring at the flying keys in one of them, before spotting Seamus and Dean, with Seamus lying on the floor. The room looked like a giant chess board, with the two of them next to it.

"Hey!"

Dean's eyes snapped to him in surprise,

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"A worried classmate of yours sent me to stop you from being idiots."

He frowned for a second before hissing,

"Granger, of course she'd tattle." He let out a small choking sound as a hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him up and making him stare into vivid green eyes,

"Yes, because she's a better person than both of us and worried about you. Should you have any problems with her actions you are free to take it up with me at any time."

Harry watched as bead of sweat ran down his pale face before he shook his head, making him release the boy.

"Is Finnigan alright?"

Rubbing his throat he replied, gesturing at the pieces of rock strewn around the room,

"Uhh yeah, think so, he's breathing fine, just got knocked around the head you know?"

Harry nodded, not bothering to bring up the possible dangers of being 'knocked around the head' by pieces of rock. He barely knew enough medical spells to seal a small cut, nothing he could do if there was a serious internal wound.

"Where's Weasley?"

"Went on ahead to stop that scum Snape!"

Harry spared the boy a pitying glance, what exactly did they plan on doing if they actually encountered Snape down here? He knew how horribly outclassed he was against Tonks alone, Snape was a professor with a Death Eater background, he'd crush them like insects if they got in his way. Hell, he'd crush Harry as well; he no longer held any illusions in that regard. Not bothering to reply he jogged through the door, spotting a Troll sprawled against one of the walls, making him nervous. There were no doubts about someone else being there now, Weasley would have had no chance against the troll, but whoever had beaten that troll made it look like it was a speed bump.

Edging around the troll he slipped through the next door, spotting Weasley hunched over a table of potions.

"Hey."

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, what are you doing?"

"Uhh, solving this puzzle. I reckon if we just taste all of them we'll get the right one and can stop Snape from taking the Philosopher's Stone!"

Harry's eyes widened in amazement at his comment about the legendary stone, before personally reading the riddle, glancing over the sentence; _'Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line'_ multiple times. The boy wanted to taste them all? This was a puzzle, based on logic, not magic, and it smelled like Snape, making him fairly certain the three 'killers' were in fact poison. Not bothering to reply he cast a Petrificus Totalus on Weasley, catching him and placing him on the floor.

"No offense, I just don't want you killing yourself while I figure this out."

He didn't feel particularly sorry; especially after hearing they had threatened Hermione. Frowning at the puzzle he was reminded of the Latin word puzzles Mistress Andromeda would make him solve, quickly deducing that the third potion should let him pass through.

His original plan of just stopping the boys had been shot to hell now that he knew that whoever was ahead of him was after the Philosopher's Stone, a subject he had read about during the summer when trying to find out information about Albus Dumbledore. A stone that could produce the Elixir of life, the unicorn blood, a troll showing up in the school, the strange wraith in the forest, it all started to make sense now, like small fragments of a plot solidifying in his mind. He shivered as he walked through the flames, not because he feared the flames but because he was fairly certain he'd run into that same dark creature again. He briefly wondered what was delaying Dumbledore; regardless of his personal dislike for the man he definitively wanted him there right now.

Stepping through the door he entered a circular room with pillars, but what held his attention was the man staring into the familiar mirror in the middle of the room. The man straightened and turned towards him, a cold sneer on his face, completely unlike the stuttering facade he usually presented. A glint of red flashed in his eyes, a terrible darkness hiding behind the average face, making Harry flinch at the contrast.

"Harry Potter. I am not surprised to find you here; I knew you were unlike the other children after what I saw in that bathroom during Halloween."

He chuckled softly, the creepy sound sending shivers down Harry's back

"Are you really Quirrell?"

His chuckle escalated to a soft laughter, the red flashing in his eyes every time the light hit them at an angle.

"I am, but I am also more. So much more. I am never alone anymore. No. Not me. Never alone."

Still laughing he turned towards the mirror, his laughter abruptly dying out like it was never there in first place, leaving the chamber in an eerie silence.

"How does it work? Why doesn't it work? I can see it. We can see it. I see my desire. I am presenting the stone to my Master and he greatly rewards me. Why? Why doesn't it give me the stone?"

A cold voice, high pitched and sounding like creaky door in an abandoned house answered him,

"Use the boy."

Quirrell's eyes snapped to Harry, a strange fervour glowing in them.

"The boy? Yes the boy. You, Potter, you can make it work. Look into the mirror and tell me what you see!"

Glad to look away from those creepy eyes he glanced into the mirror, seeing himself smirking at him before reaching into his pocket. His mirror image pulled out the stone, winked at him and put it back, making a sudden weight settle in his pocket. Realizing what he held in his pocket, Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. Whatever Quirrell was, he could not be allowed to have the stone, not to mention what might happen to himself if he outlived his usefulness to the creepy man.

"I, uhh, see myself as Head boy, receiving the Quidditch Cup from Professor Sprout."

"What? No, that's not possible. No, he said you would work, no!"

The same cold voice echoed in the room again,

"He lies. Let me speak to him."

"Master? Master wishes to speak, master shall teach the boy!"

Harry stared at the man as he turned around and started to unwrap his turban. Like looking at a train wreck you know is going to happen, Harry found himself unable to turn away, gazing in trepidation as the strips of cloth fell away, revealing a grotesque face embedded into his skull. The eyes snapped open, the familiar red eyes of the beast from the forest staring right into Harry's green eyes, making his hand twitch for his wand in reflex.

"Harry Potter... do you sssee what I have become? Once the most feared wizard in the world, now I am but a parasssite to a willing host. All because of you!"

Trying desperately to control his breathing he stared into the repulsive face, slowly piecing together his words.

"Voldemort?"

The word was uttered with disbelief and a small tinge of hope that he should be mistaken. The grin he received in return washed away all of his hopes and made fear curl in his stomach,

"Yesss, not as dead as some might have you believe. I have gone beyond what any other wizard has achieved, I am immortal. I am beyond flesssh."

The burn in his scar was turning painful, making him pull out his full Occlumency in return. It had the added effect of letting him compose his thoughts, trying desperately to figure out a way to get out of the room. Where the fuck was Dumbledore?

"Now Harry Potter, hand me the ssstone."

Realizing he only had one chance at this, he slowly reached towards his pocket where the stone was, watching the cold red eyes stare at his hand triumphantly. Using every ounce of skill his last year with his Mistresses, Amelia and Tonks had given him, he pulled out his wand from his wrist holster in one smooth move, snapping an incredibly strong Depulso Charm from it within the same second. The move was Auror class in execution, the speed and precision of his movements almost perfect and the adrenaline that flowed through his veins made the spell hugely overpowered, rippling through the air as it closed the distance rapidly. Harry felt a brief second of joy as the spell crossed the short space between them, before his eyes widened in sudden horror.

His opponent was no Auror, Quirrell looked like a snake as he bent around the spell, his back bending sideways in an impossible angle. Before Harry had time to curse at his failure he was forced to dodge the sudden barrage of spells hammering his location. He threw up a Protego only to have it instantly shattered by power unlike anything he had ever felt before; his quick parry on a spell left him open to another one that crushed the bones in his left arm, throwing him to the floor. Looking up he didn't even have time to react as another spell ripped his wand from his fingers, throwing it into Quirrell's hands. Five seconds he thought, trying to control his gasp of pain, five seconds and he had the advantage of surprise on his side. Ridiculous.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, didn't your parents teach you anything?"

The words and the soft chuckle made his Occlumency crash and burn like it was never present, his rage and anger at his parents' murderer standing in front of him coursing through his veins, whipping his magic into a furious storm as it cascaded through his body. The pain in his arm and scar were like drops of water caught in a hurricane, his mind paying no attention to them as pure red hot power burned through his flesh. The colours of the world brightened as his eyes took on a furious glow, the rampant magic looking desperately for an outlet. Forcing it into his hands he bellowed in rage before catching the man in surprise with a magic fuelled right hook, the furious green magic coating his knuckles as the punch threw him across the room, making him smash against one of the decorative pillars with a loud crack. The sudden expenditure of magic made Harry slump back down, realizing his shoddy control had made him do something he rarely managed, completely exhaust his reserves. He stared in disbelief as Quirrell slowly stood back up, his face contorted in rage at being caught like that.

"You dare touch me like some filthy muggle!? I will - "

His words were cut off as he grabbed his face where he had been punched, a strange necrotic blackness spreading across his cheek, slowly eating away at his flesh. He grabbed his face in shock as it spread quickly down his neck, the oily darkness disintegrating his body as it went.

"What is this Potter!? WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?"

He reached his hands towards Harry only to stumble in horror as the blackness spread across them, his digits disappearing into thin air as the magic ate him alive. Harry could only stare wide eyed as the former Professor collapsed in a screaming heap, eaten alive by what looked like rapid decomposition. The dark creature he now knew as Voldemort seemed to rise out of Quirrell's remains, staring at Harry with pure hatred glowing in his blood red eyes. Before it could do anything Harry felt a humongous magical resonance cover the entire room, making him shift his eyes to the door where one Albus Dumbledore stood, his normally jovial blue eyes radiating pure power while his strange looking wand seemed to practically hum with magic. His wand let out a spell that seemed to be purely made of light, making the dark wraith shriek in pain and fear as it dodged around it, before quickly disappearing into the roof.

As Voldemort disappeared Harry felt the last vestiges of his magic and adrenaline fading, letting the sweet darkness of sleep finally embrace him.

**XXX**

"Looks like he's waking up."

Harry slowly opened his eyes, cringing at the bright light that apparently tried to shove nails into his eyes.

"Oh sorry about that dear."

The stern looking witch in front of him waved her wand at the drapes, thankfully dimming the light and letting him get a look at his surroundings. It only took him a brief glance at all the white surrounding him before he realized he was in the hospital wing. His attempt to ask the school matron, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, what was going on ended in a dry cough.

"Easy now, you've been out for three days, drink this."

Harry glanced at the light blue potion before gulping it down, feeling relief spread up his sore throat.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong with me?"

"Oh not much anymore, just a bit of magical exhaustion still. Your arm was a mess when you were brought in but that's already been taken care of."

He exhaled in relief at that.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

This was met with a disapproving gaze, before she answered,

"You'll be staying overnight for observation."

Seeing him about to complain she continued,

"If you have a problem with it I can ask Professor Tonks to discuss it with you."

Harry paled, Mistress Andromeda would not take any disobedience about his own health lightly; making him shake his head.

"No, uh, that's fine, I'll stay."

She smirked before patting his leg and walking away, letting Harry check his surroundings. He was pleased to see a small pile of get well cards and gifts on the table next to him, but before he could reach for them Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah, good morning Harry, Madam Pomfrey told me you had woken up."

"Good morning Headmaster."

"Feeling alright then my boy?"

Frowning slightly at the informal way of speech he simply tried to ignore it,

"Uhh, yes Sir. Umm Headmaster, what exactly happened to Professor Quirrell? Or well, Voldemort?"

He seemed startled that Harry knew it was Voldemort, before composing himself.

"You know it was Voldemort?"

"Yes Sir, he bragged about being immortal."

"Hmm, yes well, can you tell me what happened?"

After listening to his story he pondered for a moment before tugging his beard,

"Where as I cannot tell you for certain what happened, I can give an educated guess if you would like?"

Harry nodded, an educated guess from someone like Dumbledore held more weight than a research paper from most other people, he was not going to turn it down.

"When your mother died on Halloween, I think she did something special for you when she gave her life to protect you. Something involving both a lot of magic and an incredible amount of love for her own flesh and blood. This left a mark on you, a blood protection you might call it. Now for someone so utterly dark, so utterly corrupt like Voldemort, being touched by someone like you, who has been touched by such a pure sacrifice is like…poison."

Harry nodded thoughtfully at this, the warm feeling of carrying something his mother had left for him made him feel a lot better. Not to mention it made a lot of sense, the weird blackness that had consumed Quirrell had started from where he had punched him. Surprisingly he felt absolutely no guilt about being the cause of his death, he wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not.

"Now Harry, I heard you were being invited to stay at the Bones' during the summer."

Harry frowned at that, it wasn't really a question, more of a statement and he couldn't understand what it had to do with Dumbledore.

"I do not know if you know this, but I am the one who insisted you should stay at the Dursley's."

He seemed to flinch slightly at the venomous glare he received for that, yet didn't seem surprised that Harry knew about his involvement.

"I did this for a reason Harry, the protection your mother left is unique. Incredibly powerful but also very finicky, it was built on love and blood and also requires familiar blood to be kept active. Petunia was Lily's sister as you know."

He watched Harry's face as the boy started putting the information together.

"Using the protection left on you and the familiar blood of Petunia Dursley, formerly known as Petunia Evans, I constructed a unique set of blood wards around Privet Drive, wards so strong they can keep you safe from any form of dark influence or power."

Harry grunted at that, he didn't want to admit it but that was pretty impressive. He had read about some basic wards with Mistress Andromeda and had never heard of wards powerful or comprehensive enough to block everything dark magic related.

"I have to go back there don't I?"

"It hurts me more than I can say that you find returning to your home to be such a negative thing Harry, but yes, in order to keep the protection active you have to return to Privet Drive."

"How long?"

"What?"

"For how long do I have to stay there Sir?"

He seemed slightly surprised before thinking for a moment.

"Three weeks, a month to be completely safe but three weeks should be enough."

"Then I will spend three weeks at Privet Drive and the rest of the summer at Bones Manor."

He frowned slightly at that but nodded, neither of them were completely pleased but it was a good middle ground.

"Sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What happened to the stone?"

"Oh, right, I destroyed it two days ago. No need to look so shocked, I spoke with the Flamel's and they agreed it was better this way; they didn't want to be responsible for the possible rise of Voldemort."

Harry couldn't say he liked the fact that such a priceless artefact was destroyed after all the trouble he went through, yet he understood the Flamel's. If Voldemort had risen to power because of an object of their creation they would no doubt feel a tremendous amount of guilt.

He said his good byes with the Headmaster and watched him walk away while contemplating the obstacle course he had gone through. He had to admit it wasn't what he expected at all, at the risk of sounding arrogant he thought it was far too easy. Now Mistress Narcissa often talked about political discussions, and how you would carefully lure an opponent into a verbal trap before springing something they couldn't refute on them, watching them squirm as you trapped them. He hoped that was what Dumbledore had planned with his simple traps followed by the Mirror of Erised at the end, lulling Voldemort into a sense of confidence before stumping him with the mirror. Yet a small niggling part of him couldn't help but entertain the thought that maybe the obstacles could be overcome by first years because they were designed to be overcome by first years.

**Chapter 27**

The first year at Hogwarts ends Harry sat down between the two smiling Hufflepuff girls on the Hogwarts express, already missing the old castle disappearing in the horizon. Strange how such a short time could make him feel so incredibly attached to the place, even after everything that had happened at the school he felt like it was a part of him now. Looking at Susan telling one of her stories, wildly gesturing with her hands while her fierce red braid bounced around her shoulders he smiled softly, at least he only had to wait three weeks before he could spend his summer at Bones'.

The End-of-Term Feast had been great, Sprout being almost teary eyed at finally receiving the House Cup amid wild cheers from her table. Dumbledore had assigned some last minute points but they did little to change the balance of the points, the early lead Gryffindor had enjoyed had plummeted after McGonagall had punished the boys. Their hopes of recovery had died when Hermione had taken Harry's advice and stopped answering every single question in class, leaving them floundering in last place for much of the year. The Slytherins had no better luck, with Harry displaying the memory of his class with Snape to the teachers, the other Heads had insisted on inspecting all his point deductions for the rest of the year, drastically bringing down the impact of his favouritism. It had ultimately come down to a point race between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, yet Harry's impact on the points had given them the victory. There wasn't a single female teacher in the school that disliked the boy and his prodigious talent had been noted by everyone, quickly racking up points for the house. Hufflepuff was also rather famous for almost never losing any points, making any points they gained stick for the rest of year.

Walking out of the Great Hall had also been a large relief for Harry, as the rumours regarding what happened to Professor Quirrell were wildly circulating the school. Add in the fact that Harry Potter, who never was sick, had spent four nights in the Hospital Wing and then received an additional hundred points for _'Services to the School'_ by Albus Dumbledore himself, and it was no surprise that more than one pair of eyes were intently studying the young boy.

He had barely made it five feet out of the hall before Mistress Andromeda showed up and pulled him into a classroom, locking the door behind her. It had worried Harry slightly; she had not been in the best mood after hearing about, what she called, his suicidal brain-dead attempt at challenging a fully trained wizard in wizarding combat. His feeble 'but I won' had done nothing to ease her ire, yet Harry didn't mind her rant as he could easily see the worry and relief in her eyes when she had realized he was awake and unharmed.

"Hello Harry, congratulations on the House Cup."

"Hello and thank you Mistress."

"As you now have several magical friends you no doubt wish to keep in contact with during the summer, I thought it would be prudent to give you your birthday present a few months early."

Turning around she pulled up a large cage, removing the dark red blanket that was covering it. Harry stared in awe at the bright white snowy owl staring back at him with large amber eyes

"Wow."

"Indeed, the shop keeper said she was a fierce headstrong animal, with everything that's been going on I reckon you could use a strong companion by your side."

Harry carefully opened the cage, offering his hand. The owl seemed to stare at it for a while before nimbly jumping on his arm, the strong claws getting a firm grip.

"She's gorgeous, what's her name?"

"It's your owl now, that's up to you."

Looking at the way the owl seemed to get a smug satisfaction from his compliment it only took him a few seconds before deciding,

"Hedwig."

"Hmm, from Ancient Germanic?"

"Yeah, seems fitting."

The name Hedwig originates from the Germanic name Hadewig, derived from the Germanic elements hadu 'battle' and wig 'war', a name he thought fitting now that he knew that Voldemort was still alive. The owl seemed to agree, softly nipping at his hand in agreement.

**XXX**

The door to their compartment being pulled open snapped him out of his thoughts, a flustered looking Tonks looking at the four, or now with the addition of the owl, five of them.

"Hey Tonks, what's up?"

"Wotcher Harry, can we talk for a bit?"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in a bit ladies."

Harry smirked at the snort Hannah let out; she always found his polite gestures amusing, never being one for much pomp herself. Following Tonks he watched as she scouted out an empty compartment before ushering him in, locking and silencing the door behind him. After a bit of awkward silence Harry decided to; get the conversation going,

"So, what's up?"

"Well, umm, you know we're probably not going to see much of each other for several years? Like my Auror training will start in a week and will be a hectic few years and you got school and so forth." Harry nodded solemnly, he had considered it and couldn't help feeling a bit bummed out; he had enjoyed his time growing closer to Tonks a lot.

"Anyway, I don't know exactly what we are, if we are anything that is. I just wanted to say that, you know, I'm going to miss you and hope we can still talk when I'm done with Auror training."

Harry smiled at that,

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too and I definitively want to see more of you in a few years."

He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a once over as he said the words, making her giggle slightly at the innuendo. Neither of them had gone beyond oral sex, Harry because he was more than satisfied with her throat and Tonks because it just felt strange giving her virginity to a first year. In fact the whole situation felt strange, he was so young compared to her, but somehow taking that last step seemed a bit too much right now.

She engulfed him in a soft hug, whispering a soft "we'll just have to see about that later" into his ear, chuckling softly at the way she could feel him instantly harden at her touch. She couldn't help feeling flattered at the way he reacted to her; it was intoxicating to be so desired.

Clearing his mind and keeping her at arm length he gazed into her dark eyes,

"Tonks there's something else I need to tell you."

Seeing he had her attention he spoke with an even tone,

"There's a very high possibility I will become Lord Black when I claim my place as the Head of house Potter. If and when that happens I will be taking you and Andromeda back into the Black family, giving you the name you originally deserved."

Interrupting her before she could voice her protests he continued,

"There's no point arguing, I would have done this for you even before I got to know you, simply because I want to repay Andromeda for everything she has done for me. After getting to know you however, there is absolutely no way you can convince me you don't deserve a name that belongs to you."

Instead of arguments, he was greeted by a deep gentle kiss, before she hugged him to her chest with a softly whispered "thank you". Tonks was no idiot, she knew what this could mean for her, her dream of advancing as an Auror was constantly being hindered by not only her half-blood heritage but also her name, which practically shouted to the world that she came from a muggle background. A name like Black, on the other hand, opened every single door that would have otherwise been barred and not even the biggest pureblood elitist would dare to sniff at someone of Black blood, let alone the fact that she would be under the personal protection of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Still one thing did worry her and she voiced it.

"I wonder how dad is going to take that."

"Huh?"

Harry hadn't even considered Ted Tonks, considering neither woman really talked about him.

"Well he's been pretty upset with mom taking that teaching job at Hogwarts, it's kind of silly, it's like he wants her to distance herself from the wizarding world."

"Huh, bet your mom took that well."

She chuckled softly at that,

"Yeah, they haven't really been getting along that well for years now. Dad really likes his numbers and seems to get angry at mom whenever she has anything to do with the magical world. I think he's pretty bitter about how he was treated as a muggleborn. Mom on the other hand seems tired of being ignored in favour of his work. I'm not even certain how they ended up together, I wouldn't say it out loud to them, but I think they married when they were too young, they have almost nothing in common anymore."

"Well, if he cares for you, he should be happy about you reclaiming your birth right as a Black, he as a muggleborn should know how much a name like that can help you in the wizarding world."

"Yeah…he hasn't been very happy about me wanting to become an Auror either."

"Then he's a fucking idiot, you're a brilliant witch and should take pride in the fact that you can kick so much ass."

She seemed slightly flustered at his words before she broke out in a deep loud belly laughter that sounded cleansing to Harry. Guess she needed to hear that.

Their moment was interrupted by the train horn, signalling that they were approaching London. Harry smiled softly at the young woman, realizing he was going to miss her a lot.

"You're going to kick ass as an Auror Tonks, never doubt that."

"Yeah, yeah, you better stay safe Harry, don't doubt for a second I'll leave you alone once I'm graduated."

"I'll keep you to that promise, be seeing you Tonks."

"You too Harry."

Walking back to his compartment he put his Occlumency to use to smoothen out his melancholy face, it wasn't a final good bye after all, no point getting so hung up over it. The girls turned to him as he entered, taking one look at his face before exchanging a significant glance. Harry frowned at that; how on earth could women read anything from his face when he used his Occlumency, he simply didn't understand it, it had to be some sort of magical gift.

"Come on Harry, hurry up, I want you to meet my mum!"

Harry groaned at Hannah, about to argue before Hermione piped up,

"Yeah, you have got to meet my parents as well; they really want to meet you."

Groaning even louder he looked at the two of them in desperation before turning to Susan in hopes of salvation. Her answering grin sunk his hopes and she only giggled when he went down on his knees, clasping his hands in a praying gesture.

"Man up Harry, I promise that Aunt Amelia and I won't laugh too loudly as we watch you get shown around like a circus animal."

His gasp of disbelief made the other two girls laugh as well, before they pushed him towards his things. Sighing he grabbed his things before remembering his clothing; he was still in his school robes. He pulled out his expensive acromantula robes that carried the impressive Potter crest, Mistress Andromeda's words of 'never hiding what can't be hidden' echoing in his head. Everyone knew who he was; attempting to hide it would only lead to suspicion. 'Take pride in what you are' indeed.

The dark red robes glinted in the sunlight as he followed the girls out of the train, his arrival instantly causing hushed whispers to spread among the parents and relatives waiting for their charges. His relaxed commanding posture was becoming almost natural to him, something he no longer paid much attention to after having it drilled into him so many times. He watched as people analysed his every move, some people nodding at him, which he calmly returned, trying to ignore the whispers he heard.

"Troll…spread all over the bathroom he said…Professor Quirrell missing... one hundred points for services to the school…talented... first in his year…Black...Bones...Malfoy…"

He snorted softly at that, at least he knew what Mistress Andromeda had meant about word getting around about him. He could only imagine what it would have looked like if he had skulked out of the train like a thief, no doubt making him look guilty of whatever imagined crime people might think of.

"Aunt Amelia!"

Harry dodged Susan's red braid as she shot off towards her Aunt, hugging the stern looking woman happily. He enjoyed the way more than one obvious pureblood cast nervous glances towards the woman, her reputation was widespread indeed.

"Harry!"

Turning around he saw Hannah walking towards him, followed by a tall blonde woman in an elegant blue robe that was obviously her mother. Hannah didn't speak much about her family besides her mother, but Harry knew she was a half-blood, her muggleborn father having been killed in the first Wizarding war. It was obvious where Hannah had gotten her looks from, the long flowing blonde locks on the Matriarch of the Abbott family were almost identical to her blonde pigtails, yet her beauty had obviously matured with age, leaving a crisp defined woman. Harry couldn't resist giving her a once over, realizing that if that was what Hannah was going to look like then she was very lucky indeed, she had the elegance and body of a Black sister, yet her mannerisms and soft smile was the complete opposite of their public image.

Remembering his manners he gently grasped the offered hand, kissing her on her knuckles while performing a textbook bow.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Mrs Abbott, Hannah has spoken highly of you."

The familiar looking brown eyes seemed to study him intently while a soft smile played on her lips.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Mr Potter, but please, call me Judith. After all, I have heard so much about you from my daughter's letters."

Harry looked at her in surprise before glancing at a furiously blushing Hannah.

"Mom!"

Her answering laughter only made Hannah redder, even making Harry chuckle softly.

"Uhm, sure, Judith, if you call me Harry."

"There he is, Harry!"

Harry turned towards Hermione's voice, seeing what he assumed was her parents, being lead towards them by Hermione. They looked terrible out of place on the platform, no doubt pulled through the barrier by their daughter. Harry estimated them to be fairly wealthy based on their clothing and moved in to shake hands with the father.

"Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you."

The grip was surprisingly firm for what looked like a fairly small man, wiry and wearing a pair of simple glasses.

"Daniel Granger, nice to meet you."

His attempts at properly greeting her mother were interrupted when she pulled him into a deep hug, crushing him against her bust.

"No need for that Harry, after everything I've heard about you I feel like I already know me. Call me Emma."

He turned slightly red, the woman looked like an older more shapely Hermione, with perfect teeth and sleek hair framing her toned figure, definitively an attractive woman. He agreed quickly, making Emma chuckle softly at his flustered face. They had been on the verge of removing their girl from that school until the tone in her letters had suddenly made a complete U-turn, filled with stories about the new friend she had made. Whereas Hermione didn't come straight out and admit it, her letters hinted at the fact that she was being bullied and having Harry as a friend had put a sudden abrupt stop to that. That fact had been enough for the boy to gain Dan's approval, although Emma didn't mention that his approval had raised considerably more after they found out his other two close friends were girls as well. Studying the admiring gaze her daughter was giving the boy she sighed, her assumption that there was more going on than simple friendship from her daughters side had been correct. Looking at the two other girls circling the boy, not to mention the looks he was getting from everyone else she knew her daughter wasn't going to have an easy time here.

Harry trudged towards the barrier after having promised Hannah and Hermione that he'd keep in contact for the twentieth time, slipping through the magical obstacle with a confident gait. He spotted his Uncle standing near the Dursley car, hiding his frown of distaste at the man as he walked towards him. His eyes widened slightly as he spotted Harry, standing up straight and gesturing towards the trunk.

"So, you're back then boy."

Harry nodded, answering with a short "Yes, Uncle Vernon", perplexed at his Uncle's neutral tone. If he didn't know better he could've sworn he actually didn't seem displeased at all to see him, which was strange considering the usual venomous tone he received.

"Yes, well, that's... not bad, Petunia has been needing some help around the house."

Harry nodded, even more confused, staring at the weird movement Vernon's lips were doing. Was that what he thought it was? No, but it was, his Uncle was actually trying to politely smile at him. The grimace looked more like he was constipated, but he got the message, even if it made for a highly uncomfortable car ride.

Harry almost sighed in relief as they arrived at Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon attempting to be civil with him was freaking him out big time, what the hell had happened here? He spotted Dudley walking out of the house as he arrived and was even further confused as Dudley stared at him for a while before giving him a small wave. Almost in shock he returned the wave, wondering if perhaps he had hit his head walking through the barrier.

"Hello, err, Harry, you're back then."

"Eh, yeah Dudley, I'm back."

"That's umm, that's good. Like really good, mum has been pretty uh, angry since you left."

"Ah."

"It's weird, like, even if we do the work she wants around the house she seems, like, really pissed."

"Uh, right."

The last part was almost whispered but it finally made sense to Harry, apparently Aunt Petunia hadn't taken to him leaving all too well. He could only assume that after being used to getting relief on demand for over five years, suddenly losing it had not been very pleasant. Looking at the way the other two Dursley's were suddenly grateful that he was at the house he could only assume it had started soon after he left and had apparently not been pleasant at all. Harry stared in awe as Vernon helped him carry his things to his room, pinching his arm to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Pet, we're back."

Aunt Petunia walked out of the kitchen and seemed to almost sigh in relief as she spotted Harry. When she hugged him in welcome, Harry was convinced he was indeed under the influence of some strong drugs.

"Welcome back Harry."

"Uhh, thank you Aunt Petunia."

Petunia smiled as she studied the boy, he had indeed grown quite a bit during his time at school and she could feel her groin heat up at the sight of him. God but she was needy, having to suffer through the whole year without any relief had been hell her hands had paled in comparison to his well-trained mouth.

She noticed Dudley had gone to hang out with Piers as usual and watched in glee as her husband gave a flimsy excuse about forgetting some papers at work, no doubt going to take advantage of his hussy secretary. Whereas this had filled her with anger during the winter it made her extremely happy right now, as an empty house was exactly what she wanted. Grabbing his hand she pulled him upstairs into his room, instantly pushing him down on the bed. She reached under her dress and quickly removed her soaked panties before climbing on top of him. She crawled over his body, placing her knees on both sides of his head before lowering her dripping pussy into his mouth, her dress hiked up over her hips. She moaned deeply as she felt his hot tongue trace her hairless mound, lapping at her musky folds.

"Ohhh, how I have missed this, my lovely little freak."

Her soft grinding quickly sped up as she felt his tongue dip between her lips, touching places in ways her fingers could never accomplish. Petunia groaned in pleasure as she rode his face, grinding her hips against his face, selfishly taking her much needed pleasure. Suffering without this pleasure had been torture and finally feeling his lips dancing over her pussy was driving her wild. His chin was soaked as his tongue dragged over her wet pussy while his lips tried to suck and kiss the pulsating flesh being pushed into his face. Petunia could feel the sensations mounting and pushed her engorged clit towards his lips, moaning softly as he sucked it into his mouth, his tongue dancing over the bundle of nerves. She panted loudly, entwining her fingers into his thick hair, trying desperately to keep upright as her long legs twitched. With a loud gasp she came, her entire body quivering as she rode on his face, her taste and smell flooding his mouth as he tried to desperately lap up her wetness.

She moaned as she felt him dutifully clean her folds, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through her body as his hot tongue explored her spasming hole.

"Mmm I didn't think it was possible but you have become even more talented."

Harry looked up as Petunia started slowly rocking her hips again, realizing that his Aunt didn't have any plans of climbing off his face any time soon and mentally sighed, this was going to be a long three weeks.

**Chapter 28**

Harry double-checked his things, making sure he had everything he needed before walking downstairs with his worldly possessions. Today was the day he would leave the Dursley's for the summer, his three weeks having finally been fulfilled. He was more than pleased about this fact, Aunt Petunia had been incredibly needy, not to mention his inability to practice his magic was driving him mad. After having spent the last ten months constantly casting spells every single day, he could practically feel the magic coursing in his veins, begging to be released. He had never felt anything like this before Hogwarts.

"And exactly where do you think you are going?"

Looking up Harry saw Aunt Petunia, glaring at both him and his trunk. Oh right, he never told her he was only going to be around for three weeks. Shit.

"Leaving, the wards here only required my presence for three weeks."

"What? You will do no such thing; I have not given you permission for this. Take your trunk back up to your room!"

"No."

She froze in disbelief, staring at him; did he just willingly disobey her? Harry felt his eyes widen, he hadn't disobeyed an order from his Aunt in several years, yet suddenly it felt so natural. Steeling his resolve he narrowed his eyes, he had far too many important things to deal with this summer to let himself be kept at the Dursley's, not to mention that he far preferred the company of Susan and Amelia.

She seemed to snap out of her shock, glaring at him as she swiftly closed the distance between them. She received her second shock of the day as the hand she had intended to twist his ear with was grabbed before it got close to his head. Harry stared at his hand as he easily restrained his Aunt, slowly realizing that her advantage of being stronger had completely disappeared. He watched her struggle, even using both hands as his hand easily kept her steady, the sweet flow of magic amplifying his strength without a second thought. He realized he didn't even need to look up to her anymore, having grown so much taller over the last few years. Suddenly the woman that had seemed so imposing, so commanding and terrifying was just…a muggle.

"No, Aunt Petunia."

He locked eyes with her and saw her anger give way to disbelief before slowly pathing the way to grudging acceptance. They both knew he was stronger, even invoking Vernon's name would do nothing. Harry stared at her, watching her eyes accept the truth and felt a deep satisfaction blossom in his chest. He felt... free. Powerful. In control. Leaving was his decision, his decision alone. His magic seemed to thrum in satisfaction as he let go of her hand, knowing the power in the household had completely shifted in the span of minutes. He let a genuine smile spread on his lips as he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage before marching out of the house.

"See you next year Aunt Petunia. Maybe."

Walking out of the ward coverage that was spread over Privet Drive, he grabbed the timed portkey Amelia had provided, waiting patiently for the device to activate. It activated exactly on time, sending the world spinning in a kaleidoscope of colour as the magic grabbed him and deposited him on the Bones Manor front lawn. He flexed his knees by habit and grinned as a redhead instantly slammed into him, grabbing him into a tight hug. The sense of freedom felt intoxicating and he hugged her back while spinning her around with a loud whoop.

"Hello Susan!"

"Hello Harry, I guess don't need to ask if you're happy to be here."

She smoothed out her skirt as she tried to hide her flushing face, hugging him had felt like hugging a battery made out of magic, sending pleasurable sparks trailing across her skin.

"It feels great, my summer can finally begin."

She narrowed her brown eyes at that sentence, not liking the sound of it, but Harry just waved it away, grabbing his things and heading towards the manor.

"Come on, I want to do some magic, having to act like a muggle for almost a month has sucked."

Harry was slightly startled as the words left his mouth, yet the more he thought about it the more he felt it fit. He was better than the Dursley's. Superior. He didn't think it necessary meant he would look down on all muggles but he felt apart from them, as if they were a different race altogether. The confrontation between him and Aunt Petunia had proven it; he was something more than they were. It filled him with a sense of purpose as he marched towards the guest room Susan pointed out; he could never be someone average; he was going to be the Lord of his house.

After stowing away his things he followed Susan to the main dining room; spotting Amelia grousing over the Daily Prophet.

"Auntie, Harry's here."

Amelia looked up, spotting the jittery teen standing next to Susan. She could practically feel the magic emanating from him.

"Hello Madam Bones."

"Harry, I have repeatedly told you to call me Amelia."

"Sorry, err, Amelia."

She took in the grin, watching the boy practically bouncing on his feet. She could've sworn it looked like he was suffering from an overload of magic, something that shouldn't be possible in someone who hasn't spent years around magic. Like the rest of the human body, the magic adapts to its environment. That is the reason why spell researchers who spend years casting spells and then suddenly retire sometimes suffer from magical overload, a state of increased magic flowing through the body. Glancing at Susan she saw her blushing brightly while glancing at Harry, no doubt being caught by the stray magic he was emanating. Merlin, but the boy was only about to start his second year and was in this state, it was unheard of. Deciding to do something about it she pulled out her wand.

"Well Harry, let's see if they've taught you anything at that school. That is unless you're afraid of little old me?"

The wide answering grin as he whipped out his own wand was all she needed to know.

"Let's go outside, this is a bad place to let off some steam."

She saw him glance at her in surprise and only smirked in return, she had apparently read all the signs correctly, the boy was practically itching to do some magic.

Harry waited for her signal before instantly snapping off a banishing charm, feeling the magic course through his body. He weaved through his small assortment of spells with pleasure, the familiar feeling of casting soothing his mind. Amelia seemed content to just parry and dodge his spells while he kept up the offense. He was almost certain she knew about his urge to do magic and had used this impromptu duel to let him get it out of his system. While it felt good to finally do some magic, he was quickly growing annoyed at how easily Amelia was countering his attacks. The memory of his encounter with Voldemort was still fresh on his mind and it filled him with frustration at how easily he had been defeated by the man, even while he possessed someone else.

He knew he should be dead, only the protection left by his dead mother had saved him. Again. He felt anger rise at the thought, he was still just as helpless as a new-born and only his mother's protection was keeping him alive. He focused his Occlumency into his casting, channelling his anger into his spells, feeling his magic rise in agreement.

Amelia raised her eyebrows slightly as she felt his spells increase in power, a look of total concentration on the teenagers face. She had to admit she was impressed, his speed and power was far beyond what it should be for a student just about to start his second year. Feeling that she had given him enough time to exercise his magic she started up on her offense, throwing stinging hexes in between her parries, studying his movement as he gracefully dodged her simple spells while keeping up his attack. It was clear he was receiving tutoring, as his development since the winter was impressive. Deciding to end it she threw a quick spell-chain at him, chaining offensive spell one after another as he tried to desperately avoid them. A stunning spell clipped his arm, numbing it just before a Expelliarmus threw his wand into her hands.

Harry stared in both anger and awe at her as she handed his wand back, the casting she had done at the end was just like what Voldemort had done, bombarding him with spells faster than he thought possible.

"How did you do that?"

"It's called spell chaining, it's the art of merging the wand movements of one spell into the next. For example, the severing charm, Diffindo, requires you to sweep your wand at the end of the cast, while the Stupefy spell starts with a quick sweep of the wand. This allows you to end one spell and start the next one with the same movement, speeding up your casting significantly."

"Wow. Can you teach that to me?"

She studied him for a moment before replying,

"Unlikely."

Seeing him about to argue she continued,

"At least not yet. Spell chaining requires not only mastery over silent casting but also intense mental focus, as you have to focus on multiple spells while keeping your wand movements accurate. You have the potential to achieve both of the requirements, thanks to your early forays into the art of Occlumency, but teaching the art to you before that would be like teaching Quidditch manoeuvres to a muggleborn that has never touched a broom before."

Harry pressed his lips together but nodded, her arguments made sense, that didn't help his frustration though. He was starting to comprehend how much he still had to learn. He also realized the difference between duelling someone like Tonks and duelling someone like Amelia, the skill gap between the witches was monumental. He didn't even want to consider how far ahead someone like Voldemort or Dumbledore was, having spent decades refining their talent.

Remembering Mistress Narcissa's words about whining never having solved anything, he tucked his wand back in and followed the Bones women into the dining hall for dinner. He might still be far from the dream he saw in the mirror of Erised, but that didn't change the fact that he intended to do whatever was necessary to achieve it.

**XXX**

Harry groggily woke up the next day, yawning as he stretched in the luxurious guestroom bed, before grabbing a shower and heading downstairs. Amelia had already left for work and Susan had yet to wake up, so he didn't bother disturbing her, knowing her morning temper. Grabbing some toast he made a quick sandwich before walking over to the floo. Today was the day he had agreed to meet Mistress Andromeda to have his scar examined, something he had already cleared with Amelia. With a pinch of floo powder and a murmured "Leaky Cauldron", he found himself flung into the dingy pub, struggling to keep his balance.

Righting himself he scanned the bar, quickly spotting Mistress Andromeda sipping a cup of coffee at a table near the door. She was almost impossible to miss when she bothered to dress in her robes, the dark blue robe clung to her figure and her facial features practically screamed noble to anyone that happened to glance her way. She was indeed receiving plenty of appreciative looks but no one seemed inclined to bother her, the pureblood vibe she was putting off was quite intimidating. Knowing there were eyes and ears on them Harry greeted her with a simple "Mrs Tonks", watching amusement dance in her dark eyes.

"Hello Harry, have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yes, I grabbed a sandwich before I floo'd over."

"Hmpf, that hardly constitutes a proper breakfast. Nevertheless let's get going then."

Harry covertly rolled his eyes at her, Mistress Andromeda still treated him like when she had first seen him in the muggle school, as someone who was too skinny for his age. He had eaten properly for years, his magic fixing any issues of malnutrition he had had at a young age. He couldn't even get annoyed at her because it felt good to have someone looking out for him. Following her out while trying to keep his eyes away from the way the thin summer robes clung to her hips he continued the conversation,

"So where is it we're going?"

"St. Mungo's, it's a wizarding hospital. I have a friend there, who knows to be discrete, he also happens to be an expert at curse wounds."

Reaching the apparition point she grabbed his arm before disapparating with a soft pop, bringing them both to the lobby of St. Mungo's. Mistress Andromeda led him past the waiting receptionist into the elevator, pressing the button for the fourth floor, labeled 'Spell Damage'. The doors opened with a soft ping and Harry once again followed Andromeda as she navigated through the hospital with practiced ease. She pointed at a locked set of doors that had a receptionist waiting outside as they walked past,

"That's the Janus Thickey Ward, a long-term residence ward for spell damage the Healers could never fully fix."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed, I pointed it out because the parents of a boy in your year, Neville Longbottom, have been residing there for over a decade. Overexposure to the Cruciatus."

He looked up startled at that, realizing how many people in his year had suffered from the war. Himself, Susan, Hannah and now apparently Neville. He vaguely remembered the Longbottom boy, mostly because he was sorted into Gryffindor and behaved even less Gryffindor than Hermione.

"Here we are."

Andromeda knocked on a door labelled Healer Augustus Starchwood, getting a steady "come in" in response. The old man that looked like Dumbledore without a beard stood up as they entered the room, kissing the knuckles of Andromeda before shaking Harry's hand.

"Hello there Mr Potter, I am Healer Starchwood but just call me Augustus."

"Umm, a pleasure."

The man simply chuckled at his obvious hesitation before gesturing to a chair opposite his.

"Sit down please; let's get this under way, Andy was rather adamant about getting your scar examined."

He didn't mention that he was almost giddy to examine the curse scar; Healers across Britain had been dying to examine the scar after they heard about his unexpected survival. He knew Andy was aware of this fact so when she requested a discrete examination he was more than happy to provide.

Harry watched warily as the man cast multiple diagnostic spells at his forehead while softly muttering under his breath. He caught the occasional Latin word he recognized but couldn't make out enough to get a grasp on his casting. Glancing to the side he saw Mistress Andromeda staring intently at the spectacle, he knew that she was not pleased with the way the scar had been acting up in the presence of Quirrell. Especially not after they had figured out Quirrell was possessed by the person who gave him the scar. He saw Healer Starchwood frown at what his spells were telling him, before he wrinkled his bushy eyebrows and cast a new spell.

"Aghhhhh!"

Harry gasped out as pure pain shocked through his head, feeling like a bar of molten metal had been shoved into his scar. Holding his hand to his forehead he was shocked to feel blood flowing through his fingers as the pain slowly abated. Opening his eyes he stared in awe as Mistress Andromeda stood next to him, her wand pointed at the Healers eye as black sparks of lightning travelled up and down the wand. Looking into her face he saw pure murder, the dark eyes narrowed in hate as her robe softly billowed around her shapely figure. Healer Starchwood held up his hands in alarm, attempting to placate the irate woman,

"Peace, peace! I did not expect that reaction!"

"What did you do?" The words were a cold hiss and made Harry realize that regardless of her name right now, Andromeda had been originally raised as a Black. He also felt relieved that he had never managed to make her this pissed at him.

"It was just a basic flesh cleansing spell, intended to remove any remaining spell residue. The reaction however was…strange. I think the scar is...well, either warded or somehow linked to him. Either straight to his magical core or to his soul. It shouldn't have reacted like that!"

They both frowned at that; spell residue from Voldemort was not something either of them wanted linked to Harry. It was Harry who responded, glancing at Mistress Andromeda in the hopes that she wouldn't kill the man for doing his job.

"What would you recommend?"

"Recommend? I have never seen anything like it. But in all honesty I think a curse-breaker might know better what we're dealing with. I'd recommend visiting Gringotts, they tend to poach the best curse-breakers for their expeditions."

Andromeda thought it over for a few seconds before holstering her wand.

"Thank you Augustus, we'll be off then."

She ushered Harry out of the room and completely out of the hospital. Making sure his scar had stopped bleeding she grabbed him and apparated them directly to Diagon Alley, marching straight towards Gringotts. The more she learned about this scar the more adamant she was to get it out of him as soon as possible. Walking to the nearest teller it only took them a minute to get a private room and the promise of a curse-breaker being sent up. While goblins were devious and unhelpful creatures, they were above everything greedy, which combined with the fact that curse-breakers got paid by the hour meant they were more than happy to provide the service. Only five minutes later did the door open to let in a grizzled looking man who looked he was in his early fifties, hints of grey in his cropped hair. Not bothering with any niceties he got right to the point,

"Curse-breaker Edgar Weatherby, but call me Edgar. You the folks that requested immediate service?"

"I am Andromeda Tonks and this is Harry Potter, I assume anything we discuss and do here is covered by the secrecy laws pertaining Gringotts customers?"

He grunted in reply, eyeing them both.

"Good, then the problem is this."

She lifted his fringe, showing the inflamed scar.

"A Healer at St. Mungo's recommended a curse-breaker."

Edgar's eyebrows lifted in surprise at that, for a scar to be sent forward to him it had to be something special. Then again he thought, eyeing the scar; it didn't exactly occur under normal circumstances.

"Right." He grunted before opening the door to let a goblin in, all transactions between Gringotts and wizards had to be supervised by a goblin. While Weatherby was a wizard he was also under the direct employ of Gringotts, making the goblin presence a necessity.

"Sit down."

Harry did as ordered and watched as the gruff man started throwing spells at his scar, sending shivers up and down his back as he felt it react to the various magic's. Weatherby seemed to systematically advance through different detection spells, his wand movements increasing in complexity the longer it took. Harry watched the man's face scrunch up with every spell he cast before finally getting a reaction from a spell he cast. He seemed to stare at the result before repeating the spell, as in disbelief at what he was seeing. Swearing loudly he turned to the goblin, muttering one word.

"Horcrux."

Harry glanced at Mistress Andromeda but she didn't seem to recognize the word, only staring patiently at the cursebreaker. The aged wizard walked over to the goblin and whispered furiously, both of them stealing glances at Harry as they spoke. When it seemed they had reached an agreement the man turned to them and elaborated.

"A Horcrux is a piece of the soul stored in a container in order to anchor the rest of the soul to this plane of existence. Dark wizards usually use non-organic containers for their longevity and durability, but there's no misunderstanding the piece that's resting in that scar. It's a filthy piece of magic that's created through the sacrifice of life in the hopes of achieving immortality. Surprised it hasn't taken you over to be honest."

He eyed them both suspiciously when he said that but seemed to scoff when neither reacted. Harry was frozen solid at the information but he also knew why the piece had never been able to take him over, his mother's protection had burned Voldemort on contact, he had little doubt it was also the reason for the scar staying dormant. Andromeda swallowed a mouthful of bile at the thought of a piece of his soul sitting in Harry's head before she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"How do we remove it?"

"It can't be removed but.." he glanced at the goblin, getting a nod and continued, "it can be moved."

"Moved?"

"Aye, moved, but it can't be done with wizarding magic, the soul fragment would no doubt react to that, any magic cast at it would probably strengthen it. It's piece of a wizards soul after all, it thrives on wizard magic."

Andromeda nodded slowly at that, she had little reason to distrust the man after what they had witnessed at St. Mungo's. Piecing together his words and the meaning of his game, she turned her eyes to the goblin.

"And what does Gringotts want in return for moving the Horcrux?"

His green face split into a hideous grin, showing pointy teeth. His guttural voice uttered only one word,

"Votes."

"Votes?" She saw him glance at Harry and understood, the boy was about to claim two seats in the Wizengamot in just a few years; he would wield considerable political power.

"I hope you are not mad enough to think people would let you get away with claiming the votes permanently?"

His grin faded slightly and he coughed in agreement, wizards would never let goblins steal votes, the purebloods would go to war before letting that happen.

"We want him to vote according to our wishes five times."

"One time. You know as well as I do that he will wield more than just the Potter vote."

"Four times, we are providing a service that will no doubt save his life."

Andromeda chuckled lightly, projecting such an arrogant pureblood persona that Harry almost confused her with Narcissa. They both also realized that the goblin had made no effort to counter her argument about him having more votes, confirming their suspicions about the Black will.

"Please, for all we know the dwarves and elves are just as capable at removing the scar. Who knows, your American counterparts might even do it cheaper. Two times."

The goblin growled at the mention of dwarves, they hated each other.

"Three times, we will go no lower. It will also be kept a secret from the rest of world. Who knows what rumours might spread about the Boy-Who-Lived if word got out that he was carrying a piece of the Dark Lord in his head."

Andromeda studied the goblin with cold dark eyes before turning to Harry, her eyes conveying the fact that she doubted they would get a better deal. Hiding his discomfort behind his Occlumency Harry nodded in return.

"Agreed. When will it happen?"

"Now. First he will sign a contract."

Andromeda nodded again, expecting as much. Goblins had no trust for wizards and were not going to take their word for it, only a binding magical contract would satisfy them. Harry stared in distaste as the goblin quickly scurried off to prepare things, he didn't like signing away power, even if it was temporary. But even he had to admit that getting rid of the soul shard was paramount, just knowing about it made his whole head feel itchy, like he had a sudden urge to scrub his face clean. Ignorance is bliss might have a ring of truth behind it but he much rather adhered to the other saying of knowledge being power.

Only ten minutes later they were ushered into one ritual rooms located deeper in Gringotts, usually used pureblood blood rituals like blood adoption or verifying claims of heritage. The same Goblin thrust a contract at him which he carefully read before handing over to Mistress Andromeda to study. He didn't consider himself stupid but knew very well that Andromeda knew far more about magical contracts than he did, there could be any number of loopholes that had been hidden from him. She studied it far longer than he did before handing it back with a nod. The goblin grinned a toothy smile and handed over a blood quill, an object he was familiar with thanks to Mistress Narcissa's Wizengamot tutoring. He grudgingly signed the parchment, watching as it glowed blue and split into two identical copies, signifying the magical oath between him and Gringotts. Andromeda took one copy while the goblins took the other.

Harry tried not to look at how pleased the goblins seemed as they walked out, bowing to an old female goblin that walked in as they left. The old goblin was covered in necklaces and bracelets, all of them seemingly made out of bone and behind her she dragged a squealing pig. She dragged the pig into the middle of the ritual circle before hamstringing it with practiced cuts of her dagger, making it squeal even louder. She pointed a long gnarly finger at Harry before gesturing to the middle of the circle where the pig was,

"You middle. No magical objects."

The voice was raspy, seemingly unused to forming English words instead of the guttural language goblins used. Harry hesitantly nodded, trying to ignore the high pitched squeals of the pig as he handed over his wand to Mistress Andromeda. She smiled encouragingly at him, quickly squeezing his shoulder as he walked into the circle.

"Sit."

Doing as he was told he kneeled next to the pig, watching as she carved an unfamiliar rune into the abdomen of the pig, slicing through the flesh with ease. She dipped a long nail into the wound and used the blood to trace another set of runes on his forehead. He watched with trepidation as her dagger sliced open his scar, letting a trickle of his blood mix with the runes she had drawn. She studied his forehead before grunting in satisfaction and putting the bloodied dagger down next to her. She picked up the gnarly wooden staff she carried with her and started chanting in a deep guttural language. He recognized it as Gobbledegook but could have sworn he heard Latin words mixed in, feeling the magic in the air respond to chants.

A feeling of pressure started to build in the air, heavy and oppressive as he felt blood markings on his forehead heat up. Her chanting got louder and more primal as he felt the very magic in the air press down on his runes, making his entire head feel like a boil that was about to burst. When the pain was becoming unbearable he felt her grab the back of his head before forcing his bleeding scar into the bleeding rune she had carved into the pig. With a last shouted guttural verse from her, he felt the pressure in his head burst, making him gasp in pain as a vileness flowed out of his scar and into the coarse bleeding flesh of the pig.

The goblin pulled his head away and dragged him out of the circle to where Andromeda was fretting. She gave his forehead one more glance before walking back into the circle and studying the pig. The rune she had carved had healed in an ugly way, scarring the entire side of the animal and seeming to darken the flesh around it. With practiced hands she picked up the dagger and slit its throat, making it bleed out on the ritual floor. Harry stared through hazy eyes as the same spectre he had seen rise from Quirrell's body raised its head from the pig, wailing and screaming in agony as it slowly disappeared. He let the encroaching darkness claim him with a sigh of relief.

Chapter 22: 2168 Words  
Chapter 23: 3366 Words  
Chapter 24: 4724 Words  
Chapter 25: 3457 Words  
Chapter 26: 4157 Words  
Chapter 27: 3730 Words  
Chapter 28: 4776 Words  
Segment Total: 26,953 Words


	9. Know Your Place 29-35

 

 

 

Contribution

Title: Know Your Place

Author: Oraldeviant

Categories: Harry Potter

Characters: Harry Potter, Hannah Abott, Hermione Granger, Amelia Bones, Susan Bones, Gilderoy Lockhart, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Dobby, OFC, OMC, Andromeda Tonks, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Severus Snape, Madame Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy

Contains: Multiple Partners, Hufflepuff!Harry, MILF, Femdom, Underage, Oral, Pussy Licking, Shaven Pussy, Public Orgasm, Shaved Balls, Magical Sex Toys, Anal, Biting, Drinking Female Cum, Parceltongue

Summary Harry learns how to serve women from a young age; Petunia's training will have far reaching consequences.

**Chapter 29**

"Rise and shine lazy pants, it's your birthday!"

Harry groaned into his pillow, trying to swat away the annoying blonde gnat that was poking him in the ribs. Turning his back at her turned out to be a tactical mistake as she quickly snagged his sheet when his back was turned. Groaning he sat up, blearily staring at the pest that was Hannah in the mornings. If Susan hated early mornings then Hannah was the complete opposite, bouncing around hyper from the second she woke up. Looking up he was surprised to see her flush completely red while staring at him, slowly dropping the sheet she stole. Looking down Harry realized what had caused it; the hot summer has driven him to sleeping in his boxers. Unable to stop the smirk forming on his face he raised an eyebrow while looking at her red face.

"Do you mind?"

She eeped in response, her blue eyes snapping up to his before she practically ran out of the room. Harry chuckled in response while stumbling to the shower; Hannah had spent the last week living at the Bones'. It was apparently a yearly thing for the two childhood friends. He sighed as he felt the hot water hit his back, it had been three weeks since he had the Horcrux removed and the past three weeks had indeed been his best summer experience yet. He wasn't sure if it was a placebo effect he was experiencing but he could've sworn his head was feeling clearer every day that went by. Almost like a stoppage had been removed, allowing his mind to work with a smoother flow. The most noticeable effect had been regarding his Occlumency, it had improved drastically since that day, yet he knew he was still far away from mastering the art. His young age and puberty made sure it was an impossible task for now, but the improvements gave him hope.

Thinking about the Horcrux brought up uncomfortable thoughts about Dumbledore, what were the odds of someone like him completely missing the presence of the soul shard as he deposited Harry at the Dursley's? Especially as Mistress Andromeda said the thing would have practically oozed dark magic for months after being made. The whole mess left a bad taste in his mouth, if the headmaster knew, then what was he planning? He also wanted to tell Amelia about the whole thing, but she was the head of the DMLE, who knows what questions it might lead to, not to mention what obligations she might have regarding such dark magic.

Massaging shampoo into his hair he considered Hannah's words instead, today was indeed the thirty-first of July and his twelfth birthday, meaning he only had to wait one more year before he could claim the Potter Lordship and through that, most likely the Black Lordship as well. His magic hummed as he thought about it, getting full control over his life sounded very appetizing. Directing his thoughts elsewhere he realized Hermione was coming to visit today, as Amelia was taking them all to Diagon Alley for their school supplies and his birthday. As he rinsed his hair he briefly wondered why Hermione hadn't written him, even though she insisted she'd do it straight away. Well, going to find out soon he reckoned, casting a quick drying charm to get rid of the excess water. He had long since learned to avoid casting it straight at his hair as it made his crow's nest even more unmanageable.

Knowing they were heading out today he dressed in his Potter robes before heading downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Harry!"

Barely having time to brace himself he still almost got his air knocked out as a bushy haired girl slammed into him, grabbing him in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Hello Hermione. Merlin, at least I know the strength needed to lug all those books isn't going to waste."

She punched him in the shoulder in return, making him chuckle.

"How is it you're taller again, I just saw you six weeks ago? Never mind that, how come you haven't been responding to my mail!"

She punched him again as she said that, yet Harry could only stare at her in question.

"I haven't gotten any mail from you…? Actually now that you mentioned it, I haven't gotten any mail at all during the summer."

"What? But I've sent four letters!"

"I sent a letter as well!" Hannah piped in, a hint of red still covering her cheeks.

Harry glanced at Amelia and she seemed to narrow her eyes while mirroring his thoughts, someone was interfering with his mail.

"It's probably just a mistake made by the owls."

The excuse came from Amelia but even she seemed to find it rather dubious.

Deciding to not let it ruin his day, Harry gestured towards the table.

"Ah whatever, we can sort it out later, I'm starving."

Seeing Hermione about to argue he asked her if she had seen the book list for the next year, completely distracting her from her original argument. He saw Susan grin in amusement as she realized what he had done and he merely toasted her with his juice in return. Susan handed him the book list and he frowned as he studied it.

"Who's this Lockhart guy and why do we have to buy what looks like his entire library for just one class?"

"Lockhart? As in Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Harry turned to Amelia, taken aback by the serious look on her face.

"Yeah that's his name, apparently wants us to buy a ton of his books. Mrs Tonks left a notation mentioning that he's going to be our DADA teacher."

She seemed to weigh her words before responding, on one hand she wasn't supposed to talk about an ongoing investigation, on the other hand this was her niece Susan and her friends. Having made up her mind she replied,

"Be careful around that man, we have been investigating him for a while, there are…inconsistencies about his so called adventures. Do not trust him. That's all I can say so ask me no further questions."

Harry simply nodded, not having even heard about the man but taking Amelia's words seriously, she wouldn't break regulation for empty words. Hermione on the other hand looked like someone had kicked her puppy so he intended to make sure she wasn't left alone with the man. She might have broken out of her eager-to-please shell slightly, but Harry knew that she still put too much trust into authority figures for his taste. Looking at Hannah and Susan he realized he was already planning how to make sure they were never left alone with him as either, when had he become so completely engrossed with their safety? Deciding to not think about that right now, he instead devoured a plate of bacon and eggs, guessing he would need the energy if he was going to be shopping with four women.

Fifteen minutes later they stepped out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron, dusting off their clothes while trying to ignore the way they instantly attracted attention. Harry groaned softly at the looks he was receiving but there was nothing he could do, both Mistress Narcissa and Andromeda were adamant he spend more time in the public in his Potter robes, reminding people that he was more than just the Boy-Who-Lived. Luckily it turned out having Amelia with them as they walked down the alley was a real blessing, regardless of how attractive the woman might look out of her robes, when she wore her DMLE robes and projected her public intimidating persona; there wasn't a soul willing to bother them. Harry couldn't stop his eyes from lingering on the confident witch, her self-assurance combined with a body that was worked hard every day made her extremely attractive to him. The highly impressive Bones bust wasn't hurting either.

"You wanted a broom right Harry?"

"Huh, uhh, what was that Hannah?"

She scrunched up her face at his inattention before pointing at the Quality Quidditch Supplies store right next to them. Harry flushed slightly but nodded.

"Oh yeah, right, let's go in."

He never saw the grin on Amelia's face as they entered the store. The seller quickly spotted him and offered to sell him a Nimbus 2001, a broom which was only supposed to be released the next day, an offer he gladly accepted. He benefited from getting a top of the line broom while the store was able to say that the Boy-Who-Lived personally bought his broom from there. He grinned as Amelia shrunk the broom, there was indeed upsides to his fame. A good broom would go a long way to securing his place on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, something that had been his goal since his first flying lesson almost a year ago.

"You have your suicide equipment now, let's go to Flourish and Blotts, I want to see what new books they have in stock!"

Harry grinned at Hermione's description of his broom, her distaste for all things flying was no secret to them. Walking over to the book store they were surprised to see the place completely packed with witches pushing against each other to get in. The confusion lasted until they saw the big poster next to the door, 'Gilderoy Lockhart book signing event!'. The crowd parted easily for Amelia however and they followed her in, spotting a man loudly talking and gesturing in front of a gaggle of spellbound witches.

Harry stared in distaste at the man, everything about him seemed overly flamboyant, the wild garishly coloured robes, the blond wavy hair and the impossibly shiny wide grin.

The man's blue eyes turned to him before they widened first in shock, then curved in delight.

"Oh my, Harry Potter himself has come to attend my signing! Understandable of course, who wouldn't want to be here today!"

He quickly crossed the floor before attempting to pull Harry into the middle of the crowded room. His wide grin faltered slightly as Harry grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip and calmly replied with a "No thank you, please let go of me."

"Nonsense, no need to feel shy, we are all friends here!"

His grip on Harry's arm tightened and Harry felt his temper about to boil over before Amelia stepped in between them.

"Mr Lockhart, I must be mistaken but it almost seems like you are assaulting a minor right under my eyes."

Lockhart turned towards Amelia with practiced ease, charming women was something he had done for years. That was until he spotted her robes and recognized who was talking to him, his grin turning sickly as he let go of Harry as if burned.

"Oh, uhh, a misunderstanding no doubt Madam Bones."

Amelia stared at the man with contempt as he backed away from her.

"No doubt. I would appreciate if such a misunderstanding didn't happen again."

"Of course, of course. Allow me to make up for my mistake."

He quickly grabbed a large pile of his books and dropped them into Susan's lap.

"Multiple sets of my collection, on the house!"

The witches from earlier applauded his generosity and he bowed graciously to his audience, his grin having been fully restored.

"I would also like to take this moment to announce that I, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award, will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts!"

Harry studied the man as he preened before the now cheering crowd, Amelia's words from earlier echoing in his mind. More dangerous than he seems indeed, the man masterfully played the crowd to his advantage. His entire bearing simply screamed fake to him, yet his audience seemed to be lapping it up. Glancing at Hermione he was at least happy to see that her earlier infatuation with the man seemed to have died a rapid death as he attempted to drag him into his media stunt. In fact when he saw her help Susan with the books he was fairly confident it was the first time Hermione Granger scowled at a stack of books.

Deciding to get out of the store quickly they picked up the rest of the required materials before slipping out, almost bumping into the Malfoy's at the door. Lucius Malfoy sent a guarded look of distaste towards Amelia while Mistress Narcissa gave Harry such a smouldering look that he actually blushed on the spot.

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry glanced at Susan before nodding in reply, willing the red on his cheeks to fade. Merlin, it was ridiculous that the woman could do so much to him with just a look.

"Meh, that Lockhart was such a ponce."

"Yeah." Harry agreed, happily letting them attribute his redness to his scuffle with Lockhart. Glancing back towards the store he was surprised to see what looked like a fist-fight break out between Mr Malfoy and who he thought was Mr Weasley. Huh, guess the hate between those families goes beyond just their sons.

After a lazy lunch at Tempered Tastes, a small restaurant located in the north corner of the alley, they headed towards Madam Malkin's. Harry groaned softly as he watched Susan and Hannah practically drag Hermione into the shop while giggling, this was going to take longer than he expected. His prediction turned out to be quite accurate but he didn't find the experience to be all bad. Watching them model outfits in front of him highlighted the fact that they had entered puberty some time ago and were turning out to be very attractive. Susan's chest seemed to grow bigger every time he saw her in tight fitting clothes and just thinking about Amelia showed him that she still had a lot of growing to do, not that he was complaining. Hermione seemed to have tamed her wild hair with some magical products from the girls and he had to admit that regardless of his current opinion of muggles, watching her prance around in tight muggle jeans was very attractive. Even Hannah was starting to develop her mother's hourglass figure, which combined with her long blonde locks and blue eyes was a devastating combination

Feeling blood flowing to all the wrong places he decided to get his own shopping done; quickly grabbing some of the muggle clothes the girls had recommended and entering the closest fitting room. Closing the door behind him he audibly sighed in relief, before looking up and choking on his spit. In front of him stood the woman that had been fuelling several of his late night fantasies, her dark auburn hair flowing free, framing the magnificent globes of flesh he had been aching to see again. Clad in only a tight bra, the pale freckled skin seemed to be fighting to burst out of the white fabric barely concealing her nipples. As his eyes drifted down he took in the flat stomach with a hint of abs, proof of the strict training regimen she kept up as an active law enforcer, before reaching her silky white panties, doing an admirable job of hugging her wide hips. A few light freckles dotted her long pale legs, toned and shaped from hours of footwork.

Looking up into Amelia's navy blue eyes and seeing her quirk an eyebrow at his obvious staring, he flushed completely red. The erection he had tried to avoid was now ignoring all his mental commands and was fully flagging, something that was glaringly obvious because of the summer robes he wore. She expectantly crossed her arms under her incredible bosom, the simple action making her breasts jiggle in a way that was guaranteed to catch his attention. Forcibly tearing away his eyes from her bosom he realized she was waiting for an explanation, but it seemed his wits had completely left him.

"Uhh, I, uhhm sorry, I mean I was, uhh not looking?"

Her amusement was obvious when she repeated, "Not looking?"

"I uhh mean I wasn't looking if the, umm, room was occupied before I came in!"

"So why didn't you leave right away when you saw the room wasn't empty?"

She sashayed over to him, the sensual movement making her breasts bounce in a way that took his breath away. He tried desperately to mount a verbal defence but his brain seemed determined to only focus on the vast expanse of pale flesh on display. His breath caught in his throat as she reached down and trailed her hand across his obvious arousal, gently squeezing him while looking at his face with an amused smirk.

"My, my Heir Potter, this is the second time you have intruded on me getting dressed. Once in the safety of my own home and now even at a public store. One might think you have some nefarious plans going on."

"I'm uhh, sorry, it wasn't on purpose, I swear!"

She squeezed him again while softly chuckling.

"You have told me you're sorry before Heir Potter, yet once again you feel quite the opposite."

He unsuccessfully tried to hide his disappointed groan as she let go off his cock, before she whipped out her wand, scaring the shit out of him. He almost sighed in relief when she merely threw a few silent spells the door before conjuring a lush chair for herself. Amelia smirked at his reaction before sitting down in the chair right in front of him, crossing her bare legs as she studied the young teen.

"In fact if I remember correctly, the last time you implied that this would never happen again."

"I uhh, I can umm, make up for it!"

The last part was said with a slight hesitance as he dropped to his knees in front of her chair, his eyes almost begging her to forgive him. Amelia couldn't help enjoying the feel of the young future Lord kneeling at her feet, pleading for forgiveness. His obvious arousal and the way he couldn't keep his eyes off her body didn't hurt either, making her feel almost worshipped. The Boy-Who-Lived at her beck and call, how many women wouldn't give their left hand to be where she was right now.

She knew he was highly attracted to her, teasing him had been a favourite pastime of hers, flaunting some skin here and there while enjoying how flustered he became. Unlike most wizards who tended to dislike strong witches, the young Heir Potter seemed to be highly attracted to them as evidenced by the way he reacted to her and the way she sometimes caught him staring at Andromeda Tonks. If Amelia was being honest with herself she had to admit she quite enjoyed it, while her usual intimidating air was a necessity for her work at the ministry, it also gave her an image that made wizards very skittish around her. She smirked at the thought before mulling over his words, enjoying the way he was squirming in front of her.

"And how would you make up for it?"

Her breath caught as he leaned forward and gently kissed her knee. He glanced at her before continuing to land feather light kisses on her legs, trailing around her knees before gently spreading her crossed legs. She felt heat start to pool in her groin as he slowly worked over her thighs, his soft lips steadily moving towards her white panties. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she felt her nipples poke out through the white bra, she had been without a man's touch for almost as long as she could remember and his actions were inciting all forms of dirty thoughts. Between taking care of Susan and her career there had been little time for other things and the foreign sensations that were now pooling between her legs were making her shiver in long forgotten need.

Harry heard the subtle change in her breathing and stared in awe at her heaving breasts, the hard nipples showing prominently against the white fabric. Trailing his lips around her inner thigh he gently traced the edge of the white fabric, occasionally sucking on the firm flesh. Enjoying the feel of her smooth pale skin he felt a familiar scent enter his nose and saw a small wet patch slowly form on her silky panties. Leaning forward he took a deep slow lick up the entire front of her clothed pussy, hearing her breath hitch as he tasted her for the first time. A small smile formed on his lips, he had wanted to thank her for letting him stay at their place for a long time and now he had the perfect chance. The fact that he found her very attractive didn't hurt either.

It was his turn to grin as he reached for her panties and noticed her unconsciously lift her hips to help him get rid of the offending piece of cloth. Easing them off her legs he stared between her pale thighs, admiring her hairless slit decorated with a small tuft of auburn hair at the top. The lack of hair was not surprising considering witches tended to permanently curse away any excess hair they disliked. Leaning forward he licked up the moisture that was leaking out between her smooth folds, making her moan at the unfamiliar sensation. The wet appendage traced the contour of her pussy, gently tasting every inch of her from her tight rosebud to the top of her barely visible nub. Never directly touching it she felt him circle her clit before diving back into her folds, the hot tongue exploring every nook and cranny as his fingers gently spread her open.

She felt the walls of her vagina flutter as the sensations kept building, the teasing continuing with agonizing slowness as he occasionally sucked her into his mouth, tasting her flesh. His fingers spread her wider and she felt his hot breath dance over her clit, sending shivers of pleasure coursing down her legs as the sensitive bundle of nerves practically begged for attention. Amelia felt like she was losing her mind as the pressure kept building, the wet sounds of Harry sucking up her juices being both humiliating and incredibly satisfying, the sheer dirtiness of the act driving her mad. She didn't even notice when her shaky thighs grabbed his head in a vice or when her hands grabbed his messy hair in frustration.

After what felt like a lifetime his lips finally engulfed her clit, sucking deeply while his tongue vigorously flicked the nub. The sudden rush of pleasure was so shocking that she felt her entire body lock up, mashing his face into her groin, groaning out his name with a breathy voice as her brain drew a complete blank for several seconds. Her orgasm washed over her mind, rocking her entire body as she desperately clung to the teen that was hungrily eating her. When the sensation finally passed she could only shudder as Harry slowly licked her thighs and the outside of her folds, gently cleaning her while bringing her down from the mind shattering experience.

When his head finally backed off she drew a shuddering breath, trying to calm her wildly beating heart.

"I, well, accept that apology. Merlin."

Harry grinned in return, before quietly slipping out of the room to let her recover. He still wanted to see and taste her incredible breasts, the hard nipples had been incredibly sexy, but he was willing to wait until another day for that. Seeing the girls still piling on clothes he slipped into another dressing room, needing to sort out his own clothes. He honestly wanted to get back to the Bones Manor as soon as possible; he desperately needed to relieve his aching blue balls.

It was a rather unsteady Amelia Bones that escorted them back to the Leaky Cauldron floo, with Susan casting questioning glances at her the entire way. Amelia mere shook it off, claiming she was just a bit tired. Susan didn't seem to entirely buy it but shook it off, preferring to talk about their expectations for next year's DADA classes instead. Reaching the pub, Harry gladly stepped through the fire, pleased that their shopping was finally over. He quickly jogged upstairs to dump his things, wanting to both get rid of the bags and finally get some relief. He however froze at the door when he spotted an elf rooting through his trunk. The elf heard the sound, his wide eyes turning towards Harry in shock. Harry studied the creature before recognizing him as the Malfoy elf, having seen him several times at Malfoy Manor.

"Dobby?"

The elf squeaked in surprise, instantly popping away, leaving Harry utterly confused. Why on earth would Mistress Narcissa send their elf to root through his things? In fact that whole idea sounded strange, he was pretty sure that if she needed something from him she would rather squeeze it out of him. She seemed to enjoy teasing him until he spilled secrets he had never intended to tell. Could it have been Lucius Malfoy then?

His earlier urges forgotten, he dumped his things on the bed before heading back downstairs, Amelia needed to be informed about the rather large security risk. He found it strange how wizards and witches seemed to completely underestimate and ignore creatures like goblins and house elves while leaving either their lives or economy entirely in their care. Mistress Andromeda often said wizards had exchanged common sense for magic and the more he learned, the more he tended to agree with the words.

He spotted the girls still standing next to the floo and walked over.

"Hey Harry, I have to leave now, thanks for inviting me."

Harry smiled at Hermione, deciding not to mention that he suspected it was the first time she had been invited out with friends. He was hardly one to talk after all.

"No worries, happy you could come; I guess we'll see each other the first of September."

Surprising them all she leaned in and quickly kissed him on the cheek with a mumbled "Happy birthday", before disappearing through the floo completely red-faced. Susan looked like someone had taken a hammer to her brain, before she steeled herself and repeated the action. Hannah, not one to be outdone giggled before also kissing him, giving him a laughing "Happy birthday" call as she dragged an equally red Susan up to her room. Harry was surprised at how flustered he was, after everything he had done he didn't expect such an innocent set of kisses to have any effect on him but he was cherry red, his so called improved Occlumency completely falling apart.

Spotting Amelia's grin he decided to quickly bring up the subject of the elf, not wanting to listen to any ribbing right now. As expected her grin faded quickly and she promised to look into it, getting an elf ward set up shouldn't be too difficult. Nodding in satisfaction Harry trudged back up to his room, already planning to bring up Dobby during his next visit to Malfoy Manor. Glancing at his calendar he was surprised to see that his yearly tutoring session with Mistress Narcissa was only a few days away. Groaning he collapsed in his four poster bed, this was turning into one weird summer.

**Chapter 30**

Harry went through the now familiar motion of flexing his knees as the arriving portkey attempted to throw him to the ground. With a sigh he straightened his legs and looked at the incredibly luxurious manor in front of him, hints of green and silver in every part of the decor. He felt the Malfoy's were taking their fetish with Slytherin colours a bit too far, but then again, who was he to complain, prancing around in his Potter robes every time he went public.

Harry saw Mistress Narcissa walk out to meet him and had to audibly swallow to keep his mental functions still working. The dark green robe clung to her hourglass figure like a second skin while her long silvery hair flowed free in the wind, making her look like a goddess in the morning sun. Her eyes smouldered with the usual sensuality as she looked at him and gave her trademark mischievous smirk, designed to make any man hard at just the sigh of it. It was the look of a woman who knew she was sexy and enjoyed using it to her full advantage at every point.

Harry groaned, trying to control his lust, he wasn't supposed to be ensnared by her this easily after what happened during her Christmas party. Mistress Andromeda always told him that manipulating wizards as a witch was incredibly easy, teenage wizards doubly so. He didn't exactly enjoy the fact that he was personally confirming her demeaning words this very minute, yet he knew Mistress Narcissa could have him wrapped around her finger in minutes. She engulfed him in a soft hug, gently kissing him on the lips in greeting.

"Oh I'm so happy you're finally here little Harry…" She glanced up and down his body, her smirk growing. "… or not so little anymore are you? Mmmhmm, you've grown into quite the delectable young Heir."

Harry sighed as he felt himself flush in embarrassment; attempting to resist her was pointless, it only seemed to spur her on.

"Thank you Mistress Narcissa, you're looking beautiful as always."

Her red lips formed into a sexy little pout when she realized he wasn't going to be resisting her, before they curved back into her sensuous smile.

"Such a charmer; let's get you settled in before we move on then."

Leading him to a guestroom she gestured towards the bed.

"This is where you'll be sleeping this time."

There was a playful smirk on her face as she said that, the last time he was here he had spent almost the entire time sleeping in her bed. Harry understood her innuendo and felt his face grow heated again, only making her smile wider in response. Deciding to focus his thoughts elsewhere he took out his wand and demonstrated admirable mastery over the unpacking spell, managing to make it work perfectly with a silent cast, his mental focus directing where he wanted his clothes to fly. Watching the last article of clothing disappear into a drawer he smiled in satisfaction, his work on silent casting with Amelia was paying huge dividends.

Turning around he gulped as he saw Mistress Narcissa give him the sort of look you'd expect coming from a dragon looking at a particularly plump cow, just dying to devour the thing on the spot.

"My, my, aren't you turning into quite the powerful warlock."

The teasing tone and purring words were not helping his mental focus any; so he decided to quickly distract her.

"I saw Dobby at the Bones Manor!"

Her raised eyebrow and amused smile at his obvious desperate distraction made him flush slightly but he trudged on.

"He was in my room, rooting through my things. As soon as I saw him he popped away, looking scared."

She frowned in confusion, she hadn't ordered the elf to do anything regarding Harry and she doubted her husband would bother. Lucius was far too proud to use an elf for anything besides cleaning up his messes. Draco perhaps? He had been complaining about young Harry quite a bit over the summer, much to her amusement it had sounded mostly like jealousy.

"Dobby."

The elf instantly appeared with a pop, glancing nervously at both Harry and Narcissa.

"Mistress Malfoy called?"

"What were you doing at Bones Manor?"

The elf groaned, grabbing his ears in despair but couldn't resist a direct order.

"I was stopping Harry Potter, the Greatest Wizard ever, from going back to Hoggywarts!"

"Stopping me, how?"

Narcissa frowned at Harry for interrupting and he backed off with a little colour on his cheeks.

"His question is valid, how were you planning on stopping Harry?"

"I was taking his letters; if Harry Potter has no friends writing him then Harry Potter wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts!"

"You! You're the one stealing my mail!"

Narcissa placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at his second interruption, making him quickly shut up, taking a step back. She considered his words for a second before continuing.

"Your logic is faulty, but then again I wouldn't expect any intricate plans from an elf. Retrieve Harry's letters and give them to him, I am also giving you an order to stop interfering with his attendance at Hogwarts."

The elf moaned pitifully before popping away, only to reappear ten seconds later with a bundle of letters in his hands. Handing them over he whined as if in pain.

"Dobby, why were you attempting to stop Harry from going to Hogwarts?"

"Terrible things will happen at Hoggywarts, Dobby cannot say, Dobby has been forbidden to speak about it."

"Forbidden?"

"Yes, forbidden by Master!"

Narcissa raised her eyebrows in surprise; the only one who could supersede her commands to Dobby was Lucius. What on earth could the man be planning for Hogwarts and why was she not informed? Her relationship with her son might have noticeably cooled over the years because of her husband's influence, but he was still her son, terrible things happening did not sound good at all.

"Harry, you would do well to be careful during the following year. Lucius might not look the part but he is a ruthless man, if he thought the ashes of a hundred muggleborn children gave him power then he would happily set them all on fire."

Harry narrowed his eyes at that, he didn't really give a shit about most of the students at Hogwarts but Hermione was a muggleborn, there would be a cold day in hell before he allowed anyone to hurt her. His own protectiveness caught him by surprise, yet the more he thought about it the more right it felt, his magic thrumming in agreement. Realizing Narcissa was waiting for a response he nodded.

"Yes Mistress."

She dismissed Dobby before turning to fully face him.

"Good, now we have other matters to discuss, namely the Dark Arts."

Harry looked up in surprise at that.

"No need to look so shocked, I am well aware of the fact that you are receiving additional tutoring, but I highly doubt any of your other sources are willing to tell you about darker aspects of magic."

Harry nodded at that, his opinion on the whole dark side being fairly neutral. Both his Mistresses came from a so-called dark family, yet both were incredibly important to him. They were far from the insane bloodthirsty monsters some people, like the Weasley kid for example, made Dark families out to be. Hogwarts heavily condemned all forms of Dark Arts as an evil forbidden practice, but all that tended to do was increase interest for it.

"Dark magic originally referred to magic that fulfilled two conditions, it required a negative emotion, like hate or anger to fuel it and it rewarded the caster with a positive sensation. The Cruciatus curse for example requires you to feel an intense urge to hurt your enemy and upon successfully casting the spell you feel a rush of power. It was this combination that originally coined the term Dark Arts Dependency, DAD for short. Casters who immersed themselves in the Dark Arts were slowly twisted by the magic, the rush of power became addictive and they easily attributed the feelings of hate and anger with a rush of pleasure."

Checking to see if the teen was following she continued,

"Tell me Harry, what is Occlumency?"

Harry was temporarily caught off guard by the question but quickly answered.

"It's the art of mastering your mind, having full control over your emotions. The basics involve clearing your mind of all superficial thoughts and emotions while being able to detect and repel any intrusions. Those advanced in the art can create false emotions they are unconnected with and people who have fully mastered the art can even create false memories with the attached emotions and sensations included."

"Hmm, a basic but adequate explanation. It's relevant to this discussion because Occlumency allows you to utilize the Dark Arts without suffering the mental side effects, making it a necessity for anyone wishing to retain their sanity. Dark Magics that stain or corrupt the soul are of course in no way hindered by Occlumency but you will never use those."

The last was said with a frosty glare which made him quickly nod in agreement, he still wasn't sure what effect Voldemort's Horcrux might have had on his soul and he had absolutely no wish of further tainting it. Her purring voice forced him to pay attention again.

"The Dark Arts is a deceptive lover, oh so sweet at first glance, but as poisonous as the deadliest flower once you get close. The three Unforgivable Curses are a good example of this, none of the spells besides the Imperius Curse are that hard to cast, but the mental backlash from using them is overwhelming. Do you think they are named Unforgivable simply because of their destructive purposes? Please, a cutting spell to the neck kills just as swiftly as the Avada Kedavra, a well-cast Confundus Charm can achieve what the Imperio can and there must be hundreds of ways to cause people pain, rendering the Cruciatus a needless power sink. No, they were named Unforgivable in part because of their ability to bypass magical shields, but above all because of the effect they had on the mind."

Her eyes had a faraway look in them as she stared out of the window at the rising sun.

"My dear sister Bella was an intelligent Slytherin student, highly talented, strong of mind and possessed a beautiful smile. Her whole life was ahead of her until her drive for knowledge lead her to the Black family books where she discovered the Dark Arts. She had heard the warning, we all had, but the seductive power of the forbidden fruit was too alluring for her to resist. Her self-confidence became her downfall as she thought her grasp over Occlumency was enough to resist the backlash of the curses aptly named Unforgivable. Little by little her beautiful smiles turned more manic, her lust for pleasure turned to a lust for pain; her craving for knowledge turned to a craving for death as the Dark Arts ate away her mind. By the time she was sent away to Azkaban little remained of the woman once known as Bellatrix Black."

Harry stayed silent, easily recognizing the note of melancholy in her now quiet voice. She seemed to snap out of her thoughts, turning her now fierce eyes towards him. Her voice was as cold as the arctic wind, seeming to bite into his flesh as she spoke.

"You will not touch the Unforgivables, you will not cast them, you will not think about them, you will not even research them outside of class. If I find you even considering them I will bring you pain and misery unlike anything you have ever experienced before."

"Yes Mistress Narcissa."

She seemed to stare at him as if judging his sincerity before nodding, making him swallow softly. The woman could be terrifying when she wanted to.

"There are of course exceptions. The Dark Lord himself could probably resist the allure of the Unforgivables with ease; his talents in the mind arts were prodigious. The state of his mind was however another question, who knows what effect the various rituals he had done had on his sanity before his demise, but that's irrelevant to this discussion. Others who were skilled enough in Occlumency could also utilize the spells without much issue; it is after all only a question of mastering your own mind and magic. I could personally probably use them as well, I simply choose not to."

She lead them downstairs to what looked like a warded basement, Harry could feel the wards tingle over his skin as he entered the room.

"All dark magic is however not actually dark magic, it is merely labelled that way by the Ministry of Magic. The loss of Auror life during the last wizarding war lead to the ministry banning various spells simply because they were too destructive for their tastes. Didn't want civilians being able to learn, what was in their opinion, magic too dangerous for the public. We'll cover more of that later though."

Walking over to the middle of the room she pointed her wand at a mannequin standing at the other end and calmly pronounced "Expulso" while doing a small corkscrew motion with her wand. A dark blue spell flew out of her wand before slamming straight into the dummy, causing the entire thing to explode into pieces. There was no heat but Harry could feel a small a blast of air wash over him. She demonstrated the wand motion again before explaining.

"The Expulso Curse uses pressure, not fire, to provoke an explosion and like all magic it is more effective against your surroundings than against actual magical beings. The reason for that is obvious; your opponents innate magic tries to negate any harm done to it. The curse is an actual dark curse though, so you must focus on wanting your opponent to explode to make the spell function. However you must remember to keep your Occlumency active and squash any feeling of pleasure casting the curse might provoke."

Harry listened carefully while watching the mannequin reassemble itself, it was obviously charmed for this purpose. He practiced the wand motions a few times before focusing on the mannequin, imagining it exploding into small pieces. Channelling his will to see it utterly destroyed he went through the motions, channelling a steady flow of magic into his wand before heatedly repeating the incantation. The spell that left his wand was lighter in colour than Mistress Narcissa's and only blew a small chunk out of the mannequin's hip.

Harry barely noticed that though as the moment the spell had left his wand he felt an incredible sensation flow through his body, reminding him of the pleasure he felt when ejaculating but different, like a rush of pleasurable power tingling his very being. He closed his eyes in rapture and couldn't stop the small moan that escaped his lips as he enjoyed the sensation traveling up and down his body.

SMACK!

The force of the blow sent him tumbling across the room, gasping in surprise as he held his cheek, staring at Mistress Narcissa with wide eyes. Her sudden slap had caught him completely by surprise and he tenderly touched his sore cheek; that had been no light touch. He quickly swallowed his complaint when he saw her cold eyes staring at him, her very presence intimidating him. The voice that was usually so teasing was now harsh and cold as it ripped into him.

"Now you understand the dangers of the Dark Arts. You were supposed resist and squash the feeling of pleasure, instead you revelled in it like whore at a brothel orgy."

Harry flushed in shame at that, the feeling had been incredible and he had indeed done little to resist it.

"I want your word Harry. Your word that as long as I am your tutor you will practice no Dark Arts whatsoever without my supervision."

He nodded, now that the feeling had disappeared he was honestly rather afraid at how easily he had been swept up in the rush of power.

"I want to hear it."

"I give you my word Mistress Narcissa."

Her cold demeanour seemed to disappear at that and she smiled softly as she helped him to his feet.

"Good, now let's see that spell again. This time let's try to use our brain while casting, yes?"

Harry nodded, not bothering to argue, he did feel like a bloody idiot already, no need to get into an argument with a verbal superior to make it any more evident.

He repeated the steps and cast the spell again, this time getting a slightly more effective version of the curse. The major difference this time was that he completely disassociated himself from the sensation of pleasure, instantly clearing his mind after casting the spell. He saw Mistress Narcissa intently studying his eyes for any evidence of his Occlumency slipping, but he kept steady and turned a stony face towards her. She broke into a small smile when she saw his unwavering face and he broke into one in return, a bit surprised at how satisfied he felt for succeeding and pleasing her.

"Good, much better. Cast it a few more times before we move on to other matters, regardless of your talent in the mind arts it's not good to overdo it."

Harry nodded, squashing his smile and focusing on the task at hand. His Occlumency held steady and his casting improved steadily, to the point that he could cut the mannequin in two with the force of the explosion. When Mistress Narcissa told him to stop he was surprised to find beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"Surprised at how exhausted you are? Summoning the will to see the target destroyed before instantly clearing the mind again is no easy task, it is mentally very taxing, especially for someone who has never done it before. I am quite proud of you Harry, you did very well today, let's go have some lunch."

"Thank you Mistress."

Harry gladly followed her out of the warded room, her words of encouragement working better than any pepper-up potion. When she stopped to carefully heal the bruise developing on his cheek, he decided to ask a question that had been bothering him.

"Umm Mistress Narcissa?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you teaching me the Dark Arts? Seems to be a lot of effort just to not go nuts."

"Hmmh, it might seem that way at first, but once you grow more accustomed to ignoring the seductive nature of the art, it becomes easier to cast. Then there is the simple fact that when it comes to magical combat there are few magics more powerful than the Dark Arts. Even if you choose to never use the spells in a fight, you will have an advantage if your opponent does, as you will have the knowledge of what he is attacking you with and how to counter it. Even someone firmly in the light like Dumbledore has no doubt spent years researching various Dark Arts and how to defeat them. Never forget, knowledge is always power."

Harry nodded at that, what little he had read about Dark Magic certainly seemed dangerous. He still wasn't certain if he ever intended to use it though, he would never touch it for some silly scuffle. But…if someone attacked someone he cared about he wasn't certain what the outcome would be, he strongly suspected he would throw everything in his arsenal at the attacker, regardless of what side of the magic his spells hailed from.

"Dig in, we have the entire section eight of Wizengamot Law to go over after lunch."

Harry groaned audibly at that as he abandoned his thoughts and dug into the meal the elves had prepared, he had almost forgotten how much he hated this part of his tutoring. Almost.

**XXX**

It was a mentally exhausted Harry Potter that stood under the hot shower later that evening, hundreds of different laws and by-laws circling in his skull. He rubbed his temples as he walked out of the shower stall, throwing a lazy drying charm at himself as he grabbed a towel from the rack. His path to the guestroom was however blocked by what he could only describe as a blond goddess. The long silvery hair hung free, framing the high cheekbones and lush red lips before ending at her ample chest. The light green transparent teddy she wore did nothing to hide her poking nipples before ending just below her hips, barely covering her hairless groin. She sashayed up to him, her hot breath dancing over his ear as she leaned in close, her mere presence making him grow achingly hard.

"Hello Harry, would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?"

He felt his mouth dry as her hands softly grasped his shaft, the very motion designed to further excite him. He appreciated that she always gave him the option to choose, yet whenever she wanted something he felt powerless to resist. He swallowed before nodding with a raspy "Yes".

Her lips curved into her usual mischievous smile before she took his hand and dragged him to the master bedroom. She removed the towel without any preamble, smirking slightly at his flagging problem before dragging them both to the luxurious bed that dominated the room. She covered them both with the wide green silk sheet before spooning behind him, her hands drawing circles all over his body as her hot breath washed over his neck. Narcissa smiled as she felt his smooth skin, the hair removal curse she had used during the winter was permanent until reversed. She was fairly certain he knew this but had made no efforts to counteract it, knowing she enjoyed the smoothness.

"Mmm my precious pet, will you allow me to play with you tonight?"

He groaned slightly, her soft wandering hands were very distracting. He couldn't comprehend how much he enjoyed being controlled by his Mistresses while he utterly hated anyone else doing it. He gasped as he felt her gently cup his testicles while nibbling on his neck, Merlin how was he supposed to decline her anything.

"Y-yes Mistress Narcissa."

She smiled against his skin, enjoying the way his breath was growing erratic. Her wand was in her hand almost instantly, casting the usual cleansing spell before adding a lubricating one. Her left hand kept fondling his testicles while she snuck her right hand into her mouth before moving it down to his rosebud, tracing the outline of his smooth opening with the tip of her saliva-coated finger while softly applying pressure. She heard a soft gasp from him as the wet finger slipped in, easily gliding all the way in with the added lubrication from the spell. Narcissa loved the little sounds he made as she slipped another finger in, slowly working her digits in and out of the clenching hole while she gently pulled on his testicles.

"You still love this, don't you pet?" She nibbled on his ear before continuing, "You might pretend otherwise but we both know how much you are enjoying this, the evidence is as clear as the day for me." She traced her fingers up his flagging erection, chuckling softly at the way it twitched.

Removing her hands she heard a soft groan, making her lick her lips in anticipation before she grabbed her favourite toy from the warded box in the bedside cabinet. Her moaning gasp echoed in the room as she attached the phallus shaped toy to her soaked pussy, shivers traveling up and down her back as runes on the toy flared to life. Rubbing her fingers over the tip of the toy she smeared her leaking fluids over the entire thing, panting lightly at the sensations being sent back to her body. Shuffling back behind Harry she dragged her hard nipples across his back, nibbling on his neck as her hands went back to work, softly caressing his erection with a feather light touch. The toy rested against his cheeks but he was distracted by her husky voice as her hot breath washed over his neck.

"Will you let your Mistress claim you again pet? Will you let me fuck you again?"

He groaned at feeling of her silky hands and nodded slightly.

"Mmhmm pet, not good enough, you know I want to hear it."

"Y-yes Mistress."

Her teeth dug deeper into his neck before she continued.

"Yes what pet?"

"Yes I will let you f-f-fuck me again."

She purred in pleasure, licking at his neck like a cat lapping a treat as she adjusted the sensitive toy against his rosebud. She moaned slightly when he clenched against the foreign intrusion but gasped even louder as he relaxed, letting the tip slowly slide in. Narcissa hissed in pure pleasure as she felt him slowly accept the bulbous head, the muscle expanding as she gently worked herself deeper into the incredible heat. It felt like her clit had been caught in a hot velvety vice, the sensation only increasing her wetness the deeper she pushed in. Even without the magical toy she simply loved the sheer domination of the act, claiming her pet as hers, watching him moan and writhe against her aching nipples as he tried to dismiss the feeling, but feeling far too good to be able to. After a few minutes of soft panting from her and the occasional groans from the teen she felt herself bottom out against him, her smooth skin resting against his buttocks. The delicious heat was making her feel light-headed and when he clenched in surprise they both groaned.

"Mmhm you filthy little boy, I can hear you moaning like a village whore."

Narcissa chuckled at his feeble protests before starting to slowly saw the toy in and out, making sure she angled her hips against his prostate with every thrust. The speed and power of her strokes kept increasing until she was almost pulling the entire toy out before slamming it back in with a wet slap, making his cock jump in her silky grip every time she bumped against that magical gland. Her shallow breathing kept increasing as her pleasure built; her entire pussy felt like it was on fire as the toy fulfilled its purpose of transmitting every single sensation traveling across its surface. Her wetness was steadily leaking into him through the hole in the tip and provided added lubrication to her vigorous pumping.

Harry felt like he was losing his mind as the constant rubbing against his prostate sent shock waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He desperately wanted Mistress Narcissa to move her hand but she was content to just tightly grip his shaft, hissing at any of his own attempts to grab it. He felt himself leak from the tip and knew Mistress Narcissa enjoyed the fact that she was slowly milking him while preventing him from reaching relief. His feeble attempts of humping her hand didn't help at all as she merely moved her hand with his body, chuckling huskily in his ear at the motion.

"Who do you belong to honey? I want to hear it."

"Ghuhhh you Mistress Narcissa!"

"Good boy!"

With that he felt her hand that had stayed still for so long suddenly speed up, wildly pumping his aching cock while she rammed into him. He suddenly exploded with a loud groan, flooding her hand and clenching around the toy as he felt his Mistress moan against his neck in response, her twitching body providing all the proof he needed of her own orgasm. He felt a sting of pain as she harshly bit down on his neck but could barely focus on it as her pumping hand made no attempts at slowing down. He moaned and shuddered at the incredible sensation and could scarcely control his breathing when she finally slowed down her pumping. They both huddled together, her front glued to his back, gasping and shaking at the phantom sensations still spreading through their bodies.

After spending minutes simply catching her breath, Narcissa kissed his neck before pulling away from him with a wet sound, neither being able to stay quiet at the feeling. Harry felt utterly and completely spent; both mentally and physically, from the long day of work followed by the incredible pleasure and gladly closed his eyes in complete relaxation. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that at least tutoring with Mistress Narcissa never ended in boredom.

**Chapter 31 – The Second Year at Hogwarts Begins**

Harry calmly navigated through the witches and wizards occupying the packed Platform 9 3/4, attempting to reach Susan and Hannah standing further up. Just minutes earlier he had said his goodbyes to Amelia after profusely thanking her for letting him stay with them over the summer. Amelia had merely given him a saucy wink and told him he could thank her during the winter break. Noticing the crowd starting to pay attention to him, he used his now much improved Occlumency to will his slight blush away, knowing Mistress Andromeda would kill him if he looked like a fool in public.

His Occlumency had improved in leaps and bounds during his time at Malfoy Manor, the intense study in the Dark Arts had become a huge boon for his mind arts, as retaining your sanity turned out to be a very strong motivator. He had little doubt Mistress Narcissa had planned that, she seemed to help him in ways that often took him months to figure out. Hell, her tutoring alone was the reason he had been able to save Hermione from the troll and for that she would always have his gratitude.

Harry stared with contempt as the occasional camera went off, documenting his arrival for the second year at Hogwarts. Didn't the press have anything better to do than to take pictures of him getting on the train? He kept his distaste well hidden behind a sea of Occlumency and merely presented a polite smile.

"Mr Potter, I have heard from a good source that you purchased the Nimbus 2001 for the coming year, will you be following in your father's footsteps and attempting to join the Hogwarts Quidditch team?"

The first thought that flashed through Harry's mind when he looked at the reporter was 'pathetic' and he almost choked on his spit when the thought hit him. Only a year ago he would have covered and hid in shame from these people, attempting to run off in a small panic. Yet the constant pressure from his Mistresses to appear confident in public and to never hide his robes had made him, well, used to the attention. He realized he was utterly at ease with the whole situation, his Occlumency prohibiting even the smallest twitch of uncertainty from showing on his face.

"We shall see, I make no promises, James Potter left very big shoes for me to fill, in more ways than one."

Polite and humble, while in reality giving away nothing; just like he had been taught. He gave a small grin to the reporter who was rapidly writing down his words, quotes from him seemed to drive them mad for some reason. Reaching the girls he quickly grabbed their shoulders before nodding towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Let's get out of here."

Seeing the crowds still staring at them they nodded, they might have had the usual public training expected of noble heirs, but that didn't mean they enjoyed being stared at. Hannah picked a compartment and shamelessly handed both her own and Susan's trunk to him before entering with a superior grin. He chuckled after her before easily lifting their trunks into the overhead storage; she liked trying to mess with him.

"My ladies, your traveling materials are safely stored." His overly exaggerated bow only spurred Hannah on.

"Oh my, thank you so much. You see Lady Susan; the commoners are of some use after all."

Harry snorted at that, he couldn't wait until Hannah had to start attending official ballroom dances; she was more likely to strangle some stuffy dignitary than dance with them. He didn't have time for a snotty comeback before the door opened behind him, admitting the fourth member of their quartet. Hermione's hair was all over the place and she seemed to be practically humming with excitement as she greeted them.

He wasn't really surprised, the girl absolutely loved school and a magical school seemed to be a notch better. Harry also knew she was determined to surpass him, she had tried to hide it but they could all spot the occasional bout of frustration as she had trouble with a spell that he made work on the first try. He was fairly confident it was the first time she had been beaten in any schoolwork, the girl really was shockingly intelligent, and she probably didn't really know how to deal with not being number one for once.

Their trip was peaceful and without interruption besides the lady selling snacks, yet Harry had trouble relaxing. He kept glancing at the chatting girls and the warning from Dobby was loud in his mind, seeming to taunt him the closer they got. The more he thought about it the more determined he got, his despair giving way to his anger and frustration, he would crush any enemy attempting to hurt him or his. He almost snarled as he felt someone poke him in the ribs. He turned an angry face towards Hannah who only lifted an eyebrow and said,

"I don't think it's going to hurt you."

He looked wide-eyed at her before paying attention to where she was pointing, his advanced charms book almost crushed in his twisting hands. Harry flushed slightly as he relaxed his grip but it was far too late, he was met with three equally inquisitive looks.

"So…want to tell us what has got you upset enough to take it out on a poor book?"

Hermione was poked in the ribs by an eye-rolling Susan,

"Ignore the book Harry, what's going on, you have barely said a word since we left King's Cross?"

He tried to think of an excuse but was only met with three raised eyebrows, the expressions so similar that he almost found it eerie. It was Hannah who vocalized it.

"Harry you can't lie for shit to us, now spill."

"It's about the warning isn't it?"

The other two girls looked at Susan who just shrugged before explaining Dobby's warning.

"My auntie already knows; Harry knows she wouldn't have been happy if he kept it a secret from her. Legally her hands are tied as there is no evidence and a house-elf's word means nothing in the Wizengamot, but I'm certain she's secretly looking into the whole thing."

Harry grunted in agreement, Amelia had not been a pretty sight when she found out there might be a threat to Susan at the school.

"So that's what has your panties in a twist?"

Hannah just leaned into him and grabbed his arm, sighing theatrically.

"Oh well, I guess you'll just have to escort us poor maidens absolutely everywhere to keep us safe. Oh the agony."

Harry couldn't stop the grin from forming and placed his arm around her shoulders, making her flush a little.

"Indeed my Lady, it seems I have no choice in the matter."

**XXX**

It was a groggy Harry that finally stepped off the train at Hogwarts, having a soft and warm witch leaning up against you was surprisingly comfortable and he had quickly dozed off. Hannah had seemed to share his thoughts and had fallen asleep just as quickly and was now gently rubbing her eyes. Walking up to the castle Harry spotted Professor Snape standing at the door and sourly remembered the words Mistress Narcissa had spoken just a week earlier.

"I heard you had quite the personal victory over Severus Snape?"

Harry grinned in return, remembering the man's sour look when McGonagall said she would inspect all points removed in the future.

"Yeah, you should have seen his face Mistress!"

She however held a completely neutral face and calmly continued.

"Tell me Harry, have you ever considered how a half-blood can be the head of the house of Slytherin? I know you knew about his blood status, I did have you read up on all the professors after all."

Harry frowned, he had never really thought about it. Now that she did mention it, it was rather strange for a house with the worst possible purebloods to respect a half-blood. He heard a soft sigh from her, the disappointment cutting deeper than any insult.

"I see you didn't even think it through, that is almost as dumb as chasing after that Quirrell fellow alone. I see we need to work on your critical thinking some more."

Harry cringed at the barrage, she never did tolerate foolishness.

"Severus Tobias Snape was an exceptional wizard even in his Hogwarts years, excelling in the art of potion-making unlike any other student had done in centuries. While he might not have made many friends during his years at the school, in the latter years he most certainly earned the respect of his housemates in Slytherin. There were even murmurs of him creating his own Dark Arts spells in the sixth year, something that would be impressive even for a fully trained wizard, let alone a student."

She sipped her cup of tea before continuing.

"It was hardly a surprise for any of us that attended Hogwarts with him when we found out he had been elevated to the rank of Potions Master, the youngest to achieve such a thing in centuries. It was in fact expected. I later found out from Lucius that he was a member of Inner Circle of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, which is not a rank that is easily earned. Even simply becoming a Death Eater requires a certain cruelty and ruthlessness as a show of loyalty."

Placing her tea on the table she levelled a steady stare at Harry.

"Severus has the respect of the Slytherin's because their parents have told them to obey his orders, as they know quite well that regardless of what image he might present to the school, he no doubt hides far more. His Occlumency is rumoured to have been complimented by the Dark Lord himself, making any word he says or any image he presents questionable. He could lie to all our faces and none of us would know. He is a man cold enough to become an Inner Circle Death Eater, cunning enough to avoid any punishment for his past actions, skilled enough to become a Potions Master and you, Harry Potter, insist on making an enemy out of a man like him, especially considering he has daily access to where you eat and sleep?"

Harry grimaced at the thought of someone who knew more about poisons than the combined population of Hogsmeade having access to his food.

"I see you understand my point. Now I don't expect you to become friends with him, I doubt that would even be possible. I do however expect you to treat him as a Professor at the school; there need to be no warmth as long as there is simple courtesy. Always avoid making enemies needlessly Harry, cunning will serve you far better than outright hostility."

Snapping back to the present Harry realized he was staring right at the sour man. Swallowing his distaste he gave a polite nod as they entered, savouring the look of surprise that briefly flitted across his face. He didn't like it but Mistress Narcissa was no doubt right, he had never actually known her to be wrong after all.

Susan sent him a questioning look as they sat down at the Hufflepuff table but he waved it away, just wanting to get some food. He still found it rather disconcerting how well the girls could read his face, it was something of a personal challenge for him to attempt to trick them with his Occlumency, but it never seemed to work.

The sorting was rather boring but he still paid attention, not wanting to miss any potentially big names being sorted without his knowing. He recognized a few names, the most noteworthy being Luna Lovegood, the Lovegood's were after all an old pureblood family even if they were rather impoverished these days. The girl was, however, nothing like the aloof pureblood he expected, she seemed to practically skip down the hall, her long dirty blonde locks trailing behind her. He couldn't help cracking a slight grin as he saw the disgusted looks being sent her way from the Slytherin table. He also noticed the Weasley girl being sorted, mostly because she sent him a feverish stare as she disappeared under the hat and seemed utterly crushed to end up in Gryffindor. He raised an eyebrow at that; shouldn't ending up with her brothers have made her happy? He dismissed the thought as Lockhart stood up to deliver a speech, making him groan at his food being further delayed.

Hannah seemed to find his dismayed look exceptionally funny as she kept grinning at him as Lockhart prattled on, making his annoyance even more pronounced. Susan leaned towards them both.

"Aww stop it Hannah, you know how grumpy the poor boy becomes when he doesn't get his food."

Harry just grunted, not deigning their giggling worthy of a response. When Lockhart finally sat down he sighed in relief until Dumbledore in turn stood up, making Hannah snort at his incredulous look. Merlin but these wizards loved hearing themselves talk. The food finally arrived, making him completely ignore everything as he dug in. The girls weren't entirely wrong when they said he got grumpy without food, after his young years where starving was quite common he was determined to never miss a meal again if he could help it. People who had never gone hungry for an extended period of time wouldn't understand it, but Harry did.

"Oi Harry, pay attention, Preece said they were holding the Quidditch trials tomorrow morning."

He looked up at that, Hannah's words having surprised him.

"This soon?"

She just shrugged.

"Don't ask me, but I reckon Preece wants a new team together as soon possible, with us being the first to play each year."

Harry slowly nodded, Malcolm Preece was a seventh year and one of the few left of the Hufflepuff team of last year. Rumour had it he was grooming Cedric Diggory, the fourth year seeker, to take over after him as captain of the team. He didn't care much about that, he was aiming for chaser, the position his father had played. He found it to be the most interesting and demanding position to play, constant action, physically extremely strenuous and very fast paced. He grinned at the thought, he absolutely loved flying and he had no doubt he would love playing Quidditch as well.

**XXX**

It was a sleepy Harry Potter that trudged down to the Quidditch pitch the next morning, his Nimbus 2001 slung over his shoulder. He yawned loudly as he stared at Hannah in disbelief, watching her practically skip along next to him.

"That's just unnatural."

She just chuckled at his grumbling, looping her arm in his and humming all the way to the pitch.

"Where's Susan?"

"She's coming; even I'm not dumb enough to pull her outside after having woken her up."

Seeing him about to argue she continued,

"She knows to not move alone in the castle, she'll join the other girls walking down to the pitch."

He nodded at that before walking over to stand next to the other hopefuls. After not having had any real friends growing up, the simple feeling of someone showing up just to cheer for him felt surprisingly good.

Preece showed up exactly on time, clad in his Quidditch robes and Captain's Badge and quickly got their attention.

"Alright, listen up. Get in the air and give me five laps around the pitch."

They quickly obeyed and Harry could easily see the point behind the seemingly pointless task, some of the people here were terrible flyers. He understood self-confidence but Merlin, some of the people here had to be oblivious to think they qualified for Quidditch. When they landed Preece quickly dismissed half of them, wishing them better luck next year and turning to those still in the race.

"Right then, split up, beaters to the left, seekers to the right and chasers stay."

It was little surprise to find no seeker hopefuls, Diggory was without a doubt the best seeker in the school right now and no one felt confident enough to take his post. Harry had seen him fly and thought he might be slightly faster but simply didn't care, being a seeker seemed so boring to him, the players spending the majority of the game simply looking around. Chaser was what he was here for.

"Anyone applying for Keeper?"

Herbert Fleet, the current keeper, chuckled at the silence and walked over to Preece. Preece just sighed, it wasn't that Fleet was bad but the lack of applicants for that post was becoming a bit tiresome.

Shrugging it off he started the trials with the beaters, pairing them randomly and having them fight against other pairs with Bludgers. Having cut down the numbers a bit he added a few flyers on both sides and had the beaters practice defending and attacking. In the end the two current beaters, fifth years Michael McManus and Anthony Rickett, were obviously better than the rest and even the challengers seemed to recognize this.

"Alright, thank you all for applying but we will keep the beaters from last year. Better luck next year."

People groaned but walked away without argument.

"Right, chasers then, I'll have you fly some formations against me and Fleet."

Harry paid careful attention as he randomly selected students to face against them, Fleet covering the rings while he played defence. He noticed a pattern as anyone that flew well stayed in for far longer while their partners were switched out, letting the captain gauge their skill with different fliers. Harry watched as Preece dismissed a third year girl that flew well but didn't really have the arm strength to handle the Quaffle. People tended to underestimate how much physical strength was required when playing as a chaser, whenever you had the Quaffle you were expected to control your broom with one hand, which might sound easy but when you're swerving between bludgers and harassing defenders it's incredibly taxing.

"Potter, you're up."

He got a sceptical look from most of the others, the youngest member on the team was Diggory and even he was a fourth year, yet here was a second year applying for the most physical role. He completely ignored them the moment he took to the air though, the complete sense of freedom making his magic thrum in pleasure. In the air he was the king, he had absolute control of where he went. He drew a deep relaxed breath at the sensation before he saw the Quaffle flying towards him and instantly sharpened his gaze. His arm flew out and grabbed the ridged ball with ease before he pumped all of his magic into his broom, letting it take off like a rocket. The Nimbus 2001 was terrifyingly fast and the sudden acceleration caught everyone by surprise as he whipped past Preece with ease and angled towards the far left ring. Fleet quickly recovered and attempted to intercept him but Harry almost laughed at him, he felt weightless as a bird as he suddenly weaved to the right, his magic strengthening his grip on the broom before he threw the Quaffle. It sailed through the right ring with uncatchable speed, far out of the reach of the Keeper.

Preece looked angry at first before a hint of a grin grew on his face as he dismissed Harry's flying partner.

"O'Flaherty, get up here, you're on my side."

That raised some eyebrows as Maxine O'Flaherty was already a chaser for the team, the fifth year girl having played for Hufflepuff for two years. Preece threw the Quaffle to Harry.

"Alright kiddo, let's see what you can do."

Harry disliked the dismissive attitude and decided to pull out all stops. He had been flying at the both the Bones and the Malfoy manor all summer, using it as both physical exercise and relaxation. Amelia said she had never seen someone more natural on a broom and he intended to show that talent to the rest of the school today.

He shot off with the Quaffle curled under his arm, aiming straight towards Preece before barely passing him on the right. Preece instantly gave chase while O'Flaherty attempted to cut him off from the other side. What followed was a terrifying display of agility and power as he flipped the broom around and flew upside down under O'Flaherty with the Quaffle outside of her reach. He continued the spiralling motion and flipped back up when he passed her, speeding up further to lose Preece who was still close on his heels. Harry felt a grin grow on his face as both his adrenaline and magic spiked, the incredible sense of speed making him giddy. He was a Potter by blood, by heritage, by skill and he laughed as he suddenly did a ninety degree turn at a speed that should have thrown him off the broom, shaking off Preece and catching Fleet flatfooted as he suddenly zipped in another direction. By the time Fleet recovered the Quaffle was already flying through the air, gracefully scoring another point for Harry.

"What the fuck?"

Harry grinned at Maxine O'Flaherty, her Irish accent coming off strong as she stared at him, her brown eyes wide in disbelief.

"Not fuck, Potter."

Preece seemed almost giddy as he passed the Quaffle to him again.

"I've heard about your old man, good enough to go pro in his sixth year they said. Looks like it's in the blood. Do it again."

Harry just grinned in return and sped off again, letting the sweet adrenaline flood him again as he weaved through the air.

**XXX**

It was an exhausted but happy Harry Potter that sat down for lunch in the great hall, calmly thanking the housemates congratulating him.

"Congratulations on your place in the suicide squadron, just what you needed, more ways to endanger your life."

Hermione smiled to show it was said in jest as she sat down at their table. Harry just chuckled in return.

"Thanks, I've been looking forward to this since first year."

She just rolled her eyes as Hannah snorted.

"We have heard."

He grunted, so he might have mentioned it a few times, no need to be so snarky about it.

"Wood has been foaming at the mouth ever since he heard you were the new Hufflepuff chaser. Angelina said he's been mumbling about 'another Potter'."

They all laughed at that, the Gryffindor captain was rather infamous for being borderline insane when it came to Quidditch. They ate a relaxed lunch before Harry excused himself to go visit Mistress Andromeda, he hadn't really spoken to her since the Horcrux was removed.

He whispered the usual password at her door, a quiet "Mistress" which temporarily disabled the wards and allowed him to slip in.

She looked up from the book she was reading as he entered.

"Hello Harry. I hear congratulations are in order."

"Hello and thank you Mistress."

She smiled and gestured to the lounge chair opposite hers, laying the book down on the small table next to her. Harry looked at it with interest; it seemed to practically radiate dark magic. She noted his interest and explained.

"I have been studying what you had in your scar."

That certainly got his attention; they had agreed to never use the word 'Horcrux' in public in case someone managed to overhear it. A simple precaution that could potentially save them from a huge headache.

"Anything of interest?"

"No. Sadly your situation is very unique and its long-term effects are almost impossible to predict. I do however strongly suspect it will have some effect on you; the shard was in you for such a long time. It had ten years of time where it was connected to both your magic and soul and it would honestly be more surprising if there were no consequences at all."

"What kind of consequences?"

"Hard to tell, if you develop a problem with your magic is it because of the influence from the shard or would you have had it regardless? If you master an obscure magical talent or develop a magical gift is it because of the shard or was it simply in your blood?"

Seeing him frown she smiled encouragingly at him.

"Your soul and mind is strong and your magic is powerful, I find it very unlikely that there will be any problems. Have confidence in yourself and don't let this bother you."

He grinned sheepishly, remembering Mistress Narcissa's words, 'whining never achieved anything'.

"You're right Mistress, sorry."

"Of course I am. I saw your words to the Daily Prophet by the way, it was a good quote. Now that you actually managed to make the team it will look even better, with you coming across as a humble young man following in his father's footsteps."

She brushed away some imaginary lint from her thin summer robes before continuing.

"All in all the response to you has been positive, your success and behaviour in school has made you very few enemies. Being successful will of course always lead to having some opponents but that's simply life and cannot be avoided. I am also pleased to see you're reaching outside of Hufflepuff for friends, even if I would prefer if it was with someone who wasn't a muggleborn for political reasons. But on the other hand having a muggleborn friend could lend you more support among the half-blood and light families. You should however work on reaching out more to the other houses, especially Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Seeing him about to argue she overrode him before he could open his mouth.

"Friends made at your age often last a lifetime, especially friends made at Hogwarts. Reaching out to Ravenclaw would show you have no issues with the neutrals, whereas reaching out towards Slytherin would demonstrate your sympathy towards the dark families. Do not forget that dark does not equal evil. Whether you like it or not, your pool of friends needs to be expanded, as your friends are currently two very light families and a muggleborn, which quite frankly makes it seem like you're Dumbledore's pawn. Your contact with me and Amelia has lessened that image but the simple fact remains that your friends show the world who you are and right now they are showing you as a purely light Hufflepuff."

Harry opened his mouth to refute that argument but realized there was nothing he could say. His tutoring with Mistress Narcissa was being kept a secret by her and it would be political suicide to expose his training in the Dark Arts. He groaned softly as he realized she was entirely correct.

"Fuck. You're going to make me make Slytherin friends aren't you?"

Her teasing smile told him all he needed to know.

"Fine, I'll try to do it."

"Of course, I have complete faith in you. Now seeing as you apparently see fit to swear in my company I think there are far better ways to put that mouth to use."

He sighed mentally as he watched her lift her robes, she really did not tolerate coarse language from him. Then again he knew the reasons she was making him branch out to the other houses was as much for him as it was for her, he had little reason to swear. She had made no secret of intending to make him a strong Lord of his house and using his influence for the good of them both.

Kneeling in front of her he slipped in under her robes, surprised to find she had apparently gone commando on her day off. Her long legs were clad in the usual silky black thigh-high stockings she seemed to enjoy and he softly kissed the inside of her thighs as he parted her knees. She gladly assisted him and moved her hips closer to the edge of the chair, fully presenting her smooth hairless pussy to him. He gently kissed the junction of her legs before trailing his lips over her folds, softly kissing and licking at the slight wetness she leaked. He heard her soft moans as the blood flow to her puffy lips increased, giving them a slight red tint as her heart rate increased. Harry slowly eased two fingers into her wet opening, feeling the walls clench around them as they slid in. He licked around them, savouring her taste as his lips trailed around her folds. He felt incredible heat as he started to move his fingers in a come hither motion, rubbing the inside front wall of her vagina as he lapped up her juices with a flat tongue. The spongy tissue he was rubbing was the para urethral gland, or better known as the female G-spot.

Her panting increased and her soft gasps made him painfully hard, but he ignored that as he watched her engorged clit peak from its hood. Her hips were grinding against his hand and mouth and he could almost feel her need as her pussy clamped around his fingers. Leaning in, he engulfed the clit with his mouth, sucking and licking on the sensitive bundle while pumping his fingers, letting magic trickle through his digits to further stimulate the nerves.

She exploded with a drawn out moan, shivering and gasping as her smooth thighs twitched around his head. He dutifully lapped up her taste with a gentle tongue, slowly removing his fingers as his tongue brought her down from her incredible high. Andromeda gasped as she felt his long tongue enter her and clean her out, sucking up her wetness as she slowly felt her body relax. Feeling he was done she reached down and pulled him up for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. She licked her lips before sending him on his way.

"Good job Harry, with that silver tongue of yours you'll have plenty of new friends in no time."

Harry knew that she meant the charm he could turn on when needed, but he still gave her an exasperated look as he slipped out of her room, Merlin's balls, but who on earth was he going to befriend from Slytherin of all places?

**Chapter 32**

Harry slowly walked towards the Great Hall, scowling at the Halloween decorations that littered the castle. It was the thirty-first of October, a day that the rest of the Wizarding world celebrated. Personally he utterly loathed it and had a hard time keeping his face neutral as he watched people celebrate the day his parents died. No, not died, the day they were murdered. He felt his magic rise as his temper flared, only to have it extinguished just as quickly when Hannah playfully bumped into him. He was about to growl at her before he reined in his anger; he knew she did it on purpose to keep his mind off today. Really, he should be grateful, both Hannah and Susan had spent the entire day just distracting him. They didn't even bother being covert about it, Hannah let her exuberant side out and pretty much annoyed him constantly, bringing a small genuine smile to his face.

Personally he would rather have stayed in his dorm today but he knew his Mistresses wouldn't be pleased by that. Oh they wouldn't say much, he knew they respected his feelings this day, but that didn't change the fact that he also knew they would consider it a weakness. Sighing he realized he himself would also consider it a weakness to hide in his dorm; their training was catching on a bit too well. What kind of Lord hid in his room sulking when there was a public feast going on?

The food tasted like ash in his mouth as he dutifully forced some of it down. In his youth he had eaten scraps and leftovers left by the fat Dursley's, a foul mood would not deter him from getting some sustenance. Deciding he had shown himself for long enough he calmly stood up and started walking out of the hall. He had barely made it to the doors before he was flanked by the girls again, happily chattering on and seemingly ignoring his stormy mood. He let out a small exasperated chuckle, he should have figured they wouldn't let him out of their sight today.

When they rounded the corner he heard a faint whisper, barely audible in the drafty castle, the voice almost teasing his ear. He stopped and held his hand up, silencing the girls as they looked at him in question.

"Wha..."

"Sschhh! Did you hear that?"

Susan scrunched up her nose and cocked her head, as if trying to hear better.

"Hear what?"

Harry heard to voice again and started following it at a light jog, starting to make out individual words.

"…rip...tear…kill…flesssshhhh"

He had his wand out in an instant, startling the girls as they shared a questioning glance behind his back. Shrugging, Hannah took out her wand, quickly followed by Susan.

"Harry, where are..."

"Schh! Can't you hear it?"

The girls shared another glance, this one more troubled as they kept pace with him. Susan tried to listen but all she heard was a faint hissing, like a gas valve that had been left open. The hissing kept getting louder and she could feel Harry's magic building. She tried to control her awe at the sensation; she had felt his power several times during the summer and had to focus on not drifting closer to him. Aunt Amelia had explained it as a natural attraction all witches had towards magical power, mentioning that Harry's power would only attract more attention as he matured. She almost ran into him as he abruptly stopped as they rounded another corner, his glowing green eyes staring at the grotesque find they had made. Or well, he had made, she still didn't quite understand how he lead them here.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."

Harry mumbled the sentence written on the wall, the dark red paint reminding him of blood as it dripped down in rivulets. He shifted his gaze to the candle holder on the wall, or more accurately the cat hanging from it. He easily recognized the caretaker's cat, yet the stiff way it dangled seemed unnatural. Someone wanted to send a message, a gruesome one that was sure to cause discussion. Hearing voices coming from behind him he stiffened, the first person at a scene of a crime was always assumed guilty. Harry quickly reached into his expanded pocket, ripping out the invisibility cloak as he pulled Susan and Hannah with him into an alcove. The cloak barely covered all three of them as they hunched together, his arms hugging them close as he held the fabric around them.

The alcove didn't allow much light in, bathing them in darkness as they were surrounded by walls on three sides. It was a tight fit, forcing them to practically hug each other to fit under the cloak. Harry tried desperately to ignore the fact that two girls that he found quite attractive were flush against him, their budding breasts pushing into his chest. He knew muggle women could start puberty as early as the age of nine and witches tended to start earlier because of the onset of magic boosting the hormonal activity, yet that knowledge did little to stop him from thinking about how soft they felt. He tried to occlude his thoughts and clear his mind, yet Mistress Narcissa's warning rang in his ears, saying mastery of the mind arts was impossible as a teenager because of all the hormones. It fully dawned on him how impossible it was at this moment. Their soft bodies moulded to his form, their small panting breaths washing over his neck, sending shivers traveling down his back. He could smell the fruity shampoo they used for their hair as well as the scent he distinctly recognized as theirs.

Susan thought she was going to pass out as she breathed in his musk, feeling her body react to the magic radiating from the boy, no, right now she could only think of him as a young man. She knew her face was as red as a cherry and she could feel herself heating up, not only from the shared body heat but from the way Harry felt against her. A quick glance at Hannah showed her just as red, panting softly against his skin. Harry shifted slightly, making her impressive Bones bust grind against his chest. She felt her breath hitch as her nipples hardened, trying desperately to think of something else. The alarmed shouts from the corridor made her jump, inadvertently rubbing her thigh against his crotch. Her face became even redder as he heard a stifled groan from Harry, her heartbeat increasing even further. Without thinking about the repercussions she tried to manoeuvre her leg away, shifting and rotating her hips to make room.

Harry couldn't hold in the stifled groan that slipped past his lips as he felt Susan's thigh push against him. His Occlumency crashed and burned when to his horror Susan started shifting and rubbing her hips against his crotch.

He hissed "Susan!" through clenched teeth. She didn't seem to be paying attention and kept trying to make room where there was none. Grabbing her lower back in panic he pressed her against him to make her stop, sharply hissing "Susan!" again.

She looked up, somewhat startled at his reaction.

"Would you please stop doing that?"

Susan was about to answer when she felt his very clear reaction pushing against her thigh, becoming harder by the second.

"Oh." She gulped.

"Yeah."

Hannah realized what had happened and started to giggle softly; making Susan feel like her blush was spreading all the way down to her toes. She tried to think of anything besides the very large, very hot rod poking against her.

"I'm, uh, sorry, Harry."

Harry cleared his throat and glanced towards the corridor, seeing practically the entire school standing out there. No chance of leaving any time soon then, Merlin help him.

"Krhm, it's fine, just uh, try not to move so much alright?"

Susan ignored Hannah's loud snort and mumbled a soft "Yeah", looking anywhere but at his face.

Harry's attempts to ignore the sensations were failing miserably, he could smell a light scent of strawberry in the air and had to mentally stop himself before he leaned down and sniffed the girl's hair. The heat in the alcove seemed like it was increasing by the minute and the small shifts Susan made had him biting his tongue to stifle his sounds. It didn't help that he knew that the girls were most certainly excited; the thin Hogwarts robes did little to hide the erect nipples rubbing against his chest. He wasn't really certain at what point they had switched from just close friends to...something more. It felt like the temperature in the closed space was increasing by the second, his cock insistently pushing against Susan's soft flesh.

He let out a deep sigh of relief as he heard Dumbledore dismiss everyone in the corridor. When the teachers finally left with a petrified Mrs Norris, the flustered trio stumbled out of the alcove. Susan could barely look at him without glancing at his crotch, her flush easily reaching past her neck. Hannah on the other hand was just as red but kept giggling softly.

Harry tried to keep a dignified air about himself as he started towards the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Right then, lets uh, head back to the common room."

He tried to ignore the way Hannah's giggles seemed to become louder as he stiffly lead the way. The girls luckily seemed to have calmed down a bit by the time they arrived, trying to slip into the common room unseen. That is until Zacharias Smith noticed them.

"Hey! Where have you guys been?"

Most of the house turned to them and Harry felt his mind freeze as he opened his mouth, what in Merlin's name was he supposed to say. It didn't help that Susan flushed completely red again as Hannah exploded into laughter.

"Uhh, just walked back from the feast."

He got the most sceptical look he had ever seen as Zacharias looked between him and the two girls. Susan ran up to her room with a laughing Hannah following at a more sedate pace, holding her belly and seeming to stumble slightly in her mirth.

"Riiight." He didn't need pureblood training to recognize the disbelief in Zacharias's voice.

The people staring at the girls turned back to watching him as he feebly gestured towards his room.

"Right uh, long day, going to call it a night. Good night!"

He heard more than a few snorts as he quickly slipped up to his dorm. His mind was whirling with images of Susan and Hannah and he could feel his erection returning again. Deciding he could use a cold shower instead of attempting to rub one out, one never knew when one of his dorm mates might enter; he dropped his clothes and headed to the bathroom. The cool water helped clear his thoughts as he relaxed against the wall. He was startled to realize that today had been Halloween. Harry couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping; the girls sure did a fantastic job of distracting him, even if all of it wasn't exactly planned. His bright mood crumbled when he considered what had lead them to the alcove.

That weird, unnatural whispery voice. Neither of girls seemed to have heard it, yet he could clearly make out the words. He decided to approach the problem logically. It was not a case of madness as the voice clearly led them to the petrified cat. He could make out the words clearly yet Susan had described it as a leaking gas valve. A magical language then…a hissing magical language. His mood plummeted like a rock as he remembered his discussion with Mistress Andromeda.

_"I have been studying what you had in your scar."_

_That certainly got his attention; they had agreed to never use the word 'Horcrux' in public in case someone managed to overhear it. A simple precaution that could potentially save them from a huge headache._

_"Anything of interest?"_

_"No. Sadly your situation is very unique and its long-term effects are almost impossible to predict. I do however strongly suspect it will have some effect on you; the shard was in you for such a long time. It had ten years of time where it was connected to both your magic and soul and it would honestly be more surprising if there were no consequences at all."_

_"What kind of consequences?"_

_"Hard to tell, if you develop a problem with your magic is it because of the influence from the shard or would you have had it regardless? If you master an obscure magical talent or develop a magical gift is it because of the shard or was it simply in your blood?"_

Parse tongue. He could see no other logical explanation. Knowing sleep would be impossible in his current state he donned his robes and invisibility cloak, he needed to see Mistress Andromeda.

Slipping out of the common room with a silencing spell and the cloak was ridiculously easy and only minutes later he found himself outside of her room. He whispered his personal password and slipped in, dropping the cloak as he entered. Knowing she'd be alerted when he entered he simply waited for her to arrive.

She walked in wearing a sheer night gown that did nothing to hide her nudity underneath, her pale skin shining in the soft light. She seemed to instantly see through his expression and waved him towards the sofa.

"What's wrong Harry?"

She sat down next to him as he explained the story, running her hand through his hair to comfort him; it was obvious something had greatly disturbed him. When he finished she simply smiled at him,

"That's great."

"W-w-what?"

"Harry, being a parselmouth is good. It means you have access to another language, another form of magic. If anything you should be happy, you got something very useful out of the scar after all."

"But, it's from…him."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. You are related to the Blacks and have some of their blood in your veins. Maybe the scar simple reinforced something that might have come naturally to you. Maybe it played no part. Maybe it gave you the gift directly. It matters little, what matters is that you have access to a part of the magical arsenal that distinguished the Dark Lord from everyone else."

Seeing that he had calmed down a bit she took out her wand.

"We should confirm the talent. Serpensortia."

A small dark green snake slipped out of her wand and landed on the floor. It turned towards them and hissed out what sounded like an irritated "What do you want?". Harry looked at the snake and then at her and she smiled encouragingly,

"Go on, talk to it."

He nervously cleared his throat before rasping out "do you understand me?" Harry saw the way Mistress Andromeda flinched at the voice and he realized it wasn't English he was speaking.

"A speaker! Yesss I understand you, what do you need?"

Harry swallowed nervously and vanished the snake with a muttered "Evanesco" and a quick flick of his wand, it was confirmed then. He felt her hand in his hair and slowly exhaled, leaning towards her touch.

"This is good news Harry. Yet…you must remember this must be kept secret."

He looked at her and nodded, he had figured that out as well. Not only was it a possible magical trump card but it also carried a hefty stigma in the Wizarding world. Voldemort had done little to improve the way parsemouths were perceived.

"Turns out I was quite right when I called you a silver tongue."

Harry chuckled at the dry humour before sobering quickly.

"If what I heard was a snake talking earlier..."

Mistress Andromeda nodded,

"Yes, that is far more troubling than your gift. I would not recommend wandering alone in the castle this year Harry."

Seeing his nod she continued,

"Now, were your dorm mates asleep before you left?

Seeing his guilty look she prodded on,

"Did you leave a decoy before you left?"

A slight flush covered his cheeks. She sighed before quickly giving him a note about where he was in case he got into trouble.

"Run along then, this is not a good night for you to be caught outside of the dorm."

Harry nodded and moved towards the door. Before he leaving he turned around and bowed deeply,

"Thank you Mistress…for everything."

She just smiled at him, "You know you can come to me about anything, hurry to your dorm now."

He smiled and slipped out the door. As soon as he was gone her smile slipped and she summoned Hogwarts: A History into her hands. The more she read about the chamber of secrets the more severe her expression turned. She knew quite well Voldemort loved to call himself the Heir of Slytherin.

**Chapter 33**

Harry idly played with bristles of his Nimbus 2001 as he listened to Preece attempt to rally the team in the dressing room. It was time for the second Quidditch match of the year, Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw. He knew he should probably be nervous, but somehow it just wasn't happening, the only feeling in his mind was restrained excitement. He loved flying and he loved being in the air, up there no one and nothing could touch him, he was in complete control of his every action, a feeling he was starting to enjoy more and more, on the ground as well as in the air.

He chuckled softly as he heard Lee Jordan's exuberant shouts; the boy drove McGonagall around the bend but was very entertaining to listen to.

"Hufflepufffff!"

Standing up he made his way out with the team, his magic thrumming in his fingers. The shouts of the crowd washed over him as they mounted their brooms and did a lap in formation, greeting the spectators.

"Lead by captain Malcolm Preece we have, O'Flaherty, McManus, Rickett, Fleet, Diggory and Potterrrrr!"

Jordan's booming voice drew huge cheers from the Hufflepuff section. Their loyalty to their own house was exemplary and the entire house always showed up for the Quidditch games.

The game came as a welcome stress relief for the entire school; things had been rather tense ever since Colin Creevey was petrified. Dumbledore had tried to convince people things were under control but few had believed him. Mistress Andromeda had taken leave after the petrification of Creevey, saying she had a hunch what was causing the issues but needed to confirm it.

"Let's keep the game clean gents and ladies."

His thoughts were interrupted as Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the Snitch before throwing the Quaffle into the air, signifying the start of the game. He shot off like a rocket, his magic feeding the broom for maximum performance as he reached the Quaffle first. He didn't even slow down as he grabbed it, weaving past the Ravenclaw chaser team and doing a quick feint right before scoring a fast goal, catching the keeper flatfooted with his acceleration.

"Would you look at that, the Ravenclaw beaters didn't even get to the balls before Potter scored!"

A second of silence hit before a massive cheer erupted from the Hufflepuff section.

The game was on. Harry was in a trance as he weaved through both players and bludgers, his blood sang in his veins as he jerked the broom up and intercepted a pass made by their chasers. The beaters were instantly targeting him but he spiralled past the bludgers not even paying attention to which side was up or down. It was in his blood, the freedom of the air, the power of the broom and his own will to guide it. The keeper tried to anticipate his direction but his sudden changes of movement was already giving him grey hairs. A bludger rocketed towards him but compared to the spells of Madam Bones they might as well be moving underwater. He dodged under the bludger and threw the Quaffle at the same second, distracting the keeper just long enough for it to slip in past his fingers.

"Are you looking at this Wood? You better have a plan ready."

Harry glanced at the Gryffindor captain and saw him writing down line after line on a piece of parchment while practically foaming at the mouth. He almost felt sorry for their team, guessing Wood was going to drill them into the ground. Sensing someone heading for him he quickly ducked, barely dodging Jeremy Stretton, a burly sixth year Ravenclaw that clearly attempted to foul him. The man spat at him as he missed before he clearly and deliberately clipped O'Flaherty over the head with his boot. The Irish girl barely managed to keep a hold of her broom as she stabilized her flight, wobbling all over the pitch.

"FOUL! Blatching by Ravenclaw; penalty for Hufflepuff."

Loud boos rolled over the pitch and Harry saw Roger Davies, another Ravenclaw chaser berate Stretton. He felt his magic raging as he watched the cowardly bastard, he missed him so he went for a girl instead, something that was guaranteed to get you on Harry's bad side. Normally he wouldn't have been as bothered but Maxine had helped him a lot with chasing, helping him build techniques and strength. Had her grip slipped on the broom she could have been terribly injured. His blood practically thrummed for revenge as he watched him grin at Hooch. A noble Gryffindor might have turned the other cheek but that was not Harry, he was going to crush the bastard.

There's a reason he was placed into Hufflepuff instead of the other three houses. His ambition for power and parseltongue ability could have easily pushed him into Slytherin, his love for learning new spells might have pushed him into Ravenclaw and his sheer bravery might have pushed him into Gryffindor. But his strongest trait and perhaps his most terrifying one, was his loyalty, once given it could not be broken. Maxine O'Flaherty had earned his friendship by helping him out of kindness and that little shit had fucked with her, leaving little doubt in his mind that he was going to retaliate.

He barely paid attention as he took the penalty, with no one interfering he easily faked out the keeper and scored another ten points for Hufflepuff, much to the crowds' pleasure. When the game continued he carefully waited until Stretton had the Quaffle and felt a cold grin settle on his face as he saw him catch the ball. He sped up straight towards the bigger sixth year, making no attempts at changing his course. Stretton saw him coming and just smirked in return, expecting to smash him out of his way. Harry felt his magic pulsing under his skin as he sped up further, his magic coiling around his body, strengthening his smaller frame while his velocity kept increasing. The very second before impact he angled his knee with Stretton's chest and his elbow with his face.

While a normal person would have been knocked out of the way of the bigger object; that was not what happened here. Harry's elbow smashed past his guard crushing his nose while his knee drove deep into his ribs, cracking two of them as he was thrown off his broom. He barely had a second to realize what was happening before he smashed into the far side wall and crumpled into a pile on the pitch. His leg gave an audible snap as he fell on it, the sound easily traveling across the pitch.

Hooch's whistle blew and Harry gave an innocent shrug towards her, pointing towards the Quaffle.

"FOUL! Blatching by Hufflepuff, penalty for Ravenclaw."

She might have wanted to give a harsher penalty but by waiting for him to have possession of the Quaffle it was seen as a legitimate attempt to steal it, even if it was far too violent.

"Ooh, would you look at that, Potter was clearly not happy with the little stunt Stretton pulled."

Some of the spectators looked rather stunned at the violence as Stretton was being carted away by an irate Madam Pomfrey, but others remembered that this was not the first time something similar had happened. More than one person had seen the bathroom and the remains of the troll that had attempted to injure Granger and his run in with Malfoy had fed school rumours for months.

The lesson was becoming rather clear, attacks against his friends lead to brutal retaliation.

"Do not worry Madam Pomfrey, I, Gilderoy Lockhart shall fix this little bruise in a heartbeat."

All eyes turned to Lockhart as he did a bunch of loops with his wand before mumbling something unintelligible and pointing his wand towards Stretton's leg. Much to Harry's amusement the entire leg went slack and Pomfrey started loudly berating his idiocy for attempting medical spells without knowledge or talent to perform them. Harry grinned at verbal assault the man was receiving; he had quickly stopped asking Harry to demonstrate chapters of his books in his class after Harry asked some rather uncomfortable questions about how the man could be in two places at once. When he wondered if Madam Bones might know the answer the man had stopped asking him anything at all. Dirty incompetent fraud.

Preece signalled Diggory to fly to him,

"Catch the fucking snitch fast, no point attempting to milk more points out of this game as I think it's going to get dirty."

Diggory just nodded and started actively scouring the pitch for the snitch again. The Ravenclaw bludgers were almost exclusively being aimed at Harry now and he was given free rein to hunt for the elusive golden ball. Luckily only few minutes later he caught the snitch, ending the game with a decisive 410 to 110 score. Hufflepuff cheered wildly as they flew a quick victory lap before heading to the dressing rooms. Before they split up Maxine flew over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek, her freckled face flushed from the exercise.

"Thank you."

Harry just shrugged,

"Just tried to get the Quaffle."

"Sure you did, thank you either way."

He smiled at her and went to wash up; missing the multitude of venomous glares being directed at Maxine from the Hufflepuff section. She noticed them and just grinned in return, she could almost taste the jealousy in the air.

**XXX**

It was a groggy Harry Potter that walked down to breakfast the next day, the party the evening before had been great but he should probably avoid going all out on the firewhiskey someone had smuggled there in the future. Still it had been fun, even if Maxine spent the entire evening flirting with him whenever he was close to Susan and Hannah, making both of them fairly pissed off. After that they were pretty much glued to his side all night, not that he minded to be honest. The awkwardness of what had happened under his invisibility cloak seemed to be simply ignored by them both, though he did spot Susan staring at his crotch every now and then, flushing every time he caught her. Maxine's smirk when she did flirt let him know she was doing it on purpose and he could definitively appreciate a good prank. He munched on his breakfast in peace before spotting Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis leaving the Slytherin table. Quickly standing up he muttered a quick "be right back" before walking over to them.

Daphne saw Potter coming, marching determinedly towards them and raised her eyebrows in question while she grabbed Tracey and nodded towards the boy. Potter nodded his head towards the door and they walked out of the great hall, turning towards him in question. Standing this close to him she had to admit he was pretty intimidating, he was among the tallest boys in their year but it wasn't really about height, it was more about a presence he projected. To her surprise he reached out a hand,

"Hey, Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

Her pureblood habit kicked in, overriding her surprise as she offered a hand, pleasantly surprised when he kissed it.

"Daphne Greengrass, pleasure to meet you too."

Tracey repeated her greeting and they both stood waiting for what the boy might want. Daphne tried to avoid shaking her hand, she could feel his magic lingering in it and it felt quite pleasant to be honest. Pleasantly powerful as well.

"I would like to broaden my horizons and get to know some of the people from other Houses. Would the two of you be interested in joining our study group sometimes, we usually meet in the Library after dinner?"

Well, this was not what she was expecting. She carefully thought it over; fraternizing with a Hufflepuff could lead to some issues in her house. On the other hand few would dare to actually do anything about it and it was after all Potter she was associating with. The boy was practically a mystery to everyone in the school, performing whatever spell they were assigned on his first try and with perfection every single time.

He was also incredibly private, always polite but rarely telling anyone anything about himself. Yet those that had his trust were nigh untouchable these days. She knew Malfoy loved to pretend like he ruled their year but some had noticed he never attempted to bully or harass Potter. Or Granger, Bones or Abbott for that matter. Their altercation during the first year had obviously scared the shit out of him and the subsequent actions of Potter against both the troll last year and Strettson yesterday had only furthered that image. That's not even considering the rumours regarding their DADA Professor suddenly disappearing at the end of the year with Potter in the hospital wing. The general impression most had gotten seemed to be that touching what Potter considered under his protection was costly, in more ways than one.

Then there was the issue about his heritage and his tutoring from a Black sister. No, there was no question about her answer here; Potter was a key player that would only grow larger during the years. Whatever she risked she also gained if she managed to gain his protection like the other girls had. She was Slytherin for a reason, ambition was in her blood.

She smiled a polite smile, "Sure, sounds good, I'll come take a look."

Tracey seemed to have reached the same conclusion and was only waiting for her response before also accepting the invitation.

Potter gave a smile that she had to admit was rather attractive, all that power and mystery packed into a Hufflepuff of all things.

"Nice, I'll see you guys around then."

He gave a little wave before walking back into the great hall, presumably to finish his breakfast. It was Tracey that spoke first.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Indeed, do you think he merely wants to broaden his horizons?"

"No, he has an agenda. However that agenda might profit us."

"Yes, he will be powerful."

Tracey only nodded in return, staring at the hand he had kissed. Daphne knew what she was doing, she could still feel his lingering magic around her own hand as well; it was hard to explain but felt like a warm comforting liquid, packed with static electricity, she could practically feel the power buzzing around her digits.

"He did that on purpose."

Daphne nodded, giving a little smirk.

"He knows how to attract a Slytherin. Power."

Harry was in a good mood for the rest of the day, that is until his reading was interrupted by a Patronus message.

"We need to talk."

Harry instantly recognized Mistress Andromeda's voice and packed his things, she had been gone for almost a month and to be honest he missed her quite a bit. She was by far the most important figure in his life, the one that had turned the boy from Surrey into what he was today. He gave the familiar password as he reached her door, slipping into her pleasantly warm room.

He spotted her sitting on the couch, clad in a comfortable silky black robe while sipping on a glass of white wine.

"Hey Harry, have a seat."

"Hello Mistress, glad you're back."

She smiled as she gave him a small hug in greeting before her face became serious again.

"My research was twofold but I think I was quite successful in my endeavours. First of all, the beast that roams the castle is most likely a basilisk. The strong petrification combined with a complete lack of bite marks easily narrows that list down. The lack of skin or lip damage also indicates it's not a spitting type of snake which only leaves the basilisk gaze as the culprit."

She took a sip of wine before continuing,

"Now the bad news is that the only indications of a basilisk roaming Hogwarts date back to the time of the founders. If it's truly Slytherin's basilisk then we are dealing with a monster that is likely to able to swallow a man whole, having had centuries, no, perhaps even a millennia of time to grow."

"Shit."

She gave him a look at his swearing that made him twitch but continued regardless,

"The good news however, has to do with your gift. Whereas snakes hiss by forcing air through a small opening to the trachea at the back of the mouth, humans obviously lack the physiology to replicate this ability. To compensate a parselmouth uses magic to modify their breath and vibrate the tongue to form individual words in parseltongue. In other words, by speaking parseltongue you channel magic through your mouth, something I know you have been struggling with."

Harry had wide eyes at this, channelling magic through his hands was almost subconscious at this point, but attempting to force it through his mouth had always ended in failure.

"Now, I want you to imagine a snake in your mind and talking to it, but make sure you identify the way the magic flows through your mouth. A snake charmer from India told me that with sufficient practice you will be able to modify your own voice, even when talking other languages. Things like volume, calming effects, coercion, perhaps even whispering across the room to specific people. Magic is your limit as you are in essence channelling magic through your voice."

"Umm, does that mean that Voldemort can also do all this?"

"Perhaps. People said that his voice alone could strike fear into the hearts of witches and wizards, whether that was because of his obvious power and presence, or if it was aided by his parseltongue is unknown. You would do well to assume that he knows how to do it though, the Dark Lord is not a wizard to be underestimated at any point. You may publicly ridicule him but do not for a second forget that if it wasn't for the ingenuity and sacrifice of your mother protecting you, he would rule Britain today."

She folded her long legs under her on the sofa before giving a small smile,

"Now enough of that, I want you to practice. Power and abilities are useless unless you have control over them, you have a new ability, ergo you must learn to control it to perfection."

Harry nodded before closing his eyes, trying to imagine the snake he spoke to earlier in his mind.

"Like thisss?"

"You are speaking parseltongue now Harry, focus on the feeling."

Harry mumbled nonsensical sentences while focusing on the way his magic felt. He could feel the warmth in his chest as he spoke, spreading softly through his throat and ending in his tongue. He tried to hold on to the feeling when he stopped speaking and realized it came almost naturally now that he recognized it. He didn't have the slightest idea how to modify it though. Keeping the magic steady he opened his eyes and tried to speak to Mistress Andromeda.

"Can you hear me?"

"Still parseltongue Harry, focus on the words in your mind while keeping the magic steady."

"Like thisss?"

He recognized the English words he spoke but it sounded like he had a small lisp, dragging the words. The way his tongue vibrated as he spoke simply felt strange.

"Like this?"

The feeling felt foreign, like he was fighting something but the smile that lit up Mistress Andromeda's face was well worth it.

"Excellent Harry, no matter how you got the gift it is clear it's a part of you. Your easy grasp of it speaks volumes. This also brings more credence to the stories referring to Salazar Slytherin as a 'forked tongue' or 'silver tongue'. No doubt a man with full mastery over this ability would make a terrifyingly charismatic orator."

A large grin spread across her face as she put down her glass of wine and pushed Harry down on his back on the wide sofa.

"My research also led me to other stories about the fabled parseltongue, including a member of the Wizengamot that overheard his wife discussing the incredible oral talents of a parselmouth."

She crawled over him, lifting her dark robes to expose the fact that she was going commando, obviously preparing for this moment. Having to go a whole month without any release had been surprisingly frustrating for her, having regular orgasms had never played a part in her life before, mostly because of her unfulfilling marriage, but now that she was used to it she was loath to give it up.

She placed her knees on both sides of his head, framing his face with her pale firm thighs.

"Apparently this Wizengamot member spoke to his colleagues regarding what he had heard and together they unanimously agreed that this must in fact be a very dark ability that allows parselmouths to so ensnare women. Never mind their own neglect of their wives."

She let out a small sigh of appreciation as she lowered her hairless mound to his mouth, feeling soft kisses and licks start to caress her lips.

"They could not find enough proof to make it illegal but they did manage to spread the rumour about the 'darkness of the art'."

A small giggle escaped her lips, "Always remember that Harry, jealousy can drive men, and women for that matter, to do the most petty and cruel things."

Harry nodded slowly before using the flat of his tongue to take a big lick over her smooth pussy. He could taste her musk and it was clear she was excited to finally experience his mouth again. Laying small kisses and licks around her puffy lips he could smell her arousal increasing as her slit got wetter. Moving forward he slipped his tongue between her lips, her taste flooding his mouth as he gently probed her tight channel. He didn't really mind his Mistress taste, the pleasure he knew he gave her more than made up for the small inconvenience. He sucked one of her lips into his mouth, gently suckling the juices from her skin and making her moan in delight.

"Oh Merlin, one month without this has been far too long. Keep going Harry!"

He chuckled against her drenched pussy, sending pleasant vibrations through her hips. Deciding to try his new ability he placed his tongue against her prominent clit and gathered his magic into his throat. He hissed out a mental 'Mistress' and could feel his magic flooding his mouth, making his tongue vibrate to simulate the foreign language. Mistress Andromeda jumped in shock at the feeling, letting out a surprised gasp of pleasure. She quickly lowered herself back to his mouth and Harry tried pushing more magic through his tongue like he was used to doing with his hands. His tongue spasmed over her sensitive bundle of nerves and he could feel more magic leaking through, inflaming her senses as she desperately grabbed his hair to stay put.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, this makes all the research worth it, don't stop Harry!"

He had no intention of doing that, enjoying the way her pale thighs quivered around his face as her hips ground him into the sofa. He sucked her clit into his mouth as he let more of magic loose while pressing his tongue against it, making her gasp out loud before wildly twitching against his face, moaning and gasping as her orgasm hit like never before. His magic felt like gentle electricity, teasing every nerve and inflaming her senses. Her juices flooded him as he kept the suction up; prolonging her orgasm while sucking down her taste.

"Ohhhhhhhhh sweet Merlin's ball sack!"

She finally slumped against his face making him release her nub with an audible pop and pull back his magic. She seemed to be riding a euphoric high, giggling and twitching as he gently licked her folds clean, her legs too jelly-like to remove herself from his face. Taking deep breaths she could finally move again and practically fell off him before lying down on the sofa.

"Haha…ha...wow…So worth it. You might dislike your gift Harry but rest assured, any woman who experiences it will feel quite the opposite; that was exceptional."

Harry was surprised when she nodded off, falling asleep with a small grin on her face. He guessed the month of traveling combined with her sudden release made her relax enough to simply pass out. He couldn't help mirroring her grin as he picked her up and carried her to her bed, whatever issues he might have had with his ability had melted away like snow in the spring sun when he understood the benefits.

**Chapter 34**

Harry walked into the great hall with a small frown on his face; this supposed duelling club could be a great thing if it was led by someone like Flitwick who was an acclaimed duellist, but his gut told him that was not going to be the case. He had learned to trust his gut and had his trust once again rewarded when he watched Lockhart prance up on the stage, his shiny grin sparkling in the candlelight.

"Fuck."

His muttering wasn't as quiet as he thought when Hannah elbowed him in the gut with a small grin on her face.

"Shush Harry; this might turn out to be fun."

He gave her a highly sceptical look but she just kept grinning and nodded towards the stage where Snape had just entered. Harry felt a small vindictive smirk tug at his lips, if they got a demonstration then this evening might not turn out to be a complete waste of time after all. He might not like Snape but he knew the man completely outclassed Lockhart. He frowned at that thought, he was fairly certain half of Hogwarts outclassed Lockhart, not a very comforting thing considering he was supposed to be their teacher.

"Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Good, good, I, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award have decided to impart some of my extensive duelling knowledge to you students. Professor Snape has been kind enough to agree to participate in a small exhibition to show you what you will be learning."

Harry glanced at Snape and saw a disturbing gleam in his eyes and could barely keep a smile from forming. This evening might be quite alright after all.

"Severus would you be kind enough and take your position?"

"But of course Gilderoy."

Lockhart's smile slipped slightly as even he could make out the small undertones of malice in Snape's voice. He cleared his throat nervously,

"Right then, let us give these students a little show, nothing too dangerous of course; I wouldn't want to hurt you after all."

"How very kind of you Gilderoy." One could almost taste the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes well, let's start, three, two, one, go!"

Lockhart threw out what looked like a sickly Stupefy, both underpowered and shoddily cast. Snape didn't even twitch as the spell flew past him before replying with a silent and clearly overpowered Expelliarmus, throwing Lockhart off the stage and into the wall. Harry could see more than one wide grin among the male students; Lockhart had quite the talent to manage to become even more disliked than Snape. Lockhart stumbled to his feet, his feet wobbling slightly as he climbed back on the stage.

"Yes well, what an excellently cast Disarming Charm. I obviously let the spell hit me to show our students what such a spell does."

Snape only sneered in return, not bothering to deign him with an answer.

"If we could have a pair of students up here to demonstrate another duel that would be great, it would be good to showcase the difference between teacher and student. Perhaps we could use..."

Snape's eyes gleamed before he cut in,

"Good idea Lockhart, how about Draco Malfoy and ... Harry Potter."

Harry frowned in surprise; Snape had kept himself professional in class so he stuck to Mistress Narcissa's orders of treating him with aloof politeness. He obviously had some sort of plan here, either to humiliate him or something worse, he had little doubt this was a set-up. Still, backing out at this point would make him look glaringly weak and was simply not an option. Harry swore softly as he walked up to the stage, vaulting on top of it with athletic ease, he needed to be prepared for anything. He eased his wand out with practiced hands and frowned as he watched Snape lean down and whisper something to Malfoy.

Lockhart stepped in between them,

"Alright lads, gives us a nice show, three, two, one, go!"

Harry cursed mentally as he watched Malfoy blatantly cheat and begin his spell before the countdown; he should have been expecting that.

"Serpensortia!"

A thick black mamba landed in front of his feet, surprising him by the spell choice as well by the complexity. This was advanced transfiguration, conjuration even, something a second year should not be capable of. The snake was staring out at the crowd and Harry was about to open his mouth to insult Malfoy for his reckless choice of spells when he realized his mouth was flooding with swirling magic. He shut his jaw with an audible click, realizing that the presence of the snake was automatically making him resort to parseltongue. His temper flared as he started piecing together the purpose of the duel as well as the choice of spells. Cursing again he forced himself to stay away from parseltongue and grunted out "Incarcifors!"

If his opponent would use transfiguration then so would he, Incarsifors was a similar spell to Incarcerous except that it transformed a nearby object into a prison for the target. He quickly closed the black snake into a cage made of transfigured stage floor, yet his fumbling with the language had again delayed him as Malfoy shouted out a quick "Stupefy!"

Suitably enraged at his tactic Harry didn't bother holding back in the least, slipping into the duelling stance Madam Bones had drilled into him. He parried the spell with contempt and flicked it straight towards Snape's face, feeling a brief flash of satisfaction as he watched the man's eyes widen in surprise and anger. A soft gasp went through the crowd, few of them recognizing the advanced duelling skill. He continued his wand motion with a muttered Expelliarmus, letting his magic bleed into the spell like he did during the summer. The speed and precision of the spell left Malfoy no chance to dodge and the soft crack that echoed in the hall let him know he had broken Malfoy's wrist as the boy was sent sailing off the stage. The brief moment of silence was broken by cheers from the Hufflepuff section, followed shortly by polite applause from the other two houses.

Hopping off the stage he sent a sneer at a red faced Snape that had easily blocked his spell. That fucker had clearly planned this, either by direction of Dumbledore or out of his own volition. Mistress Andromeda had warned the teachers the beast was a basilisk but had refused to explain how she knew for certain. Dumbledore had obviously suspected that the Horcrux was the reason she knew and that she was covering Harry's ability. This entire farce was obviously to expose his ability; no one would begin a duel with a dangerous animal they couldn't control, not even that idiot Malfoy. Unless he was told to do so.

He received polite nods and small smiles from Daphne and Tracey as he walked past them, yet the calculative gleam in their eyes sent a small shiver down his back. Showing off the fact that he could parry spells was not the smartest thing he could have done and clearly showed that he was receiving individual tutoring in duelling, not to mention the ease with which he had parried indicated that he was very advanced in the art for his age. Those two had joined their study group in a fairly frequent manner, exchanging polite conversation while playfully digging for information. They rarely tried to hide it though, so it didn't really bother Harry, he expected something like this from a Slytherin. Susan and Hannah hadn't been too pleased about their inclusion and Hermione had been nervous in the presence of Slytherins. The Slytherin girls had however made no comments about Hermione's blood or heritage, either because they didn't believe in blood purity or because they knew such comments would get them kicked out of the group very quickly. Still, Harry had to admit he enjoyed their quick wit and biting sarcasm, it didn't hurt that they were quite the attractive pair as well.

The pitiful girly moans of Malfoy brought him out of his thoughts and he had to occlude his mind to keep a vindictive smirk off his face. If the boy wanted to fuck with him he should be prepared for payback.

"Good job Harry" Susan leaned closer to whisper into his ear, "Auntie would be pleased."

Harry just grinned in return, if there was one family who might dislike the Malfoys more than the Weasleys it was the Bones. Madam Bones suspected Lucius Malfoy had played a part in the raid on Susan's parents' house but had never been able to prove it, as he had slipped out of her grasp by bribing those above her and pleading the Imperius curse. Harry was fairly certain that if she got the opportunity to arrest him again there would be an unfortunate fatal accident during the apprehension.

Lockhart paired them off and had them do some shielding and disarming exercises, yet when he tried to walk around and instruct people he either got it wrong or went off tangent talking about some fantastical adventure he had experienced. Harry ignored the man and tried to help the Hufflepuff's nearby, his girls could already perform the spells and this was a good opportunity to improve his reputation, something Mistress Andromeda always pushed him to do. The students listened surprisingly attentively to him, or well, perhaps it wasn't that surprising. He was already known as a prodigy and his earlier duel against Malfoy had been rather convincing. A few of the first, second and third year muggleborn or half-blood girls also suspected the reason they hadn't been subjected to bullying from the Slytherins was his presence in Hufflepuff.

It was a rather downtrodden Lockhart that sent them to their dorms that night; his performance hadn't exactly won him any new admirers.

**XXX**

The very next day Harry's hopes of a relaxing day were crushed when Dumbledore's voice echoed in the castle during their Charms lesson, ordering all students to their common rooms.

"What you reckon this is about then?"

Harry shrugged at Hannah, he honestly didn't have the foggiest, yet being sent to their dorms in the middle of day wasn't a good sign, especially with a potentially huge snake loose. He hadn't told the girls about the reptile out of fear that Susan would feel obligated to tell her Aunt, which would then have led to an investigation and the ousting of his parseltongue ability. If Dumbledore kept it quiet, then who was he to be blamed for doing the same? He didn't personally mind the ability anymore, yet he most certainly did not want it plastered all over official papers and thus spread to the press. He had however made all of them, even Hermione; promise to always move together as a group in the castle, something they were more than happy to agree with. That didn't mean he liked the situation, especially not after Mistress Andromeda told him someone had been slaughtering all the school roosters.

They slumped into one of the yellow sofas in the corner, the girls flanking him on both sides as had become their habit. They didn't have to wait long until an irate Professor Sprout entered the common room, striding into the middle where everyone could see her.

"All classes today are cancelled, there has been another... incident. Justin Fitch-Fletchley from our House and the Gryffindor Ghost have been petrified. Do not leave your common rooms."

Harry swore softly, what was Dumbledore playing at? He had been informed about the beast and should have proximity and danger wards all over the castle, alerting him if anyone placed a foot wrong.

"Justin was muggleborn."

He glanced at Susan, trying to swallow the bile that had bubbled up in his throat at her whispered comment. Hermione was alone in Gryffindor, he tried to escort her around as much as possible and convince her to stay with groups, yet she often ended up roaming alone as she stayed in the library far longer than her year mates. He could feel his magic straining under his skin, if that snake went for her he was going to make himself a new pair of boots out of its skin.

"Fuck."

The girls didn't even bother correcting his language this time; they found the word strangely appropriate.

"Good thing we're getting out of this castle in three days."

He found himself agreeing with Hannah, it was December the 18th, he was looking forward to a Christmas at Susan's.

"Hermione is staying in the castle over the holidays."

"What?!"

Harry stared in disbelief at Susan, why in Merlin's name would she stay in the castle at a time like this?

"Something her parents having to attend a conference in America and not having time; I invited her over to the Manor but she said she didn't want to intrude. She had also apparently promised to help some people from her year with an academic project."

Harry grumbled softly; not happy with the situation at all. If it was his own home he was inviting her to, he would maybe have been able to convince her, but it was very rude of him to attempt to invite someone else to the Bones Manor.

"Maybe I should stay in the castle just in case…"

A small smile played on Susan's face as she let out an amused sigh.

"Sure Harry, after you convince her that you should skip out on your own Christmas to protect weak little Hermione, you can explain to Professor Tonks why you should stay in the castle to do the Professors job for them. Of course that's after you explain to Auntie why you're backing out and leaving us to spend Christmas without you, especially after accepting the invitation."

Harry swallowed audibly, yeah that didn't sound like it was going to go over too well. In fact he was fairly certain at least one of them would hex him if he attempted to push that agenda.

"Right, well…maybe we shouldn't change our plans after all."

Hannah snorted at his hesitant response, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

"Excellent idea Harry."

**XXX**

Harry climbed on board the Hogwarts Express after extracting a promise from an exasperated Hermione to be careful. Her argument, that with so many students leaving the school for the break, the odds were in her favour that the Heir had left the castle as well, did have some merit. He pushed the thought out of his head, Mistress Narcissa's words clear in his mind, _'do not bother your mind over matters you have no power over'_.

The train ride was peaceful, especially with Malfoy staying in the castle. The boy had been strutting around like a peacock ever since the attacks had started, taunting everyone he came across with few exceptions. He had heard some of the Gryffindor boys speculate that he was the Heir of Slytherin but the idea just made Harry laugh, the boy had neither the talent do petrify people nor to control a basilisk, not to mention he was about as cunning as a stone, if he was the Heir he would have been caught within a week. His arrogance was however disturbing, especially when combined with Dobby's warning, his strutting worryingly pointed towards something orchestrated by Lucius Malfoy. Still, it was highly unlikely Draco knew anything significant about it; Lucius wouldn't be stupid enough to tell his son anything important, especially not with at least two confirmed Legilimencers in the castle. Say what you want about the man, his cunning or ambition were not things to be underestimated.

_"Harry, you would do well to be careful during the following year. Lucius might not look the part but he is a ruthless man, if he thought the ashes of a hundred muggleborn children gave him power; then he would happily set them all on fire."_

Mistress Narcissa's words from the summer sent a shiver down his back.

He was pulled out of thoughts as Daphne and Tracey entered their compartment. Harry instantly stood up and hefted their luggage into the overhead compartments with ease.

"Hello ladies."

Tracey had her usual little smirk on her face, her dark green eyes studying him. The two girls made a rather startling contrast, both purebloods from significant families, yet appearance wise they were very different. Tracey had a lithe body and was rather tall for her age, with dark brown hair and dark green eyes, whereas Daphne was the opposite, having clearly inherited the beauty of Amelinda Greengrass. High cheekbones raven black hair and icy clear blue eyes. She was already showing off very prominent curves, hinting at the woman she would grow up to be. Unlike Tracey her face was almost always kept neutral, Harry had little doubt she had received extensive Occlumency training.

"Hello Harry, Susan, Hannah."

"Potter. Bones and Abbott." Daphne gave a small nod to the girls, receiving a polite but cool one in return.

Tracey kept her eyes on Harry as he pushed her trunk around like a toy, making it fit into the small space.

"You know, there are spells for that."

Harry just shrugged in return.

"I have my entire library in that trunk, it's easy to move around on wheels but it weighs a ton."

Both the girls were now intently studying him, like a puzzle they were determined to solve. Harry shrugged again before returning to his seat between the Hufflepuffs.

"I'm pretty strong."

Tracey raised an eyebrow at the understatement while Hannah just snorted. Desperate to change the subject he continued,

"So, how has your House reacted to your meetings with us?"

Tracey gave him a patronizing smirk, she knew very well what he was doing, yet didn't bother fighting it. Trying to force information out of Harry Potter when he didn't want to share was about as likely as improving your spell casting by bashing your face into a wall.

"As expected. Malfoy threw a hissy fit but didn't dare to escalate it beyond shouting and swearing. The rest of the house was mostly interested in pumping us for information, anything solid on Harry Potter is worth quite a bit in the dungeons."

"And what did you tell them?" There was a surprising amount of venom in Susan's voice.

Daphne's cool voice cut in.

"Nothing. Potter is a Hufflepuff, leaking information about him would quickly cut us off the source; we know how your house deals with treachery. Of course we had little reason to tell them either way, they had nothing of equal value to trade."

"And if they had something of equal value to trade?"

Daphne just shrugged, not bothering to deign her question with an answer. She was a Slytherin and made no excuses. The action brought a small smirk to Harry's face, it was one of the reasons he liked the aloof girl, she made no apologies for her nature of using everything and everyone for her advantage. Discussions with the two had already taught him much about the Slytherin hierarchy, allegiance and power distribution, yet he had little doubt that they had also milked a similar amount of information out of him.

It wasn't a feeling everyone in the compartment shared, Susan's innate loyalty made her dislike the girls, she didn't like people she couldn't trust. The fact that that Tracey bitch kept covertly flirting with Harry didn't improve her mood either. Still, she kept her cool and stayed polite, a small hint of admiration bubbling in her as she watched the way Harry would trade words with the two of them, hidden meanings and implications in every sentence while they tried to pry information out of each other. It was the first time she really noticed the impact his tutoring had made on him, he would no doubt have been able to fit into the Slytherin house with ease.

Glancing at Daphne she noticed her blue eyes were glued on him, the girls seemed to become more interested in him with every conversation they had, he was by far the strangest Hufflepuff of them all, going against every stereotype of the naive and weak duffer. A stereotype she hated, it seemed like half of Hogwarts had conveniently forgotten famous Hufflepuffs like Bridget Wenlock, the Arithmancer that was the first to establish the magical properties of the number seven, or Artemisia Lufkin, the first witch to become Minister of Magic. That's not even mentioning Hengist of Woodcroft, the wizard who founded Hogsmeade or as a more recent example, her own Aunt who was a Hufflepuff through and through.

A few hours later their conversation was interrupted by the train whistle and Harry stood up to help them with their luggage, they were approaching King's Cross station. The young wizard acted as lineman as he cleared a path for them through the milling crowd. The strange group of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins still drew some stares, yet people were starting to expect the unusual from Harry Potter.

Stepping out of the train they drew more than one long look from the families waiting for their children, five major heirs moving together were certain to start a rumour or two.

"Come Harry, my parents want to meet you."

"My mother has expressed similar wishes Potter."

Harry nodded at the two Slytherins, before turning to Susan.

"I'll catch up to you guys in a bit."

She frowned but nodded, not much she could really argue about, to deny their parents request would be rather rude. Tracey led them through the milling crowd to a couple standing near one of the benches. It was easy to see where Tracey got her body from; both were very tall, the woman especially standing out because of her tall stature. Dark brown hair framed an oval face with equally brown eyes, her robe highlighting her lithe figure. Tracey's eyes were obviously from the man, identical dark green eyes stared out from a rugged face, the man was almost half as wide as he was tall and Harry doubted any of that mass was fat. He remembered Tracey mention that her dad had played professional Quidditch as a beater and it clearly showed; the man looked like he could snap a man in two. The look the man was giving him forced him to draw on his Occlumency, to keep from fidgeting, it was not a friendly one.

"Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter."

The woman offered her hand,

"Hello, Elise Davis, pleasure to meet you."

Harry kissed her hand by habit, earning a small approving smile from her.

"The pleasure is mine Lady Davis."

The man stepped forward, the small glint in his eyes making Harry instinctively draw on his magic. Something he was immensely grateful for when he shook his hand. The grip was firm from the start and the man quickly ramped up the pressure, his meaty hand putting enough pressure on his smaller one to crush it. Harry merely ramped up his magic in response, strengthening his hand and returning the favour, putting an equal amount of force on his opponents hand while meeting his dark green eyes with his own emerald orbs, wisps of magic dancing around his pupils while Occlumency kept his face expressionless. The man frowned in surprise before a small pleased grin spread on his face as he released his hand.

"Roger Davis, Head of the House of Davis, good to see there is some truth in some of the rumours at least."

He sent an approving look at Tracey as he said that, he had obviously not been expecting much of her new friend. Harry kept his neutral mask up and nodded, hiding his dislike for the little 'test'.

"A pleasure."

Roger only seemed to find his answer amusing.

"I'm sure."

Their conversation was cut short when a woman that drew more than one appreciative glance waltzed through the crowd, her hips swaying in ways that lead men's eyes and thoughts to areas that were certain to anger their wives. Harry recognized her instantly and had to fortify his Occlumency to keep his face passive. Amelinda Greengrass, the woman he had met at Mistress Narcissa's Christmas party. Her eyes lit up when they landed on him and her purring voice sent a shiver down his back.

"Oh my, Harry Potter, my daughter has had much to say about you."

Before he could respond she moved up and engulfed him in a hug, completely catching him by surprise. He could feel her significant breasts press against his chest and she deliberately exhaled against his neck, her hot breath washing over his skin. Harry realized she was fishing for a reaction and was relieved that he had prepared his Occlumency in advance. Whereas any other teenage male would have been a flushing stuttering wreck at this point, Harry didn't think her seduction was quite on par with Mistress Narcissa's. He managed to keep his face neutral and gave a polite bow in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Greengrass."

She seemed surprised at his lack of reaction before a small pout settled on her ruby lips. Yet when her eyes glanced over his, he could have sworn he felt a feather light touch on his mind, something that instinctively made him completely clear it. He wasn't sure if he imagined it but her pout turned into a small appreciative smile and she curtsied in return.

"Amelinda Greengrass Mr Potter, it would seem my daughter was not mistaken."

Harry glanced at Daphne, remembering his hypothesis that she was practicing Occlumency at all times to keep her face passive. This recent encounter with Mrs Greengrass only seemed to reinforce that theory; if her Legilimency was that advanced then he had little doubt that she was extensively tutoring Daphne in the Mind Arts. He gave Daphne's mother an appreciative look, what an incredibly dangerous combination, all that seductive power to make you lower your defences only to find your secrets plucked out of your head by a master of the Mind Arts. The woman seemed to preen under his eyes, noticing his look and smiling mischievously in return, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. The thought sent a shiver through his spine, if she was this adept at Legilimency, did it mean she had been scanning him during Mistress Narcissa's party? He suddenly had trouble identifying what her smile meant, was it a "impressive for your age" smile or a "I know something you don't" smile. Harry felt cold sweat slip through his Occlumency and had to forcibly keep his hands from shaking.

He almost sighed in relief when Susan showed up with Madam Bones, giving him an excuse to bid them farewell and depart for Bones Manor. When the portkey arrived he sprawled on his knees and threw up all over their lawn, if Greengrass knew then he was in such deep shit.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

He just waved Susan away, stumbling to his feet. He gave a sickly smile in return.

"Y-yeah, magical transportation just doesn't agree with me."

Both Bones women gave him sceptical looks but he barely noticed, trying to keep his panic at bay, oh Merlin, what the fuck was he going to do?

**Chapter 35**

Two days had passed since he had met Amelinda Greengrass at the train station and Harry was still a nervous wreck. Sleeping poorly, barely eating and snapping at Susan when she tried to help. Thoughts and possibilities kept whirling through his mind, what if she knew, what if she told, what if she demanded something of her own? He felt like he was wearing a hole in in the floor of his guestroom but he couldn't stop pacing, too jittery to sit down and relax

A quick couple of knocks on his door startled him, but before he could even respond Madam Bones walked in, closing the door behind her.

"What is it?" He snapped.

She sent a chilling stare right back at him, making him snap his mouth shut.

"Sorry, uh, I'm not feeling that well."

"Bullshit Harry."

She leaned against his desk, crossing her arms under her significant bust as she studied him.

"You have been behaving like a bear shot in the arse ever since the train station, the rings around your eyes tell me you haven't been sleeping well and when you're eating it looks like you're forcing down something vile. Susan is also depressed because you have been ignoring her and snapping at her for no reason."

He cringed slightly at that, feeling guilt well up in him at the way he had been treating her.

"Now, I'm not going to let you ruin my girl's Christmas, so we will talk. No, don't bother arguing, either you talk willingly or I will make you talk."

Harry sent a glare at her at the ultimatum, unconsciously gathering his magic at the threat. She merely raised one elegant eyebrow in response.

"Merlin you are high strung."

He flushed at that, releasing the magic as the fight went out of him and he slumped on the bed. Amelia walked over and crouched in front of him, leaning into his face.

"Come on Harry, how am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what's bothering you?"

Her willingness to help broke down his last wall and he sighed deeply before hesitantly telling his story. He explained how he suspected she was a Legilimencer and how he had ran into her at Mrs Malfoy's party, leaving out any unnecessary details about what he had been doing there. He told her about how good she was and how worried he was that she had rooted through his head.

When he was done Amelia leaned back on her hands in thought, giving Harry a rather spectacular view of her freckled cleavage. Harry shook his head, not the best time to be having those thoughts.

"This party was at Malfoy Manor yes?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Then I find it unlikely that she would have penetrated your mind."

Harry looked up in total surprise, with a small tinge of disbelief visible on his face.

"Ah, I forgot you have only read the very basics of wards. All old families have extensive wards around their homes, defensive wards, intent wards, proximity wards, offensive wards, obscuring wards, you name it; you can probably find it. There's a reason why guests never cast magic in someone else's house and it's not just because it is considered rude. Depending on the type of warding, the magic can react very negatively to any magic cast by people not belonging to the main family. At the very least almost all homes have basic detection wards, letting the blood know when someone is channelling magic under their roof.

She smiled at his gobsmacked face, sitting down in front of him to continue her explanation.

"Considering who Lucius Malfoy is; I would expect every single ward available to be plastered on top of the Malfoy Manor. Now there's a possibility that Mrs Malfoy may have specifically keyed in Mrs Greengrass to their wards and given her leave to cast, but does that sound like something she would do?"

Harry didn't have to think long about that, the odds of Mistress Narcissa giving up any power, no matter how insignificant, to anyone else was incredibly slim. He shook his head in response making Amelia smile slightly.

"Indeed. Now even if she did have permission, you have to consider that you have grasped Occlumency very well and have had capable defences up for some time. The possibility of her scanning your surface thoughts exist, but for anyone to delve deeper into the mind of an Occlumens is extremely difficult, especially without the victim noticing the intrusion."

Harry let out a huge breath in relief as her explanation pierced through his stunned mind, lying back on the bed in elation. Her tone became much sharper for her next sentence.

"Now, is there a reason why you spent the last two days sulking in your room instead of consulting me immediately?"

Harry flushed slightly, he didn't sulk…he brooded, in a manly way. At least that's what he told himself. Thinking the whole thing over he realized he had overreacted, instead of gathering information he had been acting like an idiot. This wasn't something he planned on telling Mistress Narcissa, she'd have him reading those incredibly boring logic books all day again if he did. Amelia scoffed at his lack of response.

"Hmph, thought as much. Now that this ridiculous issue is solved, you will march up to my niece's room, knock on her door and very kindly and pitifully ask for forgiveness for being an ass."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut before his tongue could take leave of his wits again. He really did owe her an apology. He felt like an idiot for that matter, Mistress Narcissa always told him to use all resources available to him, yet he had completely ignored the fact that he had access to the head of the DMLE.

"Yeah, will do. And uh… sorry about everything Madam Bones."

"Oh we'll get to the apology you owe me later tonight."

The smirk that accompanied that sentence made him flush slightly and he quickly slipped out of the room to make amends with Susan.

Susan turned out to be quick to forgive him; she only needed a bit of grovelling and a sincere apology before she hugged him in acceptance.

"I know you have some secrets but please don't lock me out again. I'm just happy you're okay again Harry."

The words surprisingly made him flush; something he thought had gotten far better at controlling. She really was far too kind for him; he needed to make this up for her. His mind made up he quickly dispatched Hedwig for an emergency order to the Diagon Alley jeweller. The promise of a bonus made the owner happy to oblige with his request and within hours Harry had a far more impressive gift than the usual ready for Christmas. Dangling from a very fine chain of enchanted gold hung a small Potter crest, the Potter lion magnificently sculpted into a small shield, two small emeralds highlighting the eyes. It was hunched over, guarding a capital P made out of platinum. Harry was no expert but he considered it a very nice looking necklace, as it should be considering the price he had to pay.

He also knew that giving his own crest to Susan to wear signified that she was under his protection, which also meant she was under the protection of House Potter. There were other more private meanings behind the gift, one of them being that he expressed interest in her through the gift. He had little doubt that if he wanted to start dating any girls around his age then it would be among his friends. Showing Susan that he was interested in her the way he knew she was interested in him wasn't something he minded.

Sitting down for dinner that evening it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he suddenly found himself ravenous, gorging himself on all the food while trying to keep his table manners in check. Susan seemed amused and he had to admit it was nice to see a smile on her face again; he really had acted like a prick. Conversation flowed freely now that he wasn't hindering it anymore and he found himself enjoying being at the Manor again. Madam Bones however didn't seem too impressed yet, she was clearly pleased he had made up with Susan but he knew he still owed her an apology. To be honest he agreed with her and was genuinely thankful she had forced him to open up. Harry knew he had issues asking people for help and even though he usually disliked people butting in, Madam Bones had greatly eased his state of mind by making him explain his problem and then logically dissecting it until he was unsure why he had been so worried in the first place. The dinner eaten Harry thanked the elves before excusing himself, but when he passed Madam Bones she covertly leaned in to his neck, her whispered breath washing over his ear.

"My room, midnight."

Harry nodded quickly before accompanying Susan upstairs, it looked like he was going to be given his chance to apologize to the Matriarch of the Bones family. He knew what she implied and he didn't really mind at all, as far he was concerned he owed her one and wouldn't mind repaying it.

Harry lounged on his bed passing the time until midnight, trying to read into the introductory Ancient Runes books. He knew all wards were based on three things, runes, Arithmancy and sufficient power to cast it. He had a head start on Arithmancy thanks to Mistress Andromeda's tutoring from before he even started Hogwarts; it was after all only another form of math. Runes were however a mystery to him, but with everything that had happened he realized he couldn't leave such a huge hole in his knowledge until the third year when they would finally get to pick their electives. He was somewhat surprised with the ease he was memorizing the runes; the book indicated this should be much harder. Harry mentally shrugged before continuing reading, wouldn't be the first time he deviated from what was considered normal. Two years ago he might have moaned and cried over not being 'normal', but after his Mistresses influence he had understood to embrace it as a strength rather than treat it as a weakness.

Glancing at his watch he saw the thick hand creeping up on twelve o'clock and promptly stowed his book before creeping out into the hallway. Reaching Madam Bones door he hesitated for a second considering if he should knock, but decided that if she expected him then that was unnecessary noise. Grasping the handle he felt a ward quickly size him up, recognize him and grant him entrance. Slipping into the room he closed the door behind him, feeling wards snap back into place, covering the rich bedroom.

Harry spotted Madam Bones instantly, lying in the bed rifling through a report. He swallowed softly as his eyes roamed over her, the sheet came over her breasts, but the lack of clothing above it indicated she was nude underneath as well. Her eyes darted to him as he slipped in before they glanced at the clock on the wall, seeming to frown slightly in surprise. Harry guessed she hadn't even realized how late it was, wondering how often her work kept her up.

Amelia looked at the dutiful boy as he waited for a response, feeling a flicker of heat and excitement building inside her. She vividly remembered the pleasure he had given her during the summer, after all it was the only time she had gotten release from someone else in the last decade. Being honest with herself she had to admit she was looking forward to this, her work had been piling on like mad lately and the whole debacle over in Hogwarts was giving her grey hairs.

She wanted to move aurors into the school and have patrols covering every floor but Dumbledore was counteracting her every move. What was worse was that he had several Hogwarts laws and regulations to support him, not to mention that he spent a good time influencing the Minister to see things his way. This annoyed Amelia greatly, why didn't he spend all this time hunting for the culprit instead. That's not even mentioning Lucius Malfoy of all people supporting her, which had thrown her for a loop, why would he want her to place aurors in the school if the culprit didn't target purebloods? To undermine Dumbledore? To establish a Ministry presence in the school? Noticing the boy fidgeting she realized she hadn't said anything yet and decided to let her mind travel elsewhere tonight. The Potter Heir was after all an excellent travel guide when it came to directing her mind to other things.

"Good, you're here. I believe you owe me an apology Mr Potter."

Harry shivered slightly at the huskiness of her voice and when she lifted up the edge of the sheet with her bare foot he had little doubts about what she wanted.

"Yes I do Madam Bones."

He climbed up on the huge bed and slipped under her soft sheets, the brief amount of light allowing him to glimpse her complete nudity underneath, her pale skin glowing in the faint light. Remembering how she had reacted during the summer he decided to give her a similar full work over he sometimes gave Mistress Narcissa.

Allowing the sheet to fall back down and cover him he reached out for her foot, gently starting to massage her manicured soles. He pushed some magic through his fingers, letting some leak into her flesh as his fingers danced over her elegant foot. A small shiver of pleasure went through her leg and he took that as his cue to gently suck her big toe into his mouth, again letting magic flood all over her before giving all her toes the same treatment, not forgetting to tease between her toes either. By the time he was done with both her feet he could already hear her laboured breath and the way she was instinctively parting her legs, clearly hoping for more stimulation. Harry however took his time, letting his calloused hands work up her toned calves to her thighs, his mouth placing small magic infused kisses and licks all over her flesh.

Her legs were splayed wide by the time he reached her pussy, her arousal obvious by the heavy musk that had engulfed the air underneath the sheet. Harry let a small grin spread on his face as he carefully licked up and down the junction of her thighs, coming so close to her lips but never fully touching them. He could hear her groan as he skipped over her soaked pussy and started laying kisses on her stomach instead. She had the kind of stomach he loved, soft but with a hint of muscle underneath, rippling with every breath she took, evidence of her active lifestyle and constant practice in duelling.

Reaching her breasts he felt his breath leave him for a second, they were everything he had imagined. Two magnificent globes of flesh, larger than any he had seen before. A hint of freckles dusted the pale flesh and the firmness was something any woman would wish for. Her reddish brown nipples were large and clearly erect, yet compared to the rest of her breasts they even seemed small. He swallowed softly before gently reaching out and grasping them, marvelling at the texture that filled his hands as his fingers moved over the silky skin. Unable to resist his mouth soon followed, sucking one of hard nipples into his mouth, barely registering the hitch in her breath as he started teasing the nipple with his tongue. The added magic made her groan and writhe underneath him but he wasn't paying attention as he switched to the other nipple, rolling the wet one he had left behind between his fingers, feeling her body shiver underneath him.

"Harry…please..."

His grin returned full force when he heard her needy voice, he loved this part of teasing a strong woman. The exact moment when the powerful face fell away and the desperate need overtook their dignity, making them plead for release. He wasn't finished yet though and instead of heading south he moved his mouth over her soft flesh up to her armpit, pushing her hand up so he had free access to the erogenous zone. He licked and sucked the normally untouched flesh, tasting a hint of strawberry, no doubt from her bath earlier, before flooding her with magic again. She was panting and moaning now, her hips trying to grind against his thigh and he had to grab her wrist when he noticed it moving towards her crotch.

"Please...I can't take it anymore."

"I have to be thorough with my apology Madam Bones."

"Please...you are forgiven…just touch me!"

"As the Madam wishes."

Harry smiled as he moved down to her inflamed pussy, Amelia was spreading her legs as widely as possible, clearly begging for release. He moved close and softly blew on her sensitive flesh, making her gasp softly before moaning again, her hips jerking towards his face. Deciding to finally take mercy on her he grabbed her with both arms and slowly licked the flat of his tongue up, all the way from her twitching rosebud to the top of her slit, teasing the clit on the way. Her breathy groan sounded like music and he quickly slipped his tongue into her soaking channel, mentally forcing her parseltongue to react while swallowing her taste as it flooded his mouth. She squealed softly before grabbing his hair with both hands, alternatively pushing him deeper or pushing him away, the sudden influx of sensations driving her crazy. He felt her legs seize up around his head, saw the way her muscles tightened across her flat stomach and knew she was peaking, the strength of it taking her voice away.

Two of his fingers quickly slipped into her slit as he engulfed her clit, the come hither motion of his digits combined with the suction on her clit serving to prolong her pleasure. He kept the magic steady, constantly flooding her while showing no signs of letting up as her muscles started seizing, letting him feel the way her pussy undulated around his fingers, both sucking them in and trying to crush them at the same time.

"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!"

With a last silent scream her grip suddenly slacked and he gently eased his fingers out before replacing them with his mouth. She was still twitching and shivering as he gently sucked her lips into his mouth, cleaning up the juices from her oversensitive flesh. Her hands looked to be almost cramping as she released the vice-like grip she had on his black locks. Her panting breath finally evened out and with a final long lick he removed himself from underneath the sheet, savouring her unique taste.

He was surprised to find her passed out on the bed, her report carelessly thrown over the pillow next to her and a relaxed smile on her face. Harry chuckled softly but made sure to keep it quiet, carefully tucking her in with the sheet before turning off the magical lamps, drowning the room in darkness. The wards easily let him out and he calmly slipped back into his own bedroom.

**XXX**

Harry waved goodbye to an amused Madam Bones as he boarded the Hogwarts Express on the third of January. The rest of the holidays had gone swimmingly and the look on Susan's face when he gave her the necklace had definitively been worth it. The jewellery in question received its fair share of significant looks as they sat down in their usual compartment with the other girls. Susan pretended like it wasn't such a big deal but he caught her playing with it constantly, or simply admiring the way it looked in the mirror. Hannah would have been jealous about it, but he had at the last moment realized that if he didn't get something similar to her then the chemistry of their group would crash and burn. Thus Hannah was now wearing a bracelet with an identical crest on it, running her fingers over it without even noticing.

Harry had honestly been surprised at how pleased they had both been when they realized they were both wearing the crest. He simply chalked it up to things he would never understand about women.

The train ride back was calm yet there was a certain tension among the students, none of them had forgotten what was happening in the school they were returning to. Harry had heard about quite a few students who were receiving tutorship for the rest of the year instead of braving the castle for another term. He couldn't fault them, but such an action simply wasn't an option for him. Not only would it look weak if he ran away from the danger but he knew Dumbledore would never allow it. If an icon like The-Boy-Who-Lived decided Hogwarts wasn't safe enough then half the kids in Britain would be removed by concerned parents. He felt his magic rise in anger at his lack of control over his own life but slowly soothed it, in only six months he would be thirteen. He could then claim the Potter Lordship, most likely the Black one as well and assign Mistress Tonks as his guardian. Whereas he was legally an adult at that age, he knew such a thing would never hold any water in the Wizarding world, no one took a thirteen year old seriously; thus Mistress Tonks was a godsend.

Glancing at Daphne and Tracey he noticed they were in quite the good mood, apparently his performance in front of their parents had sparked their interest as well, thus leading to the girls having their parents blessing for any contact made with him.

He made some polite small talk with them and was soon pleased to hear the train whistle signal that they were reaching Hogwarts, he had honestly missed Hermione quite a bit. He didn't even realize at what point the girl had grown on him, but once they had chipped away her eagerness to please the teachers and added some calm thinking to her repertoire she had become a good friend. The girls providing her with some magical shampoo and his fixing of her teeth had also served to make her quite cute, which combined with the tight muggle clothes she liked to wear sometimes made it hard for him to keep his eyes away from her tight…

He felt a tightness start to form in his pants and quickly directed his thoughts elsewhere, so perhaps he had a bit more interest in her than in just a friend. Stepping off the train he was expecting to be greeted by her usual bear hug only to raise his eyebrows in surprise when she was nowhere to be found on the platform. Spotting McGonagall directing the students he walked over to her.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall, would you know where Hermione is?"

He felt his hackles rise as she was clearly caught flatfooted by the question.

"Ms Granger is currently unavailable Mr Potter."

His magic instantly flooded his body, surging down his limbs and he stepped in to her personal space, a slight glow already emanating from his eyes. Even the thickest of Gryffindors would have recognized her evasion for what it was.

"What do you mean, unavailable, Professor McGonagall. There's no chance she wouldn't show up to greet us, she has no friends in Gryffindor."

She seemed to flinch slightly at that statement before her eyes softened and she leaned in, keeping her voice low to not alert anyone else.

"There has been an incident; Ms Granger is in the Hospital Wing."

"What the FUCK?"

A/N Posted this one early to make up for not posting for so long, if I continue with the current segment blocks there will be one more of this fic and I'll have posted all I have, if anyone somehow has anything past Chapter 43 feel free to let me know and send it in.

Also don't forget to vote in the polls and I am willing to take requests.

Chapter 29: 4579 Words  
Chapter 30: 4798 Words  
Chapter 31: 5066 Words  
Chapter 32: 2843 Words  
Chapter 33: 4148 Words  
Chapter 34: 4578 Words  
Chapter 35: 4018 Words  
Segment Total: 30,678 Words


	10. Know Your Place 36-43

Contribution

Title: Know Your Place

Author: Oraldeviant

Categories: Harry Potter

Characters: Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Lee Jordan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Ginny Weasley, Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Narcissa Malfoy, Walburga Black, Kreacher

Contains: Multiple Partners, Underage, Teacher/Student, Hufflepuff!Harry, Catgirl Transformation, Neko, Political Power, MILF, Handjob, Basilisk, Furry, Magical Orgasm, Harmony, Blowjob, Public Orgasm, Foot Worship, Oral, Pussy Licking, Cum Drinking

Summary Harry learns how to serve women from a young age; Petunia's training will have far reaching consequences.

**Chapter 36**

_"There has been an incident; Ms Granger is in the Hospital Wing."_

_"What the FUCK?"_

More than one person stopped and stared at Harry with wide eyes following his exclamation. He glanced around, briefly locking eyes with the Weasley girl, noting she was looking far better than she did before the holidays. Less haggard and worn, must have been homesickness. She blushed brightly when she met his eyes and Harry forced himself to focus on the present. Hermione. Hospital Wing.

"Mr Potter! Never in my..."

He didn't stop and listen to McGonagall's no doubt exhausting lecture and instead legged it towards the castle, his destination obvious. More than a few eyebrows were raised at his rapid departure, especially in front of a teacher. Harry was known for being unerringly polite to female teachers, this swearing and sprinting off hinted at something bad.

He blew past the great doors, his magic coiling around his muscles, speeding up his every movement as he took the stairs three at a time. Had someone seen him they would have wondered why he wasn't even breathing heavily, but such things were the last thing on his mind as he ran into the Hospital Wing, anxiously staring at the one closed off bed in the corner.

"Hermione!"

"Huh...? Harry?"

He exhaled in relief at hearing her voice, not the basilisk then, she would have been either dead or petrified if it had been the culprit; there was no middle ground.

"Thank Merlin, I was worried when you didn't greet us on the on the platform."

He moved towards her curtain only to be stopped by her frantic voice.

"Wait! Don't come in!"

"Wha.. Hermione what happened?"

"N-nothing, you can't enter though."

"If it's nothing then why can't I enter?"

He spoke softly, like dealing with a skittish animal he was afraid would bolt at the first sign of hostility.

"You'll think I'm a freak."

The ugly word from his childhood sent a flare of anger through his system before he choked it down, if there was one thing he would never do, it was to utter that word to one of his friends.

"Hermione. Do you really think I would do that?"

His answer was silence but by straining his ears he could make out choked sobs coming from the other side. Well, that was all the information he needed.

"Hermione, I'm coming in."

Not waiting for an answer he slipped past the curtain, letting it fall back in place behind him. When his eyes came to rest on Hermione he froze, all previous thoughts slipping out of his head. Well, this wasn't what he was expecting. Her eyes were staring into his and when he made no action to move or speak she started sobbing again, which snapped him out of his paralyzed state. Moving quickly he engulfed the girl in a deep hug, one which she eagerly returned, her soft cries against his neck only increasing in volume. He tried to calm her and moved his hand up to her neck to rub her...fur? Well, that wasn't important now, what was important was how it had happened and if it could be reversed. His calloused hand running up and down her neck seemed to work better than he expected as he could feel her relax against him, her fear of rejection must have been crushing.

"Just so you know Hermione, this isn't a problem for us, you'll still be our friend, all right?"

His answer was only a shaky sob as she nodded against his chest. He carefully pried her away, sitting down on her bed right in front of her before he looked into her eyes, trying to keep from marvelling at her slitted pupils.

"Now, do you think you could tell me how this happened?" And whether I have to kill someone if they caused this. He was surprised at how easily the thought came, but he had little doubt his revenge would be monstrous and without mercy if it came to that. She sniffled slightly before blowing her nose into a hanky.

"You know how I said some class mates had asked me for help with an academical project over the break?"

"Yes..." Uh-oh.

"Well, they wanted to make this potion, one I had never made before and the idea seemed fascinating."

"Uh-oh." He didn't bother hiding his dread this time.

"It was Ron and Dean you see, they figured that they could prove that Malfoy was the Heir, something I thought was ridiculous but the academical challenge behind the potion seemed fascinating."

"Mhmm." Trust Hermione to look at that aspect.

"It was Polyjuice Potion, a potion that allows you to mimic the form of another person…or well... being."

"Mhmm." That last addition didn't sound promising.

"Well the brewing went well, they had already been at it for a while; it was just the last part they needed my help with as it was quite tricky."

Quite tricky, she would call a NEWT level potion that. He was honestly quite impressed she had managed to finish it in the first place.

"Well, Ron and Dean drank the potion to impersonate Crabbe and Goyle before slipping in to the Slytherin common room. After they were gone I noticed there was a bit of the potion left and I really wanted to know what it felt like. Did you have full control over your limbs? Did your nervous system adapt? What about the muscle memory? So many questions."

Harry groaned softly and palmed his face, he'd ask why she wasn't in Ravenclaw but the fact that she would drink a NEWT potion she made in second year told him all he needed to know about her Gryffindor traits.

"That's when I made a slight...miscalculation. The hair I took from the brush wasn't strictly speaking a human hair. It was the hair of a cat."

Well, that part he had already figured out. He looked her over, noting the very thin layer of soft white fur covering her entire body, ending in a cute pair of cat ears sticking out of her brown locks. Her slitted pupils seemed to shine every time they were shadowed and her canines were more pronounced. Even her nails had elongated slightly, getting a sharper more feral tip to them. A few very small and light whiskers protruded from her nose and he could see the hint of a tail twitching behind her back to finish the look off. Honestly, now that he had gotten over her shock he actually found her to be pretty cute.

"Yeah, that part I kind of figured out."

She gave a hesitant smile, one which he happily returned. At least she wasn't crying her eyes out anymore.

"So, what's the word from Madam Pomfrey?"

Her face fell again and she seemed to be gathering her courage to continue.

"She...she doesn't think it's reversible."

Harry inhaled sharply, she was cute yes but in the Wizarding world…well, in both worlds, anything that was different would be subjected to scorn. The fact that she was muggleborn was bad enough, if the purebloods found out she was a half-breed now, they would gladly make her life hell.

"The potion isn't supposed to be used with animals. It's designed to temporary override your form with another human's form, like completely clearing the slate from start to finish. When I used a cat it wasn't really overriding, really, what could a cat override in a human...it was mixing. I don't know if it was my innate magic as a witch or simply the strength of my human form that allowed me to stay as close to what I originally looked like."

Harry grunted softly at that, the mixing could have left her in a far worse state to be honest, the fact that she seemed to retain her mind, which he knew she prized, was a stroke of luck indeed.

"I assume you've tried using Polyjuice potion again with another person's hair?"

She nodded softly, still staring at her hands.

"Yeah, when it ended I just returned to this form. Madam Pomfrey said it's because it's my new b-base form."

Noticing she was about to crack again he swiftly moved up next to her and pulled her into his lap. She quickly grabbed him in bear hug, squeezing him like her life depended on it. He briefly noted that she was significantly stronger now, but it really wasn't an issue for his magically reinforced limbs.

"Hey, hey, relax. It's not the end of the world."

He started rubbing his hand up and down her back, feeling her grip relax again as she settled into his embrace. He was surprised to feel her nuzzling his neck and was even slightly aroused by the feeling. Not the time for those thoughts.

Harry gently moved his hand down and grabbed her fluffy tail, running his hand through the soft fur. He chuckled slightly when it twitched away from him and returned to caressing her back and neck. Her fur felt like soft velvet underneath his hands and he could tell she enjoyed his ministrations; the soft sighs of pleasure were very endearing. He almost froze when he both heard and felt a repeating sound deep in her chest; it took him a second to recognize it for what it was. Purring. When she however nipped at his neck and slowly licked it he couldn't contain his gasp of surprise, which in turn startled her, making her snap away from him like she was burned.

Hermione felt mortified, she had no doubt her blush right now was putting Susan's brightest ones to shame. She hadn't meant to do that, it had just felt so good. Harry had been an attractive wizard earlier, but now with her animal instincts messing with her mind she could only considering him an alpha, by far the best potential mate she could find and someone she needed to submit to. Being that close to him with his hands rubbing her as his magic flooded her senses had been heavenly. She flushed even further when she realized the slight shift in scents she had detected was his release of pheromones as he got aroused. Merlin, this increased sensitivity of her senses took some getting used to. Part of her still wanted to bend over on the bed and wiggle her ass at him in hopes of enticing him to plow her into the mattress. These thoughts weren't helping her blush any; neither did the little amused smile on his face as he watched the different hues of red pass over her white fur.

"So…" He inquired, still smiling. "I take it your changes extend past just the appearance?"

She tried to send a glare at him but the effect was ruined by her embarrassment; making her look more cute than anything.

"Umm, yeah, it's messing with my head. Everything is, well, better. Hearing, smell, taste, even my vision, especially in the dark. When I went to the toilet I forgot to turn on the light but had no issues navigating the room. I feel stronger too and I'm pretty sure I'm far more flexible."

"Well...sorry if I'm insensitive, but at least that aspect of your condition doesn't sound too bad."

Hermione chuckled drily in return as she ran her hands through her fluffy tail.

"Yeah but I've got these, well, instincts and desires rushing through me that seem to amplify everything I feel. It's pretty rough to control."

"Hmm." He didn't really know what to say, her bright blush and her actions from earlier gave him a pretty clear image of what these desires might be. He reached over to play with her tail, enjoying the moment of silence before meeting her slitted eyes.

"Just so you know, the way you look doesn't bother me at all, in fact I find it very attractive."

She reddened prettily, her small embarrassed yet clearly pleased smile making her canines stick out.

"But, you're going to have to hide it, you know this right?"

Her smile slipped and she sighed.

"Yeah, I'd imagine someone like Malfoy would have a field day if he found about this. Knowing him he would probably ask his father to have it in the press the very same day he found out, another way to mess with the 'filthy mudbloods'."

Harry grunted in agreement, not mentioning that he would probably break every single bone in the bastard's body if he did that.

"Professor Flitwick has actually agreed to help me with that."

She brightened as she spoke, clearly impressed by the Charms Master.

"He's enchanting a little ankle bracelet to carry the glamour of my older look, preventing them from fading away; the way glamours cast directly on the skin usually do. It's really fascinating stuff and Headmaster Dumbledore said there are few people in Britain who could make an item like that so swiftly."

"Wait, Dumbledore knows about your condition?"

She frowned before hesitantly nodding.

"Of course he does."

"And I assume Snape knows as well?"

"…Madam Pomfrey said she would need to discuss my results with a potions master..." She seemed to shrink before his eyes. "Do you think he would spread the word about my condition?"

Harry wasn't sure if he had ever seen her looking more vulnerable than right now, like a frightened kitten desperately wanting reassurance. Still, he was not one to lie to a friend when presented with a direct question, especially not about a matter that concerned them. He pulled her close before answering.

"Yes." She instantly stiffened at that.

"However, I will make sure he doesn't speak; one way or another."

Hermione backed away slightly while still keeping her arms around him, sceptically staring into his green eyes, noting the faint wisps of magic dancing around his pupils. She swallowed softly, that was usually a pretty clear sign that he was not in the best of moods. He just smiled in return, making sure she knew his agitation wasn't aimed at her.

"Just trust me Hermione."

Harry extracted himself from her embrace and stood up.

"You just worry about getting better; I'll make sure this stays a secret, all right?"

"All right Harry... just don't do anything too insane okay?"

His answering grin did nothing to alleviate her worries as he slipped out of the room.

Harry brought the full strength of his Occlumency to bear as he stalked towards Snape's quarters, to run in there shouting like an emotional child would no doubt achieve nothing. The man had been a professor at the school for years; he had probably seen every single temper tantrum imaginable. He felt his mind clear, yet his magic was still agitated, coursing through his limbs like a small centred hurricane. Nothing he could do about that now, he wouldn't be able to calm down until Hermione's situation was handled. Harry didn't really mind having his magic prepared, although he desperately wished it would not come down to actual fighting. Whereas he was a prodigious student he was still only that, a student. Snape was a professor and a 'former' Death Eater; Harry had little doubt that if it came down to a duel then he would be severely outclassed. No, this was, as Mistress Narcissa would say, a battle to be fought with words, not wands.

Reaching his door he took a deep breath before firmly knocking on the door twice.

"Enter."

Harry did as asked, keeping a confident posture as he walked over to the seated man sorting through what looked like essays. His office table was wide and looked very old, mahogany, Harry idly noted. Snape seemed indifferent to his presence, still reading through the paper in his hands, yet Harry had spotted the brief flash of surprise that flashed through his eyes as he spotted him.

"Good evening Professor Snape."

"Potter. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Harry ignored his usual sarcasm and ploughed on.

"I have just come from the Hospital Wing where my friend Hermione Granger was being treated; I merely came to ensure that her condition would be kept in confidentiality as the school charter dictates."

A small oily smile spread across his lips and Harry clenched his fists to keep himself calm.

"But of course, I would not dream of going against the school rules."

He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap.

"It would, however, be most unfortunate if word of her situation got out, but you can rest assured Mr Potter, I would play no part in it."

"That is good to know Professor Snape as I fully agree; it would be very unfortunate for all parties involved if word got out about her situation. For some it might even be… _catastrophic_."

His eyes sharpened slightly at the implied threat but he made no other reaction, keeping his smug voice steady.

"Indeed Mr Potter, but you above all people must know how rumours work in this school. Why, the students seem to practically know everything that goes on and no one can really confirm where the story originated from."

That little bastard, he would leak it to his Slytherins after making sure they wouldn't tell where they heard it, making the word spread without implicating him in it.

"Ah, that would be very unfortunate as I would be left with no other choice than to assume certain parties were guilty of springing the leak."

"Indeed? And what would you, a second year, do about these guilty parties?"

Harry grinned, his widened smile almost feral as his voice hardened.

"Let's skip the doublespeak Snape. I am no mere second year, I am The-Boy-Who-Lived. Whereas I personally might find the title ridiculous; my opinion is not shared with the Wizarding world. Should you make the monumental mistake of leaking the information about Hermione then I will bring my full fame to bear on your ass. The Daily Prophet print just about anything I say on their front page, they have practically been hounding me for an interview as of late. A sob story of the poor hero-child of the Wizarding world feeling threatened by the evil former Death Eater hounding the castle halls would sell their entire stock in an hour."

"Of course that's not even considering how corrupt wizards are, I am a Potter, I might as well bathe in gold each day if I felt like it. No bribe would be too small to have a fleet of reporters investigate and write about every single skeleton you have hidden. Dumbledore might have protected you from the Wizengamot; he can, however, not protect you against greedy corrupt reporters wishing to make themselves rich on my gold."

"As for the student body, how hard do you think it would be for The-Boy-Who-Lived to find people willing to sign a petition against you of all people? I'd offer a handshake or two, perhaps a few autographs sprinkled in with a few kisses to any girls that wanted one and I'd have a petition numbering hundreds of students willing to have you sacked in the span of a day. Make absolutely no mistake Professor Snape, the day you leak the word about Hermione's condition is the day I ruin every aspect of your life."

Snape seemed to frown slightly at his words before he spoke in a soft measured tone.

"You would do all that? Waste so much gold and influence for a _mudblood_?"

The way he said the word mudblood was strange, there a strange tinge of loathing in his voice, yet Harry felt like it wasn't aimed at him or Hermione. In fact it sounded like self-loathing of all things but Harry dismissed it as folly.

"Her name is Hermione and yes, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Hmpf.. you would, wouldn't you...Hufflepuff loyalty..."

His mumbled voice was barely audible and Harry was completely caught off guard by this sudden change of demeanour. Snape seemed to snap out of his trance and he waved towards the door, seeming irritated.

"Very well, her condition will be kept silent, now go away Potter."

"... wha?"

"You wouldn't understand, now leave."

Harry wanted to question him and demand an oath yet his gut was telling him Snape spoke the truth. He simply couldn't comprehend his sudden change of heart but realized that sticking around would achieve nothing more.

"As you wish, and thank you Professor Snape."

The man just grunted in response and the last glimpse Harry caught of him, as he slipped out of the room, was when he pulled out a large unopened bottle of firewhiskey from his bottom drawer

**XXX**

Harry was pretty high strung the first week after Hermione was released from the hospital, yet it looked like Snape had held his word, there were no special reactions or comments towards her. Flitwick had also come through, handing over an ankle bracelet that Harry loved to study whenever he could; it was a fascinating combination of runes, enchantments and permanent charms all woven together into the gold. In general he was quite pleased; there had been no new attacks since before Christmas and the overall mood in the school seemed greatly improved.

On his personal front there was a bit of tenseness between Hermione and his Hufflepuff girls though, one significant mood change caused by the potion was obvious, Hermione absolutely loved to cuddle him now. Wherever he sat she would curl into his side, her almost inaudible purrs starting up the second he started caressing her. The girls knew about her condition and understood the reasons behind it yet their jealousy was pretty tangible at times. On the other hand they didn't act on it because they now knew that there was no possible way for Hermione to aspire to become Lady Potter, her chances were already slim because of her being a muggleborn but now with her additional condition it would never fly in Wizarding Britain.

Still, lounging in one of the Hufflepuff sofas with Hermione curled into his side he was quite pleased, things were going well and the most important summer of his life was quickly approaching. A few Hufflepuff sixth years sent a glance at Hermione then continued up to their room, she had pretty much become a permanent fixture in their common room as of late. If Harry Potter thought she could be trusted then who were they argue. Harry chuckled softly as he slipped his hand underneath her robes to run it down her back the way she liked it, making her sigh in pleasure. Playing with her fine short fur he considered Weasley and Thomas, they had clearly wanted to say something about Hermione pretty much abandoning her house, yet one look at him had quickly quelled their ardour. He hadn't done anything to them because Hermione said it was her own fault for drinking the potion, but those two were clearly walking on eggshells around him, expecting retaliation at any point. Well, Harry would honour Hermione's wishes but that didn't mean he had to tell them they were off the hook.

A soft rumbling sound made itself known; a sound Harry by now recognized as her soft purr. He softly scratched the fur around her concealed tail, skimming dangerously close to the top of her pert bum. It wouldn't be the first time he had played around with the top of her amazing ass, in fact it was pretty hard to avoid with her egging him on to touch her whenever she was close. Her feline side seemed to have decided he had pretty much free access to everything that concerned her and it was honestly tough to refuse, she was incredibly attractive and feel of her heated body rippling underneath the thin layer of silky fur was very pleasant to touch. Yet he had abstained for now, as he wasn't really certain if this was truly what she wanted or if it was just her instincts going haywire. Using someone he didn't care too much about for his own advantage was one thing, but doing it to a friend was simply unthinkable for him.

Harry glanced at the pile of Valentine cards he had collected in the Great Hall earlier in the day, frowning slightly as he remembered what Gilderoy Lockhart considered appropriate messengers. Annoying, rude and insistent dwarves hunting people down to publicly shout out any love poems they had been assigned to pass on. A small shudder ran through him as he considered all the strange verses he had received, there had been great potential for embarrassment. Yet when they walked up to serenade him he had merely cleared his mind, offered a polite smile and a thank you for each poem and card. It was hard to laugh at someone else's embarrassment when they didn't seem embarrassed at all in the first place.

Leaning back on the sofa he smiled gently at the girl curling up into his armpit, maybe this year wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.

Unfortunately for Harry he had never heard about Murphy's Law.

**Chapter 37**

Harry chuckled quietly as he heard the exuberant shouts of the Hufflepuff audience waiting outside the dressing room. It was the 8th of May and time for the final Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. It was the first time in years that Hufflepuff had a solid chance of winning the cup and the house was more united than ever before, chanting together as they greedily anticipated the clash. The upper years said they had never seen such house unity as they witnessed now, the combination of their success in both the House Cup, the Quidditch Cup and the threat of petrification had seen the house of loyalty unite together stronger than ever. Harry himself had become an even stronger figure for the house, his academic performance racked in points like no other while his prowess at Quidditch had won him countless fans.

The school had been at peace ever since the attack in December and the students in general considered the problem dealt with. Even Malfoy seemed to have lost some of his bluster when his prophesied apocalypse of the muggleborn wasn't happening. It didn't help any that the Hufflepuffs were copying the actions of Harry when it came to bullying, retaliating together as one. More than one person wondered what was happening to the house of the badgers, a few of the older ones considering what was becoming of a house built on loyalty and hard work now that a leader was emerging among them.

Harry himself was in a good mood, he was making good progress on all fronts, the personal tutoring from Mistress Andromeda allowing his ability to grow in leaps and bounds. Even his Ancient Runes self-study was going surprisingly well, yet he still puzzled over his ability to easily memorize the various runes and their combinations, he was fairly certain it should be more difficult.

Hermione continued to trouble him though; her condition had seen no change besides her growing far more comfortable with herself. No longer was she plagued by self-doubt and anxiousness, she seemed to embrace her new self with ease. She was still as affectionate as ever and Harry could only wonder what brought it all on. He had obviously considered the life-debt she owed him from first year, when he had saved her from the troll, it was after all a magical bond of sorts and she herself said the potion had increased her sensitivity to all her desires. Alife-debt in essence required service from whoever owed it and he had to wonder if it was one of the reasons she acted the way she did.

Still, he hadn't given up hope on fixing her condition, even if Hermione herself seemed rather content with the whole thing. Madam Pomfrey was good but she was no expert, getting an expert opinion on her condition might shed more light on the issue. Harry also considered the possibility of the Polyjuice potion messing with her animagus form, after all, no one knew how those two magics interacted, as no one was, well, dumb enough to drink a Polyjuice potion with animal hair in it. Yet if her animagus transformation was the required fix she would still have to wait several years before attempting it. Not only did it require basic Occlumency to prevent oneself from being lost to the mind of the beast, one also needed extensive transfiguration training as the art was in essence wandless human self-transfiguration. As far as he knew the art wasn't even taught in Hogwarts, considered beyond the grasp of even the NEWT transfiguration students.

"Hufflepufffffffffff!"

Lee Jordan's shout drowned in the massive cheers that erupted from the Hufflepuffs in attendance and Preece grinned happily as he lead them out on the field. Harry grinned in return, it was time to claim the cup for the puffs for once; he was pumped for this game.

"All students are to return to their common rooms immediately!"

Complete silence blanketed the stadium as they turned to gape at Professor McGonagall who was marching towards the pitch.

"What?!"

Lee Jordan seemed to have forgotten he still had his Sonorus spell active, or he simply ignored it, yet Harry couldn't blame him, why the hell would they interrupt the final Quidditch game? McGonagall glanced towards him and he saw hesitance flash in her eyes. He felt his stomach drop as he watched her compose herself to give a statement.

"There has been another attack, Ms Granger from Gryffindor and Ms Clearwater from Ravenclaw have been found petrified. Now move; everyone to their respective common rooms, this match is cancelled!"

Harry froze in disbelief, that fucking heir had actually dared to attack Hermione. Worry warred with rage inside of him as he clenched his fists, willing his mind to start working again. With a snap he took off, sprinting towards the Hospital Wing, he had to see her to sort his head out.

He couldn't even remember running in to the infirmary, all that mattered was the brown haired girl lying in a bed next to the other statue-like students. Staring at her motionless form he had to forcibly remind himself that she was not dead; merely petrified. The image was disturbing, to watch someone who had become so full of life as of late, be made into this caricature of herself. His nails dug into his palm, drawing blood without him noticing, he was going to make a fucking snakeskin wallet out of this so called monster.

Reaching over to brush the hair out of her eyes he was at least relieved that her glamour had held, Professor Flitwick obviously knew what he was doing. Glancing at her left hand he saw a small mirror locked in her grasp and chuckled apathetically, of course she would find out what the beast was even when he told her to leave it alone. Really, what was he expecting, she was curious before but now…the expression that came to mind was 'curiosity killed the cat'. The thought made him slightly nauseous and he turned away, feeling guilt well in him. No, fuck the guilt, why was Dumbledore still refusing aurors in the school? Why was he feeling guilt when that man could have prevented all this but was letting it run its course. He looked at the row of frozen students and snorted without any real feeling, Penelope Clearwater was a half-blood. Ignoring the plight of muggleborns was one thing but the wizarding public would throw a fit when they heard the only daughter of the Clearwater family had been petrified because of his stubbornness.

His thoughts turned out to be prophetic, the second the word spread about the latest string of attacks; Dumbledore was removed as the Headmaster and kicked out of the school. Soon after, Hagrid out of all people was arrested based on suspicion alone and no doubt because of his status as a half-giant. He was naturally sent to Azkaban without any trial, why would they waste time and resources on a half-breed. Harry palmed his face at the hypocrisy and stupidity of the Ministry, to remove Dumbledore from his post was one thing, but to remove him from protecting the students was idiocy. That's not even mentioning the idea of Hagrid proclaiming himself the heir of Slytherin. It was about as likely as Lucius Malfoy being revealed as the heir of Hufflepuff

**XXX**

To call the school tense following the attacks would have been an understatement, lower years were escorted everywhere they went and even the teachers looked frazzled. Several students had pulled out to receive tutorship for the rest of the year; those that couldn't afford it only stared with barely hidden jealousy at the departing students.

Harry didn't care; he thought it was a good thing as it narrowed down the list of suspects. To say that he was thirsting for revenge was like calling water wet, his blood practically boiled in his veins whenever someone mentioned the heir. He spent hours every night prowling the corridors with his invisibility cloak, hoping to catch whoever it was that was responsible. He had not cared one whit about the attacks until they attacked something that was his. He did not care how sexist it sounded to classify Hermione as his, she simply was. The heir of Slytherin had made things personal.

Susan and Hannah were obviously worried about him and tried to cheer him up, yet it had little success. He had learned from Christmas and didn't snap at them or shut them out, yet there was little they could do to help him. Every morning he showed up for breakfast with bags under his eyes they would share a glance before piling up food on his plate. Harry suspected they knew exactly what he was doing and was grateful for their silent support. He was even more grateful for the fact that they didn't press him with questions, he couldn't lie for shit to them and avoiding the questions would just have made things awkward.

Harry glanced at the clock while munching his prepared plate; he didn't even notice the taste but made himself swallow anyway. He would never starve again when there was food available; that had been a promise he had made himself.

"Charms next eh?"

He nodded at Susan, Charms class with Slytherin, oh joy. If that house was disliked before, it was nothing compared to how they were treated as of late. The Gryffindors watched every single green-clad student with hawk eyes, seeming to hope for an excuse to go to war with them. Hufflepuff was little better, entire groups of students tracing the Slytherins with their eyes when they walked by. Most seemed bothered by the attention; even Malfoy's swagger seemed to die rather suddenly when he wasn't around his house. Their meetings with Daphne and Tracey had ended for now, not that he blamed the girls for their caution; he wouldn't want to walk around as a pair in the current climate either. The school felt like a powder keg waiting to blow.

The prefect dropped off their class outside of the Charms room, clearly Flitwick hadn't arrived yet. The Slytherin class was already there, lounging outside the door. The tension increased as soon as both sides realized they were alone in the hallway, hushed discussions going on within both groups. Harry was fine with the quiet; he really didn't feel like listening to Malfoy's rubbish right now. He remembered the old saying of 'speak of the devil' as he watched the blond boy swagger in between them, taking a demonstrative sniff of the air.

"Ahhhh." He muttered in delight.

Harry ignored him and started walking towards the classroom; he had more important things on his mind.

"Can you smell that? The air sure seems a lot fresher in the school as of late."

Harry froze, half trying to reign in his temper and half wishing to pummel the little fuck.

"Must be all the filth being purged as of late."

The blink of an eye later Harry's fist was buried in the wall next to Malfoy's head, his magic enforced fist breaking the actual millennia old rock, fine spider web cracks spreading out around his knuckles. The loud bang made more than a few people jump before quickly reaching for their wands, but Harry had yet to move an inch, content to keep his face inches from Malfoy, peering into his eyes. Draco swallowed softly as he glanced at the cracked rock next to his face before turning tail and legging it to the classroom.

A loud snort broke the tense silence and they all turned to Hannah who was covering her mouth her hand.

"Sorry, sorry, but that was pretty damn funny."

Susan tried to fight her giggle but failed and was soon joined in by a few soft chuckles. People glanced at each other before holstering their wands, not really worth fighting over the ponce.

"Mr Potter."

They turned around at Professor Tonks's voice, not having noticed her at the end of the corridor.

"If you would come with me, the rest of you inform Professor Flitwick I have borrowed Mr Potter."

She got a few nods in return before marching off with Harry. They walked in silence as she led him to her room and gestured towards the sofa. As he sat down she started preparing some tea.

"You realize you almost started a war between Hufflepuff and Slytherin?"

He grimaced but couldn't really refute it, Malfoy had been mouthing off but he had escalated it to violence.

"Yeah, it was dumb."

"Yes, it was. It was rash and quite simply stupid."

She walked over with the tea set, sitting down next to him and handing him a cup.

"Yet I don't blame you, your Occlumency seems to be a mess and your emotions are all over the place. Have you been sleeping?"

His answering grimace just made her nod, like she already knew the answer.

"Lack of sleep makes relaxation difficult which in turn makes meditation for Occlumency difficult. As this has been going on for some weeks you are allowing all your emotions to bleed through. The childish taunts of Malfoy should be answered with wit, not physical force like some brute. Never allow your enemies to know they are getting to you. Actual revenge can be taken later, especially when it doesn't involve your entire class. Or witnesses for that matter."

"You don't understand Mistress; I have to catch this little bastard!"

"The heir? Do you believe yourself to be in good condition to fight someone who is capable of controlling a basilisk?"

He was about to answer yes but frowned, she'd spot a lie a mile away and when he really thought about it he felt weak as a kitten. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in almost a month. His lack of answer only made her raise an eyebrow as she sipped her own tea, prompting him to taste his.

"The Hufflepuffs look up to you; in fact almost the entire first three years follow your lead. Had you started fighting with Slytherin today then the violence would have no doubt escalated, we need to sort out your head."

He drunk a bit more tea, savouring the taste, it was actually quite good, before giving her a questioning look.

"Sort out my head?"

She moved up, sitting down behind him so that he was practically in her lap. Her hands moved up to his chest and she pulled him back, making him recline against her pert breasts. He had barely had time to put the teacup away and turned his head to look at her in question. She just smiled and kissed his neck before her hands parted his robes and gently pulled his shirt out of his pants. Harry flushed but didn't fight her; he wasn't a complete idiot after all. Her hands roamed over his slight abs before continuing to his belt, unbuckling it with deft hands. His arousal was painfully obvious by now and she just gave a pleased murmur at the sight as she pulled down both his pants and boxers, freeing his erection.

Her left hand moves to his testicles, gently cupping and playing with them while her right hand grasped her wand. A muttered spell later he felt some sort of warm lubricant cover his cock and her right hand started pumping him slowly.

"Come on Harry, come for Mistress and let your body relax."

Her mumbling voice kept washing over his ear as her silky hand kept working on his shaft, playfully massaging the head before returning to the pumping motion. Harry hadn't bothered with masturbation in ages, too preoccupied with Hermione's situation and it clearly showed now as he felt himself lose control very quickly. He panted and tried to delay his orgasm to enjoy the feel of her soft hands, but it was of no use and he soon felt himself come, covering her relentless hands in semen as he jerked in her lap. She wrung the very last drop out of him before giving him a small kiss on the cheek and picking up her wand to vanish the mess. Harry stared at her as she stood up.

"N-not that I'm objecting, but *yawn*, what was that all about?"

She gave him a victorious little smirk.

"Not only does an orgasm make your body release endorphins that affect your mood, it also relieves stress, something that you were in great need of having relieved. Above all, however, it also releases your magic and calms it."

She walked over to his cup of tea, inspecting the leftovers before smiling at his drowsy face.

"It also allows the Dreamless Sleep potion I slipped into your tea to work without your notice, you did after all say you hadn't been sleeping."

He tried to muster an angry glare at her but could already feel the potion taking effect, his vision steadily darkening.

"Good night Harry."

The last thing he saw before sleep claimed him was her tucking him in with a thick blanket. He couldn't decide if he should be upset or grateful.

**Chapter 38**

Harry felt a moment of disorientation as he groggily opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. His mind focused and he recognized Mistress Andromeda's living room, feeling the memories of earlier returning to him. He frowned slightly as he stretched, he really wanted to be upset with her for slipping him that potion, yet he couldn't deny that he felt fantastic. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was past six in the evening. He snorted softly, no wonder he felt great, he had slept almost ten hours, which was probably more than he had slept all week before that.

Feeling how calm his magic felt and how relaxed he was in general, he decided to spend some time meditating. He had been neglecting the practice and it had honestly been showing, his emotions flaring far easier. Closing his eyes he gathered his Occlumency, clearing his mind with casual ease before flitting through the happenings of the past month, analysing them and putting his mind at ease. Occlumency required constant upkeep, as ignoring emotions and significant events lead to build up, which in turn deteriorated one's emotional control.

He froze when he worked through one of the most emotionally loaded memories, when McGonagall had told him about Hermione. Ginny Weasley. The girl had clenched her teeth before snapping his eyes to him, her entire appearance practically flooding with guilt. He hadn't paid attention to it at the moment, being too occupied with keeping his anger in check. She knew something; that was not the usual blushing reaction she got when he made eye contact with her, that was pure and simple guilt, oozing out of her very being.

Harry stood up from the sofa, throwing his robe on in the process. Mistress Andromeda had apparently used a Switching spell on him at some point during the day to make him more comfortable. He glanced at the clock again, he should be able to make the end of the dinner; Weasley would most likely be there. Jogging at a steady pace towards the great hall he frowned when he heard a loud commotion down the corridor. A huge crowd was gathering and they were all whispering in a hushed tone, like they were afraid to upset something unseen. Harry waded through the crowd before reaching what had caught their attention, feeling his magic bubble in him as he saw the text covering the hallway wall.

'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'

It was the same blood red paint that had adorned the walls in October; the dripping message sent a chill through his spine.

"All students are to return to their common rooms at once!"

McGonagall waded through the crowd with Snape and Flitwick, her stern command getting the students moving. Harry took one last glance at the text before making up his mind, heading towards the Gryffindor common rooms instead of his own. The Gryffindors sent questioning glances towards him as he waded through them before spotting his target, the Weasley girl was walking apart from the rest of them, her face clearly distraught. He moved up next to her, noting that she wasn't paying attention to anything going on around them, merely staring at the floor. As they turned the corner he slipped his invisibility cloak over them both and pulled her into a classroom. She squeaked in surprise before recognizing him, at which point it looked like she couldn't decide if she should panic or blush. To Harry it looked like she was doing both.

"Hey, Ginny wasn't it?"

"Uh, umm, yeah?"

_'Always use all resources available to you.'_ The mantra from Mistress Narcissa rang in his head and he mentally groaned, yet knew what he needed to do. If she knew something and had kept it quiet for this long, then bullying her would probably not achieve much. He flashed a confident smile, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Harry Potter, pleasure to finally meet you Miss Ginny Weasley."

"Uhh, uh, umm, y-you too?"

Harry grinned mentally; at least her panic seemed to have abated; now she was just confused and incredibly flustered. He moved closer to her, his body only inches from her.

"I've been looking at you lately."

"Oh?" It sounded more like a squeak than an actual question.

"Yeah, and I have admit I'm a bit worried, you look like something terrible has happened, beyond the obvious that is."

She opened her mouth and closed it, staring at her shoes as if trying to decide what she should say. He gently cupped her chin and lifted her eyes up to his.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, I understand if you have been afraid to talk to the teachers. But how am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's wrong."

She blushed even deeper at his touch, seeming frozen against the wall.

"Uh, umm, y-you don't understand, I don't think you can help with t-this."

He moved even closer, placing his other hand on her back while flashing her a cocky grin, something he heard his father liked doing.

"Come on now, you know who I am right, The-Boy-Who-Lived? Do you really think I wouldn't be able to help you?"

Her eyes widened in awe and Harry had to mentally thank all those trashy adventure stories that had spread around about his supposed adventures as a child.

"W-well, it kind of started during the summer." He smiled at her hesitant face, urging her to continue.

"I f-found his strange book among my school books. It was really weird but really cool as well, it would write things back to me when I wrote in it. It sometimes even showed me these cool memories."

Harry kept his encouraging smile up, not letting his suspicion show on his face. A book with independent thought and the capability to display memories was so far out of the realm of normal charms work it wasn't even funny.

"Well, the guy in the book was called Tom and he was really nice, yet he seemed to be getting increasingly frustrated with me during the year. That was until I spoke to my friend who I think was being bullied, Tom suggested I'd give him to her so she could have a friend to help her out." She glanced at him hesitantly.

"You're doing great." He gently moved his hand slightly lower to the top of her buttocks, rubbing her lower back while still keeping his encouraging smile in place.

Her flush returned to full force but she continued her story.

"I did as he asked and my friend was really happy... but a few months after I no longer had the book I started remembering these really weird things. Like, I was doing stuff, but I wasn't really doing stuff? I don't really understand but I'd remember these parts, or well, shards of memories of things I didn't know I had done."

She was frowning now while Harry furiously cycled through her story in his mind. Memories returning meant a memory obfuscation charm that was slowly breaking down. The other part of her discussion sounded like possession or mind control of some sort. The more he learned the less this book sounded like a book, it sounded like an entity. Seeing the red head was looking at him in question he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, while softly squeezing her bum. He was pretty surprised at how firm it was; witches rarely did any sport besides Quidditch; he guessed she must fly a lot. Harry knew there was a reason why the all-female Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies had so many fans, and it sure as hell wasn't their performance.

Her squeak was adorable and Harry was surprised at how malleable she was; her infatuation with him must have been brewing for a good while.

"That sounds pretty strange; do you recognize anything specific from these memories?"

She gathered her breath, glancing at the hand palming her butt before flushing again. When she finally got her mind back on track her answer was the jackpot he was looking for.

"Uhh, I don't know really, like I can't really tell if I had been dreaming or not. Can't tell what's real and what's not you know? But, like, in a lot of the memories I remember seeing this h-huge hole in the second floor girls' bathroom, which is really strange because no one ever goes there. Because of Myrtle constantly hanging around there, you know?"

Harry slowly nodded while resisting the urge to fist pump, Moaning Myrtle, killed in 1943, right during the time the Chamber had been opened for the first time.

"Thank you Ginny, your help has been invaluable, maybe I'll see more of you later all right?"

"All right, H-harry."

He squeezed her again before winking at her, getting another squeak as he slipped away. Harry really did place her infatuation behind his ear, he was pretty sure that in a few years she'd get down on her knees in the great hall if he asked her for a blowjob. Something to keep in mind for sure; especially for a hormonally charged teenager.

The school was eerily quiet as he ran down to the second floor; the total evacuation of students had obviously been very efficient. He didn't worry about Ginny; he had left her practically outside of the Gryffindor common room. Reaching the girls' bathroom he snuck inside, making sure to keep quiet. Seeing it was empty he removed the invisibility cloak while studying the room. The decor was old, very old in fact. Hiding the entrance to the Chamber here sounded like something Slytherin would do, this was probably among the last places one would search. He started combing through every corner and panel before finally freezing as he spotted a small snake engraved into the side of a tap. He carefully traced it with his finger, feeling a small hint of magic hidden beneath. A snake, of course, parseltongue was a Slytherin family trait, what better way to bar the entrance from anyone that didn't belong.

Focusing on the snake he started hissing, "Door, reveal, open..."

On open a loud creak was heard underneath the floor before it magically folded in on itself, revealing a wide pipe that lead down into the darkness. Harry stared into the oppressing darkness before his rational side took hold and he realized he could use some backup. He cursed when he realized time was of the essence and he had absolutely no way of contacting Mistress Andromeda, he really needed to learn that Patronus charm she used to send messages around with, seemed dead useful. Oh well, nothing to it, if the heir really did have someone down there then this was his best chance of catching him. He wasn't really too worried about the girl, his priority was revenge, he didn't even know her.

He slid down the pipe on his feet before tumbling into a pile of carpets, grateful for the elasticity that dampened his fall. A muttered Lumos charm later he gasped quietly as he took in the corridor he was walking through. It was everything he though it should be, majestic yet intimidating, the countless carvings of snakes leaving little doubt to whom this place belonged to. He thought about donning his invisibility cloak but the place was pitch dark, meaning he would still be spotted because of his wand light. Reaching another door he repeated the command from earlier, watching with a small sense of satisfaction as it melted away, revealing a huge chamber dominated by a gigantic statue of a man. Salazar Slytherin no doubt.

The flickering torches on the wall revealed two people in the middle of the Chamber, a small blonde girl lying on her side, hopefully only unconscious, and a tall handsome boy standing next to her, smirking at Harry. When Harry got closer he saw malice hidden in those eyes, but what was stranger was the transparency of the young man. He looked like something between a ghost and a man. Studying the girl he recognized her, it was the girl that had happily skipped to the sorting hat earlier in the year, Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw first year.

"Harry Potter...I guess I should not be surprised that you found your way here, considering the stories I have heard about you."

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Although I confess myself confused as to how you actually got in here, only one with Slytherin family magic may enter."

"I'm just that good."

The boy smirked in response.

"Ah confidence, I recognize many of my traits in you Harry. Brutality, confidence and charm, you could become great under my tutelage."

"And who would you be?"

He wrote out 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' in flaming letters, watching in amusement as Harry merely frowned at the name. With an exaggerated twirl of his wand he reached over and tapped the text, gleefully watching it reform into 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

Harry kept his face Occluded but couldn't help the tinge of panic that ran through him, he had been expecting a student; instead he got the Dark Lord. Talk about biting off more than you can chew. The last time he had fought Voldemort the battle itself had been pathetic, he had been crushed by someone faster, more powerful and certainly more skilled. He had improved, but not by a long shot enough to match what he had fought then.

"Why are you here?"

The man studied him for a while before grinning; Harry assumed he couldn't resist bragging.

"Why to clear this school of filth and to rise again."

Harry noticed the blurry boy had gained more definition, like a camera that had come into focus better. He was gaining strength. He quickly looked around, spotting a small diary in the hands of Lovegood, who looked like she was suffering from hypothermia, her skin very slowly but steadily paling. Fuck, if he was ever going to have a chance it was now. He whipped out his wand and sent an Expulso charm at the boy, frowning when he only grinned in return. The charm passed right through his body and smashed against the wall, causing a spider web of runes to light up but causing little damage, the chamber was clearly warded. While the ward was clearly old it still mitigated the damage.

"Now, now Harry, there's no need for that."

Harry pointed his wand at the diary instead, still getting a superior smirk from the man. After a moment of hesitation he moved the wand to Lovegood's head instead, watching as a flash of fear went through Tom's eyes before he eased out what looked like Lovegood's wand. It certainly looked too feminine to be his.

"Would you kill her Harry? Poor little Luna Lovegood?"

Tom sent a quick wordless cutting charm at Harry who reflexively parried it, yet he surprised at how feeble it was. It barely kept consistency and when he flicked it away it faded into nothing. Tom looked at the wand and frowned, making Harry breathe a sigh of relief. The wand was either a terrible match or he simply was still too weak to properly cast magic, or both. Either way it was a good thing for him. Tom looked at him and started speaking, his soft steady voice echoing in the Chamber.

"I was first in Ginevra Weasley's hands you know? She proved to be a real treasure trove of information when it came to all things Harry Potter, I'd be careful around that one, bit stalker-ish if you know what I mean. She also surprisingly managed to resist me, spending the majority of her time fawning over you with her friends instead of writing in the diary. Even getting her to do the slight things she did proved to be a real challenge, I knew it would have taken me years to fully control her."

Harry heard him mumble "seventh daughter of the seventh generation..." before he glanced at Lovegood, showing a cruel arrogant smile.

"Then a stroke of luck occurred, she mentioned her dear friend Luna Lovegood and how lonely she seemed. It only took a bit of compulsion before she happily handed me over to the poor broken girl. Miss Lovegood had seen her own mother die during a failed spell experiment when she was nine and never received proper counselling. Her father lost what was left of his mind in grief and let his mind follow whimsy fairy tales instead of focusing on the cruel reality where his wife was dead. Poor Luna only wished for attention from her father so she copied the only parental figure she had, talking about the same fairy tales in hopes of recognition. Desperate, yet it barely worked, letting the poor girl cope with her mother's demise."

His grin became disturbing.

"Then she arrived at Hogwarts, hoping to make new friends. Yet no one had told her that children are the cruellest of them all. They took one look at her and labelled her loony, classmates started picking on her to fit in with the rest of the cool people. Those that had sympathy didn't want to expose themselves to the bullying, so they looked the other way, pretending it never happened while the broken girl was shattered even further. Then I arrived, the first friendly person who would talk to her and listen. She devoted hours each day writing in me, letting my magic sink its hooks deeper into her, bypassing her natural mental defences before slowly possessing her body completely. Her. Very. First. Hogwarts. Friend."

Harry felt bile rise up in his throat as he fought to control his rage, that fucking bastard, that scheming cold son of a bitch. Glancing at him he saw that Tom had become even more corporeal, draining the girl of her life. He swore loudly and tried to will himself to kill the girl. Yet looking at the pale fragile little thing he could only curse his own weakness as he compared her bullying to his and her loss of parents to his own. He could relate far too well and not even Occlumency could keep his sympathy at bay.

"FUCK!"

He swore as he sent a cutting curse at the diary, watching it easily deflect the spell as it skipped across the ground. Tom's laughter was mocking in its cruelty and he switched his focus to him instead, sending every offensive spell he knew at him, yet all of them whizzed happily through his incorporeal body, letting out a pathetic fizzling sound as if to mock him. Feeling desperation rise he focused his hate into a finely honed weapon, ignoring everything but his wish to crush this man. He broke his promise to Mistress Narcissa, but he saw no other options.

"Lacero!"

The word was almost hissed out, a spell of the Dark Arts taught to him by Mistress Narcissa. Instead of the usual flush of pleasure that accompanied the art he managed to Occlude it; his rage and anger focused at the utter devastation of his enemy. Battle rage it was called among older wizards, yet Harry had never heard the term; he only knew what he felt, a thrumming sense of hunger for the fight itself.

Much to his surprise the dark magic served where light one couldn't; cutting a massive gash across Tom's leg, exposing a hint of bone for a second before blood flooded out. Of course, he was a dark magic construct at the moment, not yet human, he could no more ignore dark magic than he could his own existence. Tom narrowed his eyes in hatred as he summoned a solid dark grey shield and conjured a set of bandages around his leg.

"You little shit, you don't know what I am capable of!"

He switched to parseltongue, his voice triumphant.

"Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four!"

The last hissed sentence caused the entire Chamber to light up in runes, pattern after pattern traced on each wall and leading to massive Slytherin statue that was slowly opening. Tom saw Harry look at the runes in surprise and let out a gloating laugh.

"Shocked? Parseltongue is but a fraction of the Slytherin family magics; those of us touched by his greatness can instinctively learn all languages and runes at an incredible rate. All descendants of Slytherin have been Rune Masters; the skill is in our magic."

Harry barely kept his face neutral as a sense of shock passed through his body as memories started flashing through his head.

Harry, nine years old, being tutored by Miss Brown, the alias of Andromeda Tonks, as she seemed shocked yet incredibly pleased at the rate he was learning Latin.

Harry, eleven years old, reading the musty Wizengamot tomes under the direction of Mistress Narcissa, as she marvelled at his ability to read and memorize the almost ancient version of the English language with such ease.

Harry, twelve years old, learning Ancient Runes at a rate the books told him was impossible, wondering why it all felt so easy to him.

It was all connected. All of it. He had some Slytherin magic in him, the Horcrux had given him far more than just parseltongue.

A loud scraping noise combined with a jumbled hissing noise snapped him out of his thoughts and he glanced at Tom, seeing a gleeful smile on his face as he stared right back at him with a feverish stare. Harry ran through everything he had learned, the basilisk gaze supposedly had no effect on Salazar Slytherin himself and he had 'bestowed the same gift upon his heirs'. Harry swallowed nervously as his Potter blood thrummed in anticipation for the fight. If he closed his eyes he was dead, there was no way he could fight a beast like that while keeping an eye on Tom without vision. Trying to use his peripheral vision was just as doomed, it only took the slightest glance for the basilisk to send its magic down his eyes all the way to his core. No, he would face this enemy like a Potter of old, with eyes open and facing the enemy head on.

When Voldemort came for his grandfather, Charlus Potter, he had met him at the front door of Potter Manor, wand in hand, knowing he had no chance of victory but willing to buy time for his wife. When Voldemort broke down the wards at Godric's Hollow, James Potter waited in front of the door, knowing he could not win, yet willing to give his life for his family. The same unyielding quality now resided in Harry Potter as he awaited the beast, knowing his chance of survival was slim at best, yet also knowing he would never back down, never flee from a challenge.

The moment the gigantic head of the snake slithered out of the hole in the statue Harry met its eyes, feeling a burning magic travel all over his corneas, like small fingers poking and prodding, attempting to break through. Something within him rebelled and lashed out, neutralizing the magic in its tracks. Harry shuddered in relief before the battle lust returned with a vengeance, flooding his limbs with concentrated magic.

"EXPULSO!"

This time his curse was aimed at the wall above the hole in the statue, his intentionally grossly overpowered spell breaching through the old and weakened wards like a hot knife through butter. A huge explosion caused the wall to cave in, raining down huge chunks of heavy sharp rock on the basilisk that desperately tried to escape. It was far too late for that, the heavy Hogwarts stone cutting deep lashes into its skin while crushing the entire tail end of the dark green snake. It slithered free while letting out a hissing roar of pain, its clearly crazed yellow eyes homing in on him.

His Potter blood thrummed as he met it head on, his magic swimming in joy at the challenge. The snake attempted to bite him down but his magically reinforced body dodged the attack, especially as the crushed back end of the snake prevented it from coiling its muscles the way it usually did for lunges. Potters had always excelled at transfiguration and the current battleground he had created for himself with the explosion was a Transfiguration Masters wet dream, rocks and stones littering the floor. Harry let his magic go free, transfiguring every single scrap of rock into spears, knives, gigantic cleavers and spikes that he banished towards the snake, grinning in hazed joy as he watched his physical weapons dig deep into its skin. Basilisk hide might be resistant towards magic but there was a reason why Potters were considered a beast's bane, transfigured weapons cared little for magical resistant hides. He had not forgotten the effectivity of the porcelain shrapnel he used against the troll more than a year ago.

In his haze he did one key mistake though; take his eyes off Tom for too long. It only took a moment but Tom used that time to drop his grey shield and throw a cutter at him. He barely noticed it in time, dodging out of the way, but it still grazed his chest, cutting all the way to the ribs. His wound made him stumble, tripping on all the rubble the explosion had caused. The basilisk instantly capitalized on his weakness, dragging its weary body forward for one last attack. Harry tried to dodge it while banishing a rock spear at its mouth but it was too late, he felt a large fang cut open the side of his thigh the moment the spear pierced through its brain. He grinned at his victory over the beast before staring at his leg in muted horror, watching the clear green liquid that marred the sides of the wound. A sense of burning hit him only seconds later, like someone had taken a glowing hot poker and shoved it into his leg. He gasped in pain as he fell to his knees, feeling the burning spread up his leg, like a growing vine made out of molten lead, eating its way through his veins.

A cold laughter spread in the Chamber and he turned his sweat-soaked head towards Tom, seeing the superior smug grin still on his face. He was giving him satirical applause.

"Very impressive Harry, such a shame it had come to this. You, on your knees, recognizing my superiority while you rot away in pain from the venom."

Harry stared apathetically at him, realizing the truth of his words. The venom was lethal, there were no cures for a basilisk bite.

"I'll make sure to send that mudblood bitch you like your regards when I finish the job I started."

Rage. Unholy unhindered rage drowned out the searing pain, overrode the remains of his Occlumency and flooded his body.

"Fuck you!"

If he was going to die he was going to take that fucker with him. Not even noticing the lack of a wand in his hand he reached out for the diary across the room, watching it lift up from Lovegood's grasp and fly the distance of the Chamber into his hands. He gave one last snarling grin at Tom who lifted his wand in a panic, no doubt to stop him, before he smashed the diary into the mouth of the dead basilisk, watching row after row of sharp teeth pierce through the magically reinforced leather with childish ease.

"NO! What have you done!? You fool!"

A row of serrated holes appeared across his chest and he started screaming in pain and disbelief as the venom devoured the diary. Hole after hole appeared across his almost solid body, throwing him to the ground as he bellowed in anguish, dark blood-like smoke leaking out of the holes. Harry watched with a sick sense of satisfaction as Tom's very soul seemed to seep out of him, a dark shriek echoing from both the spectre and the diary. Tom collapsed in on himself and disappeared into thin air while dark, almost black blood bled and boiled out of the now silent book.

It was done.

As Harry's rage depleted, he felt the incredible searing pain return, every limb, every bone, every inch of his body felt like it had been doused in liquid fire, his nerves sending panicking signals to his brain, making him twitch and scream in agony as his death approached.

Yet something else incredibly significant had happened the moment he decided to extract vengeance.

On October the 31st, 1981, Tom Marvolo Riddle attempted to kill one Harry James Potter. His spell was reflected back at him and Harry defeated him in single magical combat, gaining a sliver of Slytherin magic through Riddle's soul.

On June 6th, 1992, Tom Marvolo Riddle possessing the body of Quirinius Quirrell attempted to kill Harry James Potter. Harry's touch proved poisonous for him and Harry defeated him in single magical combat, elevating him to second in line for the title of the heir of the Slytherin family.

And now today, Harry James Potter defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin for the third time in single magical combat. The magical energy released from the Horcrux, the ambient magic flooding the chamber, the magic of the Slytherin family, recognized this event for what it was. The moment one potential heir defeated the other one for the third time and claimed the title for himself. It surged into the victor, bolstering the amount that had been given by the original Horcrux, pushing forward his magical right as the true heir. The family magic seemed almost amused as it detected snake venom within the body, gathering its significant power and knowledge. No snake could ever harm the lord of serpents or their spawn. The diary had lacked a circulatory system or anything the family magic might recognize, not to mention being weakened because of the drain on the Lovegood girl, rendering it useless against the venom that stained its pages. Harry Potter on the other hand was in incredible shape, brimming with magic of his own that happily assisted the Slytherin magic in attacking a common foe.

Harry barely noticed the surge that passed through him before he suddenly felt a heat spread across his limbs, which instead of increasing the pain as he expected it to, started dampening it. His screaming changed to clenched teeth before he suddenly gasped in relief, feeling the last vestiges of pain leave him as a foreign magic washed over him like a hot pleasant shower. Staring at the wound in his thigh he watched in awe as his body expelled the green venom, seemingly ignoring its acidic quality. His hands were still trembling, phantom pain lingering in his nerves, but he didn't care. He started laughing at the whole situation, he laughed in relief, in joy, in disbelief at his own survival, in victory over his foe. He simply let go, lying on the damp floor of the Chamber of Secrets laughing his heart out.

A small groan of pain made him abruptly stop.

Sitting up he looked at the small awakening blonde girl, watching her groggily open her silvery grey to the world. He gave her a small smile and a wave, his own euphoria of survival still bolstering his mood.

"Hello, do you come here often?"

Her eyes widened as she took him in, before expanding to small tea plates as she saw the chamber and the basilisk. Harry expected a multitude of questions yet the one he got still surprised him.

"Is he dead?"

Her hesitant voice left little to question about whom she meant. Harry gave a grin and nodded, kicking the head of the basilisk next to him to call attention to the diary. She looked at the diary for a few seconds, her face unreadable before she dove at him, hugging him desperately as she started to cry deep heart-wrenching sobs. Harry sighed before returning the hug, a part of him wanted to lecture her on trusting a god damn self-aware book but with the state she was in, he didn't think she needed any more chastisement. He started rocking her gently as he murmured in her ear, promising things would be all right. The words meant little but the effort counted, he knew from experience.

Deciding he was tired of being wet, cold and bleeding he stood up, easily carrying her bridal style as looked around the Chamber. He briefly entertained the idea of finding some private study of Salazar Slytherin's, before he discarded the idea. Voldemort had known about this place for years, even in his arrogance he would never leave information that was dangerous to him this close to Dumbledore. Still, he would return to search the place later, just to make sure, but he highly doubted he'd have any success.

Summoning his and Lovegood's wand he started leading them out of the Chamber, already wishing for some fresh air. After a moment of hesitance he summoned the diary, Lovegood would need it for evidence. He froze briefly at the door when he realized he had wandlessly summoned the wands, barely muttering Accio. He remembered summoning the book during the fight without a wand as well. Huh, interesting.

Reaching the pipe he frowned for a second before twirling his wand, creating a set of stairs leading up. He was fairly certain Salazar probably had a better system in place but he wasn't really interesting in investigating that now. His limping walk to the Headmaster's office was only interrupted by Lovegood's quiet mumble.

"Thank you."

He glanced at the small shaking girl, before giving a small smile.

"You are welcome Lovegood."

"Luna, please. You saved my life."

Harry nodded. Another life-debt. Not planned but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Then call me Harry."

She smiled in return before curling up against him again. He was pretty sure she could walk but didn't really care either way by this point; it wasn't like she was heavy.

The gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office jumped out of the way the moment he approached, he briefly wondered if it did that automatically for wounded students or if Dumbledore knew he was approaching. He heard a loud argument going on inside, two distinct voices arguing, neither of them the Headmaster.

"Even if the Lovegood girl is missing you have no right to sit in that chair Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Board of Governors suspended you from the post!"

Dumbledore just smiled genially at Lucius Malfoy, not seeming the least bit disturbed by his shouting, before turning to Harry who had just entered. His look made the other two men turn around and the tall confused looking man with similar hair as Luna's, merely more faded, started out of his chair with a look of relief on his face.

"Pumpkin!"

Luna looked up from Harry's lap and quickly scrambled over to the man to hug him. Harry briefly glanced at the strange yellow robes the man wore before turning to Dumbledore and Malfoy.

"The beast in the Chamber of Secrets is dead. As is the heir of Slytherin."

Malfoy sneered at him.

"And what would a child like you know about that?"

Harry grinned, the coagulated blood in his mouth tinting his teeth a dark red and giving him a macabre grin.

"I killed them both."

Malfoy seemed to falter slightly before he composed himself, yet Dumbledore became tense.

"Mr Potter; who was this heir?"

Harry threw the ruined book on the desk.

"One Tom Marvolo Riddle who seemed to reside in this diary. He had somehow managed to control students during the year, Lovegood was just another victim."

The very air in the room seemed to shift and something within Dumbledore's posture shifted. It was nothing you could see with the naked eye yet it was terrifyingly obvious to the people in the room that something in the atmosphere had changed. The magic felt like a sharp poised sword, hanging invisibly in the air. Harry was acutely reminded of the fact that the genial old man before him was also the reason why Voldemort had always hesitated to attack the school. Swallowing nervously he continued, sending a significant glance towards the now stiff Lucius Malfoy.

"It was originally found among the books of one Ginny Weasley. One can but wonder how Miss Weasley came to be in possession of such an incredibly dark object."

The magical pressure in the room kept increasing as Dumbledore carefully inspected the diary, casting a few nonverbal detection spells, his clear blue eyes shimmering with contained power. When they shifted to Malfoy Harry almost exhaled in relief that the stare was not directed at him. Say what you want about the man, but Mistress Andromeda was very correct in her advice to not make an enemy of the Headmaster. Malfoy looked like he'd rather be anywhere but in the room right now, a small bead of sweat traveling down the side of his face.

"Indeed Mr Potter, it seems like quite the mystery. Who would want to so harm the Weasley family, especially right before the vote for the new Muggleborn Act in the Wizengamot. The Act which is sponsored by Arthur Weasley and if I remember correctly; quite staunchly opposed by one Lucius Malfoy."

His voice was genial and seemed quite friendly yet the pressure in the air was anything but, Harry felt like he was choking; yet he knew it wasn't even being directed at him.

"In fact should it had come to pass that Ginny Weasley had been found guilty for attacking fellow Hogwarts students, I'm quite certain that the scandal that surrounded the Weasley family would have been most upsetting."

Harry glanced at Malfoy's hands and saw a faint tremor in them as he attempted to compose himself.

"Professor Dumbledore, certainly you can't be insinuating that I would have had anything to do with this tragedy?"

The pressure increased even further and Harry could see Malfoy's feet wobble slightly. He felt slight awe at the sheer amount of power the man sitting before him possessed, he was well over a hundred yet his magical core seemed as terrifying as the stories told.

"Of course not Lord Malfoy, there will however be an investigation launched into this matter. Until there is sufficient evidence I would never make such an accusation. Yet I feel it prudent to inform you that should any similar objects, or any Dark object for that matter, find their way into the hands of Hogwarts students, then I will have little choice but to take matters into my own hands."

The pressure abruptly disappeared completely and Harry drew a shuddering breath.

"Now, seeing as the monster is dealt with I assume I will have little worries of regaining my position as Headmaster. I believe our discussion is concluded Lord Malfoy."

The man didn't even seem to care about the abrupt dismissal, happily slinking out of the room with a scowl. Harry scoffed quietly; deep down the man really was a coward. An intelligent and highly dangerous coward though.

When the man had left Dumbledore smiled at Harry before frowning at wounds he carried.

"Hmpf, seems like old age really is starting to slow my wits. A wounded student standing in my office, Madam Pomfrey would have my beard if she knew. I believe we have much to discuss Mr Potter, but I also believe it can wait until tomorrow, you and Miss Lovegood look like they could use a night in the infirmary."

Harry wanted to argue but the man played dirty, including Luna in suggestion. He could ignore his own wounds but who knew what was wrong with the girl after what she went through. He sighed before nodding.

"Yeah, sounds good Headmaster."

His mind was whirring as he walked towards the Hospital wing with Mr Lovegood and Luna, the older man thanking him profusely and promising his help in anything he might require. He absentmindedly nodded in return while thinking over everything that had happened. Why was he not dead? This was the second Horcrux he had encountered, how many had Voldemort made? He had Slytherin family magic in him, what did that mean for his future? Harry sighed as Madam Pomfrey shouted in surprise upon laying eyes on his bleeding form, so much for a quiet year.

**Chapter 39 – The Second Year at Hogwarts**

Ends Harry yawned widely as he led their little group towards the now familiar girls' bathroom, frowning at the tattered clothes he was wearing from the day before. Little to his surprise Mistress Andromeda had shown up at his infirmary bed last night, starting by politely yet firmly calling him a total moron before requesting the full story. She had calmly and attentively listened to the entire story before pacing the room in thought.

"You managed to resist the alluring aspect of the Dark Arts completely?"

When he nodded she frowned, continuing her pacing.

"Must be the Black blood from Dorea Black, your grandmother. Black's were always gifted at the Dark Arts but it is surprising that you would manifest that trait on top of all the others. Hmmh, on the other hand your magic is unusually potent, it might be using anything in your blood and body to its full advantage, no matter how dormant."

She stopped for a second, studying his scar before continuing.

"Your assumption that the book was a Horcrux is most likely accurate. To able to manifest the many abilities you described is one thing, but the fact that the spectre spoke parseltongue proves the book had Slytherin family magic, which brings far more credence to the theory."

Andromeda continued pacing, her mind working over the whole incident.

"That you have some of that magic is fantastic, which by the way means that I will be adding French, German and Ancient Runes classes to your summer schedule, a gift like yours should not be neglected."

She only grinned at him when he groaned, like she'd ignore a useful gift like that. Her smile slid off her face when she continued though.

"How you survived the venom is however questionable, as only Slytherin's direct heir could have done that. While the magic you had was enough to repel the gaze, the venom is something vastly different, legendary in its potency. You said it happened right after you destroyed the book?"

Harry nodded, feeling a sense of achievement flood him as he thought about it.

"Yep, right after I smacked snakeface for the third time."

Mistress Andromeda abruptly stopped in her tracks, her wide eyes turning towards him.

"Third time…? Of course, Godric's Hollow, your first year and now this. You beat him alone every single time! In fact you defeated him in... Single magical combat."

She purred out the last part, like a particularly tasty vintage of wine she was savouring.

"Umm, yeah. So?"

Mistress Andromeda just grinned at him, her smile as wide as he had ever seen.

"It means Harry, that by defeating him thrice; you most likely have claimed his title as your own."

Harry was utterly stupefied, even more so when she leaned over and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"I really should be berating you some more for your stupidity, but Merlin if this wasn't a stroke of luck. If all goes well we'll be in control of three votes by the end of summer."

She looked him over, lust clear in her eyes as she softly purred "Lord Slytherin". Harry flushed slightly; he knew better than most how attractive she found power. He cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject as he really didn't want to contemplate the fact that he might be the lord of on the most hated houses in wizarding history.

"About the basilisk..."

He got no further before Mistress Andromeda cut in again.

"Yes, of course, in what kind of shape is it? Intact I hope?"

"Yeah, it's in pretty decent shape, I had in fact considered having it chopped up for sale; it's supposed to be worth a bit."

She just waved his sentence away.

"Yes, yes, but that can wait. No, while the beast is intact it is worth more than its weight in gold."

Seeing his frown she let out a tinkling laugh before continuing.

"Do you not see? This is the best publicity you could possibly dream of. The-Boy-Who-Lived defeats Slytherin's beast, the Daily Prophet will sell out their print featuring this story in the first ten minutes. Families all across the country will hear about how you, not the Ministry, not Dumbledore, but you, killed this mythical beast to protect the children."

Then she did something he wasn't sure he had ever heard her do, she actually giggled in glee.

"Do you still have the robes you wore in the Chamber?"

He nodded, stunned at her exuberant mood.

"Good, good, make sure you wear them tomorrow. I'm going to contact a friend at the Prophet, tomorrow we'll be visiting the Chamber for a nice little photo shoot, it wouldn't do for you to look unscathed, not quite as heroic."

He stared at her with wide eyes as she practically skipped out of the Hospital Wing.

.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts as their little retinue reached the bathroom. Mistress Andromeda had invited a reporter and his cameraman to cover the story, both of which looked like fourteen year old boys who had just been told they were going to spend the summer at a Veela enclave, practically drooling at the mouth. He made it seem like he muttered a spell at the entrance, waving his wand around, but in reality he just whispered the command to grant entrance to the Chamber.

What followed was an arduous two hours where he described his censored story of the battle to the spellbound reporter while the cameraman snapped one picture after another. To explain away how he dodged the gaze, he spun an elaborate story about casting Bluebell Flames charms all over the Chamber and using the shadows provided to dodge the massive snake. He made sure to send compliments towards Professor Flitwick for being an exceptional charms teacher. After all, Harry felt like he owed the little man for what he did for Hermione.

The last half hour proved to be the most embarrassing as Mistress Andromeda quite happily tore away parts of his already ruined robe before having him pose 'heroically' next to the dead beast. She waved away his protests, mentioning that it was always a good idea to get some more influence over the witches of Britain and showing his trim body certainly wouldn't hurt. Harry had to continuously Occlude his mind to keep from flushing in embarrassment as the reporter and Mistress Andromeda took turns in positioning him around the corpse. He let out a huge breath in relief when they were finally done, Mistress Andromeda having some last minute discussions with the reporters. Both of them were profusely thanking her and promised the series of articles would be in tomorrow's Daily Prophet.

The cameraman had briefly asked him how he could fight such a beast yet obey Professor Tonks without question, but Harry didn't even find the question worth answering. The basilisk was an enemy, Mistress Andromeda on the other hand was the closest to an older sister, or a lover, or something in between, he had ever had. He practically owed his life to her, they were so far separated they couldn't even be compared.

**XXX**

The next day Harry and the girls watched with rapt attention as Madam Pomfrey walked around with a small bottle of draught made out of Mandrake roots, pouring a small amount between the lips of all victims before using a charm to force it down to their stomach. Some older wizards and witches were present as well, parents and cousins of the petrified, yet no muggles, as they had no way of bypassing the formidable Hogwarts wards. While Harry felt a tinge of sympathy for Hermione he didn't mind too much, there were some things that should be kept hidden from the muggles.

Only a few minutes later did the girl draw a shuddering breath, the absorbed potion breaking down the basilisk magic even quicker as blood flow was restored. Soon Harry was grinning as he felt her squeeze his hand before her brown eyes blinked and focused on him. He was surprised at how fantastic it felt, the pure elation of watching her return to life. Harry knew she hadn't been dead but that did not change the surge of feelings that bubbled up within him. Having never had any friends, the thought of even having lost one temporary had been crushing. Without even registering that he was moving he grabbed her in a tight hug, barely hearing the little squeak she let out.

"Hey Harry." She glanced at the girls behind him over his shoulder.

"And hey Susan and Hannah."

"Hey Hermione." The girls replied, sending small amused looks at the boy who had yet to reply.

Harry finally released her; yet stayed sitting on the bed right in front of her, not really willing to go anywhere yet.

"Hey Mione."

She smiled at the nickname before focusing as memories returned to her.

"Harry, the beast is a basilisk!"

Hannah snorted quietly, having pried the story out of him with Susan. Harry just rubbed his neck in an awkward manner.

"Uh yeah, kind of figured it out. It's not really an issue anymore."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean, not an issue?"

Floundering for a moment he grasped for another subject to discuss, anything to distract her.

"Oh, by the way, it's the 30th May, the exams are in two days."

She froze before her eyes widened in clear outrage.

"What? How, what, I mean, I haven't had any time to study, how can they expect us to sit them now?!"

Hannah started giggling and Susan just palmed her face, sending a meaningful look at Harry, she knew exactly what he was trying to do. Not willing to cut him any slack Susan cut in.

"The exams were cancelled because of the petrification, as you very well know Harry."

Harry cringed as soft brown eyes narrowed at him, his distraction had lasted a whopping ten seconds. Luckily for him her stomach growled soon after, making her blush slightly and giving Harry then opening he needed.

"Ah, you must be starving. We'll give you room to change clothes so we can go have breakfast, Madam Pomfrey said you were free to go once the petrification broke."

She just frowned at the quick little speech, watching him back away from his shrouded bed.

"Fine, but don't think this matter is over Potter, we will be discussing this."

He twitched slightly but nodded, the version he had given Susan and Hannah had been very glossed over, lacking any real details and minimizing the risk. They knew he wasn't telling the full story but were too polite to dig deeper, Hermione on the other hand had no issues with calling him out, demanding more details.

As soon as she was wearing her Hogwarts robes again they headed down to the great hall. Even with the coming inquisition Harry couldn't help the smile on his face, everything was back to normal; their group was back. The girls spoke quietly about the past month as they entered the hall, taking their usual places at the Hufflepuff table. As he sat down next to them Susan and Hannah started piling food on his table by habit while continuing their talk, missing the questioning look Hermione gave him.

"Eh, thanks girls, but I think its fine now." They looked up from what they were doing and grinned, letting him sort out his own food.

"What's that about then?"

Hannah sent a mischievous look at Harry before happily answering Hermione.

"Oh he hasn't been eating well at all after you got petrified, barely slept either."

A small, almost tender smile spread on Hermione's face and Harry desperately fought with his Occlumency to keep from blushing furiously, a small tint of red leaking through regardless. He didn't understand why he had such a reaction, it was similar to the time Susan and Hannah had kissed him on the cheek in thanks. Clearing his throat he tried waving away the current discussion, digging into his eggs while mumbling with a rough voice.

"It's nothing, it's fine."

The small giggles from around him told him this matter wouldn't be ignored as easily as he hoped. The almost packed hall suddenly quieted and Harry looked up from his breakfast to see the morning mail arriving. Saved by the bell. That was until he briefly glanced at the front page of one of the Daily Prophet's flying past him, watching his own face look back at him. Or not.

Susan and Hannah took their copies, Hermione looking over Susan's shoulder, staring with wide eyes at the picture that took up almost the entire front page. The larger text on top read 'The-Boy-Who-Lived conquers Slytherin beast!' with a small caption under it, 'ends threat against Hogwarts students'. The picture was the most ridiculous one in his opinion, where he stood with his foot nonchalantly leaning against the massive jaws of the snake, wand in hand and torn robes and hair rippling in the magical wind Mistress Andromeda had gleefully provided from outside of the camera.

"Holy shit Harry."

Hermione was too stunned to even correct Hannah, trying to comprehend the sheer size difference between the boy in the picture and absolutely gigantic snake next to him. Hushed whispers soon exploded in the hall, gasps and surprised shouts being heard as more people laid their eyes on the newspaper. Harry groaned softly, he hadn't expected it to be front page news, which in retrospect was rather stupid of him. He stared in disbelief at the article, wondering how they could have written twelve pages about an encounter that took minutes. Trying to ignore the multitude of stares being directed his way and the ever more incredulous looks being sent his way by the girls he leafed through the thing, groaning softly at the sheer amount of pictures of him in it.

He briefly glanced at the staff table, watching Mistress Andromeda avidly reading the newspaper with a shit-eating grin on her face. Snape on the other hand looked like he had swallowed something rotten and even Dumbledore looked annoyed. Mistress Andromeda had speculated that he'd want to push this under the rug like he did about the events during the first year, the article had obviously ruined those plans.

"The snake was pretty big but it wasn't really a big deal."

Hannah mimicked his voice and he cringed, so perhaps his glossed over story might have been slightly inaccurate.

"Oh I barely got a scratch on me."

Susan's voice was identical as she stared at his ripped robes in the picture, making him groan softly. At least she had a bit of red on her face as she seemed to...study that picture for quite a while. Sigh, like he needed more evidence Mistress Andromeda had been right. Reading page six he frowned, it was filled with quotes and statements from various politicians, even the Minister, all of them praising anything from his Potter lineage to his actions and performance in school.

"Huh, what's with all the suits kissing my ass?"

Susan just laughed at his scrunched up face before responding.

"Harry, with this article you might just be the most influential person in Wizarding Britain for the coming month. These people are terrified of you, one negative word from The-Boy-Who-Lived, who just protected almost all school going children in Britain, about their policies, would send a massive wave of opinion against them. On the other hand, a supportive word from you would greatly increase their status. No, not even Lucius Malfoy would want to come across as your enemy right now."

He nodded slowly, it made sense. That reminded him of something he needed to do. Standing up he felt almost the entire hall focus on him, but this was something he was very used to by now. The only new exception being the blushing female faces, Merlin, Mistress Andromeda must be loving every second. With a confident gait he strolled over to where the Ravenclaw prefects sat, sitting down next to them to lose the hall's focus. Casually reaching over he took on of the wrought iron candleholders in to his hands and started bending it around his fingers like it was clay. That certainly kept their attention. He made eye contact with each of them before he finally spoke.

"You might notice that a student of your house has gone home for the term, one Miss Luna Lovegood. Now I thought it prudent to inform you that Miss Lovegood is now under my protection, which means that the unsavoury behaviour towards her will end. Completely. Should this matter not be resolved then I will have no option but to personally deal with it, which also includes informing Professor Flitwick. I do not believe any of you would hold your current post for very long after that. Good day."

Not even waiting for a response he stood up and walked back to the Hufflepuff table, leaving more than one surprised face behind him. The Ravenclaw prefects looked at one another in surprise before Robert Hilliard, a sixth year prefect spoke.

"Unsavoury behaviour? You reckon she's been bullied then?"

Sarah Fawcett, a fifth year one fidgeted slightly.

"I've heard some, erm, talk about it yeah. Do you think he'd really do what he says?"

Hilliard just looked at her like she was an idiot before replying very slowly, like speaking to a young child.

"Hufflepuff. The-Boy-Who-Lived."

This didn't sit well with her.

"Yeah but do you really think Flitwick would listen to him?"

A small pleased giggle caught their attention and they turned towards the staff table, watching a happily grinning Filius Flitwick read the article about the chamber fight. The positive comment from Harry had spurred the Daily Prophet into including a side note about his prowess as a Charms Master.

Hilliard palmed his face before turning a stormy gaze towards Fawcett and the rest of the prefects.

"This shit will be dealt with, I'm not going be losing my prefect status during the last year of Hogwarts, that's not a fucking mark I want on my record, clear?"

She swallowed nervously but nodded, Cho's little clique was going to change their ways or suffer for the rest of the year when faced with an angry Hilliard. The man was aiming for the Unspeakables, something which not only required near perfect scores but also a spotless record.

**XXX**

The fallout from the article was hugely positive where Harry Potter was concerned, he was practically drowned in owls thanking him and congratulating him on the victory. The amount of pictures of scantily clad witches included in some of the envelopes didn't hurt his ego any either, Harry sure as hell knew to appreciate female beauty. The various marriage proposals came as a bit of a surprise to him but Mistress Andromeda said it was expected, usually they might have waited a few years but with his publicity increasing they liked to get the offers in early.

Hermione had seemed more attached to him than ever after reading about the fight and finding out about his concern during her hospitalization. He wasn't sure if it was the teenage girl within her that was enamoured by the thought of him battling the beast, or the animal within her that was turned on by the fact that he had beaten such an enormous enemy. Either way her advances came more often and were far more blatant, making him have serious trouble in keeping his hands to himself. The way she would rub her toned butt against his crotch had made him spring countless erections, each and every one which she seemed to appreciate. He shouldn't really be surprised about how nice her bum was; she practically walked the never ending Stairmaster that was Hogwarts castle every single day while carrying a small library with her.

On the day of the Leaving Feast Harry was awarded with a trophy by Dumbledore for outstanding services to the school. He wasn't entirely sure if he would have received the thing if it wasn't for the articles, but he dutifully accepted it with a polite bow and wave towards the cheering students. Professor Sprout looked like she was going burst from pride at any second as she was handed first the House Cup, then the Quidditch Cup following the award ceremony. They had replayed the cancelled game and Hufflepuff had come out as the victor, cementing Harry's reputation as unmatched within his house.

**XXX**

When it was time to board the Hogwarts Express Harry spotted Ginny Weasley boarding the door next to his and decided to fulfil his little plan. He had seen the look in her eyes when she had read the article, if she adored him before then what had followed was practically worship. Harry honestly felt rather annoyed at her, because she hadn't spoken up earlier Hermione had been petrified, not to mention if he hadn't coaxed the information out of her then Luna would be dead and Voldemort would be roaming free. Yet his rational side also pointed out that this was an eleven year old little witch, with what he had seen from the way her mother behaved she was no doubt afraid of the repercussions of speaking up.

Harry had seen multiple examples of the way the Weasley Matriarch behaved and it was honestly quite terrifying. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen a more overbearing and prudish woman than her. The howlers to the Weasley kid publicly humiliated the boy in front of the entire school, he understood wanting to chastise the boy but why ruin his reputation as well? The magical community was fairly small and your reputation mattered immensely, why go out of her way to destroy it? That hurt the entire family as well as his future in particular. The comments he had heard from her when he saw her at King's Cross station were also almost humorous, calling any woman that showed off their curves a scarlet woman or something equally antiquated. That was what had spurred on his little plan in the first place.

Moving over to Ginny he smiled at her before indicating an empty compartment next to them. She blushed but nodded, following him in. He closed and locked the door before drawing the blinds.

"Hey Ginny, told you we'd meet again."

"H-hey Harry."

Harry grinned before reaching into his trunk for a special book he had ordered from the muggle store. He was fairly sure that Mrs Weasley had probably not taught her daughter much about sexuality at all, something he was happy to correct, especially with a girl that was so infatuated with him. The book was more a compendium of various sexual acts, including stories and pictures where various women submitted to men and obeyed their wishes. If her mother was not willing to teach her then Harry would be more than happy to corrupt her a bit. After all, he was merely providing her with some information. He handed the thick book over with a wink.

"As a thank you for telling me about the bathroom. I'd keep it a secret if you want to keep it, I'm pretty sure your mother wouldn't approve of it."

Pointing out that her mother wouldn't like it seemed to spark her interest in it even further, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been expecting that reaction.

"Umm, t-thank you, what is it?"

He just grinned in return.

"Read it and find out, I'd do it in private though. Have a great summer Ginny!"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and slipped out of the compartment, letting her have some time to explore the book.

**XXX**

He was smiling as he started looking for the compartment the girls had picked, remembering the discussion he had had with Mistress Narcissa about sex. His question about why wizards and witches were so prudish compared to the muggles had been met with loud unrestrained laughter.

_**"Haha, oh please, tell me Harry, how many muggle boarding schools do you know that organize multiple patrols each night just to stop people from shagging each other in the broom closets?"** _

_**Her laughter faded to a small tinkling sound before she continued.** _

_**"What about all the marriages that happened during their time in Hogwarts? Do you really think they were all political marriages? Or perhaps people meeting their soulmates as teenagers?"** _

_**She snorted loudly at the thought.** _

_**"Of course not, they shagged and forgot protection. Heirs are very important matters in the magical world so the families quickly arranged marriages. In fact I'm pretty sure that's what happened with Andy, not that she'd ever talk about it. Going home to the Black household pregnant with a child from a muggleborn would have made her life hell, provided she and the child even survived it. That's probably why she married that boring Tonks fellow in the first place."** _

_**Mistress Narcissa smiled at the memory.** _

_**"Of course Andy would never admit defeat in such a matter, she even sent mother a Christmas card a few years later, included was a picture of little Nymphadora displaying her talents as a metamorphmagus. The card had a little text where Andy expressed her joy that her daughter showed such strong Black blood abilities."** _

_**She giggled.** _

_**"I don't think I've ever seen mother that angry."** _

_**She pushed her smile away and returned to the matter at hand.** _

_**"Anyway, regarding sexuality; whereas muggles might have sex visible everywhere in their media, us magical people have another thing. Magic. Sounds simple I know, but it truly is a bit of a dangerous cycle, especially for teenagers. Magic increases hormonal production which in turns affects your emotions. Your emotions in turn of course affect your magic, making for a rather humorous wheel of passion. The short story is that we aren't really as prude as we make ourselves out to be. Sure, old purebloods like to pretend like they are very prim and proper but what goes on behind the scenes is usually very different. After all, how do you think families like the Weasley's ended up with an entire house full of kids?"** _

.

Harry's mind returned to the present as he spotted the girls, slipping into their compartment with a polite greeting. Daphne and Tracey had happily re-joined their group once the basilisk had been dealt with, putting an end to the tension that had permeated through the castle. The fact that their parents had strongly encouraged staying within his social circle after the Daily Prophet article didn't hurt their motivation either. By now even the densest student in Hogwarts could tell that he would never be any normal or mediocre wizard. He was, much to the surprise of many, living up to the fairy tales they have heard about The-Boy-Who-Lived in the past. Harry could only groan as he thought about what his third year would be like, when the public found out he was the future Lord of two Ancient and Noble houses. Claiming the Slytherin title was something he was still very sceptical about, provided he even could claim it. It was power yes, but it also came with a hefty price tag.

"Oh Merlin I'm still hungry. Harry would you mind accompanying me looking for the food cart?"

He looked up in surprise at Hermione, not having paid attention to their discussion.

"Uh, sure, can do."

She smiled and lead the way back out into the long narrow train corridor, taking his hand as she strolled towards the end of the train. He raised his eyebrows at the gesture but didn't complain, compared to the other stuff they had done a little hand holding was nothing. Not to mention that her soft slightly furry hand felt quite nice in his hand. Was it just him or was she swaying her hips more than usual? Well, he wasn't one to complain, admiring her tight behind was one of his favourite pastimes. She glanced behind him as if to make sure there was no one watching before abruptly opening a compartment and pushing him in, closing the door behind her as she followed. Harry watched in appreciation as she threw a multitude of small wards on the door, it was very impressive for a second year; she must have studied those in advance. Wait, studied them in advance?

When she was done she turned to him with an almost hungry look, pushing him down on one of the seats and straddling him.

"Harrrrryy."

Her purring voice sent a shiver down his back and couldn't hold back the groan as he felt her press against his crotch.

"My desires haven't changed Harry, if anything I just want you more now. No, not want, need you more now!"

She kissed him hungrily, practically devouring his mouth. It was unlike any kiss he had felt before, her soft lips moulding to his, a faint taste of orange she had for breakfast pushing through as she explored his mouth. Her continued movement was however making it hard for him to control himself.

Placing his hands on her hips did nothing to stop her gyrating and he doubted Merlin himself could have prevented him from grabbing her firm ass, squeezing the toned flesh in his palms. She briefly broke the kiss, her panting breath washing over his neck making his magic go haywire. He had a sudden urge to throw her on the bench and fuck her brains out as she continued grinding her crotch against his erection, her gasping voice quivering slightly.

"When I saw that picture of you and knew you had once again protected me, that you had once again killed the thing that had hurt me, something within me just demanded I'd take you. No, the other way around, for you to take me. I could fulfil whatever command you had for me."

The continued friction was driving him mad, the thin summer robes offered very little insulation and her last declaration had hit far too many of his fantasies spot on. When he opened his mouth to talk she cut him off by kissing him deeply, entwining their tongues while her hips kept working over his arousal. A lust filled haze was filling his mind and he knew that he was going to lose control soon and give in to his own desires.

Needing to stop this but knowing any other way he slipped his hand up her skirt, skimming her soft fur as he entered her modest white panties. His calloused hand gently engulfed her heated pussy, easily feeling the moisture gathering there. Rubbing it he channelled his magic into his palm, making her mewl against his mouth as sudden incredible pleasure and heat flooded her groin, overloading her nerves with pleasure. Only a brief moment later did she come, moaning out his name against his mouth as her lithe body twitched against his hand. The feel of him and his magic was unlike anything she had ever felt and the orgasm far surpassed any she had achieved on her own. It was beyond anything she even knew was possible, it was like his very being was being channelled into her through her sensitive flesh, sending one wave of pleasure after another coursing through her limbs. She licked and nibbled his neck like a cat as she rode it out, repeating his name over and over again.

When it finally ended she slumped in his lap, letting Harry extract his hand from her skirt. Not realizing that she was staring at him in rapture as she attempted to regain her breath, he carefully licked his hand once, sampling her taste. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to know what she tasted like. Her voice sounded slightly awed as she spoke.

"Wow...but what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

Her response was to rub her thigh against his rock hard cock, leaving little doubt to what she meant. He avoided her eyes.

"I don't want to take advantage of you... you know, because of your condition."

"Psht! If this is how you take advantage of me then you can rest assured I am quite willing, part cat or no."

He blushed slightly but he couldn't avoid the slight flood of pride at her comment. She slipped her hand inside of his robes, grinning as she felt that he was only wearing a pair of boxers underneath. It was early June after all; with jeans on he'd have to constantly apply cooling charms. He grabbed her wrist to stop her but she only continued fondling his shaft, using both her hands.

"Harry, just let me return the favour."

Her silky hands dancing over his cock made him groan and the last of his willpower shattered as he made the mistake of looking into her soft brown pleading eyes. He exhaled loudly.

"Fine, but just this once."

She grinned before fishing out cock, her sounds of appreciation not unwelcome. Harry chuckled softly when he realized she was treating this is as an educational assignment as well, studying the way he felt and reacted as her hands ghosted over his flesh. He wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or aroused when she leaned forward and sniffed at him, rubbing his length against her cheek, the soft fur providing a startling contrast to the firm grip of her hands. He almost did swallow his tongue when she reached out and licked the underside of his length, both the image of her lapping it, as well as the sensation making him groan.

"Mione! What are you doing!"

Her grin was very much like the cat that got the cream.

"What? You did say I could return the favour. It's my choice how I do it."

"Yes, but-"

He got no further before she slipped the sensitive tip of his cock into her mouth, grinning around it as her tongue danced over the skin. He moaned at the rush, a small part of him realizing she most certainly had planned this, yet his mind wasn't sure if it should be annoyed at a girl who would trick him into getting a blowjob. That simply didn't make very much sense and he had a feeling James Potter would turn in his grave if he protested. The feeling only increased when she started applying suction, clearly testing out different techniques as her cheeks hollowed out. He got the weird image in his head of her asking Madam Pince for books on cock sucking before his mind scattered as she started moving her head, the small slurping sound sounding disproportionately loud in the small compartment.

Whereas he couldn't say it was the best head he had ever gotten; her experimental and playful approach combined with the emotional attachment he had to her made him feel overwhelmed. Her smile when he caressed the side of her head as she worked him over only added a strange tinge of dirty innocence to the image and he could feel his release building fast. He knew he should feel guilty, he knew a large part of the change in her personality was both her animal instincts and the life-debt acting up, yet just at that moment he simply could not give a single fuck. He grunted out "Mione" in warning but she only increased the pace.

With a gasp he flooded her mouth, load after load being deposited into her greedy vacuum, expecting her to cough or splutter at the foreign taste. Instead he saw throat working, heard the loud swallowing as she clearly was making it her life's goal to suck him completely dry. The contrast between her soft hands and insistent wet hot mouth was incredible and he twitched in his seat at the force of the orgasm. When he finally went limp she released his oversensitive flesh, grinning slightly at the dazed look on his face. She licked her lips with a strange look in her eyes.

"You taste like your magic; the books didn't say anything about that."

He had no idea what she was talking about so he just shrugged, too relaxed to make any intelligent conversation right now. When his wits finally returned he suddenly started feeling guilty about what happened and attempted to talk to her about it.

"Mione, we really shouldn't do this again, it isn't right."

"Oh, so both of us enjoying something isn't right. Why exactly?"

"You're too young."

She just raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"I'm born in September; I'm almost a full year older than you. I'll be fourteen in three months."

He flushed slightly, he had forgotten about that.

"But your condition is affecting your mind."

She just nodded, entirely unconcerned.

"Yes, it is. But even before I drank the potion I was quite clearly attracted to you, in fact I have been since first year. The only thing the cat is doing lowering my inhibitions and letting me act on what I feel when I feel it. In fact I am quite grateful."

Well, that just killed all his arguments. He wasn't even sure why he was arguing anymore. 'Please stop wanting to have sex with me, you kind, compassionate, sexy young woman!' Yeah, not even in his mind did his point make any sense anymore.

"I'm just saying; we shouldn't hurry anything."

"Oh, sounds good, I'm quite okay where we stand right now."

Wait, that didn't sound right either. Noticing his confused face she leaned over.

"Harry, do you find me attractive?"

"After that, you have to ask?"

She smiled before giving him a small kiss and standing up.

"Then don't overthink it and just enjoy it, next term could be a lot of fun. For both of us."

He sighed, admitting that she did have a valid point. All his arguments seemed to end being dumb when he tried to vocalize them. That moment the train whistle chose to sound, meaning it was time to get their luggage. Slipping into the hallway he bumped into Ginny, her surprised squeak and blush upon running into him making him grin. She meekly returned his greeting before running off, yet Harry noticed the book he had given her was nestled under her arm. Well, Hermione did have a good point in that matter at least; next term could be a lot of fun.

**Chapter 40**

Harry swore softly as tore out another weed, his magic made the matter childishly easy but it still annoyed him to be doing such menial labour again. It was a startling contrast, going from the adoration of the magical world to the sneers and hatred of Privet Drive. He had agreed with Mistress Andromeda to return one last time to the Dursley's, his freedom was so close that he could taste it, making it was pointless to antagonize Dumbledore right before it. So he had swallowed his pride and returned to a place he had now learned to hate.

He could only shake his head at the philosophy Dumbledore kept trying to push at him, about how important and good the muggles were. Harry completely disagreed, and honestly, looking back at his life he didn't understand what the old wizard was smoking if he thought he out of all people would support him. The Dursley's had treated him like utter shit since the day he showed up at their door, their abuse stretching through the years. Even at the Muggle School he was ostracized by his peers. Granted it was mostly Dudley's doing but that did not absolve the rest of them. All the people in the neighbourhood had naturally swallowed whatever lies the Dursley's had spread about him, calling him an incurable criminal and what else. Was it little wonder Harry Potter considered the muggles little more than cockroaches after suffering at their beck and call for a decade, only to be hero-worshipped by the magical world the moment he entered it. Hardly. The only exception to the rule he had seen so far were Hermione's parents, but he had only spoken to them a handful of times.

At least he took great pleasure in needling the Dursley's now that he had enough power to stand up for himself. He had visited London to buy himself a new wardrobe, not fearing the repercussions of his so called family in that matter anymore. The seller at the store had looked down his nose at him until he had flashed the black credit card the goblins had given him after the sale of the basilisk. Judging by the way his eyes had widened and how eager he had become to serve, Harry assumed the credit limit on the card bordered on the ridiculous.

Walking around in his new clothes around Privet Drive had however provided great entertainment. His polite demeanour and clearly expensive clothes made more than one people raise their eyebrows, knowing such things were outside of what the Dursley's could afford. He could almost feel the way people started questioning the rumours of his so called criminality from the moment they had interacted with him. People were ridiculously shallow; Harry knew that better than most.

The Dursley's had naturally thrown a hissy fit when they saw his clothes, Dudley wailing like a little girl when he realized 'the freak' had something better than him. Vernon had loudly demanded to know where he had got the money for the clothes, greed shining in his pig eyes. Harry's succinct answer of telling him to go fuck himself had briefly stunned the house before the fat man had become enraged, a shade of puce colouring his oily skin as made to swing at him. Harry tensed for a second; memories of how the man had terrorized him as a child flashing through his mind, before he engaged his Occlumency and truly observed the whale-like man. Compared to the bombardment of spells from Madam Bones his arm might as well have been moving through glue.

A sinister smirk spread on his face has easily caught the fist in his hand, startling him for a second before he started shrieking. Harry kept the smirk up as he increased the pressure, his magical digits like steel as they crushed the meaty hand. Joints snapped out of place, tendons surrendered, bones cracked and skin broke as his hand deflated like an overripe apple someone had stepped on. Vernon collapsed to his knees, feebly wailing and attempting to fend him off but his mangled flesh was locked in a grip that could bend steel. When he finally did release him he knew that it was the last attempt any of the filthy swine would make towards him. Petunia had paled when he met her eyes. Oh they knew their little fun was over.

A large part of him wanted to rip out his wand and make them suffer for every slight against him, yet his Occlumency fended off the thought. He would have his revenge, but not today.

Looking at the amorphous blob of wailing fat that lied on the floor cradling its bleeding fist, Harry truly did understand why Voldemort had been able to gather such a following. When Salazar Slytherin had originally preached against muggles people had mostly politely agreed, yet few of them took him seriously. Muggles at the time were ridiculously primitive and no one honestly even considered the thought of them being a threat. Sure, if they got caught unawares they might be in trouble, but with the help of wards no such thing really happened. And really, the muggles had discovered black powder some time during the seventh century, yet it took them until 1450 to make the first matchlock gun. It took them almost another half a millennium to make a gun that fired at a somewhat decent pace. Wizards considered the whole process proof of how slow the muggles were.

Of course Wizarding Britain was in for a rude awakening when the First World War broke out. The muggles which they had considered little more than advanced beasts were suddenly dropping ton after ton of explosives all over their country. At first people thought they had gone to war with the magicals, but the truth turned out to be even more terrifying. They were accidentally killing magical people while fighting each other. For most it was utterly inconceivable, the stories told about mad muggles running around with torches trying to burn witches, yet now they were desperately reinforcing the wards around their homes to protect against forces even explosive charms could not match. Luckily the slow Zeppelins and early planes were rather easily destroyed simply by riding a broom up to them and throwing a few well aimed hexes. Magical Britain had prevailed, yet their eyes had been brutally opened.

It was during this time that Salazar's message began to gain more ground. What had been considered more of a joke than anything else was now taken as a prophetic message, warning the magicals of the threat of the muggles. The fact that the Slytherin house in Hogwarts had never let a muggleborn in was also noted; bringing great pride to the purebloods that had been Slytherins. Peace was however kept as the damage was minimal, but the seeds of suspicion had taken root.

The muggleborns' themselves did nothing to help the situation, making fun of wizarding traditions, calling the magical world a stuck-up backwards place. They disrespected anything and everything around them, yet they had the nerve to cry out when they got the same treatment from the wizards. Discrimination they shouted, how can you do this to another person they asked, happily ignoring the way they themselves discriminated among each other in every possible way. Muggles managed to hate each other and start wars over caste, colour, religion, country, wealth, birth right, sexuality, just about anything one could think of, yet they had the nerve to call the magical world backwards when they got the same treatment.

Nothing however could have prepared the magicals for the Second World War. On 7 September 1940 Hermann Göring initiated The Blitz, a gigantic bombing raid aimed at causing panic in Britain. According to a press notice the Luftwaffe released later they dropped 1,000,000 kilograms of bombs on London in twenty-four hours. Sheer panic spread among the magicals as bombs suddenly broke through their wards, ripping apart wizards and witches as easily as the darkest of arts. What good was a magical shield when hit with an explosive that could level an entire block. It was little surprise that for the first time in history the magical world assisted the muggle world in their war, yet they were once again shocked when they found out they were not the only ones. The Dark Lord Grindelwald had happily taken advantage of Germany to manufacture his own incredible rise to power. His story was however cut short by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who would later become an icon for the whole magical community.

During all this, one Tom Marvolo Riddle arrived at Hogwarts during the end of the summer 1938. Sorted into Slytherin his cunning and ability quickly drew attention, people flocking to his power as magicals tended to. Having grown up in an abusive orphanage he gladly spoke of his hatred towards muggles, a message that was gladly received by the children around him as their parents and family died during the bombings by the 'cursed filth'. By the time Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts in 1945 Tom was already a seventh year, the prince of Slytherin house with a staunch following of people who felt the same as he did. Dumbledore's hopes of the end of the war cooling hot heads was in vain when the news spread about how it had ended. The muggles had a bomb. A bomb which could level entire cities. Incredulity gave way to fear, which in turn gave way to hatred. A surge of anger rose against the muggles, more and more purebloods happily passing one law after another that limited the muggleborns as much as possible. Never before had The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy been reinforced as harshly.

During this time Tom Marvolo Riddle disappeared, yet only a few years later whispers of a new Dark Lord were heard in the darkest pubs. Whispers of his travels around the world and his mastery of the darkest arts drawing more than one shudder, or excited shiver depending on who you asked. When almost ten years later he appeared on British soil, more than one old pure-blooded Lord wished to use the 'young and naive man' to their advantage. Voldemort ever cunning; happily let them think he was their puppet, drawing on their funds and influence and increasing the amount of followers he had. Muggles suddenly started dying, muggleborns were disappearing and a tinge of panic was spreading. The whispers of Voldemort grew ever louder, yet because his followers always wore masks no one could tell who was an enemy or a friend. This only increased the paranoia, leaving the Ministry helpless as his followers had already infiltrated their ranks.

The old blood wanted a meeting with him and his followers to stop him from doing anything stupid. After all, they might dislike muggles but they disliked losing their power even more. Voldemort gladly agreed, showing up at the meeting dressed in the most impressive of Slytherin robes. It was there he displayed what his inner circle already knew, the Slytherin ring on his finger, showing off his status to the entire world. More than one Lord shouted in outrage at the deception, challenging him to a duel. With a cold smirk he agreed, for the first time allowing Britain to see what he truly was. It was no duel, it was slaughter. Like a cat that played with their prey he played with powerful men, throwing them around as they slowly realized that he was no longer a man, he was a monster.

After that night he came out in public to lead his raids, something that sent a fresh wave of terror across the country. Almost no wizard or witch could match him, his immense power and skill always leading to success. The only beacon the Light side had was Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard capable of facing the Dark Lord. Yet stopping him half the time meant little when his followers succeeded everywhere else, destroying the very foundation that made up magical Britain. More people switched sides as they saw the end looming, hoping to at least be one of the winners when it all came down.

Of course, Harry thought; that is until his mother decided to outwit the Darkest Lord of the century. He smiled wryly as he walked up to his room, there was something painfully funny about a muggleborn outsmarting the heir of Slytherin, making him blow himself up on a little babe. 'Confidence is good but overconfidence leads to downfall' Mistress Narcissa used to say, wonder if Voldemort has learned that lesson by now.

Checking his watch he swore softly, he needed to get moving. He had contacted Mistress Narcissa through owl, asking her to meet him as he really needed to talk to her. The tutorship contract would formally end as he claimed his titles, but he was hoping she would agree to more tutoring. Twice now her teachings had saved his life, not to mention how many other times they had helped him. Opening his closet he was very thankful for his new wardrobe, as Mistress Narcissa had suggested they meet at a very high class muggle restaurant. Showing up in his old clothes would not have made a very good impression on her.

As he undressed for the shower he couldn't help admiring his body in the mirror, the changes he was going through were very nice indeed. He had almost fulfilled his three weeks at the Dursley's, yet the image in the mirror definitively suggested it had been a longer time since he arrived. The same way muscles, skin and ligaments would stretch around bones; Harry's body was stretching around his magic. He had noticed it during the spring yet it showed no signs of slowing down, his magic was fuelling his hormones, increasing growth in all directions. He had focused on eating a very protein heavy diet to allow his muscles to grow, feasting on meat, eggs, various milk products and fish, yet the results still surprised him. No normal man or wizard built muscles this fast, his condition was practically a steroid users wet dream, his body growing more defined by each week that went by. What baffled him was the fact that he did very little heavy lifting, the growth should be an impossibility, yet the swimmers body he was developing didn't seem to care one whit about that. He did appreciate it, especially the fact that he was still growing taller. It was much harder for a shorter man to appear imposing than it was for a tall one. Unfair, but a simple fact.

He chuckled softly as he looked at his hairless body, he wasn't sure if he should blame or thank Mistress Narcissa for that. Having grown so used to it he saw no point of reversing the curse anymore, as far as he knew no women close to him had ever spoken negatively about the fact, on the opposite they seemed to enjoy the smooth skin. Flexing his shoulder he felt the tightly coiled magic rolling within, it felt almost over charged ever since the inclusion of the Slytherin magic. It was quite funny to consider that Voldemort's Horcrux had in fact helped him in so many ways, not only the gifts it provided but the simple fact that it had siphoned off his magic for a decade, providing a twisted form of resistance training for his core. Most children never even touched their core consciously, Harry's had been in constant use ever since the day he reflected the Killing Curse. Strange how he had been made so much stronger by the man determined to kill him.

**XXX**

Twenty minutes later he exited the Knight Bus on wobbly legs, really looking forward to both learning and being able to use apparition as a form of travel. He swallowed the bile his roiling stomach kept trying to push up and strode towards the fancy looking restaurant hidden in a side street. The man at the door gave him a long look before asking for a name.

"Reservation under the name Black."

"Of course Sir, she's already here, through the left, at the end, left corner table in the alcove."

"Thank you."

Following his directions be snorted mentally, Miss Black indeed. Mistress Narcissa would never use the Malfoy name in the muggle world, could lead to far too many complications. Thus she was Ms Black everywhere she went, a huge favourite to any of the stores she visited, her practically endless credit limit making her a valued customer everywhere.

Approaching the table he had to swallow, she was not a hard woman to spot. A shimmering dark green cocktail dress hugged her every curve, exposing a large amount of pale flawless cleavage while ending at mid-thigh, showing a hint of where her stockings hugged her firm legs. Sinfully sexual in every way, even in the dim light her silvery hair seemed to draw the light in. That was nothing compared to the smouldering look in her clear blue eyes as she spotted him, her dark red lips curving into a sensual smile. Yes, Harry fully understood why the man at the door knew she had entered and exactly where she sat without consulting his ledger, no straight man was likely to forget that vision in a while.

Occluding his mind he kept his gait steady, greeting her with a bow and a kiss on her knuckles, making her smile in appreciation.

"Good evening Mistress Narcissa."

"Good evening Harry, nice work on the bow."

He thanked her; not bothering to point out it was she who had perfected his greeting, as she obviously knew that judging by the way her eyes glittered.

"I must admit I am surprised you requested a meeting, what is it you have on your mind?"

Harry pondered for a second, trying to figure out how to formulate his request.

"Or perhaps you simply asked me here for more sinful purposes?"

His thoughts ground to a halt as he heard her question, looking at her mischievous smile he wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Knowing her it could be either way, it only depended on her mood.

"Oh, uh, no, t-that was not the purpose."

"Oh? Am I not attractive enough anymore Harrrry?"

Her purring voice and the way she displayed her cleavage as she leaned into him made him scramble for a save, but she only let out a small tinkling laugh.

"Relax Harry, I'm joking. Let's enjoy a nice meal before we get to business, all right?"

He flushed slightly but nodded, he knew she liked to play these games with just about every man she ran into. If there was one thing Narcissa Malfoy did not lack, it was self-confidence. Summoning the young male waiter Harry could only watch in awe as she practically tied him into a knot, using only innuendo and suggestion, yet still managed to order their meal. He knew she was dangerous, incredibly so, yet he couldn't help being so attracted to the way she wielded her own power.

The steak and red wine she had ordered was exquisite, but then again he had expected little else, her tastes were very expensive. They chatted amicably during the meal and he had to admit her congratulations about the whole chamber thing felt good, she was most impressed with how much space he had managed to get dedicated for himself in the Daily Prophet.

"The base and reputation you have built for yourself is one every aspiring politician would dream of."

The way she said it sounded like it was almost guaranteed that he would at some point enter the political world. A few years ago he might have argued but now...? He wasn't sure, the feel of power and influence was quite addicting. The thought of being as helpless as he had been when young; when one Albus Dumbledore had decided to cast him among muggles using only his own influence to accomplish it, was quite motivating. Harry knew his ambitious side grew ever stronger each day, after all, how could it not, with the tutors he had.

After the flustered waiter had taken away their empty plates she raised her glass of wine, tipping it to him.

"Now then Harry, why did you wish for this meeting?"

Having had time to gather his thoughts during the meal, his answer was short and concise.

"I will claim my Lordship when I turn thirteen, nullifying the contract we have. That does not however mean I wish for our classes to end. Your teachings have proven extremely valuable to me during the years and the reason I requested this meeting is because I wish for them to continue."

She sipped her wine, mulling over what he had said. He didn't know how much of it was an act, she was an incredibly intelligent woman, he had no doubt she knew exactly why he had requested the meeting from the moment she received the owl.

"Extremely valuable? Hmmm. You used the Dark Arts I taught."

His jaw slackened in awe at her deduction before he mentally cursed as he saw a triumphant smirk on her face. She hadn't known; she simply acted like she did to watch his reaction. His reaction which had now confirmed her guess.

"You broke your word Harry. Didn't you swear you would never use them except under my supervision?"

Fuck.

"Yes Mistress, but my options were either to break my word or to die."

She raised an eyebrow at that; the argument sounded stupid even to his own ears.

"And how could you possibly end up in such a quandary?"

"The man who controlled the basilisk proved impervious to other types of magic."

She was clearly intrigued now, sipping her wine slowly as she studied him.

"Hmmm, the article spoke of no man controlling it, meaning it was kept quiet. The only reason to keep it quiet would be because he is dead. What was his name?"

Harry mulled over her question, he didn't know how much to trust her. Yet if he kept it secret he strongly doubted he would get the help he required. What were the odds of her recognizing the name anyway?

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Her eyes widened at the name, making him clench his jaw at his stupidity. She had been a social politician for the Dark families for years, digging for any hidden secrets she could use to her advantage, of course she would recognize the name. He was surprised to see her gaze was rather heated when she looked at him. She licked those dark red lips before asking.

"And you killed him with the Dark Arts?"

"Only wounded, I did however kill him with basilisk venom."

Her eyes were hooded as she studied him intently, a slight blush on her cheeks. Merlin, she was turned on by the thought. After a while she spoke, her voice husky.

"I will agree to continue teaching you if…you agree to owe me a favour of my choosing. I promise it will not bring you permanent economical; political or personal harm."

Harry downed the rest of his wine as he considered the offer. He had accepted a similar one after he had first met her, which had led to a rather eventful Christmas party. He blushed at the thought, Merlin it was more than a year ago but it still affected him. Would she do the same thing again? No…it was unlikely; she tended to like spicing things up. She knew he was about to claim his Lordship soon, meaning it could just as well be a political or economical request. One where he gave his power over to her? No, that would bring him permanent political harm. Money? Unlikely, the Malfoy's were far from poor and it would go against her promise.

He studied her while thinking; she had a pleasant smile on her face as she watched him mull it over. He could decline the offer and walk away, yet that would make him lose out on unmatched Dark Arts training. Mistress Andromeda knew nowhere as much because the time she had spent in the muggle world and he doubted Madam Bones had even touched them. The Dark Arts had saved him against Tom, would he truly be able to discard such important training?

There was also the Wizengamot training she provided. Sure Mistress Andromeda had been given the same basics as her, but those were just basics in comparison. While she had been off in the muggle world, Mistress Narcissa had spent almost every single day for the last two decades playing the political games, the wealth of knowledge was just not comparable. Madam Bones spent most of her life in the DMLE, political games interested her little. He looked at her smiling face and realized she already knew all this; she merely wanted him to realize it. Fuck. There were no options, to choose pride meant to screw himself over in the long run, so instead he swallowed his pride and spoke.

"I accept."

Her feral smile sent a shiver down his neck, she was clearly pleased.

"I'd ask for a magical oath or contract but I know you far too well Harry, I won't be needing that, now will I?"

He grumbled but nodded, Hufflepuff indeed. It literally did take the threat of death to make him break his word. He wasn't sure if that was a strength or a weakness.

"However..."

Her smile grew even wider as she sipped her wine and calmly uncrossed her legs under the table, dragging her foot up his calf.

"You do still owe me an apology for breaking your word, regardless of the situation that caused it."

Her husky voice made him blush as much as the implication did.

"Here?!"

His loud voice made more than one guest at the restaurant glance at him, making him even redder.

"Shush, that is, unless you want everyone to watch?"

He gaped at her twinkling eyes before snapping his mouth shut. Covertly glancing around if anyone was still looking at them he felt like his blush was going to make his face explode. He hesitated as he looked at her, was she truly serious? She merely tipped her glass at him and gestured towards the table. He poured another glass of wine for himself, downing the expensive vintage in one swallow; he could use some encouragement right now. Giving the room another glance he almost sighed in relief when no one looked their way, stealthily slipping underneath the thick tablecloth. As soon as he was completely underneath and covered in darkness he froze for a minute to see if anyone had noticed him and was causing a commotion. Only the steady noise of people quietly conversing drifted through the cloth. He was uncertain if this was a good or a bad thing.

A soft silky foot came up and rubbed his chin, the suggestion behind the move obvious enough. He gave her stocking clad calf a soft kiss before his hands trailed up her smooth legs up to the hem of her dark green dress. She quite eagerly moved her hips closer to the edge of the chair while leaning back; she was obviously very excited already. Well, if she wanted an apology she would get one. He found a tinge of humour in that; she obviously knew nothing about his ability to channel magic through his mouth yet.

He traced the stockings underneath her dress, kissing and nipping her bare skin where they ended, feeling the way her flesh shivered gently at the sensation. Bunching the dress up almost around her hips he managed to slip his hands underneath it, hooking her small black panties in his fingers. One assisted pull later and they were yanked off, the small musky black cloth obviously of muggle design. Slipping them into his pocket he moved up, spreading her eager thighs with his hands, the dim light leaking through the tablecloth glistening off her moist lips. The scent of her arousal easily permeated the small enclosed space.

Moving up he used the flat of his tongue to lick her from the very bottom of her slit up over her sensitive nub, her unique taste filling his mouth as she softly gasped at the sensation. He was somewhat surprised when she lifted her thighs over his shoulders and crossed her ankles behind his back, in effect trapping him against her wetness. It didn't change what he was doing so he merely dug in, licking and sucking at her aroused flesh, slowly working his tongue deeper as he lapped the sensitive skin. She relaxed against his ministrations, only small twitches in her hips giving away her enjoyment.

"Excuse me, waiter?"

Harry briefly froze as he realized she had called over the young man she had been toying with earlier. A hand grasped his hair and pushed him harder against her pussy, the message clear. He continued eating her and the hand started softly playing with his hair instead. Mistress Narcissa explained to the waiter that he went to the toilet, before starting to blatantly flirt with the young man under the guise of discussing the desserts. Harry could hear his stammering voice and felt how her wetness increased, the excitement of the whole scenario clearly turning her on. He had to take great effort in being quiet as he swallowed her juices and carefully sucked her, her shivering hips and engorged clit the only real tell of how turned on she was.

He knew she was fucking with him, the whole action of calling the waiter over was both meant to humiliate him and to display power over him. It was one of the mental games she played and it made him grin, because this time she did not have all the information before starting the game. Moving his right hand underneath her he eased two fingers into her sopping wetness, sinking them all the way to the knuckles before starting a steady come hither motion. He heard her breath briefly catch before she continued on, her husky voice easily entrancing the clueless waiter.

Harry engulfed her entire clit in his mouth, sucking on it deeply as he let magic loose both in his mouth and fingers, flooding her entire groin with magic, enflaming every single oversensitive nerve ending under a flood of tingling rushing power.

"So you would suggest the cappuccin-OH!"

"Are you all right Ms Black?"

Harry grinned underneath the table, the relaxed thighs were now gripping him in a quivering iron grip and the hand was painfully tangled in his hair. He could almost imagine her biting her tongue as he felt her inner walls flutter wildly against his intruding fingers.

"I, I am f-fine. The cappuccino will be, oh, fine."

Harry had to admit he was impressed with her control; her breathy voice only gave away a fraction of what was truly going on with her body.

"Are you certain Miss?"

"Yes, yes! Now go!"

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face as he heard the waiter walk away, no doubt perplexed at her sudden change of attitude towards him. Still he did not stop devouring her, even when the hand in his hair alternatively pulled him either away from her or against her, clearly overwhelmed by the sensation. With a muffled drawn out groan she came, her teeth clenched and her nails digging into the table, her hips waving wildly against his face as he continued sucking her down. The orgasm didn't seem to have an end, a few seconds stretched into almost a minute and her muffled groans turned into gasping squeaks. The combination of the sensation, the location and her excitement all being too much and she realized if this went on any longer she would howl her release for the entire restaurant to hear.

Harry felt her wobbly legs release his head but made no move the back off, until he felt her pull his head away with a stifled "Harry, please, no more."

With a soft pop he released her puffy wetness from his mouth, toning the magic down at the same time as he slipped his fingers out. Her entire body seemed to sag as she slumped in relief, small shivers running along her legs as she tried to compose herself. With a gentle tongue he licked her clean before sucking off his fingers, was it just him or did she taste far better when she was pleading?

Slipping out from underneath the table he took his seat, dabbing his mouth with his napkin, unable to keep a small grin off his face when he finally laid eyes on her. Her eyes were lidded, a light coat of perspiration covering her flushed skin as she panted heavily while staring at him. Her eyes held equal amounts hunger, disbelief and a small coating of what looked like awe. She downed her mineral water in one go before finally speaking.

"You...have learned some new tricks."

His grin was both smug and teasing.

"You don't say, Mistress?"

She kept studying him as she fanned herself with her napkin, her flush slowly receding as she got her breath back.

"That was indeed the best apology I have received thus far and it is most certainly accepted."

Standing up on slightly wobbly legs she gathered her purse before handing him a chocolate frog card. His own chocolate frog card to be exact.

"That is a portkey for Malfoy Manor for the usual time, do not miss it."

She laid a gentle kiss on his cheek, her purring voice sending a shiver down his back.

"I look forward to continuing our lessons."

More than one man stared at her as she walked out of the restaurant; the figure hugging dress combined with her rock hard nipples was not something a healthy male easily avoided looking at. Harry admired her hips, especially knowing he still held her panties, before staring at the card with his face on it with a slight chuckle. What were the odds of her having this card ready unless she knew exactly what this meeting was about? None. And she wanted him to know it as well.

Harry accepted the cappuccino the confused waiter brought to the table with a wry grin, intelligent and dangerous indeed.

**Chapter 41**

"Expecto Patronum!"

Harry stared in dismay at the faint mist that his wand produced, unwilling to believe that a spell could be so hard for him to grasp. Having grown used to mastering new spells at an incredible rate, the last four weeks of practicing the Patronus Charm had been frustrating beyond belief. Swearing quietly he waved away the ineffective mist, he really needed to learn this charm.

Madam Bones had informed him about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban prison and the consequent threat of dementors as soon as he arrived at Bones Manor, giving him all the motivation he needed to learn it. He had originally wanted to learn it as a means to communicate, but she had given him a far more important reason, defending himself and possibly his friends against a creature that was as far he could tell, immune to all other spells. He cycled through various erotic memories but the mist stayed the same, baffling him completely. Madam Bones explaining that it was an Auror level spell mattered little to him, it simply should not be this difficult.

Besides his abysmal progress with the Patronus Charm his time at Bones Manor had otherwise been very productive. As expected Mistress Andromeda had instantly gotten him started on German, French and Ancient Runes, all at the same time. He thought she was insane at first, before he realized he was actually understanding their lessons with ease, making her almost giddy with pleasure. It was clear she intended to squeeze every drop of potential out of his Slytherin gift.

Madam Bones also set aside some duelling practice for him every single day, something he greatly appreciated. She still utterly trounced him when she wanted to, but Harry made some slight advances in silent casting which pleased him. Madam Bones' stern suggestion of whispering his spells instead of shouting them out like a moron had helped that aspect a lot. He barely needed to mouth Protego anymore to summon a shield, something that had impressed her to no end. Harry was far from pleased when she sent a spell at it though, instantly shattering it. It was progress yes, but his silent spells were mere shadows of his vocal ones. He knew he needed better mental focus to overcome the lack of intent that silent casting usually caused, yet it was incredibly difficult.

What he had kept a secret from everyone was his own little practice he did in his room, summoning and banishing his wand using nothing but his hand. Ever since summoning the diary in the Chamber of Secrets he had been fascinated with the thought of wandless magic and couldn't stop playing with it. It was crude, highly wasteful and fairly inaccurate, yet Harry still found the concept mesmerizing. He knew from the way the magic flailed when he didn't use his wand that wandless magic could never be used for any sort of precision work, yet he still practiced it every evening. After all, you never knew when you might need a hidden trump card.

**XXX**

"Come on birthday boy, it's time we got going!"

Susan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he sent her a triumphant grin, glad that they were finally moving. It was the thirty first of July and his thirteenth birthday, a day he had been looking forward to all summer. Today would be the day he took a significant step towards independence, the mere thought making his magic hum in pleasure. Glancing at the clock he frowned.

"It's only half past ten, the will reading isn't until two o'clock?"

Susan rolled her eyes before linking arms with him and dragging him towards the door.

"Yes, which gives us several hours to celebrate your birthday in Diagon Alley. Hannah should be here any minute."

"Oh."

He was honestly pretty speechless, still so unused to people wanting to celebrate his birthday. After being ignored or mocked at the Dursley's the concept was still strange for him. Seeing Susan look at him in question he quickly hid his hesitation behind a smile.

"Sure, sounds good."

Her quirked eyebrow let him know she wasn't buying whatever he was selling, but she still followed it up with a smile, letting the matter go for now. He grumbled slightly at that, he knew his Occlumency was improving but for some reason it seemed to have absolutely no effect on deceiving his girls. Honestly though, going to Diagon Alley early did sound like a good idea as Mistress Andromeda had organized for the Potter Will to be read later in the day. With the girls keeping him occupied he'd have a better chance of passing the time instead of glancing at the clock every two minutes.

Speaking of the devil the fireplace flashed green before a blonde young teen skipped through, scanning the room before settling on them. Almost faster than he could comprehend she had caught them both in a tight hug. He chuckled before returning the hug, hearing Susan giggle as well.

"Glad to be back from your vacation Hannah?"

She scrunched up her nose cutely.

"Vacation! Hah! Only my mother would consider running around Italy on a month long shopping spree a vacation!"

She released them with a huff, only now bothering to shake away some of the ash from the fire place. Susan grumbled at her soot covered front, rubbing her hands over bosom in an effort to remove it.

"Gee thanks."

Harry barely paid attention to their bickering anymore, instead choosing to admire the two girls. Hermione's influence on them was obvious, after they had seen his eyes stray to her jeans clad bottom more than once they had promptly poached the girl and gone on a massive shopping spree. The result was a variety of tight muggle clothes that seemed to hug every curve. Case and point being the beige tank top that currently barely contained Susan's magnificent chest, her rubbing hands making it jiggle in ways that captivated his eyes. Looking over at Hannah he watched her rub the dirt from her hip hugging jeans, her small hands dancing over her thighs.

"Harry."

He snapped his eyes over to Hannah's grinning face, spotting a light blush on Susan's face as well. He forcibly cleared his throat.

"What's up?"

"Shouldn't that be my question?"

Her comment made him cough in surprise before he grinned in return.

"So sue me, not even my eyes are immune to such beauty on display."

Hannah's cheeks pinked slightly before she grabbed his other hand and marched them towards the fireplace.

"Come on Casanova, we have a birthday to celebrate."

**XXX**

Stepping through the floo into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had to forcibly suppress a groan as most of the patrons instantly recognized him. He would have preferred to wear muggle clothes like the girls to remain inconspicuous, but with the will reading coming up he had to wear his dark red Potter robes, which thanks to Mistress Andromeda were practically designed to catch the eye. Luckily the girls quickly flanked him, forcing away some of the over eager witches with small scowls on their face. After enduring a multitude of handshakes and congratulations with a fixed smile on his face, they were finally able to exit the pub and reach the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. Slipping his hands around the girls waists he gave them an affectionate squeeze.

"Thank you for that, didn't expect the pub to be so full this early."

Hannah gave him a playful grin before dramatically wiping her forehead.

"Such great pains we have to suffer through just because we're friends with a celebrity."

He just snorted in response; leaving his hands were they were. Somehow it just felt so right, so comfortable to walk around with his girls like this. He wouldn't have minded Hermione tagging along though; he hadn't really spoken to her since their eventful train ride. Nothing he could do about that matter though, she was spending the summer in France with her parents. Thinking about her made his cheeks flush slightly, her actions on the train had fuelled more than one of his fantasies, the feel of her slightly coarser tongue dancing over his...

"That's so cool!"

The small crowd gathering outside of the Quidditch store caught his attention and he turned the girls towards it. Susan snorted quietly.

"The first place he chooses is the Quidditch store, should we pretend to be surprised Hannah?" "No, he's such an incurable romantic; he knows just what a girl wants."

He responded by pinching their sides, getting a small squeal before admiring the broom that was gathering so much attention. His eyes glassed over slightly as he read the incredible promised speeds being proudly displayed on a fact sheet underneath the wooden work of art.

"The Firebolt..."

"Is he drooling Susan?"

He closed his mouth, resisting the urge to wipe his mouth before sending a scowl at a grinning Hannah. It was with some reluctance that he finally allowed them to lead him away from the window. He was tempted to buy the broom but couldn't really honestly justify the cost. He knew he was filthy rich, but he also knew his Nimbus 2001 was more than enough to fulfil its task. Showing wealth was one thing, but flaunting it by buying an almost professional class broom for a school Quidditch game was a bit over the top.

.

The rest of the day passed in a comfortable haze, Harry simply enjoying the company while they walked around the alley gathering their school supplies and dipping into random stores when the mood hit them. Before he knew it the clock was a quarter to two and he had to bid the girls goodbye and head towards Gringotts to meet Mistress Andromeda. To his surprise he got two good luck kisses on his cheeks from both of them. His Occlumency did nothing to contain his slight blush, something which made Hannah grin as he quickly excused himself and trotted towards the imposing bank.

"Harry."

Recognizing the voice he turned in slight surprise towards Mistress Andromeda who was also walking towards the bank. He was surprised at how early she was, she was usually punctual to the minute, coming this early meant he wasn't the only one with slight nerves.

"Mistress Andromeda."

He kept his voice low so no one could overhear him, getting a small hug from her.

"Hello Harry, are you ready?"

He nodded, making her smile encouragingly at him before leading them into the bank. Not bothering with any queues she stepped right up to a grumpy looking teller.

"Harry Potter and Andromeda Tonks for the Potter will reading."

The goblin glanced at Harry who nodded in return, making the goblin ring a bell to summon someone to lead them to the Potter manager. He knew why the goblin had asked for his confirmation, if Harry had indicated otherwise then Mistress Andromeda would have been barred from the meeting, it was after all a Potter will reading. He had absolutely no plans of doing something so foolish though, he knew how greedy the goblins were, he wouldn't sign a single paper or agree to any verbal agreements without talking it over with her first. He wasn't stupid and had read a fair amount of legalese thanks to Mistress Narcissa, yet he still knew that fooling him was far easier than fooling Mistress Andromeda. His meeting with the goblins last summer had given him a healthy sense of distrust for the creatures.

They followed the second goblin deeper into Gringotts before arriving at a door marked Potter Estates, Bloodtooth. A knock and grunted "enter" later they walked into the small office, spotting an old grizzled goblin with a slight bit of grey in his hair shuffling through some papers. Knowing it was his time to speak, Harry walked up to the desk.

"Good day, my name is Harry James Potter and I am here to claim my Lordship over the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

The goblin raised an eyebrow before replying.

"I am Bloodtooth, manager for the Potter estates. I was expecting you to show up today."

He pushed over a stack of documents to Harry before indicating the seats. Harry was slightly disgruntled at the way the goblin flat out ignored Mistress Andromeda, but Mistress Narcissa's teachings had taught him to expect it. Only their client mattered because they meant profits, they could care less about anyone else. He started reading through the papers, handing them over to her as soon as he was done with each page. On the last page was a spot to sign. The goblin continued working on his papers while Harry waited for Mistress Andromeda to finish perusing the papers. After almost a full hour she placed them in front of him and nodded, making him exhale softly.

"Quill."

The goblin grunted, pushing over an ornate quill that glinted with red and a small trace of magic. Recognizing it was a blood quill he nonetheless picked it up, hesitating a moment before signing his name with a flourish. The familiar glow of blue surrounded the stack of papers before it split into two, one copy for him and one for Gringotts. Bloodtooth bared his teeth slightly, a sign he was pleased. As he should be, Harry thought, activating the Potter accounts again meant profits for everyone involved.

Reaching into his drawer Bloodtooth pulled out a small box that seemed to practically hum with magic. Opening it he presented the Potter ring, pushing the box over to Harry. He had expected some large gaudy thing, but was pleasantly surprised by the golden ring displaying the Potter lion on a dark red shield, standing guard over the familiar capital P. Swallowing nervously Harry reached over, plucking the ring from the box. He felt the Potter family magic coursing through the metal, not surprising as these rings were some of the most heavily enchanted objects in the magical world. Impossible to forge, impossible to wear if not worthy, some of them even lethal to enemies. Bolstering his courage he slipped the ring on his finger, the magical metal feeling warm against his skin, staring expectantly at the thing. After a minute of waiting he glanced at Bloodtooth in question.

"That's it?"

"Of course. It's a ring that belongs to your family, what were you expecting? Fireworks?"

The goblin scoffed at the thought, making Harry colour slightly. He had in fact been expecting something special, which in retrospect was pretty silly; the rings were a status symbol, important in the Wizarding world yes, but hardly anything more than that. Clearing his throat slightly to rid him of his embarrassment Harry spoke up.

"Very well, as my first order I want any and all magical and muggle guardians removed from my person, as well as any contracts or obligations pushed upon my person without my personal approval."

Bloodtooth grunted in acknowledgement.

"Will take a day or so but is easily achieved."

"Good. Once that is done I wish to appoint Andromeda Tonks as my guardian as well as my votes holder for the Wizengamot."

Having a guardian stung him a bit, but he knew it was necessary for a multitude of reasons. As a thirteen-year old without a guardian he was susceptible to a variety of political schemes, like Lucius Malfoy suddenly declaring to the Wizengamot that he was not fit to take care of himself and should be placed under his care. Anyone under the age of seventeen and without his NEWTs was generally considered a child in the Wizarding world, calling himself a Lord and attempting to protest would be met with mostly humour.

There was also the simple fact that he couldn't even touch his votes unless he had an adult wizard or witch hold them for him. The thought of a Hogwarts student being allowed into the Wizengamot chamber was ridiculous at best; the magical world was far too steeped in tradition to even consider that. Even if he managed to force himself in there, not a single person would take him seriously, most would consider him brash and arrogant for doing it in the first place.

No, having Mistress Andromeda as his guardian gave him the most freedom and power out of all the options, not to mention the most protection. Harry knew quite well the reputation the Black women had in the political world, now that Andromeda had both his economical and political backing there were few that would openly move against him.

"Will be done."

Now that her position had been made clear, Mistress Andromeda spoke for the first time during the meeting.

"Goblin, I want any and all wills pertaining to my charge unsealed and read right now."

Bloodtooth bared his teeth again, this was an order he happily agreed with as it had a high probability to grant him further profits. Punching a button on his desk he spoke their garbled guttural language, getting a short answer in return. Only minutes later a harried looking goblin arrived in the room carrying a stack of papers. Bloodtooth picked up the first paper and started reading.

"The will of James and Lily Potter, sealed by order of the Supreme Mugwump Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, October 31st, 1981."

Harry hissed in anger, how long would this have stayed sealed if he hadn't asked? What gave that man the right to touch his parents will? He felt Mistress Andromeda place her hand on his shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze, reminding him that this was not a place for temper tantrums. He quickly occluded his mind and listened to the droning of the goblin as he listed their assets and requests. He felt his anger return when no mention of the Dursley's existed in the section regarding his future guardians, yet he quickly cooled it when most of the other names listed were either dead or people he had never even met.

"To Remus Lupin, for taking care and teaching our child we leave..."

"Wait what? Who the fuck is Remus Lupin?"

A sharp pinch on his shoulder reminded him to watch his language, yet he was far too high-strung to pay attention to it right now.

The goblin looked annoyed at the interruption before replying.

"You have never met the man?"

"No, never even heard about him."

"Do you wish to object to the monetary amount being left to him?"

Harry ignored the glint of greed in Bloodtooth's eyes, this wasn't about money for him; this was about this man clearly ignoring his parents' wishes.

"Yes, he shouldn't be rewarded for taking care of me if I have never even met the man."

"Your objection is noted, unless Mister Lupin shows up and provides proof about his contact with you, his money will be withheld."

When the will went on to want to reward Sirius Black of all people, Harry swore loudly again before objecting, this time getting a far sharper pinch of his shoulder.

When the will reading ended Mistress Andromeda requested tea be brought to them before they continued. The same harried goblin brought a whole set to them, making her smile in appreciation as she smelled the fragrance. Pouring herself a cup she looked at Bloodtooth with a small grin.

"Now that Lord Potter has claimed his birthright he is legally recognized as an adult, thus any other wills pertaining to him should also be read now."

In response the goblin merely pulled out the next thick parchment, the Black crest easily visible on the surface. Mistress Andromeda's grin grew wider.

The will was fairly straight forward, something Mistress Andromeda said she expected from Sirius Black. He left small monetary amounts to various people before giving his title and complete wealth to his godson, one Harry James Potter. By the time Bloodtooth dug up the Black ring Andromeda was practically humming in pleasure, sipping her tea as she watched her charge slip the intimidating Black crest on his finger. She stared at the black raven on the green background, a smaller version of their family crest, feeling a smile grow on her lips. The raven and the lion, both would be hers to command during the next Wizengamot session in early August. She still had one important matter to take care of though.

"Lord Black."

Harry looked up in surprise, realizing she was addressing him.

"I Andromeda Cassiopeia Tonks ask that you would grant my request to re-join the family of Black so that I might once again be a true Black daughter."

Harry felt his eyebrows practically reach his hairline as he stared at her in surprise.

"B-But what about Ted?"

He knew the man strongly disliked associating with the magical world and highly doubted he had any interest in joining the Black family. In fact Harry didn't even want him to be a part of his family.

Andromeda gave him a sardonic grin.

"I divorced Ted during the spring. Oh, no need to look so surprised, we parted on quite good terms; this was something that had been coming for years. The only reason we stayed together was for little Nymphadora, but she is a grown woman now. We married right after Hogwarts, we were young and we were dumb. Yet I cannot regret my decisions because they gave me my daughter. My marriage is however now over, so do you, Lord Black, accept this former daughter of the Black back into your house?"

He blinked at the onslaught of information before nodding; he honestly couldn't say he was that surprised at their divorce. They never even had a real magical marriage with oaths and mixing of magic, they had that muggle thing where you sign a few papers. Knowing what was expected of him he placed his wand against his palm.

"I Harry James Potter-Black, Head of the House Black, do accept you Andromeda Cassiopeia Black, formerly Tonks, back in to the House of Black. I also accept your daughter, Nymphadora Black, formerly Tonks, to the House of Black. So mote it be."

Harry was surprised to feel his magic briefly mix with hers, the ring on his finger heating slightly as he spoke the words. The rush quickly disappeared and Mistress Andromeda had a huge smile on her face as she hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

He was honestly very happy now; she was really family for him now.

What followed was an hour of signing various papers, Harry's hand cramping at all the blood quill signatures he had to leave behind. Mistress Andromeda's inquiries into the matter with the Slytherin House was met with a dead end though, Bloodtooth told them no one could claim that Lordship unless they were seventeen and had completed their NEWTs, or alternatively, if they were married. Apparently no votes holder could ever vote for Slytherin House, only the Lord himself had the right to use that vote. Mistress Andromeda had glanced at him speculatively when the goblin mentioned marriage, sending a chill down his spine, he knew how strongly she approved of his friendship with both Hannah and Susan, both who also happened to be Heiresses of their Houses.

His shiver made her grin.

"Maybe not just yet."

He sent a glare at her which only made her smile wider, she quite enjoyed playing matchmaker.

Harry was quite surprised when Mistress Andromeda asked him to nullify Bellatrix's marriage before throwing her out of the family. Apparently the dowry had been considerable and cancelling the marriage because of their various crimes allowed the House of Black to claim it all back. Looking at the goblin he could almost see a spot of drool on his face as he stared at Mistress Andromeda, happily obliging with all her requests. Bloodtooth grinned toothily when he announced that because the House of Lestrange had used most of the dowry to fund the Wizarding war, they could claim their vaults as recompense. Harry exhaled in relief when they finally left the gloomy bank, only to groan in disbelief as he watched Mistress Andromeda lead them to a solicitor. He had forgotten about this part but knew it needed to be done, he was sending out notices demanding his just royalties for all the stories and figurines where his name had been used without his knowledge or permission. Harry had originally wanted to sue every single one of them but Mistress Andromeda suggested keeping it quiet instead, as there was no point in stopping the series now, not to mention she didn't want to ruin the great PR work the stories had done for Harry. So instead of bankrupting the people responsible he demanded a ridiculous percentage of their past and current profits, a request Mistress Andromeda was certain they would oblige with, especially after today's happenings hit the Daily Prophet.

"It's going to be in the paper?"

She looked at him like he was idiot before nodding.

"Yeees, Gringotts is obliged to provide copies of all Lordships to the Ministry. Not to mention when I claim the votes in a few weeks it would be public knowledge either way."

He groaned in response, palming his face, knowing any dreams he had of a quiet third year had definitively evaporated. She just chuckled at his despair before leading them to an apparition point and dual apparating both of them to a gloomy street in what looked like a muggle neighbourhood. He looked at her in question, not recognizing any landmarks.

"You are technically Lord Black now, even if you do not wield all the responsibility that entails. You do however wield the family magic. We are currently standing outside twelve Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of the Black family."

Seeing him glance around in question she chuckled.

"Unlike the Potters or other notable families, the Blacks did not rely purely on powerful wards or strong castles to keep their enemies out, but also cunning, hence why it was hidden here. In order to see the house you must focus on your ring, feel the family magic coursing through your veins and will the home to appear before you."

Harry did as he was told, focusing on the familiar heat on his finger while using his Occlumency to ignore everything except his fervent wish to have the house appear. A feeling of displaced magic washed over him and he opened his eyes, only to freeze in awe. Between the two clean muggle houses a third dirty one had appeared, seemingly popping out of thin air. He had read about something similar.

"Fidelius Charm?"

Mistress Andromeda smirked.

"No, Black wards. No one except a member of the House of Black and anyone they give permission to can see the house, let alone enter it. A Fidelius Charm would however be a similar replacement if for some reason the family magic stopped working, yet that would not only require an exceptionally strong wizard to cover the entire property, but also place the entire security on one man."

Harry followed her in through the front door, feeling a thick coating of magic roll over his skin as he stepped inside. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up at the sensation, she wasn't joking when she said this place was warded. A sudden screeching snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Intruders! Intruders! Who dares befoul the Noble House of Black! Kreacher! Assist me!"

Following the noise they came to a portrait of an old woman with bloodshot eyes who was practically foaming at the mouth as she spotted them. Harry was surprised to note Mistress Andromeda had her wand out.

"Ah, Aunt Walburga. What a pleasure to know you are still the wretched hag you used to be."

The woman seemed stunned at being addressed in such a manner before she narrowed her eyes in recognition.

"You! Youuuu! Blood traitor! Low-life scum! Kreacher, throw them out of my house!"

An old elf, covered in filth and wearing rags showed up, seemingly ready to fulfil the portraits wishes.

"Stop."

The elf froze in surprise under Mistress Andromeda's command, both his and the portrait's eyes bulging. Andromeda's smile was vicious as she watched them both, her dark eyes glinting in the sparse light that made it through the windows.

"A living Black's word always supersedes a dead ones."

Walburga's eyes widened in outrage as she understood; her screeching voice grating on their ears.

"Lies! Deceit! Throw them out now Kreacher! Get rid of that filth!"

Andromeda merely stared at the twitching elf with some amusement; she knew what a twisted being it was. Years of being poisoned by the Black dogma had driven the thing mad, yet she knew it took amusement in causing pain to anyone it deemed unworthy. She had no sympathy for the creature.

"Kreacher, remove this painting from the wall and burn it."

Kreacher stared at her for a second before toppling over on the ground, clearly dead. Andromeda nodded, she expected something like this. The elf had wanted to disobey her and the elf bond had instantly robbed the being of its magic. Seeing as it was a magical creature this also meant the loss of its life. Brandishing her wand she quickly incinerated the elf and vanished the ashes, leaving no trace behind. Turning to the still screeching painting she considered the warding tied to frame for a second before making her decision, tracing her wand around the whole thing. She started humming softly as she cut through the wall, Walburga Black had been the very definition of a pureblood bigot and she had once told Andromeda she would gut her half-blood child if she ever laid eyes on her. Walburga never realized she would have been the one gutted the second Andromeda laid eyes on her, threatening her child was a certain way to end up without a head. Seeing as she could never get rid of the living woman Andromeda had to take her satisfaction in destroying her painting, the legacy of a hateful woman.

With a loud crash the whole wall toppled over, the warding and sticking charm on the painting doing little to prevent it. Harry swallowed nervously and stayed quiet as he watched his Mistress work around the painting, humming a soft tune while her eyes were carved out of steel. He didn't have to be a genius to realize there was some serious bad blood between those two. He stared as she picked up the wide painting and carried it to the huge fireplace that dominated the first floor living room. Even the painting seemed to realize what was about to happen, the loud screeching stopping for a second. A thirsty smile appeared on Mistress Andromeda's lips as she started shoving the painting into the fireplace.

"Oh Aunt Walburga, no need to stop for my sake. After all, you never saw reason to close your mouth in the past. What was it you said about little Nymphadora? That she was a degenerate half-breed that should be disposed of?"

Hearing that Harry decided to step entirely out of the room, he knew she was beyond pissed now. The painting started wailing again, but there was a tinge of desperation in the sound now; a certain knowledge in her voice that there would be absolutely no mercy to be had here. Mistress Andromeda stepped away from the fireplace before levelling her wand at Walburga Black's face. The painting quieted and an almost eerie silence passed over the house before Andromeda's ruby red lips parted in a sensual smile.

"Fiendfyre."

The almost whispered spell was accompanied with a huge roaring and billowing flame that shot of her wand and engulfed the entire fireplace, eating through the warding covering the wooden frame like it was ice left on a hot stove. Harry stared in awe at the black tinted flames that seemed to dance over every surface, seemingly trying to escape the narrow space at any cost. He had read about Fiendfyre and knew what it was. Dark flames. Bewitched flames. Cursed fire. Fire that eats through anything and cannot be extinguished by any means, the only way to control it was to overpower it. He stared at the melting painting, Walburga's wails of agony having long since quieted before noticing the way the iron itself surrounding the fireplace was starting to glow. The whole room felt like a furnace and he saw sweat running down Mistress Andromeda's face as she struggled with her wand. He saw shapes in the black, red and yellow flames, faces and animals, demons and beasts, all of them hungrily grasping any sentient being they could reach. After what felt like an eternity the flames finally tapered off and died, Mistress Andromeda slumping to her knee as she forced the last of the fire into submission.

Harry quickly grabbed her and helped her over to the sofa, yet her eyes were glued to the ashes still lingering in the fireplace. She smiled again, this time lacking the viciousness she had displayed earlier before turning to him.

"Do you know why I am here, why I did what I did?"

"Revenge, Mistress…?"

She chuckled slightly before nodding.

"Partially, yet that is not the only reason. No, this house holds many memories, some good with my sisters, some terrible with the rest of my family. No, I am here because this will be my home now."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise before she continued.

"The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black is going to rise again, stronger than ever. Different as well. It will all start here, I will buy a few house elves and practically level this entire building and rebuild it from the bottom. By the time you graduate from Hogwarts, all will know of the House of Black and all will either respect it or fear it. That I swear... my Lord Black."

**Chapter 42**

"Harry, please join me in living room."

Harry nodded, wiping his mouth and standing up from the breakfast table to join Mistress Narcissa. He assumed they would be having one of their talks again, something which had surprised him quite a bit when he first arrived at Malfoy Manor three days ago. Mistress Narcissa seemed incredibly interested in picking his mind now that his change in status had become public; spending hours simply discussing various issues and past events with him. He didn't mind to be honest, he enjoyed their talks. Not only was she a gorgeous and charming woman, but she also had a terrifyingly sharp mind to accompany her feminine charms.

Much like with Mistress Andromeda, his training had been increased on all fronts, now that she truly knew he held two votes, she spent every single afternoon cramming his mind full with information and any wisdom that might serve him. The Dark Arts training in the morning had also increased, as she was pleased at his improvement in Occlumency as well as the advantage the Black family magic gave him over the perilous art. Yet Harry noticed that she never let him out of her sight when he cast the Dark Arts, he assumed that regardless of her praise she was still sceptical to leave him alone with such potent magic. He couldn't help but wonder if it was connected to her older sister, Bellatrix no-name, formerly Black. He remembered the story Mistress Narcissa had told about him about Bellatrix's fall to the Dark Arts, and he especially remembered the tinge of regret in her voice when she told it.

Walking behind her he couldn't help but let his eyes travel down the tight dark green robe she wore, admiring her shapely behind as her hips rolled with every step. The light seemed to make the material sparkle, showing off her curves while highlighting the pale skin of her legs that peeked through the high cut in the robe. He was caught off guard when she suddenly stopped, looking up in surprise. Looking over her shoulder he saw her look right back at him through a wall covering mirror, smirking at his furious blush. Not giving him any chance to come up with any feeble excuses she continued to the living room, crossing her legs as she sat down in a plush dark blue sofa, the cut in the robe allowing the fabric to glide up scandalously close to her hips. She patted the seat next to her, still smiling at his red face. Harry swallowed softly as he sat down, trying to distract himself from the toned flesh being presented to him.

He knew it was a part of who she was, she used her sexuality without any excuses or shame. She had absolute confidence in herself and used her sex appeal as a way to confuse and distract anyone she spoke to. With the majority of the people in the Wizengamot being men, it was hardly surprising that Lucius often let her handle the political discussions. People stared at her beauty, forgetting the mind that hid behind the sensual smile. In all honesty he found it to be an incredible turn on; he couldn't help his attraction to her.

Harry watched as she summoned a house elf to fetch them tea, wondering what today's talk was going to be about. He found these conversations fascinating, often learning far more about himself and the people around him than he expected. Just yesterday Mistress Narcissa had discussed Sirius Black with him, leaving him both wary and confused.

_**"Sirius Black is an enigma. A mystery even. Was he a turn-cloak from the start? Did he serve the Dark Lord the entire time and deceive everyone, including Dumbledore? Hard to say, as he was without a doubt an excellent Auror. Make no mistake on that matter Harry, your father and Sirius were a devastating combination on the battlefield. His aptitude in combat magics combined with James's transfiguration made them a duo that very few, if any, could combat. Their arrests numbered in the hundreds and both of them were reportedly very high on the Dark Lord's hit list."** _

_**"I find it hard to believe he could have been a traitor from the start, their work with the Aurors caused far too much damage to the Dark Lord's cause. So when did he turn then? Why did he turn? Did he in fact turn?"** _

_**Harry looked up in surprise at that.** _

_**"I looked up his trial records you know, he was, after all, still family, regardless of what Aunt Walburga might have said or done."** _

_**He caught the scornful way she mentioned her Aunt, clearly there was little love lost between the Black sisters and the Black matriarch.** _

_**"No trial. No evidence. In fact the only mention of Sirius Black I found was an Auror report of his delirious shouting of how guilty he was before being shipped to Azkaban. Was the trial hidden? The court records closed? Possible, yet questionable. Then there is also his will, leaving everything to you. Why would he do such a thing? Maybe he didn't expect to be caught? Maybe he expected the Dark Lord to kill you off? So many questions, but so few answers."** _

_**Harry frowned at his cup of tea, never having heard any of this before.** _

_**"Still, I advise you to not seek the man out. Whether he was good enough to deceive everyone or if he truly was innocent, he is still a very powerful wizard that has enjoyed a whole decade of Azkaban hospitality. I very much doubt any man could remain stable after being in close proximity to Dementors for such a long time."** _

.

"Harry, it's not very polite to ignore your hostess."

He looked up in surprise to see Mistress Narcissa offering him a cup of tea.

"Uh, sorry Mistress, mind wandered."

"Was it following your eyes?"

He coughed slightly as he accepted his tea, trying to ignore her teasing smile.

"Never mind that, I'm sure you're wondering what we shall be talking about today?"

Watching him nod she smiled even wider.

"Why, your love interests of course! After all, with everything that has happened this summer I'm certain you will be attracting quite a bit of female attention."

There was nothing slight about his next cough, the hot tea slipping into the wrong throat, making him sputter.

"W-what?"

"Come on now, surely you must have been considering it. I have heard all sorts of rumours but I'd rather hear it right from the source, are there any girls that truly interest you?"

He froze in surprise, of course he had thought about it, but it was usually in the form of various fantasies. Truly considering the girls seriously, he started ticking them off one by one.

Tonks? He really had no idea, he was pretty sure she was his first crush, but their difference in age was rather large. Not to mention he had barely seen her during the past year, her Auror training eating all her free time. He doubted it would ever become anything serious, at most he expected what the muggles called 'friends with benefits.'

Luna? No, she was more of a little sister to him than anything. He felt sympathy for her plight and had offered her his protection, something she had gladly hung on to. At the moment he knew he had absolutely no romantic interest in her.

Ginny? He almost audibly scoffed at the thought. She was a hot little thing, of that he had no doubt. A fiery redhead that had a very tight body, no doubt thanks to all the Quidditch she loved. But really, sexual attraction was all there was. He had no real mental attachment to her, he doubted he could ever be in a serious relationship with someone who treated him like a god and happily agreed to any nonsense he spewed. With the other women he could at least maintain a discussion, Ginny simply worshipped him. He wouldn't mind shagging her, yet he had little interest in anything else.

Daphne or Tracey? Both were attractive and they had the cunning fit for a real Slytherin, yet Harry didn't really have that much interest in them beyond their looks. They were a wild card; he couldn't trust them at all. He was a Hufflepuff for a reason, if he couldn't trust the person then any thoughts of pursuing them, beyond sex that is, simply didn't exist.

Hermione? The thought made him uncertain. She was very meek, actually submissive. He had a hard time considering her as a serious girlfriend; in fact the only thing she reminded him of was a pet. A highly attractive pet that he thought of as a good friend, yet her behaviour had been very insecure, even before her Polyjuice accident. She had merely channelled it by attempting to please any and all authority figures around her. Her new side had given her some confidence, something he greatly enjoyed, as clearly evidenced by what they did during the train ride from Hogwarts, but he knew she seemed to consider him more of an, well, owner, than an actual boyfriend. The way she behaved lately, Harry could almost swear she would actually enjoy it if he bent her over the table and fucked her raw.

No, in terms of a serious relationship the only people he really considered were his first two actual friends, Susan and Hannah. They were highly attractive, intelligent; loyal and above all, they didn't treat him like a celebrity. Neither had any issues with calling him out on his mistakes or faults, yet both of them also managed to encourage and drive him to perform better. Harry knew he already cared about them a lot, he had little doubt he would absolutely destroy anyone he considered a threat to them. For some reason they also seemed capable of completely disabling his Occlumency, he didn't really understand it, but he knew that whenever they kissed him his Occlumency seemed to falter. Mistress Andromeda had only smiled knowingly at him when he complained, not really helping him understand what the issue was at all.

"Judging by the look on your face you seemed to have a reached a conclusion."

He looked at Mistress Narcissa in surprise, noticing the tea in his hands had already cooled. How long had she been waiting? He forcibly cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uh, I'd say Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott."

She studied his eyes for a while before nodding, seeming to have expected the answer.

"Yes. The Bones Heiress and the Abbott Heiress. I wonder if you even realize what you are doing there?"

He scrunched up his eyebrows, not understanding her implication. She smiled in return.

"Harry, if you were to marry them, you would in essence be forming a political block."

He coughed in surprise.

"M-marry? What?!"

"I'm just speculating." Her voice sounded far too innocent to be genuine when she said that.

"Have you ever heard anyone insult the girls? Any pure-blooded Hogwarts boy insulting them?"

Watching him shake his head in confusion she continued.

"Of course you haven't, their parents have forbidden them from doing such stupidity. Both those families are almost dead, with very few members still alive. Anyone marrying their daughters would be almost guaranteed to gain control of their houses at some point in the future. Can you even comprehend how many hopeful fathers have been sending their parents or guardians marriage contracts?"

Harry felt his eyes bulge in surprise, never having considered it.

"Madam Bones and Mrs Abbott have however completely denied any such requests though, being women themselves they seem to have left the options open for their daughters."

Twirling her tea cup she looked at him.

"And there is only one male student who is currently close to them."

Realizing the boy had become absolutely speechless she chuckled, her tinkling laughter sobering him out of his daze.

"I am merely informing you about different possibilities, no need to look so shocked Harry. I doubt there are any plans for marriage on the horizon yet. One should however, always plan for the future."

"Yeah. Umm, thank you Mistress, I had actually never even considered that."

She just hummed in return.

"You asked for tutoring, which is what I will give. Preparing you for various things is in a way my duty."

Reaching over she placed her hand on his arm.

"That reminds me of something that must be discussed, even if you do not wish to do it."

His green eyes looked at hers expectantly, a hint of nerves breaking through his Occlumency.

"Your former muggle guardians."

He flinched briefly, it was quick but she caught it. Moving over she draped her hand over his shoulder, hugging him to her body.

"I know you do not wish to speak about it, but I am almost certain they abused you, yes?"

She saw his jaw clench before he nodded, his entire body stiff in her arms. Deciding to come straight with him she didn't bother sugaring her words.

"It is a potential massive problem. Should any unsavoury aspects of the Wizarding world find about what has happened to you, they would without any doubt plaster it all over the Daily Prophet and any news inlet they could find. Not only would it paint the muggles in a terrible light, but it would also completely destroy your reputation. It would be dragged through the press for years to come."

Narcissa saw a hint of panic bleed into his green eyes as he stared at her in question.

"This problem can however be resolved, by venturing to the grey side of morality and magic. I am no master of the Mind Arts, yet my Legilimency is quite proficient due to my Occlumency. Should we meet with these muggles I can sift through their mind and obliviate any...uncomfortable dealings they might remember with you."

Watching his eyes widen she continued,

"However, obliviating so much from someone's mind can be quite harmful to them, I doubt they would ever be the same. Do you still wish to do it?"

She watched him hesitate for a moment before his face hardened, no doubt remembering past events. His voice was rough when he finally spoke.

"I do."

Narcissa gave him another squeeze, mentally sighing in relief. After finding out the boy had become Lord Black she realized many of her potential plans could become reality, most of it however hinged on Harry rising to become a powerful member of their world. Those disgusting muggles were however a huge threat, she could only imagine what might have happened if her husband had found out even a word about their past actions. It also allowed her to help him not only conquer some of his past demons, but also exercise his right to take some revenge.

"Harry, can you tell me the names of the people who wronged you?"

He seemed to swallow before almost spitting out his words.

"Petunia Dursley and Marge Dursley."

She smiled encouragingly at him.

"Good, now do you know where they live?"

He nodded.

"Do you think they would be home right now?"

Harry glanced at the clock, seeing it was only a little past nine in the morning. They would in fact be home alone. Another nod.

"Good, if you want, we can deal with this issue now."

Seeing his steely nod she smiled encouragingly, staring into his eyes.

"Please lower your Occlumency shields and visualize the area, that way I can apparate us both there."

Gently sending out a soft probe of her mind she felt herself sink into his emerald eyes, seeing flashes of a row of identical houses and gardens, glimpsing various people before seeing a street sign that read Privet Drive. Dispelling the connection she felt herself snap to reality, staring at his puzzled eyes.

"You felt that I assume? It was a part of my mind. That is why mastery of Occlumency is so important for Legilimencer, unless you have solid control over your own self, you can lose yourself in the mind of others. You are never to attempt anything similar until I deem you ready, clear?"

"Yes Mistress."

She smiled before grabbing his hand.

"Let's get this dirty business over with so we can enjoy the rest of our stay here, alright?"

A small hesitant smile spread on his face, making her squeeze his hand in return, before apparating them both straight to Privet Drive. She chose a small shaded alley for their apparition, hiding themselves from public view. Tapping her own head she glamoured her robes into a smart business suit, changing her striking hair to raven black in the process.

Waving her wand over Harry she changed both his eyes and his hair, his casual dress would serve among muggles.

Harry swallowed heavily as he followed Mistress Narcissa to the Dursley's, feeling incredibly tense. He understood what she wanted to do and honestly, he agreed. With the way the press hounded him he could only imagine what happened if this got public, The-Boy-Who-Lived abused by muggles. He spat in disgust, it would be on every cover. Staring at the identical houses and the clueless muggles they passed he felt a sneer grow on his face, there was also a certain amount of satisfaction to be had here. He doubted Mistress Narcissa would be particularly gentle in her obliviations, yet he had no sympathy from Petunia.

The woman had used him as a sex toy. As a slave. Occlumency allowed him to view memories with startling clarity and he now recognized the multiple times she had manipulated him by playing on his lack of human contact. Unlike either of his Mistresses who seemed to greatly wish he would become someone great, Petunia only wanted him to remain her toy. There was no warmth to be had from her, no actual love, only her quest for sexual release. Whereas Mistress Andromeda wanted to nurture him; Petunia had done everything to stifle him. Mistress Narcissa on the other hand never did anything without asking him first, it was always with his permission, never otherwise. No, Harry did not feel any sorrow for what was about to happen.

A few seconds after ringing the doorbell Petunia opened the door; looking down the nose at them.

"What is it? I'm not buying anything."

A flicker of a grin flashed on Mistress Narcissa's face before she tapped Petunia with her wand, the Petrificus Totalus curse freezing her like a statue. Before she could even begin to fall down she levitated her inside the house, propping her against the wall. Harry glanced nervously around to make sure no one had seen what just happened before closing the door behind them.

Narcissa shivered as she felt the oppressive wards humming around the property. Harry seemed oblivious to the fact, no doubt having grown used to them after having lived here for so long. She on other hand was grateful she had been invited here by him, she was fairly certain that if she had tried to do this without Harry's approval the wards would have fried her where she stood. She narrowed her sharp blue eyes at the muggle woman propped up in front of her, wondering if she had ever realized where her actions would lead her. Personally she cared little for the muggle, yet she knew this needed to be done with Harry's full approval.

"Harry, if I do this, there is no taking it back, you understand this yes?"

He swallowed before nodding.

"I do Mistress. Do it."

Harry watched Mistress Narcissa place her wand against Petunia's head before locking eyes with her, no doubt delving into her mind through Legilimency. He found the magic fascinating, to be able to dig out any and all secrets of anyone he wished. A shiver ran through him at the thought of it being used on him, it was indeed a powerful aspect of magic and he couldn't help being surprised that it wasn't taught at Hogwarts at all. Now more than ever he was grateful for being taught Occlumency. Staring at her wand he saw small pulses of white light wash over Petunia's head, correctly assuming that this was her obliviating memories as she stumbled upon them. A small surge of anger passed over him that she would get away with her actions this easily, before he looked into her eyes. There was a dazed emptiness there, like something vital was missing, and it only grew worse with each pulse of white.

It wasn't until almost an hour later when Mistress Narcissa finally blinked and removed her wand, steading herself against the wall. Harry saw a bead of sweat traveling down her brow; he had little doubt doing so much magic had taken its toll on her. Using a napkin to wipe her face she gave him a studying look.

"There was...more...than I expected."

He clenched his jaw at that, but looked up in surprise when she placed her hands on his shoulders and peered into his eyes, a sliver of pride in her blue eyes.

"You have nothing to feel ashamed of Harry, after having seen what I have, I realize you are far stronger than anyone gives you credit for."

She threw a disdainful look at Petunia, removing the Body-Bind curse at the same time.

"Also you can rest assured she will never be a problem for you again, too much has been removed from her mind to ever allow her to function normally again."

Harry stared at the once daunting woman who had so used him, watching her slump to the ground with a marionette that had its wires cut. Her eyes were open yet seemed to see very little, she had a permanently dazed look on her face, even allowing a sliver of drool to slip past her lips. A surge of satisfaction went through him, for someone who strived so ardently to be perceived as normal, she was now cursed to be abnormal for the rest of her life. He watched in surprise as Mistress Narcissa grabbed her under the chin and slammed her head against the table corner, creating a clear cut on the side of her head. Noticing his surprised look she merely wiped her hands.

"Muggles like to have logical explanations to things. Brain trauma following a hard hit to the head is as logical as you can get."

Leading them away from the house and especially the wards, she traced their steps in to the same shaded alley where they arrived. Turning to Harry she peered into his eyes again, sharp blue locking with emerald green, seeing a certain satisfaction in his green pools. She was not surprised, while he might use his Occlumency to hide most of his reactions, Narcissa had little doubt they were exorcising some serious demons this day.

"That was one, you mentioned two. Do you know where she lives?"

His response was a slight shift in his eyes, as she noticed his Occlumency withdraw, allowing her to spot their next destination. A short crack later they arrived on the back yard of a upper middle class house, a loud barking noise greeting them. Harry hissed as he recognized Ripper, the bulldog Marge loved sending at him, running towards them from the house.

"Stupefy!"

His stunning spell slammed into the beast, throwing it across the grass like a sack of potatoes. He had briefly entertained the idea of killing it, yet it simply didn't feel right. It was not prudent to blame a beast for how it was raised; the blame lay at Marge's feet. Speaking of the devil, he saw her round form look out in shock through one of the windows before she drew open the door and started shouting at them.

"What the devil do you think you are doing in my yard?!"

"Harry."

He glanced at Mistress Narcissa, keeping the foaming woman in his sights.

"You have practiced the spell and should know how to use it. Merely focus on the memory, or memories, you want to remove in your head; then cast it on her."

"Spell!? Are you some of those cultist madmen that have been on the telly? You take your abnormal garbage elsewhere!"

Harry stared at one of the few people he had truly learned to hate, feeling his magic boiling underneath his skin as he watched her rage. Instead of answering her he raised his wand to his head, briefly flooding his glamour with magic to make it dispel. She froze as she saw his form ripple before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You, you're that freak!"

Harry's smile was chilling as he raised his wand.

"Hello Marjorie, enjoy the rest of your hellish life."

"Wha- ?"

"Obliviate!"

She got no further before a flash of white light erupted from his wand, smashing into the meaty woman and throwing her through the glass door. Narcissa raised her eyebrows at the reaction, an obliviation was supposed to only affect the mind, she could only imagine the amount of power that had ran through that spell to make it physically throw her. She looked at Harry and saw a small victorious grin of relief on his face; he was clearly enjoying his newfound right to cast magic outside of school. Walking up to the fat muggle she sighed, might have been better to just kill her. Based on the blank look on her face she would need to be spoon-fed for the rest of her life. Oh well, Harry clearly felt better and she had eliminated a possible threat to both of their futures, regardless of the small complications Narcissa was still very pleased with the outcome.

Looking at the panting young man she felt a small smile spread on her lips, he might not know it but he had just taken a significant step towards power. The ability to permanently deal with enemies, past or present, was very important.

"Harry."

He seemed to snap out of a daze as he turned to her.

"It's time to go."

Receiving a nod she grasped his arm before executing the usual half turn required for apparition, instantly moving them back to Malfoy Manor. He stumbled slightly as they landed; something that was unusual for him these days.

"Why don't we take today off? Go down to the basement and practice some of your spells, blowing off some steam might help you relax. No Dark Arts though."

"Sure…uh, thank you Mistress. For, well, everything."

"Of course Harry. Always know that if you have anything you wish to talk about, I will be available."

His emerald eyes seem to study her for a while before he gave a little grin and nodded, walking off towards the basement.

She stared at his retreating back, thinking over his future. And quite possibly, her future as well. Narcissa Malfoy was no idiot; she recognized what it meant that he had fought the Heir of Slytherin. There was only one person she knew that fit that description. The rumours surrounding Albania and Quirrell from last year had already raised her hackles; her husband had been very interested in all news coming from the small country. Then Harry Potter of all people killed him, a fully grown wizard and DADA professor to boot? He had been very tight lipped about what had occurred but she could draw her own conclusions on the subject.

Narcissa knew what would happen should the Dark Lord rise again, her husband would run to him like a whipped dog, his son following just as he had been taught. She sighed thinking about him; if only Draco would have listened to her, yet his father's fanciful tales of powerful wizards had been far more interesting. She knew without a doubt that he would force his disgusting brand on her if he returned. Narcissa shuddered at the thought, to be branded like cattle. She, a daughter of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, being branded for servitude. The whole idea raised her hackles and she fingered her wand in agitation. No, she knew quite well what her only way out was, it had been confirmed last week.

She like the rest of the Wizengamot had stared at Andy as she walked into the early August session right as it started. Not letting anyone get a voice in she had marched right up to Dumbledore and stated that she, Andromeda Cassiopeia Black, not Tonks, was claiming the empty seats of the House of Black and Potter as a proxy for one Harry James Potter-Black. A stunned silence has settled over the room as she handed over the required documents to the Supreme Mugwump. Narcissa had spotted a brief smirk on Andy's face as Dumbledore looked like he had swallowed a lemon while reading over the papers. Only minutes later she was awarded the votes, quite calmly taking a seat next to Amelia Bones and starting up a discussion.

More than a few eyebrows were raised at her seating, a Black sitting next to a Bones? Yet those with students who informed them about the happenings in Hogwarts knew what it was about, Harry Potter was already drawing alliances in the school. When she looked at Andy she saw not only power, but also her salvation. Harry still owed her a favour of her choosing and she had already chosen it, he simply didn't know it. Yet there was no hurry in the matter, right now she was at the centre of all information regarding the Dark Lord, her husband and his circle of friends were an excellent source of news. She was above all a Slytherin, she could lie in the tall grass, bide her time and wait for the most opportune time to strike.

**Chapter 43 – The Third Year at Hogwarts Begins**

Harry Potter took a deep breath to fortify himself before stepping through the barrier at King's Cross Station, the bright Hogwarts train filling his view. Engaging his Occlumency he allowed Susan and Hannah to lead him towards the train, feeling several eyes focus on him. Gradually more and more people noticed him, hushed whispers being traded regarding both his Potter robes and the fact that he now wore two rings on his hands, confirming what the front page of the Daily Prophet had told them earlier. Naturally it didn't take long before the press that had been expecting him showed up, crowding around him to bombard him with questions. Squelching his urge to tell them to piss off, he instead greeted them with a charming smile that would have made Mistress Narcissa proud.

"Good morning, how may I help you fine folk?"

"Lord Potter! Many expressed surprise to find out you had appointed Andromeda Black to be your guardian, any comments?"

He smiled genuinely at the harried looking man.

"The Lady Black has taught and helped me for several years, there is no one I trust more than her to look out for my interests."

"Lord Potter! Any comments on your actions towards Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Harry removed his smile, showing a neutral face to the stern looking witch.

"Bellatrix no-name performed actions unbecoming of a member of an Ancient and Noble House, actions that were simply unforgivable. Sadly the house of Black cannot remove her stain of shame, nor can we replace the victims that her crimes hurt. What I can however do, is make sure she is as far removed from my house as possible."

He watched them furiously scribble in their notepads as a young witch in the back caught his attention.

"Lord Potter, Witch Weekly. There are quite a few rumours about your romantic escapades, tell me, how are you and the ladies next to you getting along?"

Harry felt his mind grind to a halt, not having prepared for any such questions. Furiously occluding his mind he hid his blush, merely giving the young witch a small grin.

"No comment."

"Lord Potter! Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet, are you scared to return to Hogwarts with notorious serial killer Sirius Black being loose?"

He briefly narrowed his eyes at the short woman as he heard her name; he had been warned about this reporter, both by Mistress Narcissa and Mistress Andromeda. Turning to face her he paid attention to her short curly blond locks and the predatory eyes that lurked behind her jewelled spectacles, if both his mistresses thought she was a potential threat then Harry would do his utmost to keep her on his side. He adopted a confused expression as he started speaking, crossing his arms and grabbing his chin.

"I am actually glad you asked that question Miss Skeeter, this whole business with Mister Black has greatly confused me. You see when I found out about the man, I naturally wanted to read his court transcript; after all, he's a member of the Black family. Much to my surprise however, one couldn't be found!"

He saw her eyes light up at that, practically smelling a scoop. He didn't bother mentioning that he had never been the one to investigate the matter, it sounded better to the press if he was the instigator.

"Thinking there might have been some sort of mistake with the papers I had my good friend Amelia Bones investigate the issue, using her considerable power as the Head of the DMLE. Why, I even had the Lady Black peruse the Wizengamot records! Do you know what they found?"

The entire crowd was practically hanging on his every word as he dramatically spread his arms.

"Nothing! No trial records, no court transcript, no court order, nothing! In fact it seems the man was just shipped to Azkaban on a whim! If that is the case, then this truly is a travesty for the justice system, even the worst criminal should have trial, let alone a Lord! As far as I can tell, the only reason I could claim the Black title was because the Ministry sent out the notice informing Gringotts that the former head of the House had been sentenced to a lifetime in the dreadful prison. The Ministry! Not the Wizengamot that is in charge of such matters!"

He gave them a charming smile.

"Of course, it is quite possibly my research is mistaken, so I will leave the investigation in the capable hands of the ever talented magical press, I have little doubt you will get to the root of this matter in no time."

Seeing their pleased looks he chuckled internally, a bit of flattery never fails. Bidding them goodbye he accompanied the girls to the train, missing Narcissa's heated stare aimed at his back. She had to forcibly suppress a smirk after watching him handle the press, silver-tongue indeed. She couldn't help taking some pride in his transformation, going from the nervous wreck that had to continuously occlude his mind just to walk straight; he had grown into this in just two years. Her smile still threatened to break through as she watched the press scurry to investigate the story; she could only imagine what he would be like in another five years.

**XXX**

Harry had barely stepped inside their compartment before he was engulfed in a tight hug, chuckling at the girl who jumped him.

"Hello Hermione, nice to see you as well."

Hugging the girl back he realized how much taller he had grown over the summer. Granted, he had already been far taller than her during the spring, but now he however towered over her petite form completely, letting him place his chin on her head.

"Hello Harry, you look good."

He grinned in return but was starting to get a bit uncomfortable at the multitude of suspicious looks they were attracting from the other girls as Hermione made no attempt whatsoever to release him from her grasp. Coughing slightly he extricated himself from her arms, picking up their trunks and stowing them overhead. He could've used his magic for the task but he was quite enjoying the way physical labour had enhanced his body over the summer. Harry had always been fit, but the combination of a three months of duelling practice, one year of Quidditch practice, eating protein like a horse and naturally, his magic helping, had given him quite a chiselled physique. Based on the looks he had been receiving on the platform he knew others had noticed it as well. Now he didn't want to seem vain, but he couldn't help enjoying the attention on a certain level. He also knew a larger size would benefit him a lot in Quidditch, mass mattered when you played Chaser, a very physical role especially when playing against Slytherin.

Sitting down he greeted the other girls in the cabin.

"Hello Daphne, Tracey."

"Hello Harry, or should we be calling you Lord Potter?"

Recognizing Daphne's teasing grin for what it was, he answered while exaggeratedly brushing the dust from his shoulders.

"Naturally, can't have you plebs getting uppity with nobility."

Hannah and Tracey snorted at the same time, both sounding almost identical. They froze and looked at each other in surprise, prompting Susan to break out in giggles at the similarity. Hermione palmed her face.

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me there's two of them."

Harry grinned at her; he had honestly missed her company a lot. Unable to resist, he allowed his eyes to roam over her body as she sat opposite to him, admiring the way her usual muggle clothes did nothing to hide how much she had been growing. The summer had clearly been nice to her; soft breasts seemed to press against the pale blue tank top while her faded jeans did nothing to hide her fantastic arse. She had been cute a few years ago, now she was however turning flat out hot, a transformation Harry certainly did not having anything to complain about. Looking at the Slytherin girls he noticed the same sort of progression, having trouble to keep from blatantly ogling their assets. He chuckled quietly, imagining the sort of jealous ribbing he was going to have endure in the Hufflepuff dormitory this year. His roommates had actually called him strange for only hanging out with female friends in the first year, he was pretty certain they would be choking on those words now.

Feeling a kick to his shin he looked up in surprise, meeting the slightly embarrassed brown eyes of Hermione. He flushed as he realized he had been admiring her chest when she kicked him, yet her mischievous smile didn't really look that upset. Suddenly standing up she interrupted the girls' discussion about what they had done during the summer.

"Ah, I never had time to eat any breakfast before getting to the train. Harry, would you mind joining me in looking for the food trolley?"

Caught by surprise he nonetheless nodded, joining her at the door.

"Sure, catch you guys in a bit."

Glancing at Susan and Hannah he noticed that they were sceptically staring at Hermione, something he actually understood quite well. Her excuse might have been better if she hadn't used a scheduling error as her excuse; she was after all pretty infamous for meticulously planning everything.

Walking behind her he grinned before voicing his suspicion.

"So, did you actually not eat any breakfast?"

She grinned right back at him, blatantly giving him a once over.

"Not the kind I had in mind."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn't get any further as she yanked him into the first available empty compartment; spelling shut the door behind them with admirable speed.

Hermione took a deep breath before turning around and studying him, letting her eyes trail over his body. She could feel both heat and want churning in her body, her every instinct asking her to submit to his every whim. Her attraction to him had been obvious ever since the start of school, only growing worse when he saved her life. The life debt had only encouraged her magic react to his presence, seemingly drawing her eyes to him. Then the Polyjuice accident occurred and she could feel another side of her, more primal, more basic, all instincts and emotions, all of it practically mewling in his presence. That was why she had pleasured him before the summer, brushing it off with an excuse and pretending like she didn't love every second of it.

She thought a summer in France, far away from his presence would help clear her mind. The different environment had helped during the days yes, yet her nightly dreams and fantasies had always featured one single person, flashes of his glowing green eyes blazing in her mind as her fingers slipped underneath her panties. She knew he was attracted to other girls and knew that should have tempered her attraction, yet when she shouted out her orgasms that thought was far from her mind. All her hopes of keeping control had crashed and burned the moment he stepped on the train, somehow seeming even more impressive than before. Hugging him she had practically basked in his magic, both the witch and the cat in her purring in pleasure.

"Herm -"

He got no further before she kissed him deeply, her soft lips moulding to his as she practically ground her body against him. Slipping his hands around her he gladly reciprocated, allowing her to suck his tongue into her hot mouth, tasting a hint of orange juice. Rubbing her back he allowed his hands to roam downwards, grasping what he by far thought was her best feature, her incredibly tight arse. She moaned against his mouth as he palmed her firm flesh, her tail twitching wildly as she pressed her hips against his front. He was quickly becoming hard and it was painfully obvious because of the light summer robes he wore, his length starting to press against her stomach. A grunt slipped past his mouth as she moved a hand to grasp him, finally breaking their kiss.

Looking down at her he was surprised to see her real form; his wildly fluctuating magic had no doubt temporarily overloaded the glamour charm on the ankle bracelet. Her slitted eyes seemed feverish as she stared at him, her hand trailing up and down his now rock hard erection.

"Mmm, Harry, please let me…"

She was speaking through panted breaths while sinking to her knees, but he got the gist of her wish, nodding at her, trying to keep from seeming too eager. Honestly, he'd like to see anyone in his position who would actually turn down her offer.

Apparently having all the permission she needed, she quickly parted his robes and fished out his flesh from his boxers. Her soft hands danced all over it, the soft fur combined with the tight grip making it hard for him to keep his hips from thrusting. She grinned at him, showing slightly enlarged canines before dragging her rough tongue all over him. He groaned audibly at that, instead of feeling uncomfortable the soft texture merely seemed to add more sensation, making him twitch as it lapped over his sensitive flesh.

Feeling need burn in him he reflexively grabbed her head, planning to push himself into her hot wet mouth. As his fingers tangled in her hair he came to his senses, expecting some argument from her, but she just seemed pleased he was taking control. Needing no further encouragement he aligned his cock with her mouth and applied pressure to the back of her head, panting as he watched his length disappear between her impossibly soft lips. She eagerly sucked him down, wrapping her lips around him while her tongue danced underneath his crown. Harry was surprised how much he enjoyed directing her, pumping his hips into her face while she sucked and licked in rapture. The feeling was incredible; the scorching wet heat combined with her constant suction had his balls boiling, her blissful face only enhancing the experience.

He knew he was getting close and had to fight the urge to come, wanting to prolong the moment as long as possible. He made the huge mistake of looking down though, seeing not only her closed eyes as she moaned around him in pleasure, but also spotting that her hand was in her jeans, clearly rubbing back and forth as her hips undulated. That was all it took and he groaned.

"H-Hermione, coming!"

What control he had left at the moment urged him to let go of her head, in case she wanted to remove him from her mouth, yet her other hand only grabbed him around the waist as she swallowed him deeper. That was the last drop for him as he came explosively, blasting his seed into her throat, feeling her wet mouth suck him dry as she constantly swallowed, apparently trying to milk the last drop out of him. The feeling quickly became too much and he stumbled to a seat, his legs no longer able to keep him standing, yet she followed him down, moaning and sucking around his twitching member as she rode out her own release.

After what felt like a lifetime of pleasure she finally released his softening member with a wet pop, licking her lips as she looked at him. Harry was caught off guard by the clear look of satisfaction she had, the best comparison he could think of at the moment was like a cat that got the cream. Literally in this case. Her smug smile faded as it seemed like her brain caught up with everything and she hurriedly stood up, waving her wand to clean herself. Her glamour reactivated as she moved away from him, hiding her fur yet doing nothing to hide her flustered face.

"Uhh, umm, well, yes, we should probably be heading back now, they are probably wondering where we are!"

Harry just stared at her incredulously, trying to understand what just happened.

"Hermione, I think they can wait a..."

He cut off as she slipped out of the room, either ignoring him or pretending like she didn't hear. Standing up he adjusted his robes, shaking his head slightly. He really did not understand that girl at all. He chuckled quietly as he headed back towards their compartment, even if he didn't understand her didn't mean he didn't enjoy the perks though.

.

Harry greeted the girls as he entered, allowing Hermione to field any questions about why they didn't have any food upon returning. Her nonchalant answer of not finding the trolley was quite convincing, even if he saw some frowns on the Hufflepuff girls. Deciding to distract them he brought up the summer, something everyone seemed happy enough to discuss. Looking at Hermione he saw her avoiding eye contact, making him mentally shrug. It was probably was true what they said about men not understanding women, because right now he had absolutely no clue what was going on with her.

The rest of the ride continued in relative peace, with Tracey and Hannah occasionally bickering about which Hogwarts house was better. It lacked the usual sting such arguments tended to have and was rather being in made in good humour, making the rest of them look on in amusement.

The sudden screeching noise of the metal grinding against metal startled them, making Harry glance out the window in surprise. It was the brakes and they were in fact stopping. There was nothing but dark foggy forest there and his internal clock told him they were still hours from Hogwarts.

"Tempus."

Daphne stared at the time, scrunching up her eyebrows in question.

"Maybe some kind of malfunction?" Hannah suggested.

"The train has been running without a fault for almost two hundred years; that sounds unlikely."

Harry had to suppress a smile, trust Hermione to know such useless titbits of knowledge.

The lights suddenly flickered before going off entirely, making the hairs on his neck rise. Opening the compartment door he glanced down both ends of the hallway and saw the same thing happening in every carriage, a sudden darkness bathing the entire train. Retreating back in to their compartment he felt tense, those were enchanted lights, they didn't suddenly just drop dead. One rune might malfunction, but every single one on the train? Impossible. He pulled out his wand and conjured a jar, casting Bluebell Flames inside of it, bathing the cabin in an eerie blue glow.

The silence was oppressing, like a weight that had settled in the air. The girls followed his example by drawing their wands. Harry exhaled in disbelief as the flames he had conjured sputtered and died, before realizing he could actually see his breath. Glancing at the window he saw frost travel down the length of the pane, shivering slightly at the sudden change in temperature. The whole scenario was unnatural. The oppressive feeling in the air changed and he felt magic flowing around him, slipping into his mind and confusing his Occlumency. He tried to keep an iron control of his mind but started seeing flashes of memories in his mind.

Vernon using the belt on him. Petunia using him. Marge using him. Despair was flooding him and he shivered at the emptiness inside of him. Movement outside their compartment drew his eyes, eager to find anything to distract him from the sudden onslaught of depressing memories. His eagerness died when he saw a long skeletal hand reach for their door, strands of cloak sticking to its black, dead looking flesh. Following the hand he saw what he could only describe as a monstrosity, far taller than any man, it seemed to glide in the air, filling the entire entrance to their compartment. If anyone asked him to describe the grim reaper, this thing of darkness was what he would have used as a reference.

Recognition flooded him. Dementor. The very thing Madam Bones had warned him about. Pointing his wand at the thing while struggling with his chaotic mind he wheezed out his spell.

"Depulso!"

The spark of magic briefly illuminated the cabin, showing the girls huddling and whimpering on the benches before hitting the being. Hitting and being absorbed while causing no damage whatsoever. Harry struggled with his memory, remembering that no direct spells besides the Patronus Charm worked. He needed a good memory, anything. Various erotic memories flitted through his mind as he cast the spell, yet the brief mist he produced barely bumped the Dementor. Feeling despair flood him Harry almost broke down, digging deep he searched for any erotic fantasy he could think of and pointed his wand again.

"Expecto Patronum!"

He saw through hazy eyes as the same feeble white mist pushed the Dementor back a step before it quickly returned, starting a strange wheezing sound that seemed to affect him personally. He could see himself as a child. Weak. Pathetic. Marge using him as a toy. The thought that he was going to die here briefly flitted through his mind. No. NO! Anger started to replace the despair, he had beaten them. Marge was a husk, Petunia was no better. He was stronger, better. He had conquered them. He felt his magic react as it flooded his veins, fighting against the hopelessness. He would not fear what he had beaten!

As his mindscape shifted he saw one memory he wished he never had, his mother dying before his eyes as Lord Voldemort struck her down. Dying as she attempted to protect him. Dying as she begged to spare him. The tears in his eyes dried as magic made them glow, basking the Dementor in emerald green light. White hot rage made his magic boil as it washed down his limbs, making him feel like someone had dumped a pot of boiling water over his flesh, dispelling any weakness he had previously felt. He would not die to this fucking thing. This was not the first time he faced a creature that was resistant to magic, was he going to give up? Surrender like a weakling? His Potter blood practically boiled at the thought as he suddenly conjured a gigantic wooden stake out of thin air.

"DEPULSO!"

This time he cast it at the stake, driving it through the chest of the cloaked monstrosity and practically nailing it to the wall on the other side. A strange piercing shriek erupted from the Dementor, sounding like nails on a chalkboard, yet to Harry it was pure music. The brief space he created between them allowed him to better control his mind while breaking the strange connection the thing had started. Quickly using that to his advantage he waved his wand, muttering through gritted teeth as chains the thickness of his forearm erupted around the Dementor, driving through its flesh as Harry weaved the metal through both train and monster, tying it down like a lamb for slaughter. A bloodthirsty grin spread on his face as he stared at the thing, watching it writhe against the metal. For all he cared it could suffer there a lifetime.

Sensing movement to his side he turned his head, only to have his triumphant grin wither at the sight that greeted him. The entire train was surrounded by the things. One, two, ten, maybe hundreds. Their eyeless gazes directed at him now. Their dark cloaks fluttering in an unseen wind as another silence settled over the train. His whirling mind made it hard for him to concentrate, endless despair fought against unyielding rage and he was uncertain how long he could remain standing.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Looking to the side he saw a tall ragged man, wearing what looked like rather shabby robes, pointing his wand in his direction. Harry saw a bright white shape whiz past him, practically tearing the Dementor he had tied down from his bindings, throwing it out of the train. He watched with wide eyes as all the creatures fled the light, some of them shrieking as it got close.

The lights turned back on Harry felt his adrenaline fade away, prompting him to run to the compartment window and throw up his entire breakfast. His mind wouldn't stop spinning and he had a massive headache, his head had clearly not taken kindly to his actions. Wiping his mouth on a napkin he also threw it out the window before collapsing in his seat.

The man who had cast the Patronus peeked into their compartment, checking their state. He broke off a large block of chocolate, handing it to Harry.

"Break that up and make sure everyone eats a piece, it helps counter the effects of the Dementors."

Having read the same thing he nodded, instantly stuffing a piece in his mouth and starting to break up the rest of the block. The man at the door stalled briefly before moving on.

"I saw what you did by the way, very nice job."

Harry gave him a weak grin, thankful for the praise but not really feeling up to much at the moment. With a bit of cajoling he managed to get girls to munch on their chocolate, letting him consider the man that had probably saved him. So that was Remus Lupin. Mistress Andromeda had informed him last week that he would be their DADA teacher. Apparently Lockhart had heard about Sirius Black targeting the school and decided his talents were needed elsewhere. In other words he had ran scared. Which turned out to be a rather good thing Harry thought; he could only imagine how useless Lockhart would have been when faced with a Dementor.

Chewing on his chocolate Harry wasn't sure what to make of this Lupin. At least he seemed to know the Patronus, so regardless of everything else they might actually get a decent teacher this year. The Potter will had mentioned him taking care of Harry, yet he had been missing, something that instantly placed him on his negative side. Swallowing the last of the chocolate he shrugged, he knew far too little about the man to have any real opinion right now.

Feeling someone press against him broke him out of his thoughts, making him pay attention to the girl cuddling up to him. To be blunt Susan looked like crap, but Harry was smart enough to not mention it. Having also suffered through Dementor presence he could understand her needing some comfort. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to his side, trying stoically ignore how relaxing it felt for him as well.

"Me too."

He gave Hannah a little grin and offered his other hand to her, now having both of them wrapped up against him. After all the turmoil it felt both warm and comfortable to lie against them and before he knew it he had nodded off.

.

A loud blaring horn snapped him awake, groggily looking around the cabin. Looking out the window he realized they had arrived and it was the train horn that had woken him. The girls had apparently also decided to nap, stretching as they stood up from his grasp.

"You make a good pillow."

"Thank you Hannah."

"You are welcome."

He was too tired to get into a verbal match with Hannah right now, waving her away with a slight grin. He knew she could keep going as long as he did if he got her started.

His grin died when Draco Malfoy out of all people showed up outside their compartment, a victorious sneer on his face.

"Hah, I heard someone here actually threw up because of the Dementors. Was that you Potter?"

Harry felt the urge to plant his fist into his gloating face, already feeling the magic build. He knew Malfoy was salty over the fact that he hadn't become Lord Black. Especially as the little prick had been boasting about claiming the title; hoping to win more support in Slytherin. Yet before he could take a step Susan spoke up.

"I was the one who threw up; they bring up bad memories for me. Why?"

Malfoy seemed caught off guard by her statement, not knowing how to react. Susan Bones was one of the few people his father had expressively told him to stay away from, not wanting any additional attention from her Aunt. He huffed before turning tail.

"Never mind."

Harry barely paid attention to the leaving boy, instead staring at Susan in complete surprise.

"B-But, why? I was the one who did it?"

She just smiled at him.

"So what, he doesn't know that."

"You didn't have to do that Susan."

The other girls moved out of the compartment as she moved up to him, still smiling.

"I know that Harry, but I wanted to. I know you protected us earlier and if I could somehow repay the favour, even slightly, it was obvious I was going to."

Then she kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her trunk and leaving.

Harry felt himself smiling as he stared at her retreating back, he just couldn't help it. Just the fact that she would do that, simply because she wanted to, meant a lot to him. Feeling good for a change he considered the fight against the Dementor, absently casting another Patronus while briefly thinking about Susan, only to yell out in surprise and almost drop his wand as he saw a shape form from the Patronus mist. Staring in disbelief at the disappearing mist he looked at his wand before frowning. Compared to earlier attempts his mind was not fully focused and his wand movements were far shoddier. They were good but nowhere near the perfection he had achieved during his constant practice during the summer. Even the amount of magic he had used was far weaker. Then why had this been his best attempt at the charm so far?

It hit him like a sledgehammer, instead of thinking about various erotic fantasies or memories he had merely thought about Susan and how happy she made him. Was that truly it? Were the memories so fundamentally different that one worked where another failed?

He grasped his wand almost hesitantly before focusing on both Susan and Hannah this time. Thinking about the times they had shared, the way their soft hugs would make him feel better and the way their kisses would bring his Occlumency down. Feeling the same warm feeling in his chest he focused his magic before uttering the charm.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The entire compartment was flooded with light as raven coalesced out of the bright mist that shot out of his wand, circling the cabin, looking for any possible threat before calmly landing on his shoulder. He stared in awe at the creature, feeling it radiate warmth and magic all around him, like a newly washed warm blanket being wrapped around him. He wasn't even surprised to see it took the form of a raven; it was after all the Black crest. Both Black sisters had done so much for him; they had literally changed his life and made him the person he was today. He couldn't even imagine where he'd be without them. That his Patronus would symbolize that wasn't surprising at all.

Reluctantly dispelling the potent magic he holstered his wand before grabbing his trunk. As he walked out of the train and headed towards the carriages that would take him to Hogwarts, he couldn't help thinking that this year was probably going to be just as hectic as all the others.

A/N And that is the final segment of Know Your Place, hope you all enjoy the fic and do let me know if you have copies of any other fanfics that were taken down and you can send them to me and I'll re-upload them to preserve them.

Also I am considering doing works like this within the anthology alongside the usual oneshots, would there be interest in an ongoing story like this (though hopefully to completion) or would you prefer to keep it to smut centred oneshots soley? Let me know.

Chapter 36: 4200 Words  
Chapter 37: 2871 Words  
Chapter 38: 6779 Words  
Chapter 39: 6428 Words  
Chapter 40: 5762 Words  
Chapter 41: 5671 Words  
Chapter 42: 4997 Words  
Chapter 43: 5923 Words  
Segement Word Count: 42,826 Words  
Know Your Place Final Word Count: 155,543 Words


	11. Anniversary  Dinner

Contribution

Title: Anniversary Dinner

Author: EvilFuzzy9

Categories: Harry Potter

Characters: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Kreacher

Contains: Lesbian, Vore, Cannibalism, Dolcett, Stuffing, Roasted Alive, Glazing, Basting, Masochism, Implied Mind Break, Snuff

It was difficult to say where they had gotten the motivation to go through with it. Perhaps it was those special cooking articles in Witch Weekly, or the erotic novels in Hermione's private study. It could have been that it came out of nowhere, breathed into their minds by the air itself, truly and literally spontaneous.

Whatever the case, it took root quickly. Their anniversaries were coming up, and they had arranged for a private dinner between the four of them. Ron had jokingly made the suggestion in response to Hermione fussing over the details, and Harry had laughed, given his wife a rakish wink, and said that sounded delicious.

It was clearly aught but a jest and tease, playful and flirtatious with no real substance or intent behind it. Yet Ginny's imagination was seized by it, enflamed by the look her husband had given her. Hermione's mind also clung to the farcical suggestion, and no other ideas could dislodge it.

Ron and Harry had offered to cook the anniversary dinner, but their wives had turned them down. Not because the men weren't good cooks, mind. No, Harry was fairly well versed in the culinary arts from his time with the Dursleys, and Ron himself had learned quickly enough out of necessity in the few years he and Hermione had been wed.

But it was a matter of pride for the girls. Hermione may not have been domestic by nature, but she was competitive enough and took fair umbrage at her mother-in-law's infrequent criticisms. Ginevra, for her part, was Molly Weasley's daughter and even more bullheaded than Hermione.

So they had insisted on being the ones to prepare the dinner, Hermione obsessing over getting every detail perfect and Ginny refusing to be outdone by anyone. And with no other ideas forthcoming on what to make, they had not-so-reluctantly settled on the one suggestion to have stuck.

"At this rate, I swear the only way you'll ever stop fussing is if you just get in the oven and roast yourself."

It was a ridiculous idea, but incredibly tempting at the same time. Cannibalism was not officially taboo in the wizarding world, but it was hardly condoned either. It existed in a legal gray area of sorts, and if it happened at all most witches and wizards simply turned and looked the other way.

Part of this probably owed to the existence of simple if obscure charms that made it possible to survive being cooked, and powerful healing spells and potions that could reverse almost any mundane afflictions short of death. It wasn't even dark magic—a usually ignored variant of the flame freezing charm could let flesh be burned and roasted without one actually dying, and there were many potions that could forestall death to almost preposterous degrees, assuming the threat of it came not from curses or magical maladies.

The only discouraging factor for most people, and the one thing that really kept this from being an accepted or mainstream activity, was that there was no spell which could numb or prevent the pain of cooking and consumption without also scrambling or cancelling out the other preservative enchantments. So it would hurt just as badly as if one were being cooked and eaten for keeps—far worse, really, since there would be no relief to be found through unconsciousness or death.

But that was exciting in its own way, Ginny had to admit, and judging by the flush in Hermione's cheeks as she slowly disrobed, the brunette seemed to think likewise. It certainly suggested arousal, the way Hermione's nipples stood erect in the air, the pair of them sequestered in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Is the oven heated?" Ginny inquired, idly casting her eyes over great vats of sauce and jars of spice. Flicking her wand, she levitated onto the counter a cast iron pan that was large enough to fit two adult witches side by side.

Hermione gave a start. She was shivering despite the heat radiating from the great brick and iron monstrosity of an oven that they would be using, bluebell flames dancing merrily within. Her skin was red where it faced the oven, and her eyes met Ginny's with some slight delay.

She nodded.

"Oh, yes, more than enough," Hermione said a hair squeakily, looking over her shoulder at the flames visible through the slat in the oven door. She was blushing, and it seemed she was using this check of the oven as an excuse to distract herself from the act of tugging down her bloomers.

Ginny silently appreciated the way the fabric hugged Hermione's posterior before creasing as the other woman yanked it, pulling her panties down and baring her nether regions. The garment was conservative, but not unsexy.

For her part, Ginny had worn her robes in the old fashion for today—that is to say, with nothing on underneath them. All she'd had to do was untie her robes and let them drop, exposing innumerable freckles to the world at large... or at least the other occupant of the kitchen.

Hermione looked a little abashed to spy Ginny's slender form, the lithe and limber build of a professional seeker. Her own waistline was somewhat noticeably less trim, the bookish Mrs Granger-Weasley being more on the pudgy side. She ate healthily enough and in reasonable portions, but with a desk job and the relatively sedentary pursuits of an lifelong bookworm, Hermione found that she couldn't entirely avoid the formation of slight love handles.

Yet Ginny was for her part envious of Hermione's figure all the same. Even if she was not exceptionally voluptuous, the brunette still had undeniable curves, with a bust that was larger than not and an arse that could be appropriately called booty in the most American sense of the word. Ginny stared jealously, but also appreciatively, counting the dimples in Hermione's cutely quivering buttocks as the woman swished her wand and banished her clothes to the corner of the room.

With a face as red as a beet, Hermione turned to face her.

"I assume you have the charms down," she said.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and I drank the potions," she said. "They tasted awful."

"Good, good..." Hermione said happily. She nodded and shifted her body, turning to point her wand at a brush. It animated and hopped into one of one of the vats, swirling itself around and getting a good coating of sauce ready.

Ginny was more interested in the movement's of Hermione's breasts, the other witch's sizable melons swaying and rippling subtly in response to the motion of her arms. Her eyes drank in the sight, flitting over the creamy flesh glistening with beads of sweat while puffy nipples stood up tall and proud. Plump and delectable globes of flesh, Hermione's breasts were ample and round. Not the biggest tits Ginny had seen—Lavender Brown and Hannah Abbot both came to mind as still larger and juicier specimens—but they were a respectable ways up the list.

Mrs Potter licked her lips, unashamedly sizing Hermione up. Her sister-in-law looked like she would roast beautifully, and already Ginny could envision Ron and Harry carving slices out of those fatty breasts, those meaty thighs, that round and bouncy ass. She hoped they would save a share for her, because this witch looked bloody delicious.

Now more than ever, Ginny found herself feeling appreciative of her brother's tastes.

Perhaps something of these thoughts showed in her hungrily gleaming eyes, because Hermione coughed and pointed her wand at Ginny's ankles. The redhead felt her world turn upside down as she was hoisted into the air with a levicorpus, dangling by her ankles as if held by invisible hands. The blood rushed to her brain, and her head swam for a moment or two.

Ginny grinned crookedly at Hermione, and she raised her own wand in response to point at the stone counter. Sparks burst from the tip, and a moment later there was a clatter as the drawer beneath burst open to let cutlery fly up. Another flick, and she had summoned a cutting board and charmed a number of vegetables to hop onto it.

The knives went to work in a flurry of gleaming steel, steadily clicking and clacking as they began chopping up the non-human ingredients.

Hermione looked mildly impressed by this handy bit of wandwork. She was great with textbook spells obscure and common, but domestic magic was not her greatest strong point—that was one of the few areas where her husband could regularly outdo her, ever since he'd swallowed his pride and asked his mum to teach him. Molly saw it as a point of pride, no doubt, and Ginny was her mother's daughter in spite of everything.

"Do you plan on basting me, then, or are you going to admire the view a little while longer?" Ginny said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione gave a start and blushed, realizing that she had indeed been goggling at Ginny's nude form. The other girl was so slim and shapely, with breasts that were nice and perky and perfectly proportionate to her body. Her sex was also an entrancing sight, not least of which because of how smooth and hairless it was, impeccably shaven with regular pubic hair banishing charms.

"Sorry," Hermione said distractedly. "I'll get right on that."

"Don't apologize! I appreciate the attention~" Ginny said teasingly, smiling upside down Mrs Granger-Weasley.

Hermione nodded but did not retract the apology. She stepped forward and tapped her wand in her hand; a mildly viscous fluid that smelled somewhat of honey and lemons flowed from the tip and over her palm. Cutting off the flow with another tap, Hermione then pointed her wand once more at Ginny and summoned the girl closer.

Ginny floated right up to Hermione, her pussy at eye level. She smiled coyly at her sister-in-law and managed to wiggle her hips a bit.

"Slather me up," she purred, feeling very excited to begin. "Get it nice and thick all over me."

Hermione fought a blush at Ginny's sultry tone and playful posturing. Determinedly clearing her throat, she raised her hand and placed it on the small of Ginny's left knee. She felt the skin jump and pimple under her touch, and the touch of the cool sauce.

Slowly, she began to rub up and down the back of Ginny's leg. She squeezed and kneaded firm thighs and taut muscles, digging her fingers exploratively into pale, freckled skin. It was somehow very exhilarating to do this, and Hermione felt a warm, tingling knot form low in her belly.

Her lips went dry as she groped Ginny's calves and ankles, her heel and the ball of her foot. The soles were smooth and tender, raw from a thorough pedicure the night before. Hermione fondled Ginny's toes, pinching them gently between her fingers, working the sauce in well and thick between her digits.

Ginny moaned enthusiastically in response to Hermione's ministrations. In one way it was a bothersome distraction, yet in another way it was all too welcome. It thrilled Hermione to hear the other woman make such suggestive noises, and she reveled slightly in the sounds.

Ginny was like her brother in the way she moaned, though her voice was less deep than his. But she said similar things in response to Hermione's touch, praising and goading her with very familiar language. Perhaps they had learned from the same sources, Hermione mused, from handed-down porn magazines, or whispered talk and jest between siblings.

She caressed Ginny's thighs, feeling how taut and firm they were. Ginny was in very good shape, an athletically built woman who put serious work into her physical regimen. Hermione had to admit that she partly dragged out working the sauce into Ginny's skin out of sheer appreciation of her fitness, and perverse enjoyment of how that body felt in her hands.

But she ran her fingers over Ginny's legs either way, basting them front to back and side to side. And when she was done there, she moved further down, gripping pert buttocks in hand and squeezing them tightly. She rolled Ginny's round cheeks in the palms of her hands, kneading them like dough. She was especially thorough in her fondling—her basting—of the redhead's fine arse.

Then she ran her hands up and down Ginny's hips, following a generous curve most unlike anything the redhead's brothers had. Slender as she otherwise was, Ginny had the Prewett hips for sure, and she blushed and squirmed much more abashedly now as Hermione explored them. Panting huskily, her cheeks flushing an even more vibrant red than her hair, Ginny writhed and groaned as Hermione worked around to her front.

Hermione skimmed over Ginny's pussy. She rubbed it, certainly, but now she was once more the shyer one. Ginny whined disappointedly and bucked her hips, pouting at the lack of stimulation. She silently begged Hermione to stick those marvelous fingers in her cunt, looking up at her with a heatedly imploring stare. Fixedly Hermionely avoided this gaze, staring at Ginny's toes.

And so she continued, rubbing Ginny's body all over. Halfway through she charmed the basting brush to start working on the parts she had not yet covered, but aside from that it was in much the same manner as the start that Hermione finished the last bits of the first stage of Ginny's preparation.

At last, she stepped back to appreciate the view of Ginny's slick and glistening form. The girl looked exceedingly moist and very delectable already; her pussy was soaking wet, hot and puffy with the clit engorged, and her nipples were stiff on rising, falling, swelling breasts. Hermione felt rather turned on herself, looking at Ginny like this. The girl was a fine, lean cut of meat.

She licked her lips, and with a swish of her wand floated Ginny over to the table, upon which rested the great iron pan. Then she set her wand down and climbed onto the pan beside the redhead, laying her back on the cool metal. There was ample room for both of them, and as Ginny moved into a kneeling position beside her, Hermione could not help but fantasize about how their husbands might enjoy this meal.

Ginny seemed to have similar thoughts on her mind, judging from the way she swayed her hips and spread her legs to straddle Hermione's waist. She bent low and pressed a kiss to Hermione's brow, charming the brush which had finished with her to start work on the brunette's nether regions. Hermione squirmed and yelped delightfully at the sensation of coarse bristles tickling her sex.

Roughly, Ginny grabbed her sister-in-law's tits and poured a generous dollop of sauce over them. She looked intently into Hermione's eyes as she began spreading the sauce over her chest, sliding her palms this way and that over the woman's ample bust. She pressed firmly, watching the doughy flesh yield at her touch, the creamy globes rolling and squishing with her ravenous ministrations.

She luxuriated in the feeling of Hermione's tits, savoring the way her breasts quivered and mashed as she rubbed and squeezed them. She stroked the outer sides, pressing the mounds together and emphasizing the witch's enviable cleavage, causing Hermione to blush and avert her gaze, weakly panting. She cupped them from below, working her hands up and down to make the breasts rise and fall.

She spread the breasts, making sure to get enough sauce between them, and letting them slap back together coated the nipples with excessive focus, rubbing and pinching and tugging them cruelly. Hermione whined and whimpered at this sensual abuse, craning her neck and gasping breathlessly. Ginny felt the brunette shiver and tense in her hands, then go slack, redfaced and sweaty. A generous bosom heaved with labored breaths.

The brush moved at last from Hermione's privates, where the sauce was now intermingled and washed about with a generous dousing of womanly nectar.

Smiling amusedly, Ginny rubbed her hands down Hermione's arms, coating the slightly brown limbs. She lingered briefly at the underarm, the ticklish pits smooth and soft, charmed hairless by Ginny's own hand. Hermione, though slack and numb from orgasm only moments earlier, had enough sense and volition remaining in her body to squirm and giggle reflexively.

Ginny watched Hermione's shining, glossy bosom rock and ripple with the convulsions of her diaphragm, her nervous laughter. She smiled and ran her hands down Hermione's sides, laving the sauce over softly quivering flesh. Hermione was ticklish here as well, and she took a little more enjoyment in watching the woman writhe and breathlessly squeal. It was a lovely, emboldening sight.

Smiling lustily, she continued. Top to bottom she basted Hermione, working quickly between the charmed brush and her hands. When the front was finished, she rolled her over. Aside from giving Hermione's ass an especially thorough coat, as well as a few teasing smacks, she went swiftly, almost hurriedly, clearly eager to get onto the next phase.

Finally, when they were both completely basted, Ginny let herself flop down in the tray beside Hermione.

"This will be fun," she said, panting slightly. It was getting warm in the kitchen, the enchanted flames in the oven roaring mightily. Her eyes gleamed as she glanced over at the bowl of stuffing.

"We'll need Kreacher after this," Hermione said, looking for her part rather intimidated by the thought of what was now to come. She bit her lip. "We'll have to leave our wands aside when we go in the oven, of course."

Ginny nodded and pointed her wand at the bowl of stuffing, breadcrumbs and spices mixed together. She summoned it to the foot of the pan and spread her legs. Meeting Hermione's eyes and seeing the apprehension forming therein, she grinned and twirled her wand.

A clod of breadcrumbs floated out of the bowl and zoomed up between Ginny's legs. Looking straight into Hermione's eyes, a comforting look that told her it would be just fine, Ginny pinched her labia apart and held her breath for a short moment. The stuffing shoved itself into her pussy, darkening as it went moist from her juices.

She moaned, feeling it push inside of her, the stuffing compressed to a degree of solidity deliciously reminiscent of her husband's manhood. Hermione watched with reddening cheeks, terribly abashed.

"It's not bad, dear," Ginny said in a soothing voice. "Mm... it feels very good, actually."

The redhead grinned, twitching and bucking her hips. She grunted huskily and charmed another handful's worth of crumbs and spice up her cunt. Her bosom heaved, modest and delectable. A third clump zoomed between her legs, and it buried itself with a little more difficulty. Ginny winced, now, but her eyes showed enjoyment still, and despite the glimmer of tears she summoned yet another handful.

Hermione saw that it was quickly and progressively becoming more and more snug of a fit. Ginny was panting and shivering as clod after clod of stuffing was magically pushed up into her sex. It had to be very uncomfortable past a certain point, with how her belly was starting to expand. She was pushing the stuffing physically up her pussy, all the way in, past her cervix and into her womb.

Ginny looked nearly pregnant with stuffing before she finally stopped. Her eyes were glassy and drool was trickling down her chin. Her breathing was visibly labored, her face as red as a beet under the glossy sheen of marinade. Legs twitched and spasmed, splayed apart and scarcely able to come back together, her cunt was so full. Her wand dropped limply from her hand, the redhead barely able to keep her fingers closed as paroxysms of mingled pain and pleasure shot through her body.

With a whimper, Hermione grabbed her own wand and pressed its tip between her labia. She hissed, feeling the well polished wood push and prod her insides, shifting this way and that through her silky folds as she adjusted its aim. Slowly, tentatively, she pushed the wand up through her pussy. Long but slender, the object had little difficulty getting all the way inside.

When she reckoned the tip to have entered her womb, Hermione took a deep breath and focused. Muttering an incantation, she watched the rest of the stuffing in the bowl start to disappear. She felt a pressure begin to swiftly grow in her gut.

Bypassing the entrance entirely, Hermione spelled the stuffing directly into her womb.

Her world turned on its head and her breath hitched painfully. Eyes rolling madly in her sockets, Hermione bit her lip and restrained an agonized squeal. It was excruciating in a way, how swiftly she was forcing herself to fill up. She felt like her insides would rip at the seams and spill out everywhere, watching her abdomen curve up and swell.

With her breathing rapid and shallow, her grip on consciousness growing faint at points as the process neared its completion, a deeply buried part of Hermione's psyche reveled in this experience. It was not conventionally pleasurable by any means, her pussy receiving little stimulation from the skinny wand, but in a masochistic sort of way doing this truly did thrill her.

The bowl of stuffing emptied, and Hermione's womb ceased its agonizing expansion. She felt beyond full. Her head was spinning, and her lungs could hardly give her enough air as she spasmodically gulped it down. Her insides ached magnificently, and she felt like she could hardly move.

Weakly, she removed her wand from her pussy and set it down on the table. In shock from how quickly she had stuffed herself, perhaps, Hermione found it a very laborious effort to do even that much.

In a dreamlike state, she heard Ginny give a hoarse moan of "Kreacher," eliciting a small, curiously distant-sounding POP.

"Ahh, mistresses are ready to cook, then?" the house elf said croakily, appearing as soon as he was summoned. "Good, very good. The masters will be sure to enjoy this."

Ginny purred and arched her back, absently grasping one of her breasts and no doubt thinking of her husband. Hermione also felt quite excited at the reminder of why they were doing this. With a sigh, she did the best she could to relax, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her stuffed insides were starting to hurt less blatantly. Now it was merely a vague sort of discomfort that she felt.

It was numb, almost. The two of them barely even noticed Kreacher pushing two large, matching carrots up their cunts, basking as they in the masochistic afterglow of stuffing themselves to the utter brink of endurance.

The pan lurched beneath them, then, and Hermione imagined that she was soaring away on a bed of clouds as she and Ginny were levitated over to the oven. A metallic creak and a blast of heat marked the door opening, and it was so intense that it felt like her hair was being seared right off her head. This was not actually the case, of course, but the heat stabbed into her skin like daggers all the same.

They were slid inside, and the flames roared all around them. The heat enveloped their bodies in a smothering embrace. Ginny spasmed beside Hermione, moaning blissfully as the oven door closed behind their feet. Side by side the two young women lay, willfully helpless as they began to cook.

The pan seared their undersides, yet it was scarcely any hotter than the air itself. Rippling and wavering with the intensity of the heat, wavering like a mirage all around them, it set their insides alight with an agonizing ferocity. Sweat boiled straight off of their skin, tears of mingled pain and ecstasy blossoming into steam on their cheeks.

Ginny felt the agony anew with every breath, her lungs burning as surely as if they had been lit on fire from within. Her breasts ached, her pussy throbbing dully. Her arse burned like she was grinding her anus on a red hot poker, and her tongue felt like it was swelling inside her mouth, like it was expanding to take up the entire space behind her lips. Her nipples were puffy and erect, twinging with pain, and all over her body she felt every inch of skin screaming with the sublime torment.

Hermione's breasts trembled gelatinously from her labored breathing, the woman's body looking exceptionally lewd inside the oven. Her lips were plump and going brown, crisping and drying out. She licked them numbly and shivered, perceiving wisps of steam rising from her cunt. Her arousal was boiling inside her, and her pussy might as well have been whistling like a tea kettle.

They cooked in earnest, both of them, roasting inside the oven. Every second stretched out into a small eternity, the pain overwhelming them and consuming their minds. Had they been dipped in oil and hit with incendio, they hardly could have felt the heat more intimately, more intensely than they did right now. There was no reprieve from this torture, from the slow and excruciating hell of cooking alive.

They would not have had it any other way.

Ginny moaned despite herself. Her head felt foggy and muddled, and she drifted in and out of clarity. She did not lose consciousness, per se, but her awareness faltered then and again, her thoughts halting and meandering through a mire of burning sensations. She swam in a lake of molten rock, skinny dipping in lava and getting charred to a crisp in reward. She floated on a cloud of nuclear ash, flash seared from within and without.

Fiendfyre devoured their nubile bodies in a merciless, infernal blaze. The hounds of hell pinned them down on burning coals and set to work ripping and tearing at their soft, plump bosoms. Bluebell flames danced merrily beneath them, licking the sides of their pan. Their muscles were weak, powerless from this scorching assault: they could not move, and they could hardly breathe.

At some point, after what seemed like an age and a half of fire and brimstone in the deepest pits of tartarus, they felt their naked forms assaulted by a sudden blast of cool air. Again the pan lurched beneath them, levitating out of the oven.

Hermione sleepily watched as Kreacher approached them with a brush in hand, the pan settling once more on the counter. The bristles were dripping with sauce.

Kreacher paid the witches no mind as he went to work, quickly and efficiently basting them. He applied a second coat of sauce to Hermione's skin, which was well on its way to turning a delicious golden brown. A trail of liquid fat bubbled down the side of her breasts, her generous mammaries feeling especially bloated and corpulent beneath a seared, tightened layer of skin.

Hermione moaned weakly, feeling a thrill of pleasure as cool bristles swept over her nipples. The fleshy nubs were darkly brown and fairly hard, swollen and leaking a hot, greasy fluid. Her skin burned worse at the brush than it did at the grease, more starkly contrasting with the cool sauce than the molten, lipid leakage of her roasted tits.

Ginny would have squirmed if her muscles still had the strength to act by any conscious volition, when Kreacher snapped his fingers and caused her to roll over onto her side as if hit by a flipendo. Her back burned horribly at the encroachment of room temperature air against her naked skin, and she groaned pitifully as another brush slipped deftly over her round, pert buttocks.

Arse cheeks hurting a thousand times worse than any amount of spanking could cause, Ginny dimly fantasized about her lean human ham being carved into thin slices and portioned out onto her husband's plate. She thought about how Harry might savor the cuts of her rump, sawing her meat into manageable pieces and chewing, chewing, CHEWING on it all while she watched, helpless on a platter, nothing but a tasty roast for their anniversary.

Kreacher once more levitated the pan into the oven, dispassionately listening as the mistresses moaned and whispered the masters' names. He shut the oven door behind Ginny and Hermione, then set once more to work on the other dishes.

Mrs Potter and Mrs Granger-Weasley roasted for another thirty minutes, enduring another half an hour in the oven's fiery belly. When that time was up, he took them out and basted them again. They barely met his eyes, still alive but in possession of precious few lingering faculties.

If they came out of this with their minds intact, it would be a marvel. If mistresses Potter and Granger-Weasley weren't completely broken by the pain of cooking before it was over, reduced by agony as terrible as the Cruciatus Curse to senseless, mewling hunks of meat, then Kreacher would eat his tea cozy.

It was funny that they would choose to do this at all. If Kreacher didn't know any better, he would think the mistresses had not done all of their research into the riskes. But that was preposterous. Mistress Granger-Weasley was much too studious to have overlooked the notes and warnings, and too cautious by half to thoughtlessly disregard them.

Whether or not she had elected to inform Mistress Potter of these dangers, however...

...well, it was not Kreacher's place to question the affairs of the masters and mistresses. All he needed to do was finish preparing the meal and bring it out when it was done. And if the mistresses were still fit to be called witches after it was over, then all the better for them.

But it was very unlikely that they would be mentally fit for anything but cooking and eating ever again.

A/N Thanks again to EvilFuzzy9 for granting me permission to upload this to 'Mudbloods and Cumbloods' and I seriously recommend to all my readers to check out her profiles.


	12. Pop Goes the Mudblood

Title: Pop Goes the Mudblood  
Main Characters: Hermione, Ginny  
Categories: Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix  
Contains: Lesbian, Breast Inflation Helium, Ass Inflation Helium, Popping, Garbage Fetish, Trashcan Fetish, Femdom, Femsub, Clothes Ripping, Collared, Forced Blowjob, Wand Theft, Cum Drinking, Face Fucking  
Co-Authored With: SuccubiOfLust  
Started: 17/02/2018  
Finished: 11/06/2018

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the door to the Room of Requirement closed behind her, her face flushed from the stress of sneaking around at night on her own and dashing from shadow to shadow, empty classroom to empty classroom, dodging the teachers, caretaker, ghosts and even cat that patrolled the halls. She had to admit; sometimes she missed her enhanced senses from the brief time she had been made part feline in second year. She felt her shirt beneath her uniform jumper clinging to her skin with the thin layer sweat that coated her pink skin, even riding up her back a little and pinching up round her front.

"Bout time you got here mudblood."

Hermione, her pussy twitching at the comment, looked up, her heart skipping a beat for a moment as she spied the sight of Ginny, sat atop a crimson cushioned, mahogany framed arm chair the room had provided; twirling her fiery hair with her index finger, a lustful gleam to her narrowed eyes.

"Hey…" Hermione breathed, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, swallowing dryly as Ginny stood from her chair and approached the former bucktoothed girl.

"I hope you didn't wear underwear this time, looked rather painful last time." The redhead teased, licking her lips sensually at the memory, oh how she had screamed. She smirked as Hermione's blush darkened, averting her eyes as she approached her, stopping right in front of the bushy haired teen, taking out her wand.

"I-I didn't…" Hermione nearly glowing pushed her skirt down.

"Good." Ginny smiled sweetly, she waved her wand, vanishing Hermione's grey jumper and black robes, her nipples vaguely visible through her white blouse; Ginny licked her dry lips and took a deep breath. "Pectus. Incremento. Bellum." She uttered slowly, pronouncing each word carefully as she pointed her wand towards Hermione's chest, a flare of light green light sparking from the tip and tapping Hermione's chest.

Hermione gasped, her back arching and eyes bulging as she felt her breasts start to vibrate and heat up.

"Oh…god."

Slowly her breasts started to inflate, her blouse starting to cling to her, the slight wrinkles straightening out as the fabric was pulled flat, the hem slowly lifting to reveal her flat tummy, her bellybutton peeking out.

"Oh yes."

Hermione moaned as her tits started to lift beneath the thin fabric, her nipples slowly starting to stare at the ceiling, the sound of stitches being pushed to their limits mixed in with her low moans, gaps starting to appear between her buttons as she felt her weight fading away almost like she could walk on air.

POP

POP

POP

"Gaahhh! Ahh!" Hermione moaned as her top buttons shot from her blouse, revealing her growing cleavage, groaning as her boobs continued to heat up, the vibrating increasing as they continued to inflate, been squeezed tightly by her blouse.

Ginny watched with a dark, lustful glee in her eyes, enjoying the expression of pain and ecstasy on her fellow Gryffindor's face, just as Hermione enjoyed been inflated like a balloon, and treated as one, Ginny secretly enjoyed the pain she inflicted on the bushy haired girl, more so since Rita Skeeter's article about Hermione and Harry, oh how that made times like this delicious.

POP

POP

POP

Three more buttons shot from the blouse, Hermione's tits erupting from her blouse, bouncing like balloons as they forced Hermione to arch her back further as she continued to moan, her pointed nipples pointing at the ceiling.

Ginny smirked lightly swatting Hermione's swelled tits, her own lips moistening at Hermione's moan of pleasure and pain. She took her wand and stepped round her still moaning friend and tapped Hermione's ass, deliberately hitting it with more force than was needed, enjoying her yip of pain.

"Asinus. Incremento. Bellum." Ginny said, once again pronouncing each and every syllable perfectly and deliberately, licking her lips as she finished the final word of the incantation.

Hermione gasped sharply, her eyes rolling upwards as she bit down on her lower lip as her ass began to slowly inflate, her grey skirt becoming tighter, forcefully riding up her ass cheeks. The seams of her skirt hissing angrily as they began to become undone.

"Oh! Oh!" Hermione's moans becoming louder and louder, small grunts of pain mixing in until finally the seams burst, the torn fabric only held in place by the waistband and failing to even dip down to cover her watermelon sized naked ass cheeks.

Hermione's feet left the ground, finding herself starting to hover and slowly ascend from the floor, her beach ball sized tits bouncing from the moment of her rising off the ground.

She lifted off the ground.

"Oh God...so hot…!" She cried.

Her hand began to wonder, one dipping between her shapely legs, stroking her clit with her index finger, her whole body convulsing with pleasure. Her other hand lifted to her breasts, stroking over the sides and base, her breath catching, her bouncing breasts and ass cheeks felt like a live wire.

After waiting eagerly all week, of been unable to climax without this, she needed release. She needed to cum. Hermione plunged fingers into her pussy, pounding it as she struggled to thrust her hips as she began to rotate in the air, gradually lifting higher and higher with.

Her other hand starting to grope her inflated breast, moving for wards till she squeezed the front and began to twist her hard desperate nipple, burying three fingers up to her knuckle into her hungry snatch.

A dark smirk spread across Ginny's lips.

"Silencio." Hermione's moans dissolved, her hands still groping her colossal breast and pumping her sopping cunt. An erotic jolt shooting up her spine, her back arching as her own pussy throbbed with desire, drooling in her panties as she flaunted her power over Hermione.

"Accio wand." The bushy haired girl's wand shot from to Ginny's outstretched hand, her smirk grew, she looked up at the utterly powerless girl, one year her senior, 'the brightest witch of her age' now nothing but a horny slut floating above her, now a good ten feet above the floor and still rising. She placed the mudblood's wand between her breasts and lifted her wand again.

"Sie et torquem Lorum." A black light shot from the tip and struck Hermione's neck, connecting the two, the light began to encircle her neck, fading once it fully encloses it, leaving in it's a place a black leather collar in its place, a long black leash connected to it held in Ginny's hand, she gave it a sharp tug, giggling as Hermione suddenly jerked in her direction, falling forward in the air before starting to float back as far as the leash would allow, her eye squeezing shut as her fingers moved faster between her legs, lost in her own world of pleasure.

The power…it was…euphoric to the petite redhead, she pointed her wand to the ground and with a flick of her wand and a muttered incantation a black bin bag appeared, held up by an unseen force, it's mouth open.

Ginny began tugging at the leash until Hermione hovered above the bag, moaning silently, her entire hand now slamming into her cunt, a familiar 'slapping' sound filling the room as her cum dripped from her wrist, leaving a trail over the floor until it started dripping into the bag.

Ginny lifted her wand, a sadist gleam in her eyes

"Maxime dolorem." She unleash four scarlet sparks from her wand, each one either striking Hermione's breast or ass cheek with a resounding 'bang' making Ginny jump and Hermione's hand stop inside her pussy, her mouth open in a silent screen as her tits and ass combusted, the skin evaporating before it could get half way towards the ground, leaving her chest and 'ass' flat and bloody as she began to fall.

Hermione's face took on an expression of agony as she slammed into the bag, her knees colliding with the floor, an enticing crack reaching Ginny's ears. The redhead flicked her wand and the opening to the bin closing round her neck tightly.

"Shh…" Ginny cooed, enjoying the agony on Hermione's face as she howled silently, tears streaming down her face.

"de voluptate et dolore." Hermione threw her head back, her cries becoming silent moans as she felt every ounce of pain she felt become pleasure; she even found herself grinding her stumps against the plastic walls of the plastic bag.

"Now that's a fitting sight." Ginny chuckled, stroking Hermione's bushy locks, enjoying how the girl panted like a bitch in heat, rubbing again the insides of the bag, her cheeks burning red, her tongue hanging out a little. Driven insane with lust inside the trash bag.

Ginny licked her lips sensually, groaning a she raised her wand and pointed the tip towards her crotch.

"Da ingens mentula." She breathed out, the tip of her wand of her wand briefly glowing a bright pink before dying out. The crotch of her robes began to bulge.

"Oh…Merlin…" Ginny purred, the bulge in her robes growing, with another wave of her wand her robes parted, her clothes beneath vanished, her still developing breasts holding the curtains that were her robes open, her nipples pointed, her new cock above her shaven sopping pussy, rising up, free of its confines, its tip catching Hermione's chin, eliciting another low groan from the redhead, she arched her back, causing the tip to rise and brush Hermione's lips, another moan.

"Suck it…suck me bitch." Ginny moaned, pushing the tip against Hermione's lips until they parted and she gained entrance, she thrusted forward until it struck the back of the girl's throat, causing the older girl to gag. "Suck me…slut…filthy little mudblood."

Hermione started bobbing her head, her cunt now drooling; she could feel the warm, sticky puddle forming under knees. Her wounds screaming in pleasure at the new liquid; she moved her hand between her legs, starting to pump her beaver again. She felt so hot, to be so powerless, to be treated like the filthy trash she was, her hand started moving faster, inserting three fingers and clumsily slamming them in and out of her cunt.

"Oh Merlin." Ginny moaned, lifting the trash-girl's wand from between her creamy tits and pulled back, the top of her cock still between Hermione's lips.

She licked her lips again as she made eye contact with the trash before her and proceeded to lower Hermione's wand and angle it until the tip brushing her clit beneath her cock.

"Maxime Sensitivo." The tip of Hermione's wand glowed a dark purple, a small wave of electrical purple energy emitted from the tip and spread over Ginny pussy, the ginger girl suddenly arching her back, inhaling sharply as she felt her hungry pussy become incredibly sensitive. She exhaled heavily, her tits bouncing as her chest rose and fell.

"Your wand is now loyal to me mudblood." Ginny moaned her clitoris and cock twitching as she said it, she angled the wand again. "And there's only one thing a mudblood's wand is good for." She drove the wand into her dripping pussy, an audible squelch and slurping sound being heard as her lips swallowed the wand hungrily.

"Oh Harry…" Ginny moaned, briefly imagining the wand inside her was the wand she desperately wanted inside of her. Her back arching as she threw her head back, moaning, driving her cock deep into Hermione's mouth again, almost trying to drive it down the girl's throat.

"Suck bitch…" She gasped between moans.

Hermione gasped rounded her hard cock, starting to slide her tongue round the shaft and sliding it slowly up its length until it clumsily rounded the tip and began to bob her head with rhythmic motions, Ginny's pleasurable moans as she pleasured her cock causing her own cunt to throb with pleasure and desire, drooling a small thick, sticky puddle in her bag.

"Oh…yesss…" Ginny moaned, thrusting her hips forward and slamming into Hermione's throat, her cock throbbing as she felt the back of her throat and her hot breath caress her.

Hermione groaned as she felt Ginny's cock start to throb in her mouth, spurred on by Ginny's own ministrations with Hermione's wand in her sopping cunt and the euphoric sensation of having Hermione, the best of her year and one year her senior sucking her cock in a trash bag like some common whore.

"So…close…" Ginny moaned.

Hermione started bobbing her head faster, the salty taste of precum already in her mouth, but she needed more. Her bag started to shake and rock back and forth. She leaned forward until she felt the redhead enter her through, her tongue slipping out beneath the hard cock and lapping at where her balls would have been.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny moaned, tossing her head back as she came hard in Hermione's mouth, filling her with her hot, thick, creamy cum.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks bulge as they filled with her Mistress' semen, she groaned as she began to hungrily gulp down the salty liquid, desperate not to let a single drop escape her as her lips were fit to burst as Ginny enjoyed the afterglow.

Her belly felt warm when Ginny withdrew her limp cock, now gleaming with Hermione's saliva and clean of every drop of cum.

"Good girl…"Ginny moaned, withdrawing Hermione's wand from her snatch slowly, shivering and arching her back as she did so, moaning, she raised the wand to her lips and proceeded to suck it clean in front of her. Hermione squirmed in her bag, Ginny smirked.

The redhead leaned over and roughly took hold of either side of the bag's opening and tugged it up and over Hermione's head before pulling up two yellow chords and the opening sealed itself. Giggling to herself she tied a knot over the now sealed opening.

"Sleep well my little slut." A silver bin appeared beside her, Ginny's smirk grew and with a wave of the mudblood's wand the sealed bin bag lifted off the floor, gliding until it was above the bin.

Ginny cancelled the incantation and laughed as Hermione dropped into the bin, her smirk becoming a grin as she heard Hermione cry out as she came inside her bag.

"And hope I remember you're here before the House-elves realize there's trash that needs taking out." She placed the lid on the bin, barley muffling another moan, now echoed slightly within the metal silver bin before vanishing her cock and starting to redress herself again, vanishing any article of Hermione's clothing that had survived her fun.

Maybe she would actually leave the 'witch' for the House-elves, she felt her pussy throb at the image of the House-elves taking her away and throwing her out with the rest of the garbage. The entire way back to her dorm room Ginny's mind was filled with thoughts of Hermione been tossed out like garbage, all the while Hermione found herself orgasming again and again with similar images in her mind, pleasurable shivers shooting up her back.

A/N This the first chapter written with my newest co-author, I recommend you check out his account and keep an eye on it for when he starts posting.

Also, just a reminder that Judy Hopp's poll is up - ends 15th, and at that point Hermione's Fetish Poll will be up.

Also you can volunteer a character for a future poll if you review.

Also I am allowing 'Black Hermione' to be used in requests even though have not seen or read The Cursed Child and likely won't for some time, just say which Hermione you want in requests otherwise I'll assume the regular one – and yes you can have Hermione and Black Hermione in a chapter as long as I have a method to differentiate them by name e.g. Hermione x Miss Granger.


	13. Ginny's Deal

Contribution

**Title:** Ginny's Deal

**Author:** Darkness Rissing

**Fandom:** Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**Characters:** Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy

**Tags:** Underage, Dubcon, Rape, Deflowering, Impregnating, Stripping

Ginny Weasley shuffled nervously as she looked around the field where she stood. Just less that a kilometer she could see the outline of her home, just tress granting her privacy as she waited for something or more specifically for someone.

"I must say I didn't really expect you to come." Announced a smooth voice.

The eleven soon to be twelve year old girl turned and was met by the noble figure of Lucius Malfoy stepping into view, attired in his rich dark robes and snake-headed cane, contrasting with the shrubbery and trees.

"M-Mister Malfoy…" Ginny stammered nervously, feeling a touch underdressed in her old green sweater over a simple pink blouse, a dirty short green skirt with a floral pattern, along with green striped socks and dirty brown boots "Thank you for accepting my invitation."

"Well my dear when you receive a letter from the daughter of the man who is unable to hide his disdain for you, one cannot help but wonder what she wants." Said the blonde man; a curious expression upon his face as he took in the small form of the girl. "I shouldn't even bother with this but after the third letter you sent I couldn't hide my curiosity any longer and you were becoming a nuisance."

Ginny blushed at his comment, well aware how insistent she had been about him meeting her here.

"I'm very surprised that your parents allowed you to write me."

"The-They don't know that I have." Her cheeks tinged pink as she said this. "I had to use our owl in secret to send those letters…they assumed he'd gotten lost again…"

"Oh? They don't?" queried Malfoy as he glanced towards the Burrow.

"I...I need this to be secret…I didn't think they'd approve…so I couldn't tell them." Admitted the redhead, shuffling nervously again. "If I did they would have grounded until I graduated from Hogwarts."

"They would?" Lucius chuckled as he stepped closer to the girl, he must admit it felt good to see her act all nervous around him, even the blush on her face was rather cute… if she wasn't in those cheap secondhand clothes, she may have looked even cuter, perhaps even desirable. "Ok now you have sparked my curiosity miss Weasley…what is so important or so secretive that you needed to write me and makes us meet here in such a shameful way?"

"Umm…" Ginny played with the hem of her sweater anxiously. "I…I want…ummm…"

"Yes?" Prompted the lord as he stepped closer to her.

Ginny took a deep breath, carefully choosing her words.

"Diary." She finally said, her ears glowing pink.

"I'm sorry, what?" Asked Lucius in confusion.

"I…want another diary…" She repeated, trembling. "Don't try to hide it…Harry already told me you were the one who put it in my cauldron last summer…and …and I believe him…" She raised her voice a little. "So now I'm asking you to give me another one."

Lucius stepped back slightly in surprise at the accusation and strange request...that's why she call him here?...She _wanted_ another diary?...his mind entered a state of shock.

"What?...Why?" He shook his head to clear his thought. "What makes you think I have another diary like that on…even if I give it to you in the first place?" He snapped, recalling vividly the destruction of THAT particular item, and one given to him by his Dark Lord no less.

"Please don't lie...please…" her eyes glimmered with tears. " Please...it's just…it's just…I MISS HIM! Ok?!" She yelled, squeezing her eyes shut during her declaration.

"Him?"

"Tom! I miss him…no one ever treated me like he did!" She cried. "He listened to me, he comforted me…he understood me…I know that in the end he was…he was evil…but I still miss him and his words…" She fell to her knees, tears sliding down her cheeks freely now. "So please give it back to me...I beg of you…" tears dripped from her chin onto the damp, cold grass below.

Outside of the fact that he had the daughter of one of his top most hated political rivals, that in other circumstances he would relish in her tears as she begged him for something, Lucius couldn't help but think on the ridiculous request of the girl.

Did she really just write him to him to get her grubby hands on another of those diaries? Outside of the fact that it was impossible, shouldn't she be more terrified of the fact of the mere idea of getting another diary like that?...or did the Weasleys forget to get her checked out with the St Mungos Mind Healers?

' _Considering how close we are to your home I should take my leave for the moment.'_ He mused to himself as he glanced towards the Burrow. He turned his eyes to the still crying child.

This was ridiculous, he shouldn't even be here. He shouldn't be listening to the ramblings a confused girl and yet…and yet he couldn't help but stay and listen to her.

He looked back down at her, feeling a rather pleasant tingling as he watched the Weasley girl begging at his feet...ohh if her father were here now he would die of shame…he needed to think this over.

"By Merlin girl standup!" He snapped before pulling her up to her feet, she stumbled a little. "You'll ruin my shoes if you keep that up."

"Umm I'm *sniff* sorry...it's just...it's just…" Another sob broke from her lips as she tried to dry her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

Nothing would make him happier than to win one over Arthur Weasley, well aside seeing the corpse of one Harry potter, and here he had a good chance, after all the state of the Weasley daughter and the letters she had sent to his manor would be delicious blackmail or perhaps a joke to tell others…yet that didn't seem to be enough, something even more personal, something he could enjoy more, something that no matter if Arthur went running to Dumbledore he would still be the one laughing, something he would never be able to fix or undo.

Pausing a moment he gave the girl a quick once over. For a blood traitor she was quite cute for her age, he wasn't lying when he thought she would look more desirable out of those common clothes…and that's when the thought hit him.

"Tell me girl…" He began calmly, thinking over his words carefully. "What would you give in exchange for another diary?"

"Umm what I would give?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Well something that rare cannot be given away freely." He ran over every possible scenario he could think of in his mind. "If you want something you must give something in return, nothing is free little girl."

"Ummm well I…don't…have anything…" she tried to think of something she could give to Lord Malfoy in exchange.

"Tell me is your family at…home?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Umm no they aren't…" Ginny answer a bit confuse for the change of question. "Mom went to Diagon to buy some stuff…dad went to work…my brothers…"

"Yes! Yes! I don't need the whole list!" Malfoy cut in unwilling to listen to the girl list of the number of Weasleys, they bred like rabbits…no like rats. "Then there is no one to notice you aren't home until…let's say until sundown?"

"Umm well no I don't think so…why?" She asked a pang of fear in her heart.

"Simple I know you don't have the money to buy such a rare book, though you can barely afford common secondhand books." He stated; her ears glowed pink again. "And I'm sure there is nothing in your…home…that I would desire, so in exchange for the dairy you may come with me to my manor and work there for the rest of today…I'm sure you know of physical labor?"

"Umm yeah I help my mom around…" Ginny mumbled.

"Excellent so…my dear…you think you can be my…maid or…house-elf for the rest of the day?" Malfoy asked.

Ginny blushed at the titles.

"Ummm so I will work for you this afternoon, in your manor and after that I will get Tom back?"

"Yes you will get…Tom…back…" he said slowly. "But only if you obey my every command and do everything I ask."

Ginny didn't know what to think…on one hand this was Lucius Malfoy, and working for him would be like treason to her father. Not to mention what Draco would say if he saw her working as a maid in his home…no doubt he would tell the entire school.

Yet on the other hand, she would have Tom back and this time things might work out better, she could help him be nice and she will have her best friend back and be able to confide in him again.

"I will work for you but not Draco." She stated.

"My son if spending this week of summer at the Parkinson´s, I don't expect him to be back during the time you are there." Lucius said.

"Then I accept." She said, extending her wand hand towards Lucius, if Draco wasn't going be there then it may not be so bad after all.

"Then it's a deal." Lucius closed his hand around hers firmly and pulled her against him much to her surprise. "Now hold onto me and take a deep breath."

And with that they both disappeared with a loud crack.

XXX

When Ginny opened her eyes again she was standing on the front lawn of an extravagant mansion, with large peacocks strolling about, fluttering their tail feathers to try and look impressive.

"Impressive isn't it?" Lucius said with an arrogant smile as he took in her reaction towards his home

"It...it's nice…" Ginny said blushing.

Malfoy led her down the path towards the front door.

"My wife is also out today so you can work without interruption."

Lord Malfoy opened the grand double doors to his manor and led the way in. The small red head was bout to follow when he stopped her with his arm.

"Not so fast, take off those boots." He instructed. "I won't have you soiling my home with them."

Ginny looked down at her mud covered boots, her blush deepening when she noticed the trail of footprints she'd been leading up the path way. Lucius waved his wand and the footsteps dissolved. Kneeling she began to untie and remove her boots, she stood up straight and allowed Lucius to see her dark grey – once white, thick socks.

"Leave the boots there and I will for an elf to collect and clean them…before Potter frees it." He muttered under his breath as he allowed her to enter his manor.

Ginny took in the glamourous interior of the manor, her expression one of awe as she followed Lord Malfoy through the giant manor, decorated with a great number of rare and valuable objects with suits of armor lining the walls. The soft carpet felt nice under socked feet.

"Centuries of rich pureblood lineage and history…you should feel honored to be here." He removed his cloak and hung it upon an antique rack, leaving him in rich dark shirt and pants. "Now come, you will be working upstairs."

Ginny followed after him her light footsteps as she climbed the stairs making soft echoes throughout the house…she really was alone with him. He led her down the east hallway.

"This way." Lucius instructed as he pushed open one of the many doors.

Ginny hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath…this was for Tom...they will be together again….with that in mind she followed him into the room.

She was surprised to see a nice looking bedroom with a large bed within it. She was so concentrate looking around that didn't notice Lucius step behind her. Until his two arms surrounded her and his hands grabbed at her small chest.

"Aiiiieee!" Ginny screamed as she felt his hands grope and massaging her small breasts over her clothing.

"This room is usually for guests…" she heard Lord Malfoy whisper softly into her ear. "But for now I think this will do for you." He gave her breasts a harsh squeeze.

"Ahhh! Mister Malfoy…ah! No stop th-ahhhh!" She cried, trying to pull herself from his hold but he held her firmly in place. "What are you…ah! Doing? Ahh! No don't…ah!"

"Have you forgotten what I told you already?" Malfoy whispered calmly as he continued to molest her breasts. "If you don't obey me then you won't get Tom back."

Ginny stopped her struggling.

"You…you mean this is my job?" She asked timidly, Lucius paused his molesting of her.

"Yes this is your job…if you obey me without question I will give you Tom…if not, well you know where the door is, good luck returning home."

Ginny froze…she knew that Malfoy wanted something she wasn't ready yet…but the option of leaving without Tom…she didn't even want to think about it. Maybe Tom will be able to comfort her after…hopefully.

She relaxed and Lucius slowly moved his hands away to see what she would do.

"I understand…just promise me I will get Tom back." Her voice shook with every word.

"Hehehe you will have your precious dairy again…don't your worry about that." He laughed as he proceeded to pull her sweater off and over her head before tossing it onto the floor. "Hmm so nice…" he sighed as he began to massaging her breasts over her blouse. "They are small but perky…they'll do." He mocked. "So firm."

"Ummm…ah!…Ummm…" Ginny gasped as she tried to hold back her moans. "Ahhhh ummm…"

"You like that little girl?... this may be even more fun than I thought." he grab the blouse and pull it off the small girl and tossed it to where her sweater lay, exposing her small, naked breasts. "Still not big enough for a bra I see." He laughed before roughly grabbing them.

"Ah! Ugh ahhhh!" Ginny moaned as Lucius´s palms played with her small mounds and started pulling at her petite nipples and rubbing them between his fingers

"So firm." Lucius moaned as he took in Ginny expression's vulnerable expression, he felt his cock throb beneath his robes. "You like your job little Weasley?" He give her nipples another tug.

"I...ahhhhh!…I ah!...No…ah! Please ahhh!" She moaned and cried until Lucius finally release her again.

"Turn around." Trembling Ginny turned to face him, her face flushed with arousal and embarrassment. "That's a good look for you." He smirked, softly stroking her cheek. "If it wasn't for that family of yours you could have made a beautiful little pureblood princess."

Ginny breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself as rage flooded her at his comment, repeating time and time again her mantra...it's for Tom…it's for Tom…

"In fact." Lucius bent forward until their faces were inches apart. "I think I want you to kiss me." Ginny tried to look away. "Don't forget is for Tom." he added as if he were reading her mind.

Her eyes widened and filled with tears again, she closed her eyes and moved forward until her lips pressed against his, she felt him grin before he kissed her back and nipped her lower lip, almost breaking the skin; she felt it start to swell as he pulled back.

"Good girl." He mocked; his grin back in place again.

Ginny started to pull away only for Malfoy to pull her close again and smash his lips against hers, forcing his tongue inside her mouth and nearly shoving it down her throat as he dominated hers, she nearly choked when he finally stopped and pulled a way, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips quickly being severed by his sudden motion as he stood back up to his full height, licking his lips sensually.

"Tasty…like apples." He grinned as tears slid down her cheeks again, looking even more vulnerable now with her slightly swollen lower lip, looking more desirable by the moment. "Was that your first kiss?" He mocked, fighting the desire to laugh when Ginny nodded. "Well I want seconds…open your mouth and stick out your tongue." Ginny swallowed dryly before her shivering lips parted and her tongue slid back out of her mouth.

Lucius took his time as he moved in close again and took her tongue into his mouth, playing with it with his own, occasionally nipping hers with his teeth, enjoying her tiny gasps of pain. His arm snaked round her waist, cupping her small buttocks and lifting her off the floor before proceeding to carry towards the bed.

He released his hold on her, she let out a small scream as she fell, gasping as she bounced on the silk sheets of the abnormally soft bed.

Before she can recover he grabbed her legs, lifting them into the air and spreading them, her skirt fell back over herself, exposing her pink panties.

"Noooo!" She cried, trying to push her skirt back in place.

"You are still resisting, how adorable…now stop trying to cover yourself or you can leave right now." She went rigid before slowly pulling the hem of her skirt back to where it was, trembling as Lucius stared at her covered pussy before moving his face towards it, she shivered as she felt his nose rub against the soft material, squeaking as he nipped the centre between his teeth and started to suck at it.

"Ahh! No ahhhhh! Not there! Ahhhh!" Ginny cried as Lucius sucked harder on her panties, his tongue slipping out and lapping at the spot over her covered clit. "Umm ah! No ahhhhh! No ahhh! Not there ahhhh!" She felt a hot, burning sensation growing inside her core, a low pressure building. "Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Lucius groaned into Ginny's panties as he felt her orgasm beneath his mouth, staining her panties with her juices.

"Such a messy girl." He teased before lowering her legs and pulling her underwear down her legs and off her body, tossing the stained garment with the rest of her discarded clothes. "You won't be needing those." He started to undo his pants, his cock straining to be released against the fabric.

Ginny tried to catch her breath, going rigid again when she heard his pants hit the floor. Looking up, her face twisting into one of horror as his erect member bounced freely and started to approach her wet exposed pussy.

"No please don't!" She cried out, gripping the hem of her skirt again. "Please not like this." she begged, her vision blurring with tears.

"Oh right …even if you are my servant, one must still ask the permission of a lady before taking her purity." He stated before mockingly asking in a false regal tone; "would you allow me to take you now Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny paled considerably.

"Though if you want to see Tom again…" He trailed off.

Ginny tried to slow her tears but they continued to flow freely.

' _Tom I want to see you…I will endure this for you'_ She internally swore.

"I need you to give me your consent dear." Lucius pushed, enjoying her suffering.

"Y-Yes…do it…take my…take my virginity!" Ginny cried, squeezing her eyes shut and allowing her tears to flow freely.

"Thank you dear." He mocked, rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance, teasing it. "From what Draco has told me you were quite the fan of the Potter boy…and to think you'd rather give your virginity to me rather than him." He slid his tip inside her, enjoying how her body jerked slightly.

"Ugh! Ahhhhh!" Ginny cried out as he thrusted himself deeper into her tight canal, forcing it to widen for him. "Ahhh! it hurts! Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh! I forgot how tight you virgins are." He grunted, her walls squeezing his hard cock as he thrusted deeper into her.

"No! No!…Ahhhh! Stop ahh!…Tom! Tom! Help me! Ahhhhh!" She screamed as her Lucius tore through her hymen, her blood starting to seep out round her cock and acting as additional lubricant. "It hurts! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"So hot and tight." Lucius moaned as he started pumping in and out of her, enjoying how the tight fleshy was squeezed his member as if trying to milk him of his seed. "Ah! Ah!…Oh so tight...Ah!…Ah! So hot ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Ah! Ah!…Tom!…Tom help me!" Ginny continued to scream.

"He can't hear you, stupid girl ah! Yes! Ah! Ah!" One of his hands grabbed one of her lightly shifting breasts, trying to bounce with his thrusts but too small to. "Ah! Ah! But you don't care do you? Ah! Ah! Ah!"

In and out, in and out, his cock hit and slammed against the entrance of her uterus as she wept…a mixture of her sobs and the wet slapping of flesh against flesh filling the room as Lucius reached his limit.

"Hahaha I shouldn't ummm waste it on you umm…but ahhhh! You have been so good so…ummmm and it's all you're good for…ah! So take it…ah! Ah! As a gift ahhhhhhh!"

"Aiiiieeee"

Both screamed and cried as Lucius came and released his seed into her, filling her pussy and uterus with his hot, thick sticky cum. He pulled out allowing a final spurt to shoot over her chest as she lay on the bed, he enjoyed the image of her splayed out on his spare bed, spread eagle, pussy drooling his seed and her tiny boobs decorated with his cum.

Lucius breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Hmm do you think we have time for more?" He smirked, stroking Ginny's hair, enjoying how she flinched and trembled at his touch, whispering Tom´s name again and again.

"Yes! Yes…I will hold up my part of the deal." He rose back up to his full height and took hold of her skirt. "But for now…I think a good cleaning is needed." He pulled off the skirt and threw it away with the rest of her clothes and took the girl in his arms, lifting her off the bed. "Let's go…I think you will find my bathtub most entertaining." He walked out of the room, carrying the trembling child in his arms.

Later as the sun started to descend, dipping under the horizon a loud crack was heard in the garden of the Weasley home. If someone had turned to look out of the window they would see a ghostly pale, fully dressed Ginny stumbling towards the Burrow, with glassy eyes as she held a tattered black book close to her chest, hugging it with both of her arms.

"See Tom we are together again…" She whispered to the remains of the diary with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "And I'm never going to let you go away again…it's great to have you back…I have so much to tell you…I need you Tom…I love you…" she whispered.

Within the shade of a large tree Lucius watched the stumbling girl walk towards her home with a dark grin upon his face, he would certainly be keeping this memory fresh in his mind for a long time…he might even place it in a vial to preserve and relive it in his Pensieve for his own personal entertainment. Such a foolish girl.

A/N Don't forget to vote on Hermione's Fetish while you can.


	14. Discord Server

There seems to be some interest in the Discord server, have posted the link down below.

The current tabs and how they work are;

Rules  
Here I will add the rules of the server, if they are broken people will be removed from the server.

Series Concepts  
Is for discussing future smut series ideas, these will be slow to be written due to the amount of time needed to plan them and get them written - an expample would be if I were to do a Harry Potter smut series I would like to aim to put each Hogwarts year in its own chapter.

One-Shot Concepts  
Is for discussing one shot chapters.

Inspirational Pictures  
For sharing images which could be potentially used for chapters.

I will also be sharing ideas and images over these tabs to see if its users think the chapter has any interest.

-SL (kellym01)

 

Try this link - let me know if doesn't work

 

https://discord.gg/waw8cs


	15. Next Smut Series?

A/N I've been wanting to start a HP Smut series on here for a while now but keep running into issues varying from my interest leaving the current series I am planning to course work deadlines to more appealing series ideas so I am making this chapter to see what you guys would like to see as a series in this anthology. It will be a long time before I can start them. Please comment your choice below if you have a preffered series you would like to read in this anthology.

Also I will not be continuing 'Know Your Place' because it isn't my fic, I was just posting one that was deleted for its content a long time ago so you guys can enjoy it, it doesn't match my writing style, I have no idea where the author was taking it, he or she likely had more Harry Potter knowledge than I did and had been writing much longer given how strong it reads. Please stop asking me to continue it or if I will continue it when I made it clear from the start that I was just posting a deleted fic.

Now here are the ideas I've debated for a series for this anthology, if I come up with any other I'll add them here, some are more planned than others.

 

 **The Pokegirls World** \- Mostly girls can bond with wands and use them but the few males who do become legendary. All magical beings appear to be pokemon hybrids but to muggles they look normal, as they get stronger they evolve (becoming more mature in appearance). Magical power is displayed by tit and cock size. Would involve female versions of most characters with Harry been the only male student at the time.

 **Dark Lord** – Harry becoming a Dark Lord over time and seducing women through the use of power and intimidation. Studying dark magic and collecting on life debts.

 **Symbiote** – Harry inheriting a Symbiote in the Gringott’s vault that had once been bonded to his father and was put into stasis to keep it alive, separated due to it being a pervert and James chose Lily as one and only, this comes with a bunch of perverted spells and tactical knowledge.

 **Foot Harry** – Harry developing a foot fetish due to the abuse he suffered as a child, dealing with negative emotional issues, abuse been discovered and exploring the kink and finding acceptance.

 **Shrinking Harry** – Involving Harry been shrunk magically (possibly involving a magical illness that causes him to shrink when aroused until reaching a minimum height) and been passed around girls in one way or another.

 **Bisexual Harry** – Involving Harry dealing with emotional situations and relationships with both males and females, possibly involving an incestuous relationship with an OC sister.

 **Fairy Tail** – Mostly comical with Harry gifted the abilities of the ‘Jade Dragon’ either by Death or some divine being looking for amusement and raised by Mira and Laxus before going to Hogwarts.

 **Weasley Raised** – Abuse is discovered and Harry is taken to live with the Weasleys, Molly wants Harry and Ginny to wed in future and rooms them together, Harry becoming a prankster with strong influence from the twins.

 **Succubus Heritage** – Lily was either half succubus or of succubus descent, no longer dormant due to her magical ability, leading Harry’s own heritage to activate at the first burst of accidental magic, granting him the incubus allure and abilities, he finds or summons his mother’s diary and uses it to learn about himself and how to use his powers to seduce women and sate his new hunger, possibly even creating fetishes in the women he seduces. Note Lily is still dead.

 **Geass** – Harry is found as an abused, homeless child by C.C and she cares for him, Harry’s hatred for the Dursleys causing a hatred for Dumbledore and the supposed ‘light’ and ‘dark’ to grow overtime to the point he gets to Hogwarts with a form of Geass and desires only its destruction, focusing on seducing influential women with contacts until he is ready to take the wizarding world by storm. Also possibly including Harry/C.C.

 **Harry Lestrange** – Bellatrix wasn’t captured and managed to escape the aurors and go into hiding, using the Black and Lestrange fortunes to get by and a mixture of glamours and Polyjuice potion to go unnoticed. She kidnaps Harry during a school trip after tracking him down, intending to kill him only to stop when she feels his raw magical power, beyond even that of her Dark Lord and sees an opportunity for greatness, she takes Harry as her apprentice so to speak, teaching him dark magic while inflicting a mixture of sexual, mental and physical torture on him (might be amended in the writing if causes and issue) and raises him to be her lover and the next Dark Lord, even shrinking him to down to half his size at times to make him weaker and easier to use and control. Harry goes to Hogwarts very knowledgeable of dark magic, knowledge of hiding in plain sight and not seeing a line between pain and pleasure.


	16. Happy Halloween 2018

Contribution

Title: A Troll´s Luck

Fandoms: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

Characters: Hermione Granger, Mountain Troll  
Author: Darkness Rissing

Tags: Underage, Defloration, Rape, Mind Breaking, Pussy Licking, Stripping, Magical Bestiality, Piss, Peeing Herself, Humiliation, Lolita, Cum Inflation, Virgin, Blood

Hermione sniffed forcefully, trying to blink back tears, futilely wiping at her tearstained cheeks as she pushed open the door and exited her bathroom stall, her red eyes locked on the floor. She had spent the majority of the afternoon locked in there, crying her eyes out. After hearing the mean things Ron shad aid about her after she had tried to help him in Charms.

The bushy haired wiped her eyes in frustration, the tears just wouldn't stop. She was used to been put down and bullied…she was always bullied back in the regular schools but…she had honest thought that now things would be different. She had thrown herself into this new world, learned everything she could, determined to be accepted and make friends…and then things just went the same way they always did…what was wrong with her?

She closed the door of the stall behind her and tiredly leaned against it, audibly sniffing again to try and stem her tears, a repulsive smell infiltrated her small nose. Slowly she lifted her head, tilting her neck back. The colour drained from her face, the only colour remaining been the red round her eyes and puffy cheeks as her eyes locked on the perplexed expression of an ugly Mountain Troll the towered the stall she had just been hiding away in.

Hermione tried to back up but only found herself pressed against the stall door, a small scared gasp escaping her lips. A low grow emitted from the beast and it lifted its giant club, preparing to swing.

"Aaaaiiiieee!" Hermione screamed and threw herself at the floor, the club crashed into the stall she had been hiding in, it shattered on impact, large splinters of wood flying in all directions.

She crawled as fast as her small hands and knees would allow her and moved between the Troll's large, thick legs. The Troll clumsily turned round and raised its weapon again, shattering another stall door as it raised it.

Hermione stumbled to her feet and leapt to the closed door of the bathroom, the club crashing down on the floor behind her, the tiles shattering beneath the impact, she grabbed the handle in her small, rather sweaty hands and began to turn it…it was locked!

"Help!" She screamed and starting to pound on the door with her little fists in desperation "Someone help!"

The sound of the troll growling quickly gained her attention and she ran to the side to evade another swing of the Troll's mighty club.

"HELP!" She screamed as she looked back at the door, not seeing the Troll's spare hand launching forward and sending her crashing onto the floor, she tasted blood in her mouth.

Shakily she rolled onto her back, paling as she saw the Troll raising its club again, growling.

"Aiiieee!" Hermione screamed in terror, as the club began to descend again, she lifted her arms to shield herself, her bladder letting go as her heart skipped a beat when suddenly the Troll stopped as an unusual yet pleasant scent reached its ugly nose. It looked down, its dazed, dim gaze locking on the yellow puddle growing beneath the trembling first year.

The small witch was confused when the pain of the club crashing down on her never came, she shivered as she felt the quickly cooling wetness beneath her, she felt her tears slide down her cheeks again, humiliation mixing with the terror felt as she realized she had just peed herself and that her broken body would be found in a puddle of her own pee…this was how her life would end?

Suddenly the sound of the club striking the floor echoed throughout the room, the tiles shattering beneath its weight. The Troll stepped closer to her, a squeak of fear escaped her throat; its arm began to move towards her again.

"Aiiiieee!" She shrieked as she felt the Troll's giant hand encase her small leg before hoisting her into the air, dangling her in its grip. It's ugly face moved between her legs, Hermione shivered with disgust as she felt sudden burst of suction as the beast inhale her scent, enjoying her delicious feminine aroma.

The Troll took hold of Hermione's other leg and slowly pulled it away from the other, spreading her legs and granting him full access to her crotch.

"Aiiiieee! What are you doing?!" She shrieked, her voice shaking slightly as her cheeks burned scarlet as her skirt fell up her thighs and exposed her stained once white panties, now almost completely yellow with her shame. "Nooooo! Don't ahhhhh!" She cried louder as the Troll moved its fat nose closer the source of her scent until it graze her crotch, her breath caught in her throat as she felt another sniff from the Troll, the waistband of her underwear almost snapping.

A low growl emitted from the Troll, her mouth twisting into something resembling as smile as it finally registered that this was indeed a female and very pleasant smelling one at that. Slowly his giant grey tongue slid out of his mouth and washed over the front of her panties, low groans escaping the beast as it enjoyed her taste.

"Ah! No! No! Aiiieee! Stop!" She screamed, squirming and thrashing in the Troll's giant, firm hands but it was like two tiny chicken bones squirming in the hands of Ronald Weasley, as the Troll continued to lick her without showing any hint of noticing her desperate struggles for freedom.

TheTroll couldn't even understand her terrified screams as he continued to taste her, his licks becoming more forceful and its groans more audible the more it enjoyed its treat. Her taste was different to that of the female Trolls he had encountered and this female had a weird cloth that was starting to bother him, originally it absorbed and saturated her flavour but now it was getting harder to sample her actual taste. The Troll wasn't exactly an intelligent being but even he understood what he needed to do, get rid of the cloth.

"Aiiieee!" Hermione cried as the Troll finally released its hold and sent her crashing down to the floor, barley managing to avoid landing on her head. She landed on the floor with a heavy thud and a cry of pain; she rolled onto her back again.

"W-What?" The troll moved his hands and began to grip the front of her uniform and with a slight, but rather forceful tug, its greyish fingers tore away her sweater revealing her white blouse, now clinging to her chest with sweat and revealing her underdeveloped breasts.

"Aiiieee! Nooooo!" She tried to back away from the Troll, dragging her body over the floor when suddenly the Troll grabbed at her leg again and pulled her closer to him, she felt like her leg was going to be torn out of her socket, it then proceeded to grab at her skirt and tore it away with little effort, even pulling her now yellow panties away, catching its waistband with that of her skirt, exposing her soiled hairless pussy.

"Aiiieee! "

Satisfied the Troll hoisted her up again and spread her small, thin legs, earning a small cry of pain as Hermione felt her legs nearing the splits position as the Troll's face moved between her thighs and its massive tongue slid back out of its mouth and began to lap at her pussy gleefully.

"Ah! No! Ah! Ah! Stop! No! Aiiieee!" She screamed again as his coarse, fat tongue molested her small slit. Lick after lick, her cries going unheard as the troll continued to enjoy her flavour, a cocktail of her intimate juices and her piss.

Slowly the Troll's cock began to rise beneath the filthy loincloth that bound its waist as its licks became more forceful and more pained gasps and cries escaped the little witch. Its growls becoming more akin to groans as it felt its desire growing.

Hermione breathed out in relief when finally the creature stopped its licking, hoping that her ordeal was finally over, that the brute had gotten bored and was going to move on and she could run to Professor McGonagall or head straight to the Hospital Wing.

All hope died, however, when the Troll began to lower her and kept her legs spread and Hermione's tiny eyes spied the colossal 'clothed' cock of the creature and felt herself chill to the core and start trembling anew within the Troll's powerful grip.

"No…no, no, no, no, no…" She muttered as if repeating the single word would help her escape and stop what was about to happen from occurring. The creature rotated her, Hermione felt her stomach churn and found herself swallowing her own bile as she was briefly disorientated. The giant member broke free of its 'confines' and the Troll pressed its tip to her tiny entrance, like trying to stuff a giant mushroom into an ant hill.

"No! Not that! Stop! NOOOO!" Hermione screamed as the tip began to force her lips open as he began to slowly introduce his head into her tiny pussy, pain filled Hermione's body anew as she felt as if the Troll was trying to tear her in half. "IT HURTS AIIIEEE!" Blood began pour out and over the giant cock as it began to slowly invade her tight canal, her lower stomach actually bulging with the shape of his head as it pushed further into her.

With a roar the Troll thrusted its hips and buried his full length into the girl impaling her. "Aiiiieee…grrgle…" She chocked as her belly and even her chest started to bulge in the shape of the Troll's dick as if she were some kind of fleshy condom, her eyes rolled back into her head as every one of her senses were assaulted with pain and pure agony.

The Troll groaned in bliss. This one was smaller and tighter than the normal ones but it felt so good thrusting his cock inside her. Using his hands to help he began to move her up and down his length without pulling it out, moving her up and down her member, the small witch finding herself feeling more and more like a used condom as the Troll used her as something to masturbate into.

"Ahhh ah ah ahh ah ah…" Hermione grunted she could even feel the giant cock inside her womb; she could feel it's every movement and throb inside her. The troll grunted. This female was really tight yet he couldn't stop using her, pumping his cock inside her. His hands other hand grew tighter round her legs and he began to increase her speed, dragging her up and down his cock faster and faster. Her bushy hair flowing wildly in the wind generated by his movements as she felt it begin to spasm inside her, nearing its limit, she squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared herself to be filled like a used condom and to be thrown away, hoping she would survive this.

With one final mixture of a groan and a growl the Troll came, his cock spewing his hot seed inside the tiny female. Hermione cried out as she hot liquid filling her insides making her belly wiggle and slosh as it further expanded to accommodate the new liquid; she really was like a used condom.

With some effort the Troll pulled his cock out of the small witch, which was immediately followed by a waterfall of blood and semen gushing out of her tiny opening. The Troll's grip slackened before it finally released her, she hit the tiled floor with another thud, landing on her back. She didn't move and just stared up as cum and blood flowed out of her pussy, her mind filled with the image of a cum filled condom she had seen in a public bathroom lying by the toilet, discarded after been used like she had been.

Her expression lost to the world as her tongue hung from her mouth. Her whole body was cover in a thick layer of sweat as her belly continued to lightly jiggle with each breath she took. Her pussy now completely destroyed and before she had ever chance to use it, stretched beyond recognition. The troll grunted happily, it might not remember why or how he came to enter the castle but was happy to have found a delicious female.

It turned and grabbed its club where it still stood upright and with one great swing smashed open the door, splinters of broken wood and planks flying everywhere in the corridor before proceeding to saunter its way out but not before taking hold of the small witch's hair with its spare hand and proceeding to drag her behind it, leaving a trail of cum, blood and destruction as it continued on its way.

Only one thought crossed Hermione's mind 'maybe she wasn't to be discarded after all.'

A/N Happy Halloween everyone and thank you Darkness Rissing for donating this chapter for Halloween.

And don't forget to vote on the next HP Smut series, descriptions in the previous chapter, and if you see an option you like which was added after you voted you can add a vote for it if you wish, just pm me or post a review.

The Current results are;

Dark Lord: 25  
Pokegirl World: 22  
Symbiote: 19  
Shrinking Harry: 18  
Foot Harry: 14  
Succubus Heritage: 10  
Harry Lestrange: 9  
Fairy Tail: 8  
Weasley Raised: 8  
Geass: 6  
Bisexual Harry: 4


End file.
